Becka Neko
by The-Magical-Bookworm
Summary: Becka is an average orphan yearning for a home. One morning she wakes up to find herself in the Naruto world, as a cat! How long will Becka be-able to last living with a bunch of smexy criminals? Rated M just incase (COMPLETE)
1. Prologue

**Decided to try something new, enjoy~!**

A large sigh erupted from the light orange haired girl as she stared out the window of the orphanage. A black mini-van pulled out of the parking lot and left. Yet another adoption rejected.

"Becka?" Came a small voice from outside of the room.

"Yes?" The blue eyed girl turned and face the door where an old lady stood with a tray of hot cocoa. Becka grinned as the Eva walked over to her.

"I've got some hot chocolate for my favorite little girl." Becka took the cup gratefully and took a small sip flavoring the deliciousness of the chocolately drink.

"I know your disapointed about earlier today, but there are still millions of families out there looking for a child."

The taste in Becka's taste suddenly went bitter,

"But Eva, I'm not a child anymore, I'm 16 years old. Nobody will want to adopt me."

Becka knew she had a good point, who would want to adopt some teenager that will only stay for 2 years?

"Becka, listen to me, you will be adopted. It's just...not you time yet."

"When will it be my time?" Becka asked, her voice turning into a small sob.

"I've waited 16 years for someone to take me home, but nobody even looked twice at me."

"Shhh, Becka."

Eva placed her hand on Becka's shoulder and squeezed, "Your time will come."

Becka shrugged Eva's hand away.

"Now I've got to go check on Mathew to make sure he hasn't gotten into the eggs again." Eva said walking away, "Last time he did, we had eggs in our shoes."

Becka grinned as Eva left. Ever since she was left here as an infant, Eva had always been the one to watch over her.

All her friends were adopted and it was just her.

Sure there were other children in the orphanage, but it was the fact of the matter they had been adopted as to where she had not.

What did they posses that she did not?

Becka finished the hot cocoa and looked back out the window.

"I wish my family could just come now." She said setting the cup down. "Like that'll ever happen." A large yawn came fro her. Boy she was tired.

Climbing into the bed, Becka snuggled in and closed her eyes. "I wish my family would come."

She said before falling asleep. Her dreams were filled of strange red clouds and 10 dark figures staring at her.

**eNd of prologue~**


	2. Where am I?

**Chapter 1~**

Becka woke to find herself not in the bed in the orphanage, but in the strangely large forest.

"What the-" She went to move, but tumbled. Looking down, she expected to see hands, but instead, she found paws! Becka tried running, but she tumbled again.

Glancing around, she spotted a small river a few feet up ahead. Slowly rising to her feet, Becka moved her front paw and then her back legs and clumsly stumbled to the river. Once she finally got there, she looked into the water and gasped.

There was no orange haired girl, but a small kitten with a light orangey pink pelt and a white underbelly. Her left paw was white as well as her underbelly. Her eyes were a much lighter blue and seemed to glow.

Becka could only stare in disbelief at her reflection.

Was this a dream? It had to be!

The kitten went to run, but fell again. Hissing in frusturation, Becka spent the next ten minutes learning how to walked on all fours. After finally managing to walk properly, Becka padded through the thin undergrowth trying to figure out where she was.

A drop of water fell on her nose and she looked up to be hit in the face with 3 more raindrops. Not even a minute after that, it was pounding down rain. Normally, Becka would've smiled and splashed in the mud puddles, but for some reason, she hated rain!

Suddenly running now, Becka slid against the wet mud and fell in a mud puddle. This was a REAL mud puddle. More than 70% was mud!

"Bleh!" Becka quickly pulled herself out and shook her coat. "Now that's just great!" Stomping now, Becka found a large leaf and took shelter under it untill it dumped like a gallon of water on her.

Hissing once again, Becka decided to just walked on.

She didn't know how many yards she padded or how many puddles and dirt she fell into, but her eyes grew wide with glee as she saw buildings up ahead.

"I'm saved!" She was careful not to run, she learned that fault from the last few attempts. Padding into the village, she couldn't help but notice how, animeish it was. The houses looked like something you'd see from an anime of something.

Becka had hoped to find people, but the streets were deserted. Of course.

A loud grumble came from her stomach and Becka sighed and looked around. She was freezing and hungry, first she needed to find a shelter, food could come later. Her stomach begged to differ. Swallowing her pride, Becka padded to one of the doors and pawed on it.

The door opened up and there stood an old looking man. Making the cutest face she could, Becka looked warmly at the man, "Meow?"

_**WHAM! **_The door slammed shut and that pissed Becka off. "Well that was rude." She hissed going to the next door, still no luck. After about 10 or more houses, Becka sat down in the middle of the raining street trembling. It was exactly like the orphanage, nobody wanted her. They wouldn't even look twice.

Becka was fixing to wail out, but something fell infront of her. The first thing she did was leap to her paws with all fur fluffed out then she realized it was a piece of meat!

She chomped down without hesitation. The sweet flavor made her crave more. Another piece suddenly dropped infromt of her and she pounced on it.

Was it raining meat? Looking up, she saw nothing. Where did that meat come from.

An amused chuckle answered her question. Becka whipped around to find a man in the black cloak with a straw hat on. The cloak had black clouds imprinted and they seemed to move as the man crouched down. They looked exactly like the one's she had seen in her dreams!

Becka slowly backed up untill...

He held out rather large piece of meat. Edging catiously over to the man, Becka grabbed the meat with her tiny teeth and ate it in a few ravenous gulps.

She glanced back at the man expecting more, but the man shook his head.

"That's all I have little one, un."

_Un?_

"Could you tell me where I am?" to her surprise, it came out as meows and mews.

"Sorry, I don't have anymore, un." She flinched when he reached out to her, but all caution was forgotten when he scratched her behind the ear. Becka padded closer and closer untill she found herself rubbing against his leg.

Then she felt his hand wrap around her and she was lifted to his chest where the man used his cloak to cover Becka. Warmth spread through out Becka's body as the man walked down the street. No more cold drops of rain fell on her, all she felt was the feeling of her paws and tail again. Then, she fell asleep.

**EnD~! Hope you liked Chapter 1!**


	3. The cat, the blonde, and the puppet

**Here's chapter 2 for ya, enjoy~!**

Becka wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but she woke to the sounds of a door closing and opened her eyes to find herself in a rather small room that had two beds. One was neatly made while the other one, not so much.

"Meow?" She looked up at the man and was astonished.

He had bright blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair. That straw had was off and he was wow.

In other words, he was very handsome.

"So your finally up, un?" The man now boy mused.

It was all warm and fuzzy moments untill an eeire voice spoke.

"Brat, what's that thing your holding?" The blonde boy turned, so did Becka. There sitting on the chair was a red head boy who looked to be younger than the blonde with mud brown eyes. He also wore a black coat with red clouds. He was just as handsome as the blonde.

"A cat, un."

The red head glanced at Becka and back at the blonde. "I don't recall asking you to bring home a feline, Deidara."

_Deidara? _That was a very strange name.

"Sorry Danna, but I was returning back with the dumplings and found her in the middle of the street soaking wet and hungry and-"

"In other words, you took pity upon her and brought her here."

Deidara nodded.

The red head let out a long sigh, "You know we can't keep her."

"I know Sasori, un."

Becka tilted her head, was he Danna or Sasori?

Next thing she knew she was on the floor. A loud sneeze erupted from Becka that made her collapse onto the ground. For a moment, she looked around dazely wondering what happened and suddenly heard an "Aww." Come from Deidara.

Even that Sasori guy looked some what amused. "She stays only one night, we'll return to base tomorrow."

"Hai, un."

Becka padded over to Sasori and rubbed up against his leg not expecting to be shoved away with his leg.

"I don't want some dirty cat touching me."

"Now that was just rude!" Becka hissed. Her words were a single hiss.

Sasori crossed his arms, "Sorry little kitten, but I'm stating the truth."

Becka was silent for a moment and glanced at her paw and underbelly and noticed he was right. She was mostly covered in mud! No wonder nobody let her in, she must've looked like a monster! Not even her light orangey pink coat shown, it was all mud.

"Told you."

With another hiss, Becka stomped away in search of where her savior had ran off to.

There was an open door leading into a kitchen she believed and there was her prince charming heating up some dumplings?

Deidara pulled them out and dropped one for the kitten.

Then left back into the room to share the rest with Sasori or 'Danna'.

Becka loved the thing called dumpling. It was so yummy!

After eating, she padded back to where the two men, well, boys were eating the dumplings.

Deidara being the sweet one out of the bunch, picked Becka up and set her on the bed.

"I hope you know she's sleeping with you tonight."

"I know Danna, un." The blonde replied bitting into another dumpling.

For some strange reason, Becka could smell them.

Deidara sorta smelled of french vanilla and Sasori had an orange flavored smell that made Becka feel dizzy.

Once both had finished their dumplings, they started changing into 'PJ's'.

Becka being the girl she is, buried her face in the pillow untill Deidara lifted her off.

Then he settled in the bed and placed Becka to the side. Yawning, Becka curled into a ball and fell asleep.

**So how'd you like that? Personally, I like this so far, I donno about you, but I 3 it~!**

**Please Review!**


	4. How do I get in?

**Here's chapter 3.**

Becka woke with a large yawn. She stretched and drowsily looked around expecting to find her savior, but he wasn't there. Neither was that Sasori guy. Now that she looked around, the place was practically empty! That meant they must've left when she was asleep. Pouting, Becka peeked out the window and a small smile formed on her face, it wasn't raining anymore.

Glancing around for a way out, Becka spotted the front door somewhat cracked. She leaped off the bed and shoved her nose into it making it open which led to a very populated street. There were stands everywhere and people surrounded those stands.

"Wow..."

She had never seen so many busy people in her whole life. Not wanting to be trapped in the crowd, Becka slowly climbed up one of the nearby houses untill she sat ontop to admire the sky. It was a mixture of so many soft colors. Orange, pink, cream colored, they all seemed to twist into something better than the milky way. Becka had never seen something so beautiful in her entire life! She sat there for at least 5 minutes admiring the sky untill she realized that she needed to find those 2 boys again. They did leave her, but she felt drawn to them, she must find them, but the question was, how?

How would she be-able to track them down? Nobody understood her, and last time she had checked, talking cat's weren't possible, then again, she did wake up in a strange new world as a cat.

Sighing, Becka took a deep breath to calm herself and a tainted smell of Vanilla and Oranges filled her nostrills. She took a whiff again and went forward and as she hopped roof to roof, the smell got stronger. Becka halted and frowned mentally at the scene.

The next building was like far away, she would be unable to simple hop.

There was no way she was going down to the market of people. Taking a few paw-steps back, Becka inhaled, and ran.

It was all a blur to her. One moment she flying threw the air, and the next, on the other roof!

"Hells yeah!" Becka shouted to the people down at the market who stared at her in confusion. "Did you guys just fucking see that?"

The people in the market ignored her and carried on. She understood this. Having a cat squak at you must be weird.

Becka was to happy to see that she was walking just abit to close to the edge and then she slipped. Instincts kicked in and now she was dangling from a roof.

Her claws dug deep into the wood as she slowly hauled herself up. It was alot more easier doing a pull up as a cat than a human. Now being more careful, Becka scented the air again and followed her nose untill it led to the forest.

Just great.

The mixture of smells startled her and she blocked out all her senses to calm down.

Opening them back up, Becka was hit with a gust of smells and sounds.

She heard crickets singing in the tall grass as she past by.

The smell of Deidara was strong and to her disgust, she stepped into a puddle of pee, human pee.

"Eww." Becka scrunched up her face and wiped her dripping paw in the tall grass before continuing on.

She didn't know how long she had been walking, but she was starting to get tired. The scent of those two boys were very strong and the should be around here some where, but where?

Observing her surroundings more intensly, Becka, on the forest floor, spotted something. There, over by the rock, was a small hole.

Becka was fixing to look away when the faint traces of Deidara and Sasori caught her attention.

Could they have went down there? The hole was about her size and had cool air leaking from underneath it.

Taking a deep breath, Becka squeezed into the hole and slowly squirmed through the small tunnel and relief blasted through her as she saw light.

She emerged from the tunnel with a purr of satisfaction.

"Being a cat has it's benefits I guess."

She said with a grin before turning around.

There, infront of her was a medium sized home with a few yards of neatly cut grass surrounded by trees.

"Okay..."

Becka looked to where she had came from and was startled.

The hole was gone! Blinking in confusion, Becka swung back around and the smell of vanilla and oranges hung heavy in the air mixed with other smells.

Forgetting all about the hole, Becka padded towards the house with pride.

She had dominated the roof tops, learned her tracking abilities, and best of all, she had made it to where Deidara and Sasori were.

"Bet their gonna be surprised to see me." Mused Becka wondering how she was going to make her grand appearance, or how she was going to get inside.

Unlike the other place, the door was shut all the way and that meant Becka needed a different way in.

Padding around to the back, there was another door, but this one was closed as well.

"Now that's just fucking great." Hissed the dirt covered cat.

"Now how do I get in."

Seeing how there was no way in, Becka went around to the front and hid in the bushes.

She was just going to wait untill the door opened up and then she bolt right in!

Her plan wasn't all cool and awesome like she had originally wanted, but as long as she got in, she'd be fine.

Settling herself down, Becka stared intensly at the door, waiting.

After about a half an hour of waiting, Becka accidently fell asleep, wrong mistake.

**EnD~! Hope you liked it. **


	5. Meow?

**Saw my first holocaust movie today...*Shudders* I'll tell you about it after chapter 4, eNjOy~!**

Becka didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she woke up wet and freezing!

Blinking hazily around, she noticed that it was pounding down ran and her ear twitched in irritation. Why did it have to rain so got damn much?

Cursing silently, Becka shook all the water that had been collected on her pelt and began shivering. Deja fucking vu right?

Sucking up most of her pride, Becka padded up to the door and began pawing at it.

After a few moments of that, she began meowing loudly, but the thunder and strong wind drowned out her meows. "Open the fucking door!" Becka screamed half tempted to run into the door.

"Fuck!" Becka spat after circling around the entire base/house like 5 times.

Huffing, Becka plopped down back on the doorsteps on the front door and stared glaring at the door.

"Alright, commence headbutting operation!"

Becka backed away from the door and once she was about a yard away, she began running. Sadly, she was cut short by a certain evil puddle of mud. She skidded right into it and landed face first into the mud.

"FUCK!" Came a loud screech from within the house making Becka leap to her paws.

She bolted/slid into the bushes just in time as the door swung open and out stepped a silver hair man.

He was rubbing his face violently looking up to the sky.

Not really knowing what was gonig on, Becka took a deep breath and bolt inside.

The first thing she spotted was a couch and she crawled underneath praying that nobody noticed her.

Damn, everything felt so familar, she tried remembering, but nothing came to mind. "Fuck..." She mumbled to herself.

The door slammed shut hard making Becka tense up as a pair of feet stumbled beside her.

A chorus of laughter erupted to where the man had stumbled to and Becka curiously listened in.

"Damn Hidan! Tobi got you good, un!"

Becka's heart leaped as she reconized that to be Deidara.

"Tobi is a good boy and Tobi was defending himself!" She heard another voice speak guessing it was Tobi. He sounded awefully childish.

"Tobi had to throw pepper at Hidan!"

Another chorus of laughter rippled through the crowd.

Becka catiously poked her head out from the bottom of the couch and there were counters and a door, she guessed it was the kitchen.

Sneaking ever so stealthely, Becka tip-toed to the edge of the counters and peeked around the counter and was abit caught off gaurd.

There were 10 people all sitting around a large table. Many looked very creepy. One was all blue with teeth, gills, even blue hair! Another one had a masked on with red puppiless green eyes and was covered in stitches! Than come the most freakiest of them all, he was white on one side and black on the other and had a venus fly trap on his head! He seem to be having an arguement with himself. Becka shivered and observed.

The 3 quiet ones looked somewhat normal.

There was a pretty girl with dark purple hair with a paper flower in and there was an orange haired man covered in piercings! The cutest of the 3 would be the man with a long ponytail and lovely black eyes.

Then her eyes drifted to the one called Hidan. He had slicked back hair with purple eyes and was yelling on about something.

"But Tobi's a good boy!" Protested the man wearing the lollipop mask. Becka had expected him to be like 9 or something.

Then there was her Deidara and Sasori sitting side by side arguing about art.

"Yo Kisame!" Called the blonde, "Is art eternal or fleeting, un?"

"Don't you dare drag me into this!" The blue skinned man exclaimed, "Last time that happened I almost lost a foot!"

Both artists chuckled.

The orange haired man sighed and got up, "I'll be in my office," He turned to the woman, "Konan, let me know if they decide to try and destroy the base M'kay?"

Konan nodded, "Alright Pein."

Becka's throat tightened as she squashed herself against the counter praying to god that Pein wouldn't see her.

Pein just walked by her without even looking!

Becka went to sigh in relief, but it stopped dead as Pein went up the stairs.

If he were to even look to his right, he'd see her!

Lucky for her, he was looking forward and seemed to have other things on his mind.

Whew... Peeking over the edge again, Becka continued on listening.

"Kakuzu!" Shouted Hidan pointing at the stitchy man, "Your an asshole!"

"I believe we already established that dumbass." Grumbled the masked man.

"Hey brat, tell them about the cat that you found and wanted to keep." Sasori said loudly obviously wanting a new conversation.

Everyone turned and looked at the blonde who sunk about an inch in his seat.

"Aw," Mocked Hidan, "So princess wanted to take a kitten home? Ain't that fucking sweet?"

"Fuck you, un!" Roared the blonde crossing his arms,

"If you saw a cat like that trembling in the middle of the street during down pour, you'd take pity on it as well, un!"

Tobi squeeled in delight, "What did the kitty look like?"

"Filthy and covered in grim." Answered Sasori making Deidara flash him a fuck you look. "A truly nasty creature."

Becka's fur fluffed out defensively. It wasn't her fault she was dirty!

Something else caught her attention. That Itachi guy narrowed his eyes slightly at Sasori's comment. Something told Becka he was a cat person, cool.

_Itachi...Tobi...SHIT! _

Becka whacked herself mentally. These were the Akatsuki! That was what she couldn't remember! She hadn't really been a big fan of Naruto, but she watched alot of episodes thanks to the children at the orphanage.

_How the hell did I get her?_

Becka pulled her head back into hiding and sat trying to make sense of it all.

How did she get sucked into an anime? Deciding that she shouldn't worry about it,

Becka decided it would be best to show herself, but she decided to wait untill the right moment...

"Well fuck, and when I think he can't get anymore girlier, he goes and try to bring home a feline!" Snorted Hidan with intense amusment.

"If you saw her you wouldn't of been able to resist either, un!" Snapped the blonde clearly irritated.

"Like that'll ever happen." Sasori said rolling his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Becka strolled out of her hiding place, sat down right infront of them and,

"Meow?" She said sweetly.

**EnD~! As I was saying, I saw my first holocaust movie and I was lik OMFG! It was the Devil's Arithmetic and holy shit! It showed people being hanged, a women giving birth, naked women and men getting gased and killed, WOAH! It was so freaky...and yet...I couldn't look away...**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed chapter 4 and chapter 5 is on it's way. Just how will the Akatsuki react to seeing Becka? Will Deidara be happy? Will Tobi crush her in his death hug? Stay tuned and review~!**


	6. Introductions and names

**Whew I'm tired, but chapter 5 is finished finally, EnJoY~!**

Silence. That was all there was. Complete, awkward, silence...

"Meow?" Becka mewed sweetly again, her tail waving back and forth as she waited for some sort of reaction.

"Is that the cat?" Asked Kisame in disbelief and both Deidara and Sasori both nodded.

"Holy fucking Jashin how did it find you?"

"Or how did it get in here?" Konan said glancing at Becka who stared back trying her best to portral an innocent, but adorable look.

"KITTY!" The next thing Becka knew, she was being crushed to death by Tobi.

"Tobi, un!" Hissed Deidara, "Put the cat down now or there will be now chocolate cake for desert."

Tobi gasped and dropped Becka.

Thank god for reflexes, she landed on her four feet and took a few moments to catch her breath again. Then she made her move towards Deidara.

She of course had to go around the table and when she got to Deidara's seat, she pawed at the chair leg and looked up at the blonde. "Meow?"

Then she was gently lifted up and set down on the table where 9 pair of eyes stared.

_-Line Break?-_

Deidara was probably the most surprised out of them all,

"So this is the cat I was talking about, un." He said patting the cat on the head.

She was covered in even more mud and muck than the last time he had seen her

(which was last night).

_So what do we do now? _Questioned white Zetsu

**I vote we eat her.** Suggested black Zetsu

_But she's dirty!_

**We can always wash her. **

_Good point._

**Idiot...**

_Hey!_

As Zetsu argued with himself, Kisame rubbed the back of his neck,

"What should we do would be the question."

"Let's fucking kick her out!"

"Cat's are to expensive..." Muttered Kakuzu who got a glare thrown to him by the cat, Hidan recieved a glare as well.

"Tobi like her! Tobi thinks we should keep the kitty!"

"I'm I the only one finding this weird?" Asked Sasori. "This cat just happens to find this base and comes in here all normal?"

"This is indeed weird..." Konan said bitting her bottom lip, "Leader-sama's gonna have to be informed of this."

Everyone murmered in agreement.

Konan left and was sure to return back with Leader-sama, so everyone just sat there in silence staring at the cat. Most of them weren't really sure what color coat the cat had.

She was covered in mud, twigs, grass, even leaves. You could of easily mistaken her for a monster or something.

Suddenly without warning, the cat shook her coat and water splattered every-where.

Luckily nobody got doused, but the table unfortunantly did.

The cat sneezed and when she did, her entire body shook as well.

It was pretty amusing.

Kakuzu cocked his head as he watched the cat with some intreast as to where Hidan glared.

"Why does Konan need to get Leader-sama? It's simple, we kill the cat and throw it's corpse in the trashcan, bam, problem solved!"

Then the dirty cat lunged at Hidan with a loud hiss. This caught everyone by surprise and Hidan fell backwards onto the ground trying to get the cat off. There was alot of hissing and clawing and a loud booming voice froze everything.

"What is going on?" Everyone turned and there was Pein standing in the doorway with Konan who where both staring at Hidan and the cat.

_-Line Break-_

Becka immediatly let loose of Hidan and ever so gracefully hopped onto the table and sat down in the middle. Now that that was done, she watched as Leader-sama/Pein crossed his arms,

"So this is the cat Konan spoke of huh?"

Becka wrapped her tail around her front paws and decided to just sit there.

"Yes Leader-sama." Konan said as they walked in, "Some how this cat found our base and managed to get inside."

"Maybe she's a ninja cat?" Suggested Kisame.

"Then why would she blow her cover by showing herself like that?" Itachi spoke answering his partner's question.

"True..."

"What if her mission was to gain our fucking trust?" Hidan growled rubbing his scratched up face.

"If she was trying to gain our trust, she wouldn't do it by clawing your face off."

"Why'd she fucking do it then?"

"Perhaps she just doesn't like you." Suggest Kakuzu, "Cause Kami know who doesn't."

Kisame and the 2 artists snickered.

"Oi! Fuck you!"

Pein rose his hand to silence them and walked over to the cat.

He lifted her up under the armpits and gave her a hard stare. The cat seemed to be grinning at him with joy or something with those big blue eyes.

Pretty creepy, but hey, he'd seen creepier.

"She has no collar, no distinctive tattoes or birthmarks, no muscles, obviously she's a stray."

He concluded setting the cat back down. Much to his disgust, his hands and sleeves were dirty with filth.

"I for one do not care what you choose to do with this cat. As long as she doesn't go into my office, I'm perfectly fine." Then he left.

Konan for one was pretty surprise, normally he would've had it killed right away, but he didn't.

A small grin spread across her face, he liked this cat.

"Alright then." She clapped her hands together, "What are we gonna do with the cat."

"Tobi says we keep here!" -Tobi

"To expensive, I'll go with Hidan's idea of killing her." -Kakuzu

"Fuck yeah!" -Hidan

"I vote we keep here, un." -Deidara

"Cat's are fun!" -Kisame

"Uh, no. Cat's are to mischievous." -Sasori

"Don't mean Danna, un." Deidara said crossing his arms, "She might jump ya, un."

(Insert chuckles from Kisame)

Konan glanced at the cat, "I'd like a cat."

_I vote we eat her. _**Bet ya she'd taste great.**

So it was all up to Itachi who sat there calmly sipping at his tea as everyone stared waiting for an answer.

"Hn." He stared at the filthy cat, "Cat's are alright."

Hidan leaped to his feet, "There's no fucking way there's gonna be a dirty feline in this damn house!" He roared.

The she-cat glared at him, her fur pricked out.

Konan shrugged, "Well, it's 4-5 in favor of her staying, so your shit outta luck Hidan."

The immortal snorted, "Well that thing is not steeping foot in my fucking room." He declared before stomping off.

"Kami he's like a child." Muttered Sasori who obviously wasn't pleased by the outcome of the votes.

Kakuzu sighed and stood up, "I'm gonna go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He said boredly leaving as well.

Now it was the cat and the 6 Akatsuki members.

"So what do we do first?" Questioned Kisame.

Itachi sighed, "Do you have any idea how to raise a pet?"

"No." He replied defensively, "But I do have a fish."

"That you have to replace every week." The Uchiha replied digging in the fridge and pulling out a plate of left over curry from lunch.

"First, we need to feed her." He said putting the plate down infront of the she-cat she dug in greedily. Tobi squeeled in delight, "She's so cute!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "I'll be in my room." Then he left.

After the she-cat finished eating, Itachi handed her off to Deidara to give her a bath.

"Why me, un?"

"Because I don't want to get my cloak dirty."

"Then what about mine, un?"

"It's already dirty."

"Damn you, un."

"Hn, bite me."

Kisame laughed, "So we just wash her in the sink?"

Itachi shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

Deidara growled as he removed his Akatsuki cloak and picked the she-cat up. Then he placed her in the sink and turned on the hot water.

At first she was alittle rebelious to stay in the water, but after a few light clonks to the head, she cooperated.

He had to empty and refill the sink at least twice before he had finished.

As Deidara scrubbed the dirt away, he noticed some of her coat started to show and continued on.

Konan watched Deidara of course to make sure he didn't kill the thing while Itachi and Kisame sat at the table. Tobi was sitting on the counter next to the sink watching the cat with immense intreast.

Finally the bath was over with and Deidara dried her off with a kitchen towel and she shook a few times spraying him, Konan, and Tobi.

"There, un."

No that she was clean everyone saw he true color which was rather unusual.

It was a light orangey color and she had a white under belly with a white left paw to match. Those bright blue eyes made her look like an angel of something.

"Wow." Kisame mused, "She's very cute." Then he sighed, "It only she was a human, I'd totally go for her."

The cat scrunched up her nose at the comment making Konan smile slightly.

"So what now?" Tobi asked cheerfully staring at Itachi who stared boredly back.

"Now it's time to name her."

"I know! Pumpkin!"

"No!(un)" Everyone said at the exact time.

Kisame thought for a moment, "Sherbert?"

"Petto?" **(1)**

"Sato?"** (2)**

"Bara?"** (3)**

Those were all okay names, but they didn't seem to fit her.

Itachi sipped from his tea, "How about Aki Hana?" **(4)**

"Why that?"

"Well, her fur is something you'de see in autumn and she looked sorta like a flower."

"Tobi loves it!"

"It suits her."

"Yeah..."

"Aki Hana it is, un."

**Meanings~! **

**Petto=pet**

**Sato=Sugar**

**Bara=Rose**

_**A**_**ki **_**H**_**ana= **_**A**_**utumn **_**F**_**lower**

**Hope you EnJoYeD It~! **

**Remember to review.**


	7. Becka's new ally, Kakuzu?

**Here be chapter 6 for thy viewers. If thy decides to stay untill after the strory, Thy shall tell them of why Thy is speaking thy way. **

**eNoY~!**

Excitement bubbled in the pit of Becka's stomach as she explored the base, observing everything she saw. Man, the orphans back at home would be so jealous!

Many of them would kill to spend some time in the Akatsuki's layer. A smirk grew on her face as she finished the downstairs and went to the upstairs.

Of course she had to go up the stairs which was alot harder than she had planned. Every step up took a great amount of energy out of her, but finally, she made it.

Taking a few breaths, she began catiously exploring. She knew the others were up here. Most of them were the ones who wanted her gone.

Padding down the hall, she came upon an open room. Her jaw dropped, it was huge!

It was like her room times 6! It had two queen sized beds and a large bathroom.

She could instantly guess who's room this was. Judging by the both different colors of the room, she guessed Kisame and Itachi. One side had black walls and had practically nothing as to where the other side was a dark royal blue and was covered in posters of different types of fishes and there by the bed was a fish tank containing a large beta fish. For some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off of that fish. It was so intreasting!

She hopped on Kisame's bed to get a better a view. It was a mixture of purple, blue and green. Becka cocked her head and dabbed at the glass.

She wanted to catch it! She didn't know why, but she did!

Leaning over the bowl, she dabbed her paw into the water and spent the next five minutes trying ot catch it. She would've carried on, but a loud gasp made her glance over at the door to find Kisame.

"BAD GIRL!"

Becka flinched and took her paw out of the water bowl and then hopped off of the bed, head down. Kisame assisted her out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Asshole." Grumbled Becka spotting another open door.

This one had two queen sized beds as well. One side was covered in bounty wantings while the others covered in the Jashin sign.

Becka spotted a bloody Hidan in the middle and Kakuzu off to the side counting his money.

Hidan spotted her and gave her a glare that pretty much meant.

'If you step one pawstep in this room, I'll sacrifice you to Jashin!'

Becka obviously took the hint and left. Boy, there was alot of grumpy people here. Maybe she should go find a place to sleep cause man, she was tired.

Cats must sleep alot compared to humans. Becka decided to head back downstairs and see if she could find a soft place to sleep.

Going downstairs was a tragic ending. First Becka was heading down, then she tripped over her own paw and tumbled down.

Luckily she wasn't hurt, but a minor head-ache, but that was it.

Her eyes rested on the couch and hopped on. She curled into a ball and quickly fell asleep.

_-Line Break-_

Becka had no idea how long she had been out, but she woke to immense pressure.

It took a split second to realize that somebody had sat on her!

Claws slid out and went straight into the victums rear end and to her satisfaction, the man flew off of the couch.

To much more of her amusement, it was that loud mouthed Hidan.

"Damn cat!"

"Damn religious bitch!" She snapped back, "Next time watch where you sit!"

Of course it came out in hisses and growles.

Hidan narrowed his eyes at her and without warning, she was shoved off the couch and onto the floor. Hidan smirked as he sat back down.

A low growl rose from the bottom of her throat as she glared daggers at him.

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Stupid feline." He was 20 times her size and could easily over power her.

Then Sasori walked by and saw it. Aki and Hidan glaring at each other.

And he thought he'd seen it all.

"Uh, what are you doing?" He asked Hidan not really knowing whether he should've asked. Aki started meowing and hissing and then glared back at Hidan.

"I sat on the bitch and she dug her claws in my ass, so I scooted her off the fucking couch." Sasori pinched his nose, "I'm sorry I asked." Then he went upstairs.

Becka was the one to quit the glaring contest and went into the kitchen in hopes of getting food. Much to her displeasement, there was Kakuzu there at the table. No one else was in the kitchen except him.

Surpressing a sigh, Becka padded in there and pawed at the fridge and meowed in hopes of him getting her something to eat.

Of course he'd ignore her! "Prick!" This so far was her most favorite thing about being a cat.

She could cuss them out all she wanted to and they wouldn't understand a single thing!

"Meow?" She said alittle louder.

Still ignored.

_-Line Break-_

Kakuzu had no intreasts in cats. They always tipped something over and brack stuff.

It was most certainly that she was going to cost him alot of money.

Much to his disgust. Aki jumped on the table and began rubbing against his arm pulling one of those cute looks.

That surely wasn't going to win him over. "Move it Aki." He growled pushing her away.

For a moment, he saw sadness in her eyes, pure raw sadness made him prick with guilt.

"Alright Aki." He said petting her coat and found it surprisingly soft and hard to pull away.

Aki began purring and rubbed her cheek against his hand.

She didn't run like the others and that made him feel...nice. _Damn. _He cursed mentally, he was falling for her cuteness.

With a final pat to the head Kakuzu went to leave, but Aki stopped him and pawed at the fridge door.

"Alright, I guess I can get you something to eat." He grumbled swearing he had seen a grin on Aki's face.

"Your getting leftovers, got it? Nothing fancy so don't get your hopes up little one."

To much of his surprise, Aki seemed to of nodded.

Ignoring it, Kakuzu opened up the fridge and glanced around. _What would a cat eat?_ He asked himself mentally.

_Milk, duh! _Grabbing the milk and some cheese, Kakuzu closed the fridge door, each hand carrying an item._ Some leftovers..._ He placed the milk and cheese on the table and got a bowl.

Then he filled it was milk untill it was half way full and opened up 3 cheese wrappers and set them down.

Aki blinked gratefully at him before eating. A warm feeling grew inside Kakuzu as he pet Aki before leaving. He of course threw away the cheese wrappers and with a final glance at the cat, he left.

_Maybe..._ He thought heading up the stairs, _Maybe having a cat won't be so bad..._

**EnD~! Hope you enjoyed this wonderful chapter! Yeah, so Aki/Becka's gonna start winning over the cat haters in the Akatsuki in the next few chappies. Also the reason I was talking with the whole Shakespear thing is because well, I'm reading one of the stories. It's very intreasting...**

**Please Review~!**


	8. Crazy morning, eh?

**Here's chapter 7~!**

_Morning..._

Becka yawned as she stared out the window watching the rain pound down. She had arrived here yesterday and so far, she was liking it here.

She could sleep whenever she wanted, got loved on alot, got fed when ever she pawed at the fridge, and to top it all off, she was living with the Akatsuki!

_This is the life... _She thought rolling over and falling onto the floor. She had slept on a bookshelf last night and it had been surprisingly comfy.

"Hello Aki Hana!" She heard Tobi call cheerfully.

"Hello Tobi!" She mewed back. Nobody understood what she was saying. It all came out in cat talk, like meows, hisses, ect.

Tobi scooped Aki up and gave her a big hug, "Aki's so pretty."

The cat licked his mask making him giggle. "Tobi's gonna find some cream for Aki Hana!" He announced running into the kitchen, after he dropped Aki of course.

Becka purred in amusement. Tobi sure was a funny guy.

Then Pein came downstairs looking tired as hell. Becka being in the bubbly mood she was in, rubbed against his leg and meowed cutely.

Pein smiled slightly and held her in his arms as he carried her into the kitchen where Tobi was doing something.

"Tobi, what are you doing?" Pein asked setting Aki down on the table.

"Tobi's making Aki breakfeast~!" Said Tobi cheerfully hovering over a saucer filled with milk and icecream. He had whip-cream and was applying it happily.

Pein scratched his head and grabbed his cup of coffee and sat down. Aki rubbed against his hand.

"Good morning to you to Aki." He said scratching her behind the ears making her purr.

Tobi set the large saucer infront of Aki and her eyes grew wide with...delight?

Aki immediatly began lapping eagerly at the bowl and Pein could only watch in amusement as she ate.

"What the fuck is that fucking thing doing on the damn table?" Came Hidan's loud and annoying voice.

Then entered Kakuzu rubbing his eyes, "Damn Hidan, can't you shut up for 5 minutes?"

"Nope!"

Kakuzu grabbed his cup of coffee and plopped down next to Pein.

To the leader's surprise, he reached out and gave Aki a quick scratch to the ear before taking a sip of coffee.

"I take it you like Aki?"

He shrugged, "She's alright."

"She's fucking stupid!" Called Hidan.

Tobi covered his ears, "Leader-sama, Hidan's to loud!" He whinned.

"I know, un." Came a drowsy voice and in slumped Deidara. He was still wearing his Pj's and his hair was all poofed out.

"Morning, un." He said with a yawn leaning his head down on the table.

"Having a hard time waking up Sempai?" Asked Tobi, "Tobi can get you your coffee!"

Deidara simply groaned an okay. He was obviously still to tired to know who the hell he was talking too. Aki seemed to grin slightly over at the blonde before chomping down on her sugary breakfeast.

Then Kisame strolled in and went straight for the coffee. Only when he had sat down and had his sip was when he spoke, "Morning ya'll."

"Un." Was all Deidara replied.

Kisame pulled a funny face, "I take it you didn't sleep so well last night?"

"Un."

"Don't go Itachi on me."

"Un."

"Damn..." Kisame said with a toothy grin patting Aki Hana on the head. "So how'd my little Autumn flower sleep last night?"

Aki stopped eating and licked his hand and then went back to eating.

She was already more than halfway done.

"Making we should take that bowl away from her." Suggested Pein, "Just incase she gets sick."

As if Aki understood, she hissed and wrapped her tail protectivly over the bowl.

"Well you can." Said Kisame taking a sip of his coffee, "But I certainly don't feel like being ripped to shreds so early in the morning."

Pein shrugged. "Alright, but your cleaning up the mess if she throws up."

Everyone was abit shocked at Leader-sama. He was alot more cheerful this morning and that scared them, alot.

"Here you go Sempai~!" Announced Tobi slamming the cup of coffee down infront of Deidara, spilling some of it. Aki had finished her food and glanced curiously at the spilled coffee.

Everyone watched in amusement as she catiously padded over to it and gave it a whiff. Then she took a small lick and her eyes widened.

Everyone thought at first they were in trouble, but Aki immediatly began slurping up the spilt coffee.

Deidara grabbed the mug and slurped the coffee down. He wasn't as much as a coffee fan like the rest, but it did wake him up in the morning.

Hidan had gotten a cup and was drinking away.

"Does Sempai like it?" Asked Tobi eagerly. Deidara eyed the coffee, "What did you add?"

"Just some whip cream and icecream!"

Deidara looked dumbfounded for a moment, "It's good."

"Tobi's a good boy!" Screamed the masked man running out of the room and tell everyone that he recieved his first compliment from Deidara.

Aki or Becka, didn't really feel so good. That coffee she had drank didn't really agree with her stomach.

She looked around for a place to vomit and an evil idea formed into her mind. Hidan had left his cup of coffee unprotected and went to get something from the fridge.

Everyone watched as Aki strolled over to Hidan's cup wondering what she was doing.

She stuck her head into the mug and started making rather disturbing sounds.

Kisame grinned like crazy and Deidara burried his head in his arms on the table trying not to laugh as Aki threw up in Hidan's coffee.

Pein smiled abit as he took another sip from HIS coffee and Kakuzu was focused in his own mug to really care.

Hidan's jaw dropped when he saw Aki's head in his mug. "That's my fucking coffee you bitch! Get your own." He yanked Aki away and glanced into his mug. It smelt aweful.

"She didn't do what I fucking think she just did." He growled looking over at Aki who appeared to be laying her side looking sick.

"Fucking gross man!"

Both Kisame and Deidara burst out laughing. Nobody was really sure how that amused them two that much, Fanfiction humor is wierd...

Hidan glanced in disgust at Aki before dumping the coffee in the sink and began washing it.

Aki felt sick again. She found herself in a sitting position making gagging sounds and was yanked over to the sink right before she vomitted...on Hidan...

Deidara fell out of his chair laughing and Kisame slammed his fist down on the table.

The one who got her to the sink in time was Pein and boy did he look flustured staring at the vomit on Hidan's hands as the water ran.

Kakuzu chuckled at the sight and stood up, "Well that's enough humor for me, I'll in my room counting money if anyone needs me."

Deidara had managed to rise himself from the floor and plopped back down on the seat.

Kisame grinned at Aki, "I think im in love." He mused wiping a tear from his eye.

Hidan was muttering a colorful language under his breath while he washed his hands and Pein set Aki down on the floor who fell to her side.

"Told you." Pein scolded leaving, "I'll be in my office doing paperwork if anyone needs me." Then he left.

Deidara watched Aki with a grin, "Well I guess you learned your lesson."

Aki replied with a twitch of her tail and a muffled, "Murrr."

Deidara finished up the coffee and stretched, "I gotta get dressed." Then he left.

Kisame being the complete idiot he is said this, "Do you need any help?"

He recieved a glare from both Aki and Deidara.

Kisame kneeled and gave Aki a pat, "Well, I've gotta go wake Itachi, care to join me?"

Aki stretched and rose to her feet.

"I take it as a yes then?" He mused picking her up and placing her on his shoulder.

"Now you better not vomit on me or chase my fish." He told her sternly heading up the stairs and into his room.

"Itachi?" He called flipping on the lights, "It's time to wake up."

A simple, "Hn." Was what they heard.

"Are you up?"

"Hn."

"What?"

"I'm up." The blankets covering the Uchiha was removed and he felt Aki stiffen on his shoulders as it revealed Itachi wearing only a black short with a fishnet covering it.

Becka felt her face turn red as she saw Itachi.

_Damn he was hot..._

She quickly shook her head to clear her mind from any dirty thoughts and leaped off of Kisame's shoulder and headed over to the shark man's bed.

"You better not attack my Saina again." He said sternly.

Becka rolled her eyes and plopped down on the really soft pillow.

"Im watching you Aki."

"Stalker." Meowed Becka curling up into a ball. Damn, she didn't think vomitting would take so much outta her. Oh, well.

Becka felt Kisame's large hands pet her untill she fell asleep. What a morning this had been...

**EnD~! Okay, so I decided to do something that would make the morning more intreasting in the Akatsuki. So what will happen? Will Aki/Becka try and catch Kisame's fish? Will she vomit on Hidan? Stay tuned! (And make sure to review~!)**


	9. Boring!

**So here I am with chapter 8, Wasn't sure what to do this chapter, but after awhile of listening to my sister scream at me about drinking the last of the milk, I got it :3**

Becka woke to a deathly quiet room. Both Kisame and Itachi were gone and what sorta irritated her that the door was closed. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she rose from the pillow.

That fish caught her eyes again and she found that sudden urge to catch it, but quickly pushed it away as she glanced around.

There was a window, but she could open it and climb down? The pounding rain told her other wise.

"Darn it..." She grumbled jumping onto the floor and taking a whiff.

She had wondered what Kisame and Itachi smelled like and this room told her everything.

Kisame smelled like the ocean shampoo she use to use when she was little and Itachi creepily smelled like chocolate chip cookies.

Becka's whiskers twitched in amusement. Everyone here seemed to smell nice.

She was opening her senses up when she was bored and was just using them to amuse herself.

After an hour or so, Becka began extremly bored and found herself clawing into the toilet paper in the bathroom. She had no idea why she was doing this, but it sure was fun ripping it to shreds.

Then she began finding intreast on to what was on the sink. She leaped up on their and started laughing her ass off. There were contacts! They had the initialed I.U, and that meant they were Itacih's. She was laughing so hard, she slipped from the sink and started laughing at herself for that.

After catching her sanity, Becka rose to her paws and wondered back into the room.

Forget it, she was going back to sleep and hopefully when she woke up, the door would be open. It still hadn't dawned on her to paw at the door and meow.

Then she went back onto Kisame's pillow and fell back asleep.

_-Line Break-_

Becka woke to an evil aura hovering over her. She glanced up and gulped to find a glaring Kisame. Her guess was he was mad about the whole toilet paper thing. He pointed to the bathroom, she was right.

"No." He said sternly swatting her on the head and carrying her out of the room.

"Yeah, I get in trouble because you were a dumbass and locked me in!" She hissed and was dropped to the ground.

With a final hiss, Becka snorted at Kisame and stormed away. How fucking stupid was he?

Rolling her eyes, Becka headed downstairs in hopes of finding Deidara or Pein, but just her luck. There was Sasori on the couch reading a puppet book or something along those lines.

Sasori frowned as Aki leaped into his lap. "Off." He growled. Aki's eyes grew large and sad. That might've worked on Kakuzu, but not him. "Off." He repeated.

Aki huffed at him and went to the other side of the couch and glared.

"What?" The puppet asked boredly, "You mad because I didn't fall for any of your mind tricks?"

Cats weren't his cup of tea, especially females.

Aki wrapped her tail around her paws and stared. Rolling his eyes, Sasori began reading his book again.

When he glanced over at Aki, he frowned. She had moved closer.

"Better keep your distance from me or I'll turn you into one of my puppets." He threatened the cat, but all she did was flick her ears and stare with curious eyes.

They seemed to be asking, 'Why don't you like me?'

Sasori really didn't want his afternoon bothered by a mangy cat. "Listen up Aki Hana, I don't like you and it's best if you don't like me, so back off."

Becka narrowed her eyes at the puppet. She was trying to be nice and he was shoving her away!

She gave him a nod. Alright, if he didn't want anything to do with her, then she'd ignore him.

Feeling Hidan's presence, Becka climbed up to the top and bounded over to him.

Hopefully he'd give her something entertaining to do.

Just to confuse the hell out of him, Becka followed him into the kitchen and rubbed against his leg and let out a cute purr.

Hidan grabbed Aki's collar like a mother cat would do and lifted her up to his eye sight.

She gave him a creepy smile and he set her down on the table and sat down.

What was so special about this cat that made Kakuzu fall over heels for her? She was very strange in the appearance department and her attitude was weird, but what was so special?

Hidan secretly loved cats. He had always been a cat person ever since he was alittle boy.

He catiously reached his hand out to Aki Hana and patted her on the head.

Aki blinked in surprise at him.

"You're pretty fucking weird for a cat." He said with a very smile grin.

Aki cocked her head and Hidan for some reason found himself explaining himself to her.

"I love cats, but only fucking girls have a lovey dovey thing for cats and it's kinda fucking girly to like cats, so yeah." He said with a small laugh. He really did love cats. They were small, and yet fierce creatures.

Aki Hana nodded slightly and rubbed her cheek against the immortal's hand. "Meow."

She said cutely.

Hidan grew a grin and scratched Aki Hana behind the ears. Her coat was very soft and felt nice to touch. It was sorta addicting to pet her.

Hidan finally pulled away, stood up, and left without a word.

_-Line Break-_

Becka gave a lazy yawn as she watched everyone eat dinner. She had just been fed alittle while ago and was now just passing time by lying around like a bum. She had identified everyone's scent.

Deidara=French Vanilla

Sasori=Oranges

Kisame=Ocean shampoo

Itachi=Chocolate chip cookies

Tobi=Reeses

Kakuzu=Black liquorice

Hidan=Roses

Pein/Leader-sama=Old Spice(Deodorant)

Konan=Violets

Zetsu=Watermelon

Becka was abit surprised at Leader-sama's smell the most. Old spice? How the hell did he smell like that? After deciding it could be here, Becka continued to watch her new 'family' and see what they were blabbering about.

Hidan of course was saying how Jashin was the only all mighty god and Kami was nothing but horse shit. Kakuzu rolled his eyes, obviously ignoring the Jashinst as he squaked on.

Deidara and Sasori were having an arguement about what art trully was.

"It's fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

It was a never ending cycle of it. Becka rolled her eyes and glance over at Zetsu listening on to his conversation to himself.

_The water lilles were in full bloom today. It was beautiful..._

**Not as beautiful as the Lotus's.**

_True..._

Another boring conversation! Then her gaze was directed to Kisame chatting to Itachi. Kisame did all the talking off course and guess what he was talking about. The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He was saying how only a few selected being would be choosen and how it was a huge responsibility. Yeah, he was more or less infating his ego.

Pein and Konan weren't speaking. They simply ate their meal in silence.

Becka sighed mentally. Wow, they were such intreasting people.

Now that he looked at her surroundings again, she noticed that Tobi wasn't there. Not that she thought about, she never seen him eat at all around the others.

A happy joy rose inside her like a bird, finally there was something intreasting to do!

Opening up her senses, Becka leaped off the counter and followed her nose upstairs and into Tobi's and Zetsu's room where he found the man. Maskless.

He had a pair of sharingan eyes like Itachi's and that meant he was an Uchiha.

Swallowing nervously, she padded up to him and meowed rubbing against him leg.

"Oh, hi Aki." His voice was much more mature than the usual goofy tone. He had short spiky black hair and his sharingan deactivated revealing a pair of black eyes.

"Meow?" She said sweetly hopping onto the bed beside him. Curiousity aroused her. Why wasn't he eating down there with the others?

Becka curled next to him and sat there dozing untill he finished and put the plate down. Then he put on his mask. After that, he picked up the plate and left.

Becka followed of course. She was really intreasted by Tobi's other behavior. She wanted to see more of it and learn just who he is. Becka wasn't a huge Naruto fan, she didn't know most of their backgrounds and only watched a few seasons, that was it.

She followed his all the way back down to the kitchen where he started annoying Deidara about how girly he looked and why he wasn't a girl, stuff like that.

Deidara of course, threw a fit, sorta. His version of throwing a fit was chasing Tobi around exploding clay bombs.

Now that they were gone, it was just Sasori, Kakuzu, and herself. Becka still ignoring Sasori, leaped on the table and sat next to Kakuzu and watched him. She was sure to not even look at Sasori.

Kakuzu of course noticed this and glanced at Sasori, "She seems to be ignoring you."

The puppet shrugged, "I told her to leave me alone and that's what she's doing."

Kakuzu merely shrugged back and finished up eating dinner.

Becka yawned lazily and stretched doing a cute little pose and hopped off the table and bounded into the living-room in search of Deidara. Sadly, she couldn't find him. She couldn't smell him either with all the blasted smoke in the air.

Releasing a sigh, Becka decided to just go to the bomber's room and wait for him there. She wanted to snuggle next to him like that one night...

Becka walked head first into the wall and sprung into action. She rolled and took a defensive position and her jaw dropped once she had realized that it had been a wall, nothing else.

"Now that was fucking funny!" She head snapped to find Hidan rolling like a mad man. Another weird joke she didn't get. Turning a deep shade of red, Becka hopped up the stairs and walked down the halls. She needed to stop doing that.

_Now which one was Deidara's room._

Becka glanced at the two closed doors. One led to Pein's room and the other, Deidara's and Sasori's. Becka was about to paw at the left door when she got a the crazist idea.

There was a crack under the doors that she should bed able to squeeze under!

It was just like in the Youtube video! She could do this!

Becka first shoved her head in and there was Pein at his office filling some paperwork.

"Not this one." She said shoving her head out and staring at the other door.

"This one!" Shoving her head through first, Becka slowly crawled her was under the door and popped right into Deidara's and Sasori's room.

"I could get use to that." She said glancing at the door and back at the room.

Deidara's was on the left and Sasori's on the right. She could tell by the puppets and claymations on seperate sides.

"This is Deidara's bed!" She chirped diving under the covers. Boy they were warm...

For once she wished she was a human again and was able to clutch the blankets. Of course that would never happen. Becka popped her head out and made a run down of the bed locating the softest area, which was under the blankets at the foot of the queen sized bed.

_-Line Break-_

Deidara yawned as he opened the door leading into his and his partner's room. Sasori was downstairs reading and Deidara was ready for bed.

His sleeping hours consisted to at least 9 or 10 give or take the missions or what-not.

After quickly changing and turning off the lights, Deidara slipped into the bed and closed his eyes. He moved his feet and felt something furry.

Deidara quickly yanked the covers exposing his feet and a sleeping Aki.

He lifted the sleeping cat to his chest and put the covers back over his feet. The first thing the confused him was how she got in. That door was shut.

To tired to really care, Deidara closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**EnD~! Yeah, so I drank the last of the milk with dinner and my sister flipped when she found out. She had this temper issue, so it sorta sucks when your trying to think of ideas when you got a red head screaming at you from the other side of the room.**

**Now I gotta here her rant on about it tomorrow morning. Save me -_-''**

**Anyways, please reveiw while your here and that'll give me some inspiration to write some more. **


	10. Paperwork and rewards

**Bookworm here to give ya'll chapter 9~!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**I don't know why ppl write that, but I'm gonna start doing it to. Yup, I'm jumping on the band-wagon.**

**EnJoY~!**

Becka woke to rustling sounds and drosily lifted her head up. To her surprise, she wasn't at the foot of the foot of the bed anymore, but up along-side with Deidara. Snuggling against his chest.

Wow, she felt like the luckiest person/cat on earth. Here she was, in bed, with a super hot guy, in the Akatsuki layer!

Shaking her head slightly, Becka focused on the moving figure climbing into the bed on the other-side of the room.

_Must be Sasori. _She thought grimly resting her head on Deidara's arm. _I wonder what's it like being a puppet... _She wondered. _Being un-able to breath or take a bath...eww._

Now pushing that thought out of her mind, Becka closed her eyes and yawned.

Boy, she sure was tired. Her mind drifted as she listened to the rain pitter patter on the window and fell asleep.

_-Line Break-_

Becka woke to an empty bed and glanced around the rather bright room. Surpressing a yawn, Becka did one of those cat stretches and climbed off the bed wondering where Deidara left. Sasori wasn't in his bed either! Now that she was alittle more awake, she noticed that some of their things were missing and that meant one thing, mission.

Becka jolted. So soon? From what she had guessed, they just returned from a long mission not even four days ago! Now they were sent off again?

Frowning, Becka crawled under the door and padded down the hallway, her tail low as she gloomily went downstairs and into the kitchen.

Nobody was there. In fact, it was deathly quiet. There was no screaming Hidan, no laughing Tobi, nothing.

Fear clutched Becka as she bolted out of the kitchen and back upstairs. She quickly checked all of the rooms and discovered that they were pretty empty. _They were all sent on missions? _She thought in disbelief.

Her stomach tightened in fear as she glanced around the empty hallway. Surely there had to be at least one person here and that person had to be Pein. He never seemed to leave his office, so she'd check there. Doing her little crawl under the door, Becka popped into the office and relief crashed into her. There was Pein doing paperwork and Konan off to the side doing some paperwork as well. It reeked of boredom...

"Meow?" Becka pawed at Konan's leg. "Meow meow mew?"

Pein glanced over at Aki, "How'd she get in here?"

Konan shrugged, "Beats me, she's probably wondering where everyone is."

Her acusations were proven right when she saw Aki Hana's tail wag back and forth.

"They're all on missions." Konan explained lifting Aki to the work station she was at, "But Hidan and Kakuzu's due to arrive some time tonight."

Aki's tail dropped and Konan chuckled. "Don't be all gloomy about it." She started filling out paperwork, "Now if you excuse meh."

Aki stared at the paperwork as if she were reading it and cocked her head. She placed her paw down on one of the papers. They were granted or rejected type of papers from the village.

Konan and Pein both did alot of paperwork due to them being the god and angel of Amegakure.

This paper was requesting more strip joints. Konan scribbled a huge 'REJECTED' sign on it before signing her name down and putting it on the stack of rejected papers.

Aki stared at the papers and stared doing the weirdest them. She started pushing papers to opposite sides of the desk. Before Konan could scold her, she noticed that Aki was putting the ridiculous requests on the left and pretty okay one's on the right.

"You can read this stuff?" She asked in disbelief. Aki simply twitched her tail and began sorting through the papers. The most difficult ones she nosed to Konan. Aki was sorting papers using her nose, paws, tail, the works and things quickly started to get organized and within an hour or so, it was all done.

"Pein, you need any help?" Konan asked innocently rolling her chair around. Pein was to busy in mountains of papers to really look at her. "You need to go through those papers first."

"But I'm done!" She said smugly. Pein snapped his head and stared in disbelief.

"How?"

"Aki Hana helped me."

He snorted, "Yeah right."

"It's true!"

As if were a command, Aki leaped off of Konan's desk and onto Pein's.

"Aki, I ain't got the time-" He broke off and stared as Aki started shifting papers into 3 piles.

"Told you." Konan said with one of those ego boosting voices. "Now since I"m done, I might as well help."

Her chair wheeled over to his working area and all 3 started working. Konan and Pein didn't even really need to look at the requests. The rejected ones where on Konan's side and the accept-able ones were on Pein's side. The extremly hard one's were in the middle.

Within the next 4 and a half hours, they were done. The desk was empty and only a few papers related to missions were left.

Pein scratched Aki behind the ears. "I believe Aki here has done us a favor."

"Not just a favor. She helped sort through an entire week's worth of paperwork with us in just a couple of hours." Added Konan giving Aki Hana some lovings as well.

Becka felt as though she were in heavon. All the attention she was getting right now made her purr, alot. Finally they pulled away and she was lifted up by Konan.

"Lets go downstairs and make some breakfeast or something." She suggested to Pein who nodded with a smile grin. "We might as well since we've got nothing else better to do."

_-Line Break-_

Becka eagerly chewed up the chocolate chip pancake Konan made for her. It was a small pancake, but it filled her up along side with her small bowl of coffee. Becka wasn't a coffee addict like Pein and the others were, but she didn't mind the occasional drink.

The mood was light and it sorta felt like a sunday at the orphanage. Every Sunday at the orphanage, every child would help Eva bake sweets. They ranged from Cookies, to cakes, to brownies, everything. They'd spend the whole day baking and whatever they liked best would be what they had for dinner. A wave of home sickness struck Becka like a wave. Boy how she missed Eva, the children, heck, even Mathew.

Mathew was the most hyper child there and could cause a nation wide disaster if he was left unsupervised. Mathew was one of Becka's favorites.

Remembering his goofy grin made Becka feel even more homesick. Right now she'd be helping Eva make the beds while Mathew threw pillows at her.

Pushing that out of her mind quickly, Becka glanced at the humming Konan and felt a small smile grow on her face. They were like a married couple, Konan and Pein. Pein was at the table reading the newspaper while Konan cooked. It looked like something Becka had seen on Tv.

Lapping up some coffee, Becka began to wonder why she was here exactly. Why couldn't she of got sucked into Fruits Basket instead of Naruto?

Maybe there was some sort or connection? All this thinking confused her even more than she already was.

So, she just decided to forget thinking how she got here and would just go with it. But, she wondered how long she'd be here. When was she going back to the orphanage?

How long was she going to remain in cat form? Once again, Becka got confused and nibbled on the pancake.

Pein patted her on the head, "It's pretty quiet when all the idiots are gone." He mused.

Konan slid another pancake on his plate, "It's also kinda eeire."

"Your telling me."

_-Insert chuckle-_

Becka shook her head at their chuckles. She had been here about 3-4 days and she still didn't understand their humor, not one bit.

Glancing at the time, she was abit surprised at the time. It was around dinner time and they were here eating pancakes, how original.

"Tomorrow I've got a council meeting." Announced Pein for no appearant reason, "So I might ont be here in the morning."

Becka blinked with curiousity as she listened it. "There have been more grass Shinobi spotted in the outer regions and the villages' leaders are starting to worry."

"How bad?" Konan asked clearly worried.

"They say they've been appearing more and more, about 6 or 7 at a time. My guess is they're trying to track our base down."

"Isn't that the Leaf ninja's job?" Asked Konan, her tone of voice just got flat and none intreasted. "They've been a thorn in our side ever since that Naruto fella returned back from training with the Toad Sage."

Pein nodded and took a sip of his coffee, "No matters though, we'll just need to re-ajust the schedule abit and start hunting down the tailed beasts."

Becka had a sudden urge to leap to her paws and paw slap him. He was underrestimating the enemy to much! "You fucking artard!" Was all she growled. Pein and Konan both glanced at her. "What's wrong Aki Hana?"

Becka took a breather and began washing her face, ignoring the two looks she was recieving. Washing her face wasn't the most fun things, but she couldn't exactly take a bath due to her being a cat. Being a cat had it's advantages as well as it's disadvantages.

She heard the front door open and a loud, "FUCK!" And knew instantly who was back. Becka immediatly darted from the kitchen and into the living-room where Kakuzu and Hidan were.

She climbed up Kakuzu's leg and onto his shoulder and began rubbing against his cheek purring.

"Why hello Aki Hana." He said in a surprised manner, "Didn't expect you to be this happy to see us."

Becka simply purred and leaped onto Hidan's shoulder. "What you want you damn cat?" He growled, but that didn't fool her! Hidan was a cat lover, he had told her himself yesterday!

Becka sat down on his shoulder and leaned against him. She was super happy some one was back. Both Pein and Konan barely spoke about something intreasting and where pretty serious, so you may see why she was over joyed to see them.

_-Line Break-_

Hidan clomped into the kitchen with Aki riding on his shoulders and was abit confused at what he saw. Even Kakuzu was abit surprised when he walked in right behind him.

"Why the fuck are you fuckers down here?"

"We finished the paperwork early." Replied Konan simply sounding cheery, and that freaked them out even more. "Who are you and what the fuck did you do to fucking Konan?" He asked taking a defensive pose. Kakuzu swatted him on the back of the head, cause Aki Hana to lose her footing and tumble to the floor. Aki landed on her fours and retaliated by lunging onto Kakuzu's leg and attacking it. While doing that, she was growling her head off.

"Whoops, sorry Aki." Kakuzu chuckled in amusment pushing Aki away with his foot and glancing at Leader-sama. "Seriously, you never finish your paperwork early, did it catch fire or something?"

Leader-sama shook his head, "Aki Hana helped us out by sorting the papers. It saved us alot of time. The mission went well I presume?"

The masked man nodded slightly, "Yes, and also...I didn't know Aki could read."

He shrugged, "Neither did I."

"She's a fucking ninja cat!" Announced Hidan plopping down, "Oi! Bitch, I want some pancakes!"

"Make your own!" Barked Konan.

"Damn..."

Kakuzu turned and sighed at Hidan, "Ninja cats can talk you moron."

"Well she seems to fucking understand us fucking well!"

Aki Hana was paying no attention to the arguing immortals as she pawed at Konan.

"Yes Aki?" The origami woman asked lifting her up to the countertops. "You want another pancake?"

"So the the fucking cat gets pancakes!"

Konan ignored Hidan and handed a medium sized pancake to Aki who jumped off the counter and onto the table. Then, she padded up to the sitting Hidan and dropped the pancake infront of him. Hidan stared stupidly at her and Aki nosed the pancake towards him, "Meow." She said waving her tail back and forth.

Hidan threw Konan a smirk and waved the pancake, "Victory is mine!" He declared biting into the pancake. Kakuzu faceplamed. "You do realize that that was in a cat's mouth and dragged across the floor right?"

Hidan shrugged, "Taste pretty fucking good to me."

Konan threw the immortal a disgusted glance, "Bleh."

Aki Hana was purring her little head off as she watched Hidan eat. Pein guess that she was extremly pleased. Konan decided to say a small comment, "I guess Aki has a new pet then?"

Hidan frowned at her, "I'm the fucking master and she's the fucking pet."

Aki's ears flattened and she used her claws to ripped the pancake out of the immortal's hand and padded a few pawsteps away before sitting down next to it.

Konan burst out laughing, "I guess it's the other way around for her!"

Even Kakuzu snickered and Pein grinned as he flipped through the newspaper.

"Oi! Bitch! That's my pancake!" Hidan reached for it and recieved a nip from Aki making him jerk his hand back. "Ah fuck it."

Aki had a smug look on her face as she nosed the pancake back to Hidan.

"I don't fucking want it anymore." Kakuzu watched as Aki rolled her eyes and leaped onto his shoulder. "Meow meow meow mew!" She seemed to be telling him something and he guess it was about Hidan.

"I know, he's completely useless as a pet." He answered back pretending to understand her, "It took along time just to potty train him."

"Fuck you!"

Aki Hana and Kakuzu both snickered at the immortal. Pein who had been observing all of this tilted his head, "You two seem pretty fond of each other."

The masked man shrugged, "Yeah, she's tolerable."

Then they all heard the from door slam open, "AKI HANA!" They heard Tobi's loud screech as the masked man skipped into the kitchen. "There's my kitty!" He squeeled plucking Aki off of Kakuzu and giving her a crushing hug. Instead of yelping or trying ot escape, Aki snuggled into his neck and started purring.

"Awww." Cooed Konan flipping a pancake, "I wish I had a camera right now."

Zetsu came in after Tobi, **Mission was a success Leader-sama.**

He reported handing Pein a small scroll, _Why are you down here?_

"Finished paperwork early." The leader replied stuffing the scroll into his pocket.

Then Zetsu not liking the spot light, sunk into the ground probably going to his enchanted garden or something to talk to plants again.

Tobi and Aki broke up their little lover's circle and the masked man glanced over at Konan,

"Can Tobi have some pancakes please?"

Konan nodded, "Since you asked nicely Tobi, yes you may."

"WHAT?" Hidan crossed his arms and snorted. Aki Hana gave him a pat with her tail before bounding across the table and running out of the kitchen.

Kakuzu took a seat and stretched his arms, "So when are the other two groups coming back?" He asked Leader-sama with a yawn.

Pein shrugged, "Some-time tomorrow morning I think." He said glancing at the time. It was around 8ish.

_-Line Break-_

Becka yawned as she curled up in a ball in the middle of the couch. She heard distant laughs and yells from the kitchen and purred to herself. With another yawn, Becka closed her eyes and fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

**End~! Decided Becka/Aki needed to score some brownie points with Konan and Pein. :'3**

**Her relationship with Hidan is very unique. It's a love hate thing :]**

**Please review~!**


	11. The Bet and The Savior

**So here I am with chapter 10.**

**EnJoY~!**

_-Time skip, 2 weeks-_

Becka woke to someone petting her. She blinked open her eyes and purred as she stared at Kisame. Then she realized that she was in his bed.

How that hell that happened she did not know.

"Good-morning my little Autumn flower." Cooed Kisame scratching her behind the ears.

Becka rubbed against his hand and gave it a little lick before doing her usual cute cat stretch and hopping off the bed.

Itachi was getting dressed and Becka kept her head high as she padded out of the room. She had gotten use to being flashed so much.

Last week, almost every male in the Akatsuki came out wearing nothing but boxers. It was well over 100 degress and everyone was dying from the heat.

Becka got so many nosebleeds, she passed out from the lack of blood.

Finally, after a week of heat, Kakuzu stopped being a cheap bastard and decided to buy air conditioners for almost every-room in the house.

Becka padded down the cool hallway and went downstairs where she ran into the puppet, Sasori. They weren't exactly on the best of terms. A few days ago, Sasori kicked her down the stairs and she got her revenge by using his bed a toilet. He didn't find out about it untill yesterday and boy he was pissed off.

Hidan and Kisame laughed their asses off while Deidara and Itachi stopped Sasori from killing her. Yup, it was very lively yesterday.

Becka passed him with a smirk and Sasori growled in return. He had spent the whole night cleaning his body. He transferred into another puppet in order to of done so and alot of people couldn't sleep due to his 'cleaning' methods. Becka continued on and went into the kitchen where Deidara and Hidan were.

Hidan snapped his head over to her, "Good fucking morning Aki."

"Morning Aki Hana, un." Deidara said drowsily taking a sip from his mug. Becka leaped onto the table to see what he was drinking and cocked her head abit. Hot cocoa?

Who the hell would drink hot chocolate when it's like 80 degrees?

Strange right? Then again, everything was strange here. Shrugging, Becka rose her paw and guestered it over to the fridge and meowed.

Hidan yawned and walked over to the fridge. They all had worked out some type of language based on how Becka moved her paws, tails, ears, ect. It was very useful since Becka couldn't talk to them and tell them what she wanted/needed. She watched as Hidan pulled out a plate of left over dumpling started heating them up in the microwave.

After a minutes, it dinged and a plate of hot dumplings were placed infront of her. She licked Hidan in a thank-you manner and began eating. Dumplings were one of her favorite things to eat. Her most favorite food so far would have to be melon bread.

Tobi brought some home for her when he returned home from a solo-mission and she fell in love with it the moment she layed eyes upon it. They sat on the roof together eating the many loafs of melon bread together.

Becka still wasn't sure why Tobi wore that mask to keep the secret of him being an Uchiha.

She was sure Pein and Konan knew, maybe Itachi, but everyone else was completely in the dark of Tobi's darker, more serious side. Becka found it mysterious, it reminded her of an old detective movie she had watched back at the orphanage with Eva. The man who acted like the good guy had actually turned out to be the murderer. It surprised her, but not Eva, the old lady would just laugh and yell, "I knew it!"

Becka grinned to the memory and forced herself back into reality and listened onto Deidara and Hidan conversation as they argued about whether Kisame was a fish or shark.

_-Line Break-_

"He's obviously a shark, un." Muttered Deidara, "Fish down have sharp teeth, un."

Hidan snorted, "Parhinas have fucking teeth! And what about those fucking river monsters? They're all fish!"

"Yes, but how does this deal with Kisame, un?"

"Kisame's a fucking river monster fish!"

"Really, un?"

"Fucking really!"

"Are you willing to put a bet on that, un?"

"You bet your ass bitch!" Roared Hidan slamming his fists down on the table making Aki jump and hiss at him in annoyance. "So what's the fucking consequence?"

Deidara smirked, "Loser will have to give Itachi a kiss on the cheek."

Hidan grinned evilishly, "Oh Deidara, you are so fucking dead."

Just as fate would have it, Kisame walked in and was practically attacked by obth the blonde nad Jashinist.

"Kisame you fucker! Are you part fish or part shark?"

"Tell us, un!"

Kisame bit his lower lip and laughed nervously, "What brought this up?" He asked staring at the two men who were currently on top of him, "And could you get off of me, I don't swing that way."

Deidara was the first one to yanked himself up, "I don't fucking swing that way, un!" He growled. Hidan followed, "What ever the fuck he said!" He growled as well.

Kisame chuckled, "I know I may regret this, but what brought this up?"

"We made a bet, un."

"Now are you a fucking fish man or a fucking shark man?" Yelled Hidan. Kisame rose to his feet and took a seat, "So what's the bet?" He asked.

"The bet whoever looses has to kiss Itachi on the cheek, un." Explained Deidara. Kisame stared and then burst out in laughter, "Why the hell would you make a death bet?"

"Just answer the fucking question!(un)" Both Akatsuki member's growled looming over Kisame.

"I'm part shark." Kisame studdered. Deidara howled in laughter, "Ahahaha, I'm safe, un!" He shouted giving Hidan a slap on the back, "Your destiny awaits you, un!"

"I ain't fucking kissing him!" Hidan protested and if fate would have it, in stepped a rather tired looking Itachi.

"Didn't get any sleep last night love?" Asked Kisame with a smirk. Itachi gave him a look that clearly said, 'Don't fuck with me today'

Deidara and Kisame both held back laughter as Hidan strolled over to the Uchiha who was over by the coffee machine. Even Aki looked intently at them.

"What?" Itachi glared at Hidan.

The immortal let out a long sigh and quickly pecked him on the cheek. Almost an instant later, he was rolling on the ground screaming bloody murder. Itachi loomed over him, his sharingan activated and he held a kunai in hand as he turned and faced Kisame and Deidara.

"Woah, easy now Itachi." Kisame nervously spoke as the blood thirsty crow neared them. With a sudden flash of light orangey pink fur, Aki leaped onto Itachi's shoulders and began rubbing her face against his cheek. "Meow meow mew." She mewed softly pawing over where he held the kunai. Itachi casted a glare over at Kisame and Deidara and put the kunai away. Deidara let out a sigh in relief and fainted to the ground where Kisame leaned back in the chair.

Aki purred in relief and jumped down on the floor and hopped onto the kitchen table. Itachi got his cup of coffee and left, obviously still pissed.

Kisame gave Aki the most deepest respectfullest eyes ever. "You really saved our asses." He breathed picking her up and giving her a hug. "You have no idea how fucking scary it is to be his partner." Aki seemed to be purring in amusement as he snuggled her head on his neck.

Hidan finally managed to stop screaming and sat up rubbing his head, "Damn that fucking hurt, that little bitch used that sharingan shit on me!" He complained staring at the two cuddling creatures. "Da fuck are you doing with Aki?"

"Aki saved Deidara's and my ass." Kisame replied, "Unlike you who was rolling on the floor like a pansy, she cooed Itachi into not killing us."

Deidara slowly stirred, "Am I dead, un?" He asked looking around as if he were expecting to see angels or something. "Unfortunantly, you made it. Aki here saved our ass, though I have no idea why he'd try and attack us since we weren't the ones who kissed him." Kisame explained. "But, oh well, as long as nobody got hurt."

Hidan snorted, "Yeah fucking right!"

**EnD~!**

**Deidara: I think we all learned a valuable lesson, un.**

**Hidan: Da hell are you talking to?**

**Deidara: We learned that it isn't a good idea to piss off Itachi, un**

**Kisame: Especially if he's not in a good mood.**

**Aki: Meow!**

**Hidan: I'm fucking out of here.**

***Hidan turns to leave, but a brown haired girl suddenly appears***

**Mysterious girl: You guys did wonderful today! Well Hidan was aweful, but everyone else was fabulous!**

**Hidan: Oi! Fuck you bitch! I don't even know who the fuck you are!**

**Mysterious girl: *Puts hands on her hips* I am the fucking narrator AND Author of this story! Other known as Bookworm. I am your superior in every way**

**Kisame: So Bookworm, I have a few questions to ask about the later chapters, can we please introduce a new character?**

**Bookworm: *puts finger to her mouth* It's a secret Kisame, I can't reveal stuff like that when there are people reading!**

**Deidara: Can you tell us off set, un?**

**Bookworm: *Grins* Sure!**

***All leave leaving Hidan glancing around***

**Hidan: Da fuck is going on?**

**Bookworm: Hurry your ass up bitch! I'm not going to wait around untill your fucking amnesia wears off!**

**Hidan: *Glances at her confusingly and shrugs***

**(Please review and hope to Jashin Hidan remembers)**


	12. Another day

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I got grounded for a week for not washing the dishes O^O Please enjoy chapter 12~!**

Becka yawned as she dozed on a sleeping Tobi's lap on the couch. He was surprisingly comfortable. She expected him to move around alot and snore like Kisame, but he just sat there, head leaning against the back of the couch. There was alot of mystery clouding Tobi. Becka wasn't really sure if that was really his name or not 'cause she over heard Pein, Konan, and Tobi having a conversation earlier and they kept calling him Madara. If memory served, Madara was some badass Uchiha that Itachi didn't like for some reason. Shifting positions, Becka curled up into a ball and let out another yawn. It was really warm, thus made everybody sleepy. Kisame and Deidara were taking a nap or something in their rooms while Itachi and Kakuzu sat at the kitchen table reading some weird books. She didn't know where Hidan was, and she would rather not find out. Right now, all she wanted to do was doze.

_-Line Break-_

After about an hour or so, a very loud disturbing noise broke Becka from her dozing trance. She frowned as she reconized the voice, Hidan.

She frowned even lower as Tobi woke and turned his head to where the noise was coming from. Hidan came clomping downstairs rambling about something to himself and Becka wouldn't be surprised if Konoha could hear him.

Leaping off of Tobi, she sprinted to Hidan and climbed up his leg as he went into the kitchen. Climbing did wonders for her. She would just latch onto one of the Akatsuki's and she'd ride them like a horse or something. Becka plopped on Hidan's shoulder and purposely dug her claws into his skin. "Oi! Bitch, that hurts!"

She gave him an innocent look and loosened up.

"Yo fuckers, what's for dinner?" The immortal asked his partner and the crow. Itachi just gave him a cold look. He for one was obviously still pissed from earlier. Deidara and Hidan got into the bet and of course Hidan lost. The loser had to peck Itachi on the cheek.

Itachi busted out the sharingan and fucked Hidan up and was going to kill Kisame and Deidara, but Becka saved them by using her cuteness.

"Ask Konan." Kakuzu replied not looking up from his book, "She's up in her room doing origami or something."

Then Becka's transportation began moving again.

They past the living-room and Tobi was gone.

_Of course. _The cat grumbled as Hidan began going up the stairs. When Becka first started using shoulders for transportation, the stairs were her enemy. She just couldn't quite hold on, but now, they were nothing.

They bumped into Deidara on the way to Konan's room. He still sleepy as he slumped past them. Becka's ears twitched as she turned her head to watch him leave. The Akatsuki members always looked super cute when they were half asleep, even Sasori.

Becka and Sasori still weren't on the bestest of terms. For some reason, Sasori seemed to hate her, for what reason she had no idea. She just guessed he was a cat hater.

The cat turned her head back around as Hidan knocked on Konan's door. Only Konan and Pein got seperate rooms. Everyone else had to bunk with their partner.

The door opened and Konan looked surprised to see Hidan, "What?"

"What's for fucking dinner?"

"It's a fend night."

"WHAT?"

Konan plugged her ears as Hidan ranted. Becka quickly leaped off and hissed before padding away. God, Hidan was alot more noiser than usual.

Her paws carried her to Pein's office where Pein of course would be.

He spent most of his time in his office doing paperwork.

Becka helped out with it when ever she could. Now would be the time she'd help him.

Becka knew she couldn't go back to dozing and there wasn't really much here to do.

She climbed under the door and popped right in and leaped onto the desk where Pein was. He greeted her with a pat on the head, "Your here to help I assume?"

Becka nodded and they set to work.

They were about 30 minutes into work when a loud explosion shook the house and knocked a pile of neatly placed papers down to the ground.

Becka frowned, as did Pein. Sighing, Pein picked the papers up and shifted them around untill they were neatly in order again.

His work was ruined when another explosion went off knocking them all back to the ground. The Leader's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he yet again picked them up.

Becka glanced at him and decided to leave the office. She hopped off and the moment her paws touched the ground, another explosion went off. This one was alot bigger and shakier than the others. Becka looked up and all she saw were papers, then darkness.

_Omg omg omg! _Becka collapsed from the weight of the papers and let out a very loud wail in hopes of Pein helping her. Of course he did.

Everything suddenly got light and Becka managed to get free and gave the leader a grateful flash before leaving. The moment she climbed out from underneath the door, a gust of blackish grey smoke hit her. She coughed and padded down the hall.

Tobi came bolting by her and then Deidara holding a clay bird.

He stepped on Becka's tail and she let out a shriek and he fell face first onto the ground. The bird went off and both went flying. Becka being the totally lucky one she was, simply rolled as to where Deidara hit a wall.

"Damn, un." Deidara coughed standing up. Becka tackled his feet angrily hissing.

"Sorry Aki, un." The blonde mused plucking her from his feet and kissing her on the forehead.

"Now I gotta go and blow up Tobi, try and stay out of the way, okay, un?"

Becka's face turned a velvet red as Deidara set her back down and continued on chasing a laughing Tobi.

"Aki!" Came Kisame's voice as he picked up the really red faced Becka. "There you are!"

Becka's tail curled imbetween her legs as he held her up.

"Geez you need a bath or something! Your fur's so dirty."

_-Line Break-_

Kisame carried the dirty cat downstairs and into the kitchen. By now, most of the smoke was gone and Deidara seemed to of run out of clay.

The shark man entered the kitchen and started filling up the sink with luke warm water.

Aki started getting abit squirmish when it was done filling. Kisame never understood why cat's didn't like water. It was so calm and peaceful. Shrugging mentally, Kisame gently set Aki Hana in and the she-cat immediatly leaped out.

"Aki Hana." He said in a stern voice, "Get your but back in there right now."

Aki's ears flattened as she unhappily stepped back into the water. Kisame got her wet first before applying the kitchen soap. "Your a pretty strange cat Aki." He said as he dumped more water on her, "I wonder who your last owner was. I bet they really had their hands full." He mused.

Aki gave him a sorrowful stare.

"Oh, your a stray then?"

She didn't reply, but she did shake her coat splattering water all over him.

"Don't stay gloomy Aki Hana, I have gift for you." Kisame grabbed the towel that magically came out of know-where and began drying her off. He wrapped her up and held her in his arms. Aki sneezed making him grin his famous toothy grin.

"Awww." Came a cooey voice. Kisame and Aki both turned their heads to find Sasori in the entrance, "I didn't know a shark could mate with a cat."

Aki Hana hissed at him, her fur slowly rising. Kisame guessed they highly disliked each other. "Maybe if she was a human." He said, obviously ignoring Sasori's rudeness, "I think she'd be the cutest girl ever."

He could've sworn he saw Aki's face turn red, but thought nothing of it.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "In your dreams." He said strolling over to the fridge, opening it, and shifting through it. "The day Aki turns into a beautiful girl is the day I kiss Deidara, and that will never happen."

He closed the fridge door holding a piece of ham and left. Kisame huffed, "That was rude."

Aki hissed in agreement as he set her down on the table to let her shake her coat. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a black collar with red clouds on it and the name: _Aki Hana _

Imprinted on it with a little golden bell.

"Tada!"

Aki's eyes shined as she saw it. She started purring really loudly as he began putting it on.

"I didn't think something like this would make you so happy." He mused clipping it around her neck and shifting it to where the bell and her name was in the front. Aki leaped onto his left shoulder and nuzzled his cheek still purring loudly.

"Your welcome."

Within another moment, Aki Hana leaped off and shot out of the kitchen. _Probably going to show it off to everyone. _Kisame thought feeling deathly amused as he went over to the sink to clean the mess up. Aki Hana did tend to act like a human in some cases. She seemed to understand everything everyone said and mewed as though she were replying. Kisame really thought it was cute. Though something about that cat made him feel strange. He couldn't place his finger on it, but there was definantly something odd about her.

**End~! **

**Sasori: *Rolls eyes and claps sarcastically* Hooray, chapter 12's done.**

**Kisame: Can't wait for chapter 13!**

***Bookworm appears out of know-where***

**Bookworm: I can't wait either, Aki/Becka's-"**

**Kisame: SHHHH! *Points to the reader* There are people reading this!**

**Bookworm: *Rubs back of her neck* Whoops, my bad, nice catch Kisame.**

**Hidan: I'm still confused, who the fuck are you?**

**Bookworm: As I said last time, I am FUCKING god!**

**Hidan: *Snorts* Jashin's fucking god.**

**Bookworm: Listen up Hidan, I'm not here to start a religious debate with an idiot like you, I need to speak to me followers.**

**Kisame: Followers?**

**Bookworm: Followers, readers, viewers, it's the samething. Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't updated, I got grounded -_-'' Please review~!**


	13. The puppet's action

**Here's chapter 12, enjoy~!**

Becka layed stretched out on Itachi's bed. She was still pretty exhausted from yesterday. Yesterday, Kisame had given her a collar. It was black with red clouds and had a golden bell and her name on it. She was so happy, she ran around the base showing it off to everybody. Becka took refuge here in Itachi's bed alittle bit after the sun went down and clonked out.

Today was going to be a very plain day. Kisame and Itachi left to go get grocery's(Pein's orders) and Hidan and Kakuzu had to go into Fire country to kill a traitor or something. Tobi and Zetsu were sent off on a spy mission and Deidara went into the forest to train the entire day. Konan was cleaning the house and Pein were doing paperwork and that left her and Sasori here without a thing to do. Becka seriously did not feel like doing paperwork, so today she decided to just doze off the rest of the day. Unfortunantly for her, it didn't work that way. Konan came bustin in and stripped the beds clean. Becka mewed in protest as she dug her claws into the blanket, stubbornly refusing to let go.

Konan was also stubborn. So for the next 5ish minutes, they did this untill Becka decided it wasn't worth it. "Damn that Konan..."

She grumbled padding out of the room in search of another place to doze.

Her first place was the couch, but Konan had sprayed it with an aweful odor, so that was out of the question.

Sighing, Becka just started following Konan around as she went into everyone's rooms. She had already gotten their bed sheets, now it was their dirty clothes. Konan dropped a sock or shirt here and there, so Becka picked them up and carried them in her mouth.

"Sorry Aki." Konan said squatting down and patting her on the head, "You can't really help me. Go and find a place to sleep or play okay?"

"I tried sleeping but you took away the most comfortable spots!" Becka complained. Konan of course only heard mews, so the kunoichi patted her on the head before continuing on with her cleaning.

Becka being the bored one she was now, started meowing up and down the hall for no appearant reason. It was actually kinda fun untill Sasori threw a kunai at her. It landed only an inch away from her. "Fuck you!" She spat storming away. It that kunai would've hit her, Sasori's puppet fingers would be chewed off.

Her paws carried her off into the kitchen. Something always seemed to happen in the kitchen. Whether it was good or bad, something happened. Becka plopped down dead smack in the middle and waited for something magical to happen.

"I guess it's up to me to entertain myself." The cat decided rolling around. She did little stunts and attacked imaginary mice. She got so into it, she started pretending she were a ninja on a mission. Becka was rolling around and hopping all over the place untill she skidded down the counter and slammed into the side of the fridge.

"Ow that hurt..." She whinned rubbing her nose with her paw, "No more playing ninja."

A long sigh escaped her, boy she sure was bored. Then an idea hit her.

Clearing her throat out, she began singing Poison by Groove Coverage.

Becka was actually a really good singer. She use to sing to some of the children in the orphanage when they refused to go to sleep. She was right in the middle of the song when Sasori poked his head in, "Will you shut up?" He growled.

Becka's response was a hiss. Then she began singing again, this time, louder and more energetic. The puppet narrowed his eyes, "If your trying to piss me off, it's working cat."

Her mouth twitched and formed an evil grin. So Sasori didn't like her singing eh? Heheheheh.

Ignoring Sasori, Becka carried on.

_-Line Break-_

Sasori's eyebrow twitched as Aki Hana started meowing again like she were singing or something. Every part of him wanted to strangle that cat and drown her in the sink, but her being on everyone's good side made that impossible.

"You are so lucky your wanted or I would've killed you already."

Aki stuck her pink tongue at him and cringed her nose making a really irritating face. Sasori frowned at this. It really pissed him off that she seemed to understand everything everyone said, especially him.

"I can't believe a feline's irritating me this much." He grumbled leaving the kitchen and an aweful odor made him gag. He covered his nose and glanced at the couch, Kami that thing smelt like Hidan after a ritual! Surpressing a shudder, Sasori quickly headed upstairs and into his room to work on some puppet stuff.

-Line Break-

Becka smirked as Sasori stormed off. She had won this battle, next, the war. Before evil plans started forming inside her head, the front door slammed open and she heard Deidara's voice.

"What's that aweful stench, un?"

In stepped the blonde bomber. He was red and dripping wet. It was still raining. It always seemed to rain here for some reason. Becka wasn't sure how it always rain, but she didn't really put much thought into it. Her gaze was locked on Deidara.

He looked extremly hot right now and it was

god-damn near impossible to look away, but she managed to when he opened up the fridge.

She guessed he was here to just get a water bottle and head back out again, and she was right.

"See you in abit Aki Hana, un." Deidara said before heading out, water bottle in hand. Becka watched him in raw jealously. She was never let out of the base, ever.

Every attempt she made either broke something or never worked. Sighing, she padded into the living-room and cringed up her nose at the smell. Her eyes landed on a cracked door. Deidara didn't close it all the way...

It took her a split second to get to the door and slip out.

A gust of refreshing cool air hit her as she stepped out. She inhaled deeply all of the smells and exhaled. "Damn..." Was all she managed to say. It had been weeks since she'd been outside like this. There were times where she could poke her head out, but never her entire body. A cool breeze ruffled her coat making her quiver in excitement.

Off in the distance, she spotted a blonde dot. Becka was fixing to bolt to Deidara, but something made her stop. An idea formed in her mind, something that pleased yet disturbed her.

Becka's fur fluffed out twice it's size as she stepped into the pouring rain and started climbing up to the roof.

It was alot harder than she planned and slipped like 500 times.

"Huff huff..." She panted as she finally hauled herself up on the roof. The scene was simply beautiful. Trees surrounded the entire base and way off in the distance, there was maybe a village of town of some sort. Becka had already learned how they managed to keep the base from being discovered. It was some type of genjutsu that was casted upon the base that made it completely invisible. You couldn't see, hear, or feel it out.

Becka guessed she accidently stumbled upon one of the weaker points of the barrier and made her way through.

If your in the base's barrier, you can see everything outside it, but if your on the outer side, everything would just be trees and grass. Becka saw some traveler walked right past the walls and out. It really freaked her out at first, but she got ahold of the concept after figuring it out.

Becka made her way to the left and poked her head over and grinned devilishly at the open window.

She knew exactly who's window that was, Sasori's.

She had found out that he always kept that window open for some reason. Sasori kept the door shut and filled the cracks on the bottom so she couldn't crawl in. Only when Deidara was there was when she could get in. Sasori was an ass pretty much.

"Okay!" She declared to no one, "Operation piss Sasori off is in motion!"

Her ears twitched as took a deep breath and slowly clawed down towards the window. Part of her knew how dangerous this was and the other part didn't really give a damn.

Her being a cat changed her attitude completely. She was no longer Ms. nice, she was the complete opposite, mischievous, cunning, sly, all those wonderful things. Becka burst into the room and was fixing to screech when she realized that there was no Sasori. Blinking in confusion, she glanced around, then a flush came from the bathroom.

Thinking fast, Becka bolted under Sasori's bed and the door swung open. Becka's heart thumped wildly as Sasori sat on the bed, his feet left wide open for an attack.

Unsheathing her claws, Becka crouched, her shoulders wriggled as she prepared herself.

With a loud screeth, Becka threw herself at the ankle.

Her claws dug into the wood and she bit down hard. Sasori had to of felt that for he let out a surprised yell and flung her up into the air. Becka landed gracefully on all four and gave the startled puppet a triumpthic stare.

"In your face puppet boy!"

Sasori blinked in surprise as he stared at her and it was quickly turned to anger. He went to grab her by the scruff, but Becka was to fast for him, she bolted away.

For the next minute or so, Sasori chased her around untill her grabbed her by the scruff and lifted her up to his eye level.

"Listen here you little shit." He growled giving her a stern shake, "I don't appreciate you attacking me like this. Now you can either never do this again, or I kill you and tossed you out the window and make it look like an accidental death. Understand?"

Becka slowly nodded, her tail curled imbetween her legs.

Sasori opened the door and tossed her out before slamming it shut. Becka stared at the closed door before shaking her coat. "Operation piss off Sasori: Succes!" She sneezed before padding down the hallway and going into the laundry room. It was semi-warm in here and Konan was

know-where to be seen, strange.

Shrugging, Becka found herself digging in one of the piles of clothing making herself comfortable. She smelled Kisame's scent on the blanket and settled down for a short nap. Little did she know she'd soon regret falling asleep.

_-Line Break-_

Becka was in a peaceful slumber when a sudden harsh movement jolted her away. There was a loud slam and a buzzing filled her ears. "Huh?" She looked around to find herself in a strange circular thing, Kisame's blankets were still wrapped around her. Only when water started pouring in was when she realized where she was, the washer!

"Of shit!" Becka slammed against the see-through glass and peered out to find Konan carrying a bin of clothes, and what was worse, she was leaving.

Becka pawed at the glass, "Konan!" She yelled, but the kunoichi didn't hear her and left. Water poured down and fear gripped Becka as she felt the water level rising fast. Becka frantically pawed at the glass screeching, but nobody seemed to hear her.

The water was up to her chin and still rising fast. She began working her paws so she'd stay a float. She opened her mouth to scream for help, but water filled her lungs and she slowly sunk. Her eyes slowly started to close and before darkness captured her vision, she noticed a flash of red, then darkness.

Next thing Becka knew, she was on the ground spluttering and coughing up soapy water. Everything was a blurr around her and she had to blink a couple of times before things stopped spinning.

She was suddenly yanked up and wrapped in something warm and she looked up to find someone she'd least expect see, Sasori. Then she realized that he was drying her with his Akatsuki cloak. Becka was confused, just awhile ago he had threatened to kill her, then he saved her? Her head bobbed in confusion as Sasori pulled her tighter into his arms.

"Don't you scare me like that..." He mumbled, thus making Becka even more confused. Then it made since, she was dead. That was the only explanation for this. Sasori worrying...about her? Definantly dead. Becka glanced around expecting angels or something, but there was no heavon, damn, the afterlife sucked...

Sasori carried Becka into his room and sat down on the bare bed, Becka still in the puppet's arms. For the first time ever, she felt a warm nice feeling flooding from Sasori making her feel safe.

"Your a very strange cat." The red head mused patting her wet head, "A regular cat would've died, but you didn't."

Becka purred weakly, "Well I'm not very normal." Sasori criss-crossed his legs and placed Becka in his lap. The Akatsuki cloak that covered her was really warm and the gentle scratches behind the ears made her extremly tired. It was official she wasn't dead, but Sasori...why was he being all nice? Was he being possessed or something?

Right now the only thing Becka wanted to do was sleep. She inhaled Sasori's scent of oranges and past out. Her dreams were filled of images of soap bars and falling water, a very disturbing dream...

**Bookworm: *Gives Sasori a dreamy look* **

**Sasori: *Turns red in embaresment* What?**

**Bookworm: Oh nothing, nothing, it's just cute how affectionate you are to Aki**

**Sasori: *Huffs* I don't need to stoop to your level and argue with a 14 year old girl**

**Bookworm: That hurt Sasori, remember who your talking to**

**Sasori: I'm shaking**

**Bookworm: Aki! Transform!**

***Aki suddenly transforms into a huge freakin' tiger***

**Sasori: HOLY SHIZ!**

**Bookworm: *Laughs evilishly as Sasori slowly backs away***

**Aki: Please review!**


	14. Melon bread, training, and dozing

**Chapter 13? I'm not sure...**

**Anyways, there are alot of evil things spinning through my mind right now :] While I think of them, enjoy this chapter~!**

Becka woke with a yawn, and then a sneeze. The smell of oranges flooded her nostrills and she turned her head and saw Sasori's sleeping face. At first, she unsheathed her claws and was fixing to rip him a new one, but then she remembered the incident from earlier. Konan had accidently tossed her into the washer and she nearly drowned. Thanks to Sasori, she made it and she passed out on his lap, in his Akatsuki cloak. Now that Becka was more awake, she came to realize what position she was in with Sasori. Sasori was in fetal position, Becka was still wrapped in the Akatsuki cloak and Sasori had his arms wrapped around her and she felt insanly warm. Which is strange considering Sasori was a puppet. Then again, he could eat, shower, and use the bathroom like any other person.

Now aside from that, Becka's man mask of confusion was WHY Sasori saved her from drowning. She'd love to ask him, but her being a cat and unable to speak the human language, unabled her to. The she-cat yawned once more before shifting around abit into a more comfortable position. Then she fell back asleep.

Becka woke to snickering. Her eyes slowly opened up and there Deidara was, towering over her and Sasori with the biggest grin on his face.

Her ears twitched and she yawned as Sasori sat up. She sensed he would be seriously blushing in embaresment if he weren't a puppet. Becka did her cat stretch thing and began cleaning her face. She made gagging sounds as she did this. Soap still clung to her coat and that made her feel very uncomfortable.

"And here I thought you hated Aki Hana, un." Deidara smirked, "But here you are, snuggling with her, un."

Just the way he said that made Becka stop cleaning her face and go red.

Sasori kept his cool, "So I save her from death and this is the thanks I get?"

"What, un?"

Becka had to give Sasori credit for being able to change the subject so smoothly like that.

"Aki here some how managed to get into the washer and it started. I came just in time to save her, so I believe a 'thank you' is in order."

"Thanks, un?"

"So how'd your so called training go?" He asked boredly. Deidara shrugged, "Pretty well, un."

Becka knew where this conversation was going to go. In a matter of minutes, they were going to be arguing about art. Climbing out of the Akatsuki robe, the she-cat bounded away out through the open door and out into the halls. She had no idea what time it was, but she was starving!

A loud squeel came from down the hall and Becka was suddenly lifted off the floor and in someone's chest.

"Tobi missed you Aki!" The masked man delightly said carrying her downstairs. "Tobi gots something for my Aki Hana." He said carrying her into the kitchen. Becka's eyes widened at the sight, there infront of her on the table lay many packages of melon bread!

She wriggled violently to get loose and bounded up onto the kitchen table. She was purring her head off!

Tobi giggled, "Aki liked Melon bread like Tobi did, so Tobi got alot!"

Aki eagerly nipped at the plastic trying to get it off making Tobi laugh. "Tobi gots it!" He opened up the wrapper and placed it on the table, Aki attacked it.

The Akatsuki had been very light toned since Aki arrived and part of him was some-what relieved. Tobi smiled up his mask as Aki's whole head with inside the bread.

"Your a very strange cat you know that?" He mused as her head popped out the other side. Tobi scratched her behind the ears making her purr even louder.

"Melon bread?" He turned his head and there stood Kakuzu scratching his head.

"Tobi got melon bread for him and Aki because Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi chanted. He enjoyed acting like a complete idiot and pissing off everyone, it was a good stress reliever. Especially with Deidara. He'd blow up on a drop of a hat.

"Uh, okay?" The other masked man's eyes changed form as his gaze rested on Aki. She had managed to get her head through and now the bread was wrapped outside her stomach. She was eating another melon bread piece. It was a very adorable scene. Tobi sensed a small smile grown under Kakuzu's mask, "Well I just came to let you know Leader-sama needs to speak with you about something."

Tobi slightly nodded. His meetings with Pein was growing less frequent and it was more of a weekly thing now. He sure was glad for that. His meetings with Pein weren't exactly the friendlest and Konan being by his side tended to make him more aggressive.

"Okay Kaku-san!" He said with his goofy voice. "Aki Hana, Tobi'll be back soon!" Then the masked man skipped away. Aki wasn't following him this time.

Aki had followed him acouple of times to the meetings and would usually start meowing or pawing at him or Pein when things got to tense. She was like the peace keeper or something. Surpressing a sigh, Tobi entered Pein's office. "Yes?" He asked boredly, "What did you need me for?"

Becka wriggled in frustration as she tried nibbling on the melon bread that had her stomach and front arms captive. She was so happy to see the melon bread, she lost control and somehow she ended up being an over stuffed taco! The bad thing was, she was the filling!

Kakuzu had left when Tobi did and she was pretty much trapped now. An amused snort came from the entrance of the kitchen and there stood a rather amused Itachi. Becka wriggled and mewed at him. "Help...me!"

Itachi seemed to understand her mew of help, for he strolled over to her and began tearing the melon bread that trapped her.

Once free, Becka nodded curtly at the Uchiha before quickly bounding away. Her ears were hot with embaresment as she dove under the couch, but that horrid stench actually had enough physical energy to drive her away. Even when she blocked out that smell, she could scent it. She guessed that the others weren't as happy with the smell as she was for the window was wide open, so was the door.

Becka paused and stared at the opened window. It was open, she could get out again...

In a split second, Becka was hurtling out of the window and landed into a patch of soft grass. No rain hit her as she lifted her nose to the sky. Rain was on the way, but not for awhile.

_Yes! _Becka rolled in the soft grass purring and stretching. She having a jolly time untill the smell of french vanilla and Oranges filled her nostrills above the clovers. Her head rose and she sat in a sitting position and there was Deidara and Sasori slinking out of the house nad heading into the ofrest. They didn't have their Akatsuki cloak on, so Becka guessed they were training today. Her being the curious on she is, followed them. Using her best stalking skills, she bolted from tree to tree and climbed up one so she could jump branch to branch. They stopped and began sparring, Becka watched from above. They were so cool!

Jealousy gnawed at her, she wished she could be a totally badass ninja, but she was just a mere human girl trapped in a cat's body. The tip of her tail twitched as Deidara tried a head first attack and before she knew it, she had learned his fighting style, as with Sasori to. Deidara was a long ranged fighter and Sasori did close ranged attacks. Sasori's poison and Deidara's explosions combined created a very odd substance. It was like a nuclear bomb. It exploded and the posion would make comtact with the skin and sink into the blood stream. Both made a formatable fighting pair. Becka pitied the poor chaps that had to fight them!

Sasori stopped and looked up at her, "Hello Aki, your enjoying the show I take it?"

Deidara looked up to and a smile formed on his face, "Why hello, un!"

Becka's tail curled in delight at the bomber's smile. Her reply was purr as she leaped down from the tree and landed on all fours.

"Meow!"

She backed up against one of the trees and sat down. Her tail flicked as if gesturing them to continue, they did.

A drop of rain landed on her nose and she frowned. It was starting to rain. "Rain rain go away, come again another day." She began singing rocking slightly back and forth untill both Akatsuki members noticed it raining and scurried back towards the base, Becka followed close behind. The first thing she did when she got back into the house was shake all the water from her pelt. Then she followed Deidara and Sasori upstairs into their room. Sasori, for some magical reason, didn't act like she was a troublesome cat. It made her feel extremly happy.

Becka plopped down on Deidara's pillow and looked away as Deidara removed his shirt and started changing. Even after maybe a month or so living here, she still felt abit uncomfortable with them unchanging infront of her.

"So why you being all mutual with Aki all of a sudden, un?" Deidara asked putting on a black shirt. Sasori, who was currently making his bed with the fresh clean blankets that Konan brought in when they were training, shrugged.

"I never really hated hated her." He explained boredly as he smoothened the blankets. "You could say that it's a love hate thing."

Becka's head cocked in confusion. _Wha?_

After all this time, she had actually thought that they were enemies, boy did she feel like an ass right now. Deidara grabbed his blankets and made his bed as well. Becka of course was scooted off and sat on the plush carpet awaiting for him to be done.

When he did finish, he and Becka settled down for a nap. Becka yawned and snuggled up against him and fell asleep. Totally unaware of what was going to happen next...

**End! Okay, so I have decided that the next chapter is going to be the big BOOM BOOM thing. Your gonna get soooo pissed at me! This'll be my last update for awhile 'cause I'm going over to my dad's house for Christmas break and I'm unable to use the internet there, so I hope when I come back I won't find too many harsh reviews 0_0'' **

**Have a great holiday everybody and I hope you have a happy new years as well.**

***Everyone in the Akatuki* : HAPPY HOLIDAYS(UN)~!**

**Me: That was sooo Kawaii! *Squeals like a fangirl***


	15. Transformation comes with a price

**IM BACK~! *Insert fireworks and awesome music***

**Here is the chapter I promised you a long week away, enjoy~! XD**

Becka blinked open her eyes and yawned. She looked up at Deidara's face and felt strange, but didn't think much of it as she stretched. Her toes touched the end of the bed making her shiver. _Strange._ She thought looking at her toes expecting to see paws, but she didn't! She had toes! She was human! And what was worse, she was naked...

"AHHHH!" She screamed shoving the ever so gently sleeping blonde and knocking him to the ground. Becka quickly wrapped herself in the blankets. Deidara jolted and Becka found herself being pinned down to the bed. Deidara straddled her untill he was ontop and was holding her arms down.

"LET GO OF ME DAMNIT!" Screeched Becka, "STRANGER DANGER! WHERE'S MY RAPE WHISTLE?"

The blonde blinked confusedly at her, "Huh, un?"

Sasori busted in and stared at the scene, "Sorry if I am intruding anything." He mused, "But could you keep it down?"

Becka and Deidara both turned scarlet red, "I-it's not what you thing, un!" The bomber protested. Sasori tilted his head, "Doesn't look like it. Your pinning from what it looks to be a naked girl on the bed and she's screaming rape."

Then the worstest of all people had to come in, Hidan. He stared at the scene, "How come Deidara gets all the fucking bitches?" He pouted, his eyes drifted to the girl and licked his lips. "Sexy."

"SHUT UP HIDAN(un)!" Both Deidara and Becka shouted. All 3 stared at her, "How do you know his name, un?" Deidara demanded, "Who are you, un?"

The girl glared at him, "And here I thought you would've figured it out!" She growled wriggling under his body weight. "Will you get off me!" The girl snarled, "I don't exactly feel comfortable in this position." The blonde gave her a suspicious glare before nodding and getting off.

The girl sat up, "I'm Aki Hana, your cat."

"WHAT(UN)?"

"I would be more than delighted to tell you my real name, but frankly, I can't seem to remember it so your just gonna have to call me Aki." Aki growled sounding really pissed off. "I can't remember where the fuck I came from so don't ask and if you need proof, here!" She lowered the blanket revealing the collar around her neck that Kisame had bought for her a few weeks back.

Kisame poked his head in, "Has any of you've seen-" He paused and stared at the naked girl wrapped in a blanket. "Aki?"

Aki smiled, "At least someone reconizes me." She mused, "Now before we go through the whole drama crap, I'd like to say a thing or two to Kisame and Sasori. Kisame, I will not mate with you so don't even think about it and Sasori, you better pucker up and kiss pretty boy over there because I distinctly heard you saw that the day I become a girl would be the day you kiss you partner, so start kissing."

Kisame chuckled while Deidara gave Sasori a dirty look, "Don't you dare come near me, un."

Aki sighed, "Can I please get some clothes?" She asked looking embarrest, "Prefferibly Deidara's since his drawer is closer and is most likey to have something that fits me."

The bomber narrowed his eyes at her, "Fine, but you'll have to get them yourself, un." Aki stood up and clumsily fell back down to the ground.

"You try being a damn cat for like 2 months and try walking on 2 legs again!" She snapped as they snickered. Aki more cautiously, rose and slowly made her way to the drawer and began shifting through the clothes, the 4 Akatsuki eyed her curiously. She had dark beautiful blue eyes and light orange hair that reached her lower jaw. Her skin was pretty fair and they couldn't really guess how curvy her body was thanks to the blanket.

"Do you mind?" She snapped tossing a pair of socks at them, "It's rude to stare!"

They all looked away as Aki stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"What now?" Whispered Kisame to the other 3, "Leader-sama's gonna find out about this eventually."

Sasori glared at him, "No shit."

There was a loud thud followed by a "FUCK!" making all 4 turn their heads to the bathroom door. "You need any fucking help?" Called Hidan with a smirk.

"Go fuck yourself Hidan!" Aki called back as she slipped on the baggy shirt and then pants. Why couldn't she remember her name and where she came from? How did she know she was a girl to begin with? It was so confusing. Aki sighed as she began parting her hair. Her guess was transformation came with a cost.

Now that she was clothed, she admired herself.

She still looked somewhat the same with the hair length and eye color, but she felt different. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something wrong with her image. Shrugging it off, she exited the bathroom.

Aki had on a baggy tan brown shirt with a picture of a dynomite stick imprinted on the back. Her hair was still all over the place, but it looked relatively good. Her lower half consisted of black ninja pants that stretched down to her knees with a pair of white ankle socks.

"So when do I meet the big man."

"Excuse me?" Kisame cocked his head, "Big man?"

Aki snorted, "Leader-sama or Pein."

"I'm right here." All heads turned to the entrance of the door and there was Leader-sama looking at Aki with high amusement, "I knew you weren't any ordinary cat."

Aki blinked before curtly nodding.

"Now I need your name and how you came to be as a cat."

Aki sighed inwardly, "There's abit of the problem sir." She spoke scratching her head, "I can't really remember. I think the transformation must've knocked a few bolts out of my head."

Pein wasn't sure what to make of this girl. Her accent was none he ever heard of and her choice of words were abit strange.

"You don't seem like our lovable Aki." Kisame pouted looking like a sad puppy. Aki narrowed her eyes at him, "Well sorry I'm in a cranky mood." She huffed, "I got pinned down while I was half naked, I can't remember anything other than waking up in the forest 2 months ago, and I swear Hidan imagined himself doing something sick to me. Not to mention only you reconized me while these other idiots thought I was an intruder or something."

The shark man slowly nodded as Aki's harsh words soaked in. "So you were originally a human?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"How?"

Aki let out a stressful sigh, "I don't know how, I just know."

Pein gestured his hand, "We're having a meeting, now."

**Decided that her not remembering would spice things up, I have to admit I'm abit ashamed of this chapter. I personally think I didn't do to much of a great job. So I'm apoligizing if it didn't meet up with your expectations.**


	16. Food first, then enemy

**Here's the next chapter~!**

Aki sat silently in one of the seats surrounding a large rectangular metal table. Everyone had gathered and it was silent. Aki had explained just about every detail she could remember and most of them were shocked at the fact that the cat, Aki Hana, had become a girl, or young woman, which ever.

What where they expecting her to do? Jump around and magically pull flowers out of her ass?

Finally, Leader-sama spoke, "Any questions?"

If Aki had her tail right now, it would be twitching in annoyance. She seriously was pissed off for some reason. She didn't know why she was pissed, but she was also in a smart-ass mood.

"So you were a cat the entire time?" Kisame asked with a hint of blush creeping up on his face. Aki couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, the entire time. Even when you all walked half naked around the house, I was still there."

Blush crept on every male's face. Konan blinked in amusement, she for one was finding this extremely cute.

"Anything else?"

"How fucking old are you?" Hidan called from the edge of the table. Aki couldn't help herself but say, "Much to young for you old man, but if you really must know, I'm 16, I turn 17 in 3 months."

"Can you transform willingly?" Questioned Kakuzu. That was the most smartest question anyone had come up with so far!

Aki shrugged, "I'm not sure, I didn't do anything the night before I transformed."

Silence...

"Is the meeting over?" Aki asked feeling abit self-conscious with all the stares she was recieving. Leader-sama sensed her unease and nodded slightly, "Yes, everyone is dismissed, but Aki, I would like an extra word with you. Tobi, you stay to."

Aki guessed already what this was going to be about. Tobi stood aside her standing in a serious pose.

"You probably already seen Tobi's other side," Pein began, but was cut off by Aki.

"I know, I know, you want me to keep it a secret because of something nobody needs to know, am I right?"

Both nodded, "So you understand?" Tobi asked in his mature voice.

"Yuppers."

"Dismissed."

Aki and Tobi both left the room side by side. "Hey Tobi," The girl questioned as they left the room.

"Yes Aki-chan?" The masked man asked in his goofy voice.

"Just to let you know, I still love melon bread." She said with a small grin. Even under that mask, she could sense a small smile form on Tobi's face.

"Ookie dokie Aki-chan~!" He said before bolting off leaving her to wander around abit. Everything felt so strange now that she was a human once more. She didn't need to look up at the paintings on the walls, she could stare straight, well sorta, but she didn't need to crank her head up that much, only slightly. The color in everything was alot more brighter and she could feel more. Like the smooth walls and the sounds of her rumbling stomach.

Now that she thought about it, she didn't really eat anything yesterday except maybe melon bread, but nothing that could fill her up.

Now she knew what her next stop was, the kitchen. Aki entered and there sat Kisame and Deidara. Both looked away from her alittle red in the face making her burst out in laughter.

"Don't flatter yourselves! It's not like I haven't seen a boy naked before, half naked for that matter." She mused making both of them snap their heads to her,

"What(un)?"

"I use to change diapers for babies, how different could it be for grown men?" Aki paused and tiled her head in confusion.

"Diapers? Babies?" She echoed her own words, "Damn, that's a deja vu moment from hell." Rubbing her forehead, Aki opened up the fridge and began shifting through the food in there. Her eyes landed on a lovely leftover of dumplings.

"Are the dumplings anyone's?" She asked. Kisame shook his head slowly, as did Deidara. Aki guessed they were abit freaked out by her being a human and what-not.

"Kays."

Putting the dumplings in the microwave, Aki plopped down on one of the seats and felt as though she were in heavon. For the first time and forever, she could sit on the chair! Not to mention she was going to eat as a human.

The ding alerted her that the food was heated and she sat back down and began eating. She must've been deep in La-La land to notice Hidan come tromping in and sitting down next to her. The words he said shattered her from her own little world.

"Damn bitch, were you fucking starving yourself? It's not healthy for a bitch to do that."

Right when she was enjoying herself too, he just had to come and ruin it.

"I wasn't starving myself," She said grabbing another dumpling, "Just as a cat, your stomachs not as big and you can't eat things like a whole dumpling."

Hidan blinked over at the other two who shrugged. They didn't know what the hell to ask her or talk to her about.

After eating, Aki let loose a long sigh, "Sense nobody's gonna start a coversation, I will." She stated, "So lets begin this with a single sentence. Tell me something about yourselves."

Silence...

"I'm a fucking immortal and Jashin is the one and only god!" Hidan said jumping on the conversation train. Aki blinked, "Tell me how you managed to become immortal."

"I fucking killed some people and went through a life changing fucking ritual."

"A fucking ritual, un?" Deidara spoke with a snicker, "Wow, I'm not gonna join now, un."

Hidan stiffened in anger, "Not that you jackass, my hair and eyes were changed!"

"And what color were they before?" Questioned Aki, happy to be getting a coversation started.

"Brown hair and fucking blue eyes." _(That's a lie, some of this is total bullshit)_

Kisame looked confusely at the immortal, "Brown hair and blue eyes? You seem more of a red head to me."

"Yeah, un." Deidara agreed with a slight nod.

Hidan snorted, "Well fuck you Deidara, and fuck you to Kisame."

Aki gave him an encouraging pat on the back, "Don't worry, one day they'll be dead and you can piss on their graves."

Hidan busted out laughing, "Now that sounds like a fucking plan!"

Both Kisame and Deidara gave her a 'why the fuck did you tell him that?' look and she shrugged back in reply.

Aki went to grab the last dumpling, but Hidan snatched it up and gobbled it up in 2 bites.

"Hey!" Aki protested, "That was the last one!"

"That's why I fucking took it."

"Hidan, I've been meaning to say this to you for a long time. .Yourself."

So much for the little alliance they shared a few moments ago.

"Only if you help me bitch." Hidan said with a sly look.

"I think you can do it youself." Aki replied curtly getting up to wash the dish, "Oh wait, nevermind, you have Kakuzu to help you." She said in a casual way.

Deidara busted out laughing and Kisame blinked and bit his lip trying his hardest not to laugh.

As if fate would have it, the one and only Kakuzu entered the kitchen. Deidara slammed his head down laughing and Kisame let loose in a laughing fit. (Damn, I don't get fanfiction humor)

Kakuzu's eye twitched, "What is so funny?" He asked in an icily voice.

Hidan decided for some reason that now would be the best time to relatiate.

"There is no fucking way I'd be with a money whore like Kakuzu!" He roared, "That son-of-a-bitch can go fuck himself!"

Kakuzu facepalmed and shook his head slightly, "I don't wanna know." And then, left the kitchen leaving them. Aki dried her hands and announced she was going out to the living-room. She plopped down on the left side and Sasori was already there, sitting on the right side of the couch. He had the Tv remote and was flipping through the channels.

"Thank you."

The Tv was muted and Sasori turned to her, "What?"

"Thank you." She said again abit embarrest, "For saving me."

Sasori blinked, "So does this mean I own you or something?" He asked with smug looking face. Aki's embaressment was quickly turned to anger, "Nevermind! I take that back! I don't thank you!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, go ahead and growl, you still thanked me." Then, the puppet stood up and left leaving Aki in a ball of death. She couldn't believe him! She tried thanking him and this was what she got? Sasori was now enemy #1!

**End of the chappie~! Not sure about the pairings yet, it's still abit earlier for that**

**(In my oppinion). **


	17. The accidental kiss! Damn that immortal!

**Here is the next chappie~!**

_Time skip of about 2 weeks_

Aki yawned tiredly as she made her way downstairs towards the kitchen. It had been 4 weeks since she'd transform back into a human and some of her memories had come back. She knew she was an orphan, but everything else was still pretty blurry. Aki sure was glad to be having some memories come back. It was better than none.

Entering the kitchen, she walked past Itachi and Sasori who were both sitting at the table. Itachi was sipping tea as to where Sasori, coffee.

Her and the pupper made eye contact, but that lasted for less than a split second.

Sasori was still Aki's enemy. She could really care less if he did care for her, he was going to pay for what he did. Sasori thought it would be oh so hilarious to put butter on the kitchen floor. Aki slipped an fell right on her rear end. She got her revenge by drawing on Hiruko, his defense puppet. There was hearts, flowers, little sparkly bunny stickers(Curtisy of Konan), and her favorite, a large heart with Deidara and Sasori's names inside saying:

_'Deidara and Sasori 4 ever 3'_

She drew an arrow through the heart and added some detail. Boy was Sasori pissed when he saw it. Deidara got in on the 'prank war' and made dumplings out of clay and gave it to Hidan. The immortal ate it and with Deidara's famous katsu, his exploded everywhere!

Now that Hidan was in on it, nobody was safe.

In other words, Aki had made herself very comfortable here. Nobody was all still 'omg' about her and being embarest about her seeing most of them half naked.

Leader-sama and Konan liked her too. Not because she cleaned the house up, but because she helped Pein with the paperwork and had girl talks or something with Konan.

Yawning once more, Aki made hot chocolate and plopped down in the chair two seats away from Itachi and took a sip.

"Why don't you just drink coffee?" Sasori asked irritibly. Still pissed off about the whole Aki drawing his defense puppet in permenant marker.

"Because coffee tastes bitter." Aki responded groggily, "It's chocolately and gives me energy."

Silence...

It was always like this in the morning before the others woke up. Quiet, peaceful, tranquil, ect.

This was probably Aki's favorite time of day. She didn't have to worry about a thing! Not untill the three stooges woke of course. And stooges, she meant Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame.

They were by far the loudest ones here, but she didn't mind, as long as she got her cup of nice hot cocoa, she was fine.

Aki was about half way done with her cup when Kisame. He went straight for the coffee and sat right beside her. She, Sasori, and Kisame were like brothers and sister. The only difference between the two Akatsuki members were that Kisame was like the eldest child. He was layed back, funny, one of those goofy types of brothers as to were Sasori was the middle child. He and Aki got into plenty of trouble and argued somewhat. They pulled pranks on each other and you get the message.

"Good morning my little kitty." Kisame said with a smile hint of humour.

"Good morning my little sharky." Aki humoured back taking another drink.

More silence...

"Good fucking morning!" Hidan called tromping in. Itachi stood up and then exited the kitchen. He usually left when the immortal woke up.

"So what's for fucking breakfeast?"

"Konan has a fever so there's no breakfeast, in other words, fend for yourself." Aki said. Konan had a slight fever and was forced to stay in bed for the rest of the day, Leader-sama's orders.

Zetsu was gone as usual. Aki rarely saw the plant man. She guessed that nobody barely saw him.

"Hello Aki-chan!" Came a squeal followed by arms wrapping around her neck. Aki spluttered on her cocoa, "Good morning Tobi."

Tobi and Aki were on good terms. They snuck out alot up on the top roof to eat Melon Bread. They chatted about simple things. Tobi would explain to her about the great nations and the jinchuriki and how they were trying to collect them all.

Then she tried to tell him about her life. Like what she could remember and what not. She remembered some games and stuff and taught Tobi them. They were things like I-spy,

rock paper scissors, mercy, stuff like that.

Tobi sat down next to Aki and scooted the chair closer to her. Tobi reminded her of someone, someone she couldn't quite remember.

After sitting there for another 5 minutes, Aki went to take a shower. She was in dyer need of one. Stealthily creeping into Konan's room, Aki shifted through the small drawer next to Konan getting a pair of clothes. Yup, she was bunking with Konan.

She even had a bed and everything! After picking out her clothes, she went into the bathroom, started the shower, stripped down, and got in.

Believe it or not, there was only like 5 bathrooms in the entire base. One of the bathrooms was located in Deidara and Sasori's room. The others, scattered all out the base.

Hot water ran down Aki's face and she began washing her hair.

Only the slightest clink of a door opening alerted her. She peeked out from the shower curtain and her jaw dropped.

There was Hidan grabbing her clothes and bolting off yelling, "Ha bitch! Have fun being naked!"

"Hey!" Aki nearly screamed as the door slammed shut. She quickly wrapped herself in a towel and ran out after the immortal.

"Come back here asshole!" Aki yelled as Hidan laughed like a mad man. That was the only clean pair she had! Today was her laundry day and she seriously didn't want to walk around with only a towel on.

The immortal stopped and rose the hand holding her clothes up in the air. Aki, one hand on towel, one trying ot get the clothes, growled.

"You better give me those!" She threatened reaching up trying to get them. Thank god her towel was a big dark blue or she'd been fucked.

Hidan rounded the corner and Aki ran after him. She of course had her towel tightly wrapped on. What happened next was unexpected for her and Hidan.

"Wait!" Hidan yelled, but Aki, failed to hear this.

She whirled the corner and slammed into somebody knocking both of them down.

Aki blinked open her eyes and there she was. On top, lips locked, with the one and only, Itachi. Her eyes widened, as did his.

She quickly pulled herself off and put her hand on her mouth. Her face was redder than a tomato. Itachi was bright pink and they only stared at one another. She standing up, and he sitting there.

"..."

"..."

Hidan was the total idiot on his bum as if he had fallen staring at the scene as it rolled out.

"Oh my fucking Jashin..." The immortal breathed.

While he was in his blank stare, Aki seized the oppertunity to grabbed her clothes from him and quickly scurrying back into the bathroom to finish her shower.

Hidan looked at Itachi who was rising to his feet. The immortal had never seen the Uchiha so flustered and embarest looking. It was quite the scene.

Itachi then, not looking at Hidan, went into his room and shut the door ever so softly. The Jashinist grinned wildly, Aki and Itachi weren't gonna here the end of this.

**XD Just wanted to add that. At first I was thinking Sasori, but Itachi seemed like a much better choice sense he rarely shows emotion and what not.**

**There is still no pairings my I mind you so don't go thinking she'll fall for Itachi now.**

**Aki: *Frantically flaps her arms around* Why would you do that?**

**Bookworm: *Shrugs* Cause I wanted to. Needed some spice in this chappy**

**Aki: That's no excuse! Now what am I suppose to do?**

**Bookworm: I don't really give a damn, go finish up the shower and get ready for the next chapter.**

**Itachi: It's gonna follow us, right?**

**Bookworm: *Grins evily* Yes, yes it is**

**Both: *Shudders***

**REVIEW~!**


	18. Author's warning!

_**Hey viewers, this is a warning for the next 3 chapters. It isn't all that funny and goofy, it's pretty serious. There's also abit of rated stuffy so this is just a tinsy warning M'kay?**_


	19. Trapped, then kidnapped 1,3

**Hahahahaha, so I wonder what's gonna happen this chapter? Total embarestment! That's what! Hidan's gonna blabber his mouth to EVERYONE and poor Aki and Itachi's gonna get it. And if you have no goddamn idea what I"m talking about, please go back to the previously chapter and re-read it.**

Aki sighed as she finished drying her hair. She was ready to call it a day and go to sleep, but that was impossible.

Tossing her clothes in the hamper, Aki stepped out of the bathroom and began walking down the hall towards the stairs to go downstairs. What the hell was she suppose to do exactly? She knew she wouldn't even be-able to look the Uchiha in the face without turning redder than a cherry.

As fate would be so cruel, Itachi had to be walking down the hall in her direction. And as she guessed, her face went red.

She passed by him and picked up the pace as she hurried downstairs and into the living-room in hopes of getting the couch to herself. Of course that wasn't happening, there sat Kisame watching a foreign flick.

"Oh Hi Aki." He spoke as she sat down next to him. "I heard something intreasting from Hidan. He claims that you and Itachi kissed, that true?"

Aki's slowly nodded and Kisame busted out laughing, "I can't believe it! So what happened exactly? I doubt it was a purpose kiss."

"To be blunt, Hidan stole my clothes while I was in the shower, I chase out after him wrapped in a towel and when I rounded the corner, I bumped into Itachi and we fell, and..." Her face went red as she remembered.

Kisame gave her a pat on the back, "Well I wish you the best of luck my little kitten." He mused, "Itachi's probably freaking out like you."

Aki blinked, "Really?"

"No, but he's probably alittle flustered. He may look like a hunk, but he's not really good with the ladies."

Aki stared seriously at him, "Your acting as if I like him or something."

"Do you?"

"No!"

Kisame flashed her a toothy grin, "Of course you don't."

Then a certain blonde plopped down next to her, "Heard something intreasting happened today, un." He mused making a kissy face, "Something about an Uchiha, un?"

Aki groaned, "Not you too. Who else knows?"

Deidara chuckled, "Hidan went around yelling it to the world, just about everyone knows of your little romantic scene with Itachi, un."

"Romantic?" Echoed Aki, "I think not!"

"Though I must say, that Uchiha's lucky, un."

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice Deidara?" Kisame joked, "I'd never thought I'd see the day of Deidara being jealous of his enemy."

"Pft, like I'd be jealous of that stuck up crow, un!" The blnode huffed.

"Hello fuckers!" Hidan said leaning over the couch, "So I have fucking decided that I shall be the child's godfather!"

Aki blinked angrily, "Haha, very funny jackass." She growled, "It was nothing more than an accident."

"An accidental case of love~!" Kisame said with a chuckle.

"So why don't you ask Itachi? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to explain it was an accident." Her words silenced them. This just goes to prove how frightened they were of the emotionless Uchiha.

"I'm still the damn-godfather!" Hidan broke in causing Deidara to snicker. Aki's ear tips when red as she stomped away. She went to the back door and opened it up.

Then, she sat down on the back porch trying to calm herself. Her face was so red, she could've lightened up the whole house! After she calmed down, Aki stared out into the forest listening to the gentle pitter patter of the rain dozing untill she decided to go for a small walk. The collar she had around her neck were like the rings everyone wore. It allowed her in and out of the Akatsuki's hidden base. Pretty cool for her.

Aki hadn't really planned to of gone to far, but she got caught up in the light gentle rain and sweet serene noise the wind and the tree made. Suddenly, something caught her eye. Out in the forest, there was something shinning.

Doused in curiousity, Aki got up and trailed into the rain towards the forest. Her eyes completely focused on the sparkling object. After about a few yards, she squatted down and picked it up. Her eyes glowed as she admired it. It was a diamond like rock that fit perfectly in the palm of her hand. It was a mixture of violet, dark blue, and crimson.

Why was it even out here anyways? Who would leave such a lovely thing out here? Grinning, Aki shoved it in her pocket and continued to walk on.

Then Aki suddenly felt something jerk in her gut.

"Oh shit..." She growled and suddenly she found herself up in the tree wrapped in a net. Her eyes went wide as she noticed how far she was from off the ground.

"Goddamnit." Aki cursed as the rain started to come down heavier making Aki even more pissed off. Now she couldn't break free without falling to her doom and now she was getting even more wet!

Who the hell sets a trap like this? What idiot would get caught-

Aki paused and facepalmed, she was the idiot who fell for it. Now the question was, who set this?

"Hello!" She yelled looking back at the base hoping someone would hear her, "Hello?" She called again. After a few more attempts, Aki gave up.

Laying back, Aki closed her eyes and sighed, Her hands went behind her head and she layed there letting the rain fall on her face. By now she was completely drenched and didn't really care about the rain that much anymore.

"Taruko lookie what we got here!" Came a voice below her. Aki looked down and there was two men. One had short black hair and the other brown. The only difference was that the brown head had facial hair.

Relief washed over her, "Can you guys help me down?" She called shoving the stone into her pocket.

The black haired man nodded, "Sure! Kanuko, lower the pretty lady."

The brown head, Kanuko nodded and strolled over to a hidden rope that blended in perfectly with the vines on the trunk.

Aki was lowered down and she sighed in relief, "Thank you so much, you would not believe how happy I am to of been found." She pulled on the net, "Can you cut me free now?" She asked.

Both men glanced at each other, Taruko spoke, "And why would we do that?" He asked in a menacing voice making Aki's gut churn.

"Because I asked you too."

Taruko shook his head, "Tsk tsk, I'm afraid I can't do that."

Aki frowned, "And why not?" She demanded.

Both men chuckled and before Aki could come to realize what was going on, she was suddenly thrown on Kanuko's shoulders.

"Put me down!" Aki growled kicking and punching.

"She's pretty spunky huh?" Kanuko mused, "She'll make us a nice profit, don't you think, Taruko?"

The other man nodded, "Common, I know where we can get a good deal."

"To think we found ourselves a lost kitten instead of a monkey." He mused.

Then they began moving. Aki used every ounce of her strength kicking, punching, and screaming her head off.

"Kami! Would you shut the fuck up?"

Suddenly a thick piece of cloth was pressed firmly on her mouth and nose and her eyelids slowly dropped. Then, darkness.

**Holy shiz~? Bet'cha didn't see that coming! Who's going to save Aki? Or will she save herself before making these 2 men a 'profit'? Who are these 2 men anyway? So many frickin' questions I can't answer right now. This is part 1 of 3**


	20. Weasel to the rescue! 1,2

**Why are you reading this? There's a chapter below in dier need of reading!**

Aki woke with a jerk. She found herself in a dark room with her hands and feet tied up. At first, she had no idea as to why she was in here, then it all came back like a bad dream. How long had she been unconscious?

"Fuck..." She cursed inwardly as she glanced around trying to find an exit or some sort. She wasn't one of those whinny little girls so just sit there crying, awaiting for their prince charming to save them.

Aki spotted a door and quickly squirmed towards it. Once there, she slowly rose herself up and leaned on the door. Using her mouth, Aki turned the knob and the door opened. Her being the one leaning on the door, fell over onto the ground.

Pain pulsed through her face and she quickly curled into a ball for a moment before sitting up. The sight she saw was not what she wanted.

All around her were men sitting down and she appeared to be on a stage of some sort.

"Well, I didn't expect you to of woken so soon." She hear Taruko's voice from the crowd, "I guess this just goes to show how crafty our item is tonight."

"Item?" Aki echoed, "I'm not an item!"

A few snickers arose from the crowd of men. Aki flashed them all a death glare. Taruko's voice spoke again, "As you can see, she is very friendly. Her age is around 16, maybe 17. Pretty spunky and I can guarantee you'll have a fun time."

He paused, "We'll start the bidding at 1,000,000 Ryō**(1)**."

Then someone in the back called out, then more and more and before Aki knew it, the price had ranged up to 60,000,000 Ryō. It was exactly like an auction. _An auction for me!_ Aki thought in sheer horror.

"Sold!" Yelled Taruko pointing to the back, "To the man with red hair for 80,000,000 Ryō!"

There were a few growls from the group men as a red haired man stood up and slowly approached Aki. He slung her over his shoulders and began walking towards a door. It led outside. Aki inhaled the fresh taste, but it quickly turned bitter once the man spoke,

"What is you name girly?" He had one of those sharp tongue voices that reminded her alot of Pein.

"A-aki Hana..." She stammered as he strolled down the alleyway.

"Aki Hana huh? Name sorta suits you."

"Th-thanks..."

"Well Aki Hana, sense you mine now, we got to-"

"Woah, hold up!" Aki rudely broke him off, "You don't own me! Nobody owns me!" Suddenly she was thrown to ground, hard.

"Don't ever cut me off again!" He snarled giving her a hard kick in the gut, "I bought you and therefore you are mine!"

Aki spluttered up blood and slowly nodded.

The man smiled at her, "See? You are mine." He lifted her up and slung him over his shoulders and continued down the alley.

This man seemed easily angered and disorganized judging how he was dressed. If he were in a group of men, he'd be the alpha male, that meant he was strong and overpowering. Aki was suddenly glad she watched all those CSI flicks on Tv. Above all what was going on, she was sorta pleased with herself for coming up with a small profile. It was like she was a detective or something!

"Now as I was saying, you shall refer to me as Master, nothing else. That is the first rule."

The man opened up a door and stepped in and to Aki's worst fear, they were in a small room, with only a bed. A shiver was sent up her spine and now she decided would be the best time to start paniking.

The man tossed her down on the bed and watched as she squirmed violently looking highly amused.

"I'll give you a small tip, struggling's only gonna make it worse."

"And let me give you a tip buddy!" Aki growled, "I know some pretty dangerous people and if you let me go, I might not tell them about it!"

'Master' crackled in laughter, "You think I'm gonna let you go after spending so much? Tell you what, after I have my fun, I might be gracious enough to let you go."

Aki's eyes widened as he neared her. Something sick was going on through his mind and she did not like it one bit.

_**(Dear readers, the following content holds some kissing, sexual content, and removing of clothes, if you are under the age of 14, I recommend that you skip whatever you are fixing read. You might just ignore me, but this is a warning, M'kay? Don't come crying to me in a review saying say disgusted you are. And if you do, I will remind to look at the rating, it says M. In all honesty, I didn't expect this to be one of those times, actually, I never expected the M to come out. And in my oppinion, I can't write scenes like this one. Anyways, I warned you.)**_

Suddenly, he was straddeling the girl and untied her hands and pinned them down. His lips crushed against hers. Aki felt his tongue trying to invade her mouth, but she bite her lower lip hard so he couldn't.

The man pulled away and stared at her with sharp eyes. She could tell he was not pleased.

He pulled out a pocket knife and began ripping down Aki's shirt, very much revealing her bra. She knew if she were to struggle, he'd end up cutting her and making him more angry and she most dearly didn't want that.

He glared at the collar around her neck, "You've already been owned?" He boomed.

"N-no, I..." She paused, "I mean yes, I've already been bought before..." Aki added a shameful look to make her lie even more believable.

'Master' frowned, but shrugged, "I guess I can make an exception." He used the pocket knife to cut the collar away.

Aki expected him to try and tongue her again, but instead, he began nibbling and sucking on her neck. This sent shivers up her spine and she cringed as he moved onto the side.

After from what it felt like forever, he pulled away and stared at her with lustful eyes. Aki could already guess he wanted to strip her more, and that was exactly what he did. 'Master' cut away at her pants and discarded the scraps. He didn't cut away the rope wrapping her ankles together, he was much to smart to do that. Something told Aki he had done something like this before. She shoved her arms out trying to stop him from from trying to kiss her again and that seemed only to arouse him even more. But all fun games must come to an end, he removed his shirt and after a very minutes of struggling, he had managed to pin her arms down again. By now, Aki's face was red and dripping in sweat. She also was breathing heavier for all the energy she just used trying to force him off. 'Master' licked his lips before locking his lips with hers, this time, he managed to get his tongue inside Aki's mouth. Thinking fast, Aki bit down hard on his tongue and head butted him with all her might. He fell back and she quickly grabbed the pocket knife and cut her legs free, but when she tried to run, he grabbed her by the arm and threw her up against the wall making her cry out in pain.

"Your in trouble now Aki." He smirked as he held her by the throat. His other hand was reaching down to his pants. By now, tears were pouring from Aki like a waterfall as she tried to breath, but couldn't. _What should I do?_ She screamed to herself and suddenly, she got it. She placed her hands on the man's shoulder making him stop and loosen up the grip.

As much as she hated it, she needed to go along untill she had the chance. He slowly let go on her neck and her face came close to his.

"Finally stopped struggling eh?"

Aki nodded and tried to look obviously intereasted in him, and it appeared to work. His arms gently glided up her bare arms and on her shoulders.

Now! Aki quickly kneed him straight in the crotch with all of her might making him drop down to the ground.

Then, she quickly shifted through her ripped pants, grabbed the stone, and bolted out the door.

_**(This is the end of the little M rated thingie. All those innocent bystanders can now start reading again. Thank you)**_

Rain poured down the half naked girl's face as she ran down the alley heading god knows where. She wasn't sure why she grabbed the stone instead of the knife, but she really didn't want to think about it now. Her main priority was finding her way back into the forest.

It was completely dark and seemed to be the middle of the night. Aki hoped to god that the forest was near. She couldn't have slept for that long and that meant the forest had to be close. Her hopes were granted as she spotted trees off in the distance. A loud yelling came behind her, Aki glanced around and there was 'Master' running towards her, pocket knife in hand.

Picking up the pace, Aki splashed through puddles and skidded into the forest. The man was catching up fast and it would be matter of moments before he caught her.

He was much stronger and faster and if he did catch her, it would be all over.

"Somebody help me!"

Aki screamed as he grabbed her by the arm and yanked making her fall into the mud. She was suddenly jerked upwards and her back was pressed against his chest.

"Caught you my little runaway." He whispered cranking his neck down and kissing her on the cheek.

Aki closed her eyes tight and suddenly, the man groaned and fell down to the ground, dead. Aki felt something wrap around her and when she turned around, there stood Itachi.

"Itachi..."

The Uchiha nodded slighlty and Aki collapsed to the ground and buried her hands in her hands. She wasn't sure whether she was crying from joy of being rescued, or the fear of what had just happened. Itachi squatted down and placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. Aki threw her arms around him and cried.

After a few moments of crying, Aki calmed down and wiped away the tears.

"Are you okay?" He asked seriously as she began shakily buttoning up the cloak.

"Y-yeah, nothing a hot bath and sleep can't fix." She joked.

Itachi blinked at her in amusement, "Your a strange girl Aki."

"I've been told." She paused and began looking around frantically on her hands and knees and started to have alittle panic attack.

"What is it?" Itachi said forcing her to sit up.

"T-the s-stone!" She studdered, "I can't f-find it!"

"Stone?" Echoed the Uchiha before glancing around. He stood up and went a few feet away before picking up something and coming back, "You mean this?" He asked revealing the stone. Aki snatched it and tightly clenched it, "Yes, thank you..."

"We need to get you back to the base before you catch you death." In an instant, Itachi lifted her and jumped up into the trees, leaping from one to the other carrying Aki bridal style.

"How'd you f-find me?"

"I heard you screaming." The crow answered back as the rain started pounding even harder. "You've been missing since lunch yesterday."

"Really?" It didn't feel like a whole day had past. To her it felt like a couple of hours.

"That man, did he..."

Aki stared at him stupidly before shaking her head violently.

"No! He only managed to strip me of my pride!" She declared, "Not my purity!"

Itachi cocked an eyebrow at her, but said nothing as he rose up his ring and entered through the chakra wall and into the feild.

Home at last.

**Harharhar, end! I hope you really liked this chapter because it's over my usual 1,000 words per chapter. It took meh foreva to finish this thing up. Lets see the saga continue to it's third and final stage~! 2/3**


	21. Home at last! 3,3

**This is the end of the little saga, hope you sorta enjoy?**

"So was it just you looking or was everyone having a panic attack?" Aki asked as Itachi carried her across the feild towards the base door.

"I noticed that you were missing and left before really telling anybody, my guess is they think we ran off together."

Aki lightly chuckled, "They're idiots."

"You telling me."

Itachi pushed open the door and stepped in, Kisame was on the couch and nobody else was to be seen.

"So Romeo and Juliet has finally decided come back." He said turning his head to them and his jaw dropped.

"Da hell happened?"

Both Aki and Itachi were both soaked to the bone and covered in mud and twigs. Now Aki was glad she had Itachi's cloak on hiding the possible bruising on her back, gut, neck, and arms and legs.

"Aki just got kidnapped, that's all." He said it so casually, Kisame stared at him untill it clicked.

"WHAT?"

He immediatly jumped to his feet and hurried over to her and Itachi. She flinched at the sudden movement. God she hated this right now, but it was only gonna get worse.

Deidara came down and stared at the scene, "What happened, un?"

"Aki was kidnapped!" Kisame blurted out earning a glare from Itachi.

The shark man said it pretty loudly and that brought just about everyone downstairs with worried faces, mostly guilt though.

Konan pushed through the crowd and placed her hand of Aki's forehead making her shiver at the sudden coldness.

"A fever." She said grimly looking over to Itachi, "And something tells me you have one too."

"What the fuck happened?" Hidan called obviously worried, others nodded in agreement. This made Aki feel abit fuzzy inside, but that didn't stop her from replying,

"I'd much rather not talk about it." Her voice was weak and sounded exhuasted. Well she was with all the screaming she did. Her throat burned.

Her answer made everyone worry even more and they crowded even closer to her. Itachi had enough sense not to set her down. He probably guessed she couldn't walk, much less barely stand for that matter. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. Her head was pounding and her entire body was screaming.

"What happened, un?" Deidara asked giving her his famous puppy dog look, but unfortunantly for him, she was to blah for it to take an effect.

Konan motioned for Itachi to follow her and they went upstairs. Everyone followed.

"As members we'd like to know." Sasori said coldly driving Aki closer to the edge.

"Why can't you tell us?" Kisame said pushing her even farther untill she was barely keeping her balance.

"Just fucking tell us!"

Aki exploded, "Alright!"

She nearly screamed, "I was fucking kidnapped by 2 assholes in the forest and was fucking sold in an auction to a fucking red haired man who wanted me to call him 'Master' who also tried rapping me and I'm pretty sure I have a few broken fucking ribs!" She snarled, "Now leave me the fuck alone!"

Complete silence...

Aki snorted, "And don't any of you dare try pitying me because god so help me, I will fucking shove my foot so far up you asses you won't be able to sit for a month!"

More silence...

Itachi sighed and glanced over at Konan, "Will she be sleeping in her bed or the medic room?" He asked calmly.

"Uh, medic room, I want to see her injuries to see if they're...severe." Konan replied leading Itachi and Aki away from the jaw dropped surprised Akatsuki.

Konan pushed open the door and Itachi gently sat her on the first white medical bed.

"Thank you Itachi for all you help, but you may leave me." Konan said.

"Thanks for saving me." Aki rasped ajusting into a more comfortable sitting position. The crow blinked and nodded slightly before leaving.

The door closed and Konan peered at her curiously.

"What?"

"Just a question, but what exactly are you wearing underneath Itachi's cloak?"

"A ripped up shirt, a bra, and underwear."

Konan stared in disbelief before nodding her head, "Well your gonna need to put on a gown. Your feminine clothing with stay on."

Konan dugged through a drawer and pulled out a gown and tossed it to her before heading in the back. Aki quickly unbuttoned the cloak, removed the 'shirt' and slipped into it. She wriggled abit so it went down to her knees.

She felt alittle awkward being exposed, just abit.

Konan came back and lets just say she isn't the best at hiding her emotions.

Aki shifted abit uncomfortably, "Can you please stop staring?"

The kunoichi mentally slapped herself and began inspecting Aki head to toe. There was nothing too dangerous. She did have 2 broken ribs and a small concussion, but that was the main 2 injuries. She had a few bruises, hickis, and cuts, but those were all easily fixed with band-aids and some gauze.

After wrapping her up, Konan stared seriously at her, "Now I need you to be completely honest, I know it might embarressing, but did he rape you?"

Aki narrowed her eyes at Konan, "If I was raped, I'd be in alot worser condition than I am in now both physically and mentally."

There wasn't a single studder or uneasy blink, she was telling the truth.

Konan sighed in relief, "Well, I recommend you stay here in the medic room for the next few days, but I don't see that happening."

Aki grinned, "You know me so well."

The kunoichi chuckled lightly, "At least your humours still intact. Now get to bed, you must be exhausted."

"Exhausted? I feel like Kakuzu after a mission with Hidan!"

Konan rolled her eyes playfully, "Get to sleep."

Aki crawled under the covers and watched at Konan flipped off the lights and closed the door. She lay there staring up at the ceiling untill she remembered the stone. It was in Itachi's cloak pocket. Reaching over and grabbing the cloak, Aki shifted through it untill she found the right pocket and pulled it out. The Akatsuki's cloaks were like a clown's outfit, there were dozens of things hidden in them.

Snuggling back in a comfortable position, Aki shoved the stone under the pillow and soon fell into a deep sleep.

**End of the saga~! FINALLY! It was so gloomy and emo TT_TT**

**Anyways, why is Aki so strongly attached to that stone? Is it a missing fragmant from her world? Is it the way home? Maybe it's just a stone. Nobody knows, not even me XD**

**Next chapter's gonna be abit gloomy, but Aki's gonna try her best to put the entire mess behind her, if only the Akatsuki would too -_-'' REVIEW~!**


	22. Remembering

**Finally I can get start with the funnies again! X'3 The last 3 chapters were all emoish, but it had just a wee bit of funny, but not enough -_-''**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter~!**

Aki shifted in the bed, she was dreaming.

_"Eva Eva! Look what I found!" A 6 year-old girl known at Becka came running into the kitchen holding something in her hands. Eva stopped wiping off the counters and bend down, "What is it deary?"_

_"I found a bug!" She stated proudly opening up her hands revealing a shell of a cicada. Eva grinned and patted her on the head, "It most certainly is. Great find, is Mr. Cicada going to your bug collection?"_

_Becka nodded, "Yup! But first I wanna show Katie!"_

_"You know she's terrified of bugs!"_

_"That's the point!"_

_Eva chuckled, "Well you never showed it to me then m'kay?"_

_"Okay, it'll be our secret!" The little girl said pretending to zip her mouth, "Bye!"_

_Then she darted off towards Katie's room. She didn't like the snotty brunnete. Ever since she found out that her real parents were coming to get her, she started bragging and made Andrew cry! She was older than Becka by 5 years, but that didn't stop the orange haired girl. Along the way, she pasted Andrew, a blonde with spiked up hair. _

_"Where you going Becka?" He asked rubbing his eyes, he had obviously been crying._

_"I'm getting back at Katie for making you sad!" Becka said revealing the shell. Andrew grinned evily, "Can I come and watch? I wanna see her scream!"_

_Then, they both scuttled down the halls leading to Katie's room._

_"Katie Katie! I got a present for you!" Becka said in an innocent angel look._

_Katie stared suspiciously at her before holding out her hand._

_"You gotta close your eyes silly! It's a surprise!"_

_The 11 year-old closed her eyes and that's when Becka placed the cicada shell in the palm of her hand._

_"You can open now!"_

_Katie opened her eyes and screamed, "KYAAAA!"_

_Then Becka and Andrew both ran out of the room dodging the pillows that followed, laughing._

Aki blinked open her eyes and curled into a ball and cried silently for she couldn't remember her dream.(Weird)

Regaining control of her emotions, Aki reached under the pillow and pulled out the stone. It seemed to sparkle. Sunlight drafted in the room and it beamed off the stone making it change colors.

Her eyes glittered at it's beauty. After observing it for a little while, the 16 year-old girl sat up and rubbed her tear stained eyes. It had been so close, but she couldn't keep the memories long enough.

Glancing to her left where a chair was lay some clothes, Aki's clothes to be more exact. Getting out of the bed was alittle tricky, she legs felt like jello and it took a moment or 2 before she could stand properly.

Then she quickly changed. She had on pair of tan khakis pants and a cream colored long sleeved shirt. Shoving the stone in her pocket, Aki did a few stretches before heading out into the hallway. She had no idea how long she had slept, but she felt great! Aside the fact she was starving, but she still felt fantastic.

Humming alittle tune, she went downstairs and into the kitchen where a certain Weasel was sipping a cup of Tea with Kisame who looked to be dozing.

"Finally decided to wake up?" The crow asked as Aki nodded and opened up the fridge.

"Man I am starving!"

Kisame snapped back into reality and stared at her like a complete jackass while she dug around in the fridge.

"Aha! I call dibs on the purin pudding!" She declared closing the fridge door and getting a spoon before plopping down in one of the many seats of the table and digging in.

This little snack should get her at bay untill dinner time, whenever that was.

"So how ya feeling Aki?" Kisame asked awkwardly.

Taking a bite of the pudding, Aki shrugged, "Pretty well actually believe it or not."

Itachi took another sip of his tea, "I've been meaning to ask you this, but you were asleep, what was with that little stone?"

Aki shrugged once more, "I don't know," She admitted, "it just feels special to me in a way I can't describe."

Kismae blinked, "What stone? Can I see it?" Aki suddenly wanted to yell no, but didn't, instead she shook her head, "Only I can see it."

The shark man stared weirdly at her, "Is there a malfuction in your brain somewhere? You look like a princess meeting her prince at the ball."

Aki snorted, "Pl-ease, like I'd go ga-ga over a boy." That wasn't quite try, but she wasn't going to admit that to him. "I'd be the sniper ready to assisnate the prince."

Kisame chuckled, "What about a rock prince?"

"Now who's crazy?"

_-Time skip, 3 days-_

It had been about 4 days since Aki had been brought back to the Akatsuki base in Itachi's arms and the awkward tension had ceased between her and everyone else, at least, not Deidara.

He never looked her straight in the eyes and wouldn't stay in the same room with her.

Itachi and Kisame were off on a mission and so was Kakuzu and Hidan. Konan went out for groceries with Sasori and Leader-sama was off at a council meeting leaving Aki and Deidara alone in the base.

By now, Aki was ticked off at Deidara and tried talking to him, but the shrugged her away. And Aki being impationt with him, snapped. Good for both of them they were the only ones in the house.

"Will you at least look at me?" Aki yelled as the blonde walked away from her, "Deidara!" She grabbed him by the arm and forced him to look at her. His eyes were dark with grief, Aki had been trying to tell him for the past three days that it wasn't his fault, but he refused to listen!

"Meeting, roof, 5 minutes." Was all she growled before storming off, "And if you don't show I'm gonna tell Sasori who really broke Hiruko!"

A few days ago before she was taken, Deidara had accidently blown up Sasori's favorite puppet and Aki took responsibility even though she had nothing to do with it. This gauranteed that Deidara was gonna come because Sasori was super pissed off when he found out and if Aki told him Deidara had broken Hiruko, he was dead.

Climbing through her window, Aki hauled herself up to roof and plopped down. Sure enough, 5 minutes later, the bomber appeared.

"What, un."

"Listen up Deidara, I'm only gonna say this once. I do not blame you and you should not blame yourself. You think that the reason I left out on the walk and got kidnapped was because you, Kisame, and Hidan were shooting your mouths about my accidental kiss with Itachi. Well your dead wrong. Now sit!"

"But-"

"Now!"

The blonde immediatly sat down on the roof and Aki faced him, "I'm sorry."

Deidara looked absolutly confused, "Huh?"

"I'm sorry." Aki repeated.

"Why, un?"

The girl snorted, "Because I turned you into a mopping emo. Seriously, we don't need another Itachi in the house."

Deidara chuckled.

"Aside from all seriousness, what do you hope to accomplish from ignoring me? Because it most certainly isn't a positive effect for any of us."

"I guess so, but I didn't even know you were missing, un!"

"Do you really believe that? Or were you blinded by guilt and thought that? Because I really think you were wondering where I was. I mean seriously, did you really think I ran away with Itachi? This isn't Romeo and Juliet."

"Romeo and who, un?"

"Nevermind."

There was a long silence.

"So are we cool?"

"Yeah, un."

A sudden relief swept over Aki and both sat there for awhile untill Deidara spoke, "So I heard you found a stone or something, un."

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna show you if your asking to see it."

"What? Why, un?"

"Because-" She paused, "Because the stone feels like it's mine, I don't want any one to see it. I don't want anyone to taint it's beauty."

"Beauty, un?" He echoed.

"It's a shade of sad colors, but when you hold it up to the sun, it changes to happy colors." Aki explained, "It just feels special, like my own little secret."

"Well then I won't ask anymore."

Finally they retreated back inside and flipped on the Tv and started watching some animal show or something.

A strange feeling started tingling inside Aki's head.

_"Becka!" _

Called a young child's voice.

_"Becka I'm scared!"_

_"Shh Mathew, we'll find our way out of the forest soon. Have some faith in me!"_

_"But-"_

_"But nothing, now climb on my back. You can't walk around with a sprained ankle._

_There was a hiccup and then the boy spoke again, "Th-thanks..."_

"Becka..." She said slowly, "Beckalynn Fisher..."

"Who, un?"

"My name!" Aki said in excitement, "I remember my name! It's Beckalynn Fisher!"

"Beckalynn? That's a strange name, un."

"Well I'm not normal." Aki pointed out running her hand through her hair, "There's also a little boy named Mathew, but I can't seem to remember who he is." She closed her eyes tight seraching through her mind trying to find anything that rung a bell.

"Nevermind." She said turning back to the Tv,

_'Becka' _She thought in glee, _'My name's Becka!'_

**END XD **

**Becka: Finally I remember!**

**Bookworm: I got bored and that sorta happen.**

**Deidara: So what's the next chapter gonna be about?**

**Bookworm: *Looks at her watch* Holy Jashin! I'm behind on schedule! I gotta write another chapter now! Everyone! Quick, to the changing rooms!**

***Everyone starts running frantically***

**Bookworm: Go go go go go!**

**Kiku: Review! *pause, looks around, and blushes* Whoops! Wrong story!**


	23. Conversation with the Shark

**Bookworm: Welcome to the need chapter of the story!**

**Becka: Previously, I remembered my real name and a boy named Mathew. Now-**

**Hidan: *Rudely cuts her off* Nobody wants to hear that shit! Just fucking tell them to read this damn story and review!**

**Bookworm: *Sighs* Enjoy and review**

Becka sat happily on the sofa dozing while listening to the rain pitter patter on the roof. Konan had came back from grocery shopping and Becka told her her real name and what-not.

It was around dinner time and she could smell Konan's cooking all the way in the living-room. She was cooking curry, yum.

Becka closed her eyes and felt her mouth begin to water. _Damn that Konan and her awesome cooking. _

Taking a deep breath, Becka began replaying the memory in her mind once more of her carrying a boy named Mathew through the forest in hopes of remembering something else about the mysterious child.

Nothing came to mind. Grumbling a few curse words to herself, Becka tried again. How could it be so hard to remember?

Digging in her pocket, Becka pulled out the stone and held it up. The light from the kitchen made contact and it changed into a beautiful shade of pink, orange, and a tine of red. She stroked it gently before closing her setting her hand that held the rock on her chest.

For some reason, she felt at ease when-ever she looked at it. It seemed to wash away all her sadness and anger, like magic. _Mathew...Mathew...Mathew._

Suddenly, a herd of memories came flying to her.

_"Mathew!" Scolded Becka giving a boy a karate chop to the head, "Don't put egg yok in our shoes!"_

_The little boy known as Mathew grinned wildly, "But it was so sooo funny!"_

_Another karate chop to the head made him frown. "That hurts ya know."_

_"That's the point."_

Then she was sent hurling through more and more memories containing Mathew and when it all ended, she gasped for air. It felt as though something had crushed her lungs. Breathing in deeply, Becka managed to take control of her breathing and she felt a grin of satisfaction grow on her face. Mathew was the little trickster at the orphanage!

_Orphanage?_ Becka's smile was quickly turned to a frown. All the sweet satisfaction from a moment ago turned to sour _That's right, I'm an orphan. _She thought grimly rubbing her eyes. _Nobody wanted me. At least, where ever I am now, I'm wanted. _Now all her thoughts were directed to the image of the boy known as Mathew. He was dropped off at the orphanage when Becka was eight year old. He was about two when his family abandened him and he and Becka immediatly grew attached. They became like siblings, always fighting and causing trouble.

Mathew was about ten now with messy spiked brown hair with freckles and blue eyes. A pang of homesickness stuck Becka. She had been gone for maybe three months now and she wondered how they were getting along without her. At least now that she could remember and that brought on the worriedness. Becka shoved the stone back into her pocket.

Eva wasn't a laboror. She couldn't possibly keep up with all those children, especially Mathew. Becka was the eldest orphan there and she helped Eva out with the cooking, the cleaning, even the punishing. To most of the orphans, she was like a big sister.

Lost in her thoughts and memories, Becka didn't here Kisame and Itachi enter through the front door that was a few feet away from the couch.

Kisame being the total douch he was, set down his Samahade and plopped down on Becka's gut making her grunt and snap back to reality.

"Get off of me fatty!" Becka barked as the Shark-man chuckled and stood up so she could move. Becka sat criss-cross and punched him in the arm once he sat down.

"You punch like a weakling!"

"Well I'm not a ninja!"

"Good thing too..."

"What you say?"

"Nothing~!"

As Becka and Kisame had an all out play-fight, Itachi went into the kitchen, obviously smelling dinner.

"So did you do something special why'll your big bro was away?"

"Now who said that you were my bro?"

Kisame karate chopped her on the head, "I did." He said flashing her one of his famous toothy grins.

"Touche Shark boy, touche..."

"Thank you Aki."

"Aha!" A question mark appeared above Kisame's head, "Eh?"

"My name's not Aki Hana anymore, it's Beckalynn Fisher!"

Kisame gave her a weird look, "So does that mean your parents are fishermen?"

Becka shrugged, "I honestly have no clue." She admitted with a shrug, "I don't have any."

Becka's head was suddenly shoved into Kisame's chest, he was hugging her head rocking back and forth, "There there Becka, let it all out."

She shoved herself out of the death hug and began fixing her hair, "Jesus you act like your pregant sometimes, ya know that?"

"Jesus?" Echoed the criminal, "Da hell is that?"

"Jesus, you know, died on the cross to redem mankind for their sins?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Speaking of which." Becka looked around, "When's my bitch coming home?"

Kisame chuckled, "Bitch as in Hidan I take it? He and Kakuzu's coming back tomorrow.

Leader-sama's been giving us real easy missions lately."

"That's because of meh~"

"Pft, no it's not."

Becka rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that. I'm pretty sure the base changed alot since I came here as a kitten three months ago."

"Why were you a kitten anyways?"

She shrugged, "Da hell if I know. All I remember now was me going to bed and waking up in the forest as a cat." She left out the part of her being depressed and wishing for a family before falling asleep, there was no way she was gonna get teased for being all emo and stuff. But come on, if you had been rejected for adoptions a couple dozens of times, you'd be depressed as well.

"Dinner!" They heard Konan call from the kitchen. Both instantly leaped to their feet and scurried into the kitchen.

**End~! XD**

**Bookworm: Well, that's a wrap people! Good work!**

**Everyone: Thanks!**

**Becka: Hey Bookworm?**

**Bookworm: Yes my main character?**

**Becka: Well, was wondering, there are alot of reviews saying that Itachi and me'll make a good couple and...**

**Bookworm: *Nods* I understand. *Turns to viewers* I know you're all wanting pairings and stuff, but I just can't do that right now. Becka's under aged and I don't want Eva killing meh, so your just gonna have to make do and stick to your fantasies. But I promise there will be pairings LATER and I mean LATER into the story.**

**Becka: *Sighs in relief* Wait, what?**

**Bookworm: *Grins* Have a great day readers and don't forget to click the review button beneath this m'kay?**

**Becka: I don't wanna be in any pairings ever!**

**Bookworm: Stop being so elemantry, your frickin' 16! Your suppose to be all gaga over hot boys.**

**Becka: *Snorts* Yeah, psycho pathed criminals, that's totally what I'm looking for in a guy!**

**Bookworm: Do I need to force another accidently kiss? I can make the next one more embaressing.**

**Becka: *Shakes head frantically* I'm fine! Please don't do that!**

**Bookworm: That's better =]**


	24. Weird conversations

**Enjoy da chapter~!**

Becka happily ate the spoonful of curry while Kisame ranted onto Itachi about something. Deidara and Sasori were having yet another arguement about what art really was.

"Art is fleeting, un!"

"Eternal!"

"Both of you shut up!" She grumbled shoving another spoonful in her mouth, "God, you act like a married couple!"

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE, (UN)!"

"Then why so defensive about it?" She smirked, "So who's the uke and seme?"

"...?"

"The what?"

Becka rubbed her forehead, "Ya know, the catcher and the pitcher?"

That led to confused glances from just about everyone.

Sighing, she shook her head, "Nevermind, this is a conversation Hidan should be involved in."

Finishing up her plate, Becka thanked Konan and began washing her plate and spoon.

"You'd all get a kick out of my world." She began, "We have things called cars that drive around and devices called phones that allow us to communicate with people far away."

"What are you babbling about now?" Sasori asked boredly, "And why would we need things like cars? We could easily run."

Becka snorted, "Well my world, we aren't ninja, we're more of civillians."

"So that means we could easily dominant the world, right?"

"More or less, but you have to get past the nuclear bombs."

"Bombs, un?" Deidara pipped up excitedly, "You have bombs?"

The sixteen year old sighed, "Not the type of bombs your thinking of." Setting the dish on the drying tray, she strolled out. "I'm taking a walk."

"You sure that's a good idea Aki?" Kisame was gently reminding her of last time she left. He still called her Aki because Becka sounded ridiculous.

"I won't go to far, I'll stay inside the boundries alright?" Becka promised before leaving the base. God they acted as if she was gonna get kidnapped again. The chances of that ever happening would be little to none.

"And besides." She added quietly to herself, "They caught me totally off gaurd."

Strolling through the drizzling rain, Becka took shelter under a giant tree and breath in deeply. She had grown quite familar with the sounds of rain and could stay outside in it alot longer than she normal would.

Pulling out the stone from her pocket, Becka leaned up against a tree and placed it ot her chest and closed her eyes. It was times like these she felt her inner peace start to arise.

**What are you doing out here?**

Becka's eyes snapped open and there was Zetsu staring at her like she were a moron or something.

"Just...enjoying the...rain..." She said embarest rubbing the back of her neck. The plant man blinked at her in amusement.

_You shouldn't stay out here in the rain for too long, you could get sick. _**Says the one who's always outside. **_Shut up! I'm trying to have a conversation with Aki!_

Before an arguement set off, Becka spoke, "Actually, it's Becka, I remembered my name."

**Becka huh? Sounds needy. **_Don't be rude! _**It's the truth. **_If you don't have something nice ot say, don't say it at all! _**What are you? My mother now? **

Becka burst out laughing making both sides snap their attention at her.

"I'm so sorry, it's just so funny watching you two argue!" She said imbetween laughs. Zetsu blushed abit.

**Look who's blushing. **_Your blushing too! _

"Ya know, most people say your creepy, but I think your rather intreasting. I mean, a guy who's part plant, that's pretty cool."

Zetsu blinked before nodding curtly, _Th-thanks... _**Is that your heart I hear thumping loudly? **_Go to hell! _**Already there my friend, already there.**

Zetsu clamped his venus thing and sunk into the ground leaving Becka to her musement. They sure were an intreasting pair. They'd make the perfect friend for Mathew.

A pang of sadness hit her, but she quickly shook it off. This was her home now and she wasn't going to dwell on her 'past' life. But Mathew would get a kick out of being here...

He was the biggest Naruto nerd she had ever known! He knew ever single character inside out. She called him a stalker everytime she caught him on Narutowiki looking up information on the characters.

_Boy, I sure do wish he was here... _Becka rolled her eyes, "Like that'll ever happen." She mused shoving the stone into her pocket before climbing up a nearby tree. She found a nice wide think branch and layed aginst the truck humming softly.

She was really living the life here. No school, no fears of being rejected for adoption, everything here was perfect. But guilt pricked her, Eva would be worrying her heart out for her. Becka could only imagine the type of emotional stress she'd be going through. She guessed the Eva probably thought she ran away or something. The day she disapeared was the day she got rejected again for another adoption and she wasn't exactly in the bestest of moods when Eva came to try and comfort her.

Now Becka wasn't too sure that she was entirely happy about remembering. _How can I live happily here knowing that there are others worrying about me?_

**End! Sorry, there wasn't a whole lot of funnies in this chapter.**

**Zetsu: There isn't a chance with Becka, is there?**

**Bookworm: Sorry Zetsu, but I don't think your quite the match with Becka. You'll hopefully find someone who loves you~**

**Zetsu: *Shivers* That sounds scary...**

**Bookworm: Anyways, please review! It only takes about 2 minutes!**


	25. Holy Bananas!

**Becka: So where's the story going?**

**Bookworm: It's going uphill =]**

**Becka: That's no answer!**

**Bookworm: Yes it is, now enjoy the story!**

Becka yawned and stretched as she sat on a tree branch a few feet from the ground. The sun was starting to set and she was wet, not drenched, but wet. The tree limbs made a really good cover up for the rain.

"Guess it's time to go back."

Climbing back down, she landed on all four and yawned once more. A nice hot bath would be fantastic right about now.

Rubbing her eyes groggily, Becka began her trip back to the base. She was about half way there when she heard a faint sob.

Stopping dead in her tracks, she paused and listened. Sure enough, she heard it. Someone was crying? Becka turned to the direction where the noise was coming from and hid behind the tree. There was a boy laying against a tree with his knees to his face.

"Are you lost little boy?" Becka asked gently revealing herself.

The boy lifted his head and both their eyes widened.

"B-b-b-becka?"

"Mathew?"

In an instant, Mathew had his arms wrapped around her and squeazing the daylights outta her.

"I can't believe it's you! Everyone thought you ran away but you didn't! I knew you wouldn't run away!"

Becka plucked him off, "How the fuck did you get here?"

Mathew wiped his tear stained eyes, "I donno, but I couldn't care less, I found you!" He once against launched his arms around her and this time, both fell to the ground.

Becka hugged him back this time, "I think it's the other way around Fishcake, I found you." She said ruffling his hair.

Mathew glanced up at her and grinned wildly. "I still can't believe it!"

They stayed hugging each other for another few moments and then stood up.

"Where have you been all this time Becka?" The boy asked glancing around, "And where are we?"

Becka rubbed the back of her neck, "You might think it's impossible, but we're in the Naruto world. Well, Amegakure to be more specific."

"Than is the Akatsuki here? Have you met them? Are you an awesome ninja now?"

"You don't sound freaked out..."

"Well why would I? I'm in a place that I've only dreamed about!" His eyes sparkled, "So have you met the Akatsuki? What about Naruto? Have you been to Konoha yet?"

She shook her head, "I've stayed here the entire time and yes, I've met the Akatsuki. I'm living with them."

Mathew squealed like a fan girl, "Really? What are they like? Is Tobi really Madara?"

Becka giggled, "How about you come with me and find out?"

"Pft, duh! Like I'd turn down the offer to meet Pein!"

Becka grinned and she led Mathew towards the base. He still had his messy spiked hair and dark blue eyes. His freckles were still there and he still had a wimpy looking built body. It surprised her how non-freaked out he was. Even if he was a Narutard, he should be just abit worried, right? That brought something else up.

"Hey Mathew?"

"Yeah?"

"You can't say anything about the Akatsuki's past nor future alright?"

"But whhyyy~?"

Becka stopped him and gave him a stern look, "I mean it Mathew, don't."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, don't get all bitchy at me."

She karate chopped him on the head.

"OW!"

"No cursing."

"But you said fuck!"

*Insert another karate chop to head*

"OW!"

"I'm old enough to use the words properly."

Mathew squinted his eyes at her before sighing, "Alright." He paused, "Wait, you've been here in the Naruto world all this time?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"How'd you get here?"

Becka had to think for a moment, "Hm, last thing I remembered was going to sleep in my bed at the orphanage and then I woke up here." Then something pricked her mind, "Hey, why aren't you a cat?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

Becka glanced at him and noticed that he was drenched to the bone. His clothes weren't formated for rain.

_He must be freezing!_

Feeling that motherly instinct take over, she removed her coat that she had been wearing and placed it over his shoulders.

Mathew narrowed his eyes at her, "I can handle the cold thnk you." He said curtly removing it and handing the coat to her. Becka shoved it back to him, "No." She said firmly, "Your wearing it or I'll make Hidan use you for a sacrifice."

"You don't got the guts."

"Wanna try me?" She threatened coldly. Mathew frowned in defeat and obediantly slipped into the coat.

"Thanks..." He mumbled.

Mathew was always to stuborn and ignorant sometimes, but Becka still loved him.

The base came into view and Becka opened the door for Mathew.

"Wow!" He said in amazement looking, "It's nothing like I ever imagined!"

"Right now Hidan and Kakuzu's out on a mission. I have no clue where Tobi is and everyone else is around."

Deidara came from the kitchen, "Hey Becka I-" He paused and stared at Mathew. "Who's the kid, un?"

Mathew started trembling, but it wasn't in fear, but excitement. "Your Deidara!" He nearly screamed.

The blonde blinked at Becka, "Who the hell is this, un?"

Becka rubbed the back of her neck, "This is-"

"-Becka's child." Kisame broke in finishing her. Deidara tilted his head, "You do sorta look alike, un."

Mathew's jaw dropped as he stared at Kisame, "Holy bananas! Your Kisame! Itachi's partner!"

The shark man flashed him a toothy grin, "As far as I know."

Becka facepalmed, "This is Mathew. He's one of the many orphans I have to look after."

The 13 year old rolled his eyes, "Pft, you know ya love me."

"Damn straight."

Konan poked her head in through the kitchen, "So your the one she's been trying to remember huh? How'd you get here?"

"Remember?" Echoed the boy flashing Becka a confused look.

"I'll explain later." She promised.

Mathew shrugged and Sasori decided to come downstairs during this fiasco.

"Who's the brat?"

Deidara waved his hand at him, "That's Mathew. He's one of the orphans that Becka grew up with, un."

"Grew up with? I practically raised this kid!"

Mathew grinned crazily at Sasori, "Are you really a puppet?"

The red head slowly nodded, "Yeah..."

"So do you still have, ya know...men parts?"

Kisame covered his mouth to keep from laughing and Konan's mouth twitched upwards and Deidara collapsed down into a complete laughing fit.

Sasori's eye twitched, "I see your gonna be as annoying as Becka." He grumbled sending both the bomber and shark a death glare.

"So I take it you don't?" Mathew asked innocently.

Sasori narrowed his eyes at him before heading back upstairs. Deidara had finally managed to calm down abit and took a deep breath.

"I like him, un."

Konan, who had been watching all of this, shook her head slightly, "I think Hidan's gonna have a blast with this kid..." She murmered to herself as Leader-sama poofed next to her.

"Who, is that?"

"That, my over worked leader, is Mathew."

**END~! I needed a freakishly freaky Naruto freak and Mathew sorta fit the punch line, so yeah.**

**Mathew: *Eyes glowing* I love you Bookworm so much right now.**

**Bookworm: *Hugs* I wuv you two~!**

**Becka: *rolls eyes* Review, it's right below and only takes like a minute. **

**The next update'll be either monday or tuesday, I'm spending the weekend w/ meh dad and he has the only computer -_-'' So, that'll be the schedule. **


	26. Sleeping arrangements

**Fa la la la la, la la la~! I promised you I'd update and here it is! **

**Bookworm: Damn Sopa...**

**Mathew: Sopa? What's that?**

**Bookworm: Sopa, my dearest Mathew, is some bullshit law they're trying to pass to piss me off! **

**Mathew: Why?**

**Bookworm: *sighs* They're the government, ask them why they're trying to fuck up the internet.**

**Mathew: Weren't we gonna do something?**

**Bookworm: ...? Ya know, I forgot -_-''**

**Mathew: Me too...**

**Hidan: *Comes in out of know where* Read the damn story and enjoy it!**

**Bookworm/Mathew: Ohhhhh, that's what we forgot...**

Mathew blinked slowly, "So you couldn't remember then?"

"Yeah." Becka said as both of them sat across from each other in the kitchen at the table. Mathew was eating some pocky Becka had found in the cupboards. She had just explained every single thing that had happened, expect for her accidently kissing you know who and then getting kidnapped.

"So what was it like being a cat?" He asked biting down on the pocky stick.

"Kinda weird, but I got use to it after awhile."

"Huh..."

"Yeah..."

"So is it always so boring here?" He asked rather loudly sticking his feet up on the table. Becka pushed his feet off, "No, just wait untill the Jashin bitch returns back from his mission with Kakuzu."

Mathew's lip twitched upwards in amusement, "So Hidan's your bitch?"

Becka shrugged casually, "Pretty much, just like Sasori's my whore and Kisame's my older bro."

Mathew then completely lost it. His head slammed on the table and the only thing Becka heard was muffled cries of laughter.

Konan poked her head in and stared at Becka, "Is he okay?"

She nodded doing a little wave, "It's alright, he'll be fine, just having a laugh attack."

The kunoichi stared in uncertainty before pulling her head out of the kitchen. After a few more moments, Mathew caught his sanity and took another pocky stick.

"So where do you sleep?"

"Upstairs." Becka said pointing up, "I share a room with Konan."

Silence...

"So will I be sleeping with you?"

"No." She said bluntly.

"But why~?"

"Because I don't trust you sleeping in the same room as Konan."

Mathew frowned, "You think I'm gonna do anything? Common! I'm only thirteen! What's the worst I can do?"

Becka gave him a 'do you honestly believe I believe you?' look. "Yeah, lets take a trip down memory lane shall we?"

Mathew snorted, "No, no flashbacks!"

"It's too late~!"

"But-"

_-Flashback-_

_"MATHEW!" Came a screech as a boy, known as Mathew, came flying down the halls giggling like a made man._

_He rounded the corner and slammed into a particular orange haired teen. Becka rubbed her forehead, "Watch where ya going Mathew!"_

_The messy haired boy stuck his tongue out at her, "Nyah~!" Then took off. Not long after he ran, Casey came running down with a red face._

_"What happened?"_

_"Mathew stuffed jello in my bras!" The blonde exclaimed pointing to her chest._

_Becka blinked._

_Casey blinked._

_"...-_

"That's enough!" Mathew yelled breaking up the flashback, "I was alittle kid then! I've matured!"

Becka rolled her eyes, "Yeah, now you use pudding, right?"

"Then if I can't sleep with you, where am I gonna sleep! I'm not sleeping on the so you know!" Mathew crossed his arms as Becka sighed. "Alright, you win. Your sleeping in the immortals' room."

"WHAT?"

Mathew's jaw dropped, "What if they come back early?"

Becka rolled her eyes giving him a 'please' look, "Those idiots aren't gonna be back untill tommorrow morning and they're always late, so you'll be able to get up. They won't even know you were there." She explained, "You're also gonna change into something more appropriate."

Mathew coughed, "May I remind you Becka, oh dearest, I'm not the morning person. I'm not sleeping in Hidan's/Kakuzu's room or wearing their clothes and that's final!"

_-Break?-_

"I can't believe this." Mathew grumbled snatching the clothes from Becka's hand ungratefully. "If I die, I'm haunting you ass."

Becka karate chopped him on the head, "No cursing!"

Then with that, she left leaving Mathew muttering under his breath as he changed. After changing, Mathew began straighting his mop of a head in hopes making it look decent before going to sleep.

He had on a short sleeved silver shirt with the Jashin symbol imprinted in bold black coloring with a pair of black pants and white socks.

The black pants he had on were the stretchy kind, so he fit those perfectly and the shirt and socks were abit big, but they were strangely comfy.

Mathew shivered in excitement. He still couldn't believe that he was here, in the Naruto world, fixing to spend the night at the Akatsuki base! He squealed mentally before flipping off the lights and crawling into Hidan's bed.

He tried going to sleep, but he was far to excited! He wanted to see Itachi use his sharingan and see Deidara make clay explode! All the kids back at the orphanage was going to be sooo jealous when they find out!

Mathew paused mid-thought. How was he gonna get home? If Becka couldn't, how was he? He shrugged, like he really cared going back. Here he could become a kick ass ninja and summon giant animals! Not to mention he was staying here at the Akatsuki base, the most dangerous and feared criminal organization in the entire world!

Mathew was pretty happy that they were all still alive. But that made him oh so confused. Did that mean this was before the Shippuden series? And if so, would he be able to save them all from dying? But wait, Madara- er, Tobi was here. He came in after Sasori died so the time line was all whacked up. Thinking even more about this gave Mathew a massive head ache.

"I gotta start thinking less."

He said to himself as he turned and snuggled in deeper to the soft bed. Before he knew it, he past out.

_-Break?-_

Becka yawned as she stepped into the shower. She was dead beat exhausted, but a shower was what he most desperatly needed right now. After washing her hair and what-not, Becka lifted her face letting the hot water pour onto her face.

Turning off the water, Becka stepped into the foggy bathroom and wrapped herself into a towel. Her mind was off in another existance. How'd Mathew get sucked into the Naruto world? Were there gonna be more coming?

Becka shivered, she hoped not.

Mathew was gonna be a handle, if more were gonna come, the Akatsuki base would be redused to a child daycare or something. Mathew was the most troublesome orphan out of everyone. He was always pulling pranks, getting into fights, stealing eggs and hiding them in shoes, you name it.

After drying off and changing into her Pj's that consisted of baggy midnight pants and a tank top, Becka exited the bathroom and slid into her bed.

She grinned to herself. The Akatsuki was gonna get alot more lively now that Mathew was here.

**DONE!**

**Mathew: So how's tomorrow morning gonna work out?**

**Bookworm: I donno, I'm still planning things out, hey Becka.**

**Becka: Yeah?**

**Bookworm: Get me some glazed donuts and creme soda.**

**Becka: What? No! Get them yourself!**

**Bookworm: *Smirks* You do know that you are a fictional character I can easily torture by making you do things, right~?**

**Becka: Fuck, fine! *Storms away***

**Mathew: I want some donuts and soda too~!**

**Hidan: And get me a fucking sandwich and a damn beer!**

**REVIEW!**


	27. Harsh wake up call!

**Harharhar! This chapter's gonna be very intreasting with the meeting of the immortal Dou and Mathew. I wonder what's gonna happen?**

Hidan and Kakuzu both treked through the forest of Amegakure heading toward the base. Kakuzu was irritable with Hidan's loud rants about some obnoxious bullshit and was half tempted to just slice his head off, but that would only make him start screaming.

They were always late getting back from their missions thanks to a certain bastard having to sacrifice everyone on the way there and back(*Cough cough*, Hidan)

Surprising enough, they were running right on schedule, in fact, they were actual early. Kakuzu didn't know how the hell that happened, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. As they approached the door leading into the base, Hidan actually lowered his voice to a reasonable level. They went up the steps, down the hall, and into their room. What they found was pretty fucked up.

There, in Hidan's bed, slept a boy.

"I told you they'd replace you one, did I not?" Kakuzu mused as the immortal stomped over to the boy and yanked him out of his bed.

"Who the fuck are you?"

_-Break?-_

Mathew didn't know what the fuck happened. One moment he was trapped in a giant cup of red jello and marshmellows, and the next, on the ground with a knot on the back of his head. Now Mathew wasn't exactly a morning person, so when he was woken eruptedly, he became the weirdest mother fucker alive.

"Damn it you bastard I was just fixing to escape too!" Mathew growled rubbing the back his head earning a confused look from the two partners. Hidan's gaze rested on his clothing and glared at the unknown boy, "Where'd you get those damn clothes?"

"The drawer, duh!" Mathew said rolling his eyes and laying down on the floor, "Now go the fuck away, I'm tired."

"Like hell you are!" Hidan snapped yanking Mathew by the collar and holding him up so they met eye to eye, "Now who the fuck are you?"

Mathew frowned and without warning, spat a huge ball of spit into Hidan's face making him drop the 13 year old.

"You little fucker!" The immortal screamed wiping away the spit.

Kakuzu snorted in amusement, "Well he seems friendly enough."

Mathew rose to his feet and yawned, "No shoo shoo, both of you, I wanna sleep and your noisy asses are preventing me from doing so."

Hidan had finally wiped away the spit and grabbed the boy by the arm, "Your fucking dead kid." Mathew whipped around and connected his teeth to Hidan's arms making the immortal scream, loud.

He loosened his grip on Mathew and he quickly kicked Hidan where the sun don't shine and while he layed on the floor holding his no-no parts, Mathew glanced over at Kakuzu,

"Can you leave me alone now?" He asked grouchily. The masked man paused and let what just happened process through his mind. Hidan just got his ass kicked by an unknown boy and he isn't the slightest bit freaked out?

"Who are you?"

"Fucking Obama." The boy said sarcastically.

Then Becka dramatically entered and stared at Hidna who was still on the ground. She stifled a laugh and casually strolled over to Mathew.

"Good morning my Fishcake." She purred ruffling his hair. "And how are you doing this fine morning?"

Mathew groaned and rest his head on her chest making Kakuzu flinch. Becka would normally punch the shit out of who ever did something like that to her, but she didn't to anything. She simply chuckled, "That bad huh?"

"Who the fuck is that fucker?" Hidan yelled. He had rosen to his feet and was rubbing the bite mark on his arm.

"Hey Mathew, I'm making pancakes for breakfeast, want some?" Becka asked completely ignoring the immortal.

Immediatly the once tired and grouchy boy, jerked his head up and stared brightly at her,

"Yes ma'am!"

"Let's go~!"

"Yeah!"

Kakuzu and Hidan both watched as they marched out of the room. Both glanced at each other, shrugged, then followed.

They wanted to know just who the fuck this little brat was.

_-Break?-_

Becka yawned as she flipped the pancake and hopped on the counter next to the stove. Mathew was sitting at the table with a cup of cocoa accompanied by Kakuzu and Hidan. Both were very impationt to know who Mathew was.

"Kakuzu, Bitch, this is Mathew." She introduced them boredly ignoring the 'fuck you!' from the Jashinist. "Mathew, meet the immortal duo."

The freckled face boy shot them both a friendly smile as he sipped on the hot cocoa. "Ello~"

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at Becka, "How'd he get here exactly?"

Becka shrugged, "Da hell if I know."

"I was playing with my Barbie dream house in the bathroom when a leprechaun flew down from his rainbow and threw lucky charms in my face, then I woke up here."

Becka laughed and Kakuzu blinked, not knowing what the fuck he was talking about. Hidan, took it the wrong way.

"That's fucked up!"

Appearantly Mathew took the impression that Hidan believed him, "Hells yeah!" He agreed nodding, "Ken was about to get it on with Barbie too!"

"No cursing!" Becka scolded him loudly, "Or no pancakes!"

Mathew glared at her for a second before nodded and slurping down more hot cocoa. Kakuzu sighed, "Is he your brother or something?" He asked finally. Mathew didn't exactly look like Becka, but he seemed extremely comfortable with her.

Becka shrugged, "I guess it all depends really. We're not blood related or anything, but we've lived so long together it sorta just stuck."

"Ahhh."

Becka slid off the counter and flipped the pancake before sliding it onto a plate making two perfectly cooked pancakes.

Mathew gave alittle bounce of excitement as they were served. "Danke~!" The 13 year-old chirped before digging in.

Kakuzu shot Becka a stare, "Danke?"

"It's German. A language from our world, we have like 12 different types of languages and German's just one of many." She explained stirring up another bowl of batter, "Mathew has a strange obbsession with the German language and knows a few words and sentances."

Mathew nodded proudly, "Yuppers~!" He chimmed tearing apart the pancake and popping a piece in his mouth.

Hidan who had been strangely silent, glared a Mathew, "So how fucking old are you?" He growled.

"I am 13, soon to be 14." The boy answered simply, "Now I wanna ask a question. How could you of gotten yourself buried like 12 feet down in the ground?" He demaned turning to Kakuzu, "And how could you die?"

Both stared at him in confusion, "Eh?"

Becka whacked him in the head with the spatula in her hands. Mathew rubbed his head.

"Damn it Becka!" He growled recieving a karate chop to the head.

"OW!" He yelled rather loudly.

Becka snorted, "Do you remember the discussion we had before you stepped foot in the base?" She asked quietly. Mathew nodded and frowed, "But Becka, we could save them."

He whispered casting a look over at the immortal duo, "Even Deidara, Itachi, Konan, everyone!"

Becka sighed, "No Mathew, what ever happens, it has to go according to how the creater made it."

"But Becka-" Mathew whinned quickly getting caught off by her fierce glare.  
>"Your no fun." The boy grumbled pushing a rather large peice of pancake in his mouth. Hidan blinked at the food, then at Becka, "Oh Aki~"<p>

"Yes my little bitch~?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"No pancakes for you~!" Becka turned to Kakuzu, "How do you like your pancakes Kuzu-san?"

She asked in an oh so wifey tone startling the masked man.

"I, uh, alittle over done." He stumbled out the words feeling oh so flustered. Hidan bristled at Becka, "Bitch!" He barked, "Made me a pancake!"

Becka paused and looked to be considering, "How about no?"

"ARRGHHH!"

"Kami can't I get a wink of sleep without hearing Hidan?" Grumbled a tired looking Kisame. He glanced at Becka, "Your making pancakes? Can I have some?"

"Sure~"

"Oh so Sharky gets fucking pancakes!" (Deja vu huh?)

"Hidan will you shut the fuck up, un?" Groaned a blonde clomping in. His hair down and all messy. Mathew stared intently at the blonde as he plopped down next to him.

"What, un?"

"Your just sooo cool..."

Deidara smirked, "I like you, un."

Hidan's face twisted, "That's fucking gross Deidara!"

The bomber shifted his head and gave the Jashinist a glare, "Not like that asshole, un." He growled laying his head back down on the table.

"Is that pancakes I smell?" Came Konan's voice.

This was going to be a long morning...

**END~! **

**Bookworm: Go on Deidara! Do it~!**

**Deidara: Please review, un~ *Grins cutely***

**Fangirls: *Die***

**XD**


	28. Horrible breakfeast fiasco!

**HERE's DA NEXT CHAPPIE~! ENJOY!**

It was around nine, maybe ten when everyone was awake and at the kitchen. Somehow Becka ended up making breakfeast for everyone.

Kisame and Sasori were talking about something stupid while Mathew and Hidan glared at each from across the table. Itachi and Pein were silent as always as Konan chatted to her about make up or something like that. And everyone else, well, they were doing something.

Tobi and Zetsu still weren't back from their mission yet. They were a few hours behind schedule from when they were suppose to of been come home, but Becka was some-what glad as well. Mathew had this weird attatchment to Tobi for some reason.

He kept asking when he was going ot get back and many other freaky questions like 'what's his favorite color' or 'Is he really an Uchiha?' Dumb things.

"Bitch, make me another pancake!" Hidan shouted holding his plate up like an elemantry child. Becka smiled and yanked it from his hand, "Of course, anything for _my_ bitch."

Deidara flashed Hidan a smirk and the immortal snarled in response.

Kisame blinked at the extra pan on the stove, "What's that for?"

Becka rolled her eyes, "For Zetsu of course. I'm making hamburgers for him sense he doesn't eat anything other than meat."

"But why hamburgers?"

"Hamburgers are sorta like pancakes, but less fluffy and more greasy." The girl explained flipping one of the burgers, "They're both sorta oval looking and stuff."

"Ah..."

Mathew leaned on his elbow as he stared at Leader-sama. His glaring contest with Hidan had been ruined thanks to Becka and he had a theory he wanted to test out.

He had read something on fanfiction on how to piss Pein off and he wanted to see if they really worked.

Leader-sama raised an eyebrow at the thirteen year old before taking a sip from his coffee mug. Sensing this was going no where, Mathew leaned closer and stared wide eyed at him. After a few minutes of this, Pein give in.

"What?"

"Was just wondering something."

"And that is?"

"Why do you have dots on your face?"

-Insert irritated Pein's face-

"They're not dots, they're piercings."

"Piercings huh? So you must have alot right?"

Leader-sama narrowed his eye and nodded slightly.

"Like all over your body?" Mathew pestered, "Like arms, legs, torso, everywhere?"

"Yes...?" Pein said taking a sip from his coffee.

"Even your private parts?"

He choked on his coffee and Becka turned around way to fast and the frying pan slid from her hands and made a direct hit on the one and only, Hidan.

Deidara and Kisame started laughing at the immortal while Leader-sama used the flicker technique and poofed out of the room.

Becka covered her mouth trying to conceal her smile, but failed epically, "I am sooo sorry." She studdered. Her voice a mixture of laughs and giggles, "That was an accident."

Hidan shoved the pan at her, "I better be getting more damn pancakes wrench!"

Becka stopped her giggles and looked seriously at him, "Hidan, I have a quote I've been wanting ot tell you for awhile. 'The men may wear the pants, but it's the women who control the zipper'. Just keep that in mind."

"Da fuck is that suppose to mean?"

Konan obviously understood and nodded in agreeance with her fellow female companion.

"I couldn't agree more Becka."

Sasori gave Mathew a glance, "Just why do all the questions you ask revolve around private areas?"

The boy shrugged, "It makes things alot more embarressing."

"Ah."

"That reminds me-"

Sasori poofed out of there faster than Leader-sama did. Mathew was making some real good friends.

The front door opened up and then came, "TOBI'S HOME!" Followed by a mask man bolting into the kitchen and tackling Becka into a hug.

"Tobi's back~!"

The lollipop cheered as Becka laughed and hugged him back. Deidara looked at her as if she were crazy and Kakuzu just rolled his eyes, thanked her for the meal, then left.

Then he was replaced by the all loving plant man, Zetsu.

Becka waved, "Hallo!"

_Hello~!_

**Aww...**

White Zetsu bristled, but said nothing as he sat down. Becka set a plate containing four hamburgers infront of him.

_And this is?_

"Hamburgers." She replied heading back to the stove, "Duh."

**Couldn't of said it any better myself. **

_I know what they are damnit, but why'd you make them is what I'm asking!_

Becka flipped a pancake, "Why not? I mean, I don't recall anyone making you something for breakfeast so I decided to be the first."

Mathew leaned close to the plant man, "Aw he's blushing."

**And this is? **Black Zetsu asked with a frown as white Zetsu blushed harder. Lucky for the plant the venus fly trap stopped anyone else but Mathew to see the red faced Zetsu.

"I'm Mathew, Becka's somewhat adopted brother. You must be the legendary Zetsu right?"

**Sure...**

"I hate you."

_What?_

Mathew squinted his eyes at the shocked plant man, "I've got my eyes on you Zetsu."

Becka rolled her eyes serving two pancakes infront of Tobi who thanked her eagerly before running off.

"Bitch where's my pancakes?"

"They're coming you impationt bastard!" Becka snapped holding a spactula threateningly at him. Hidan snorted, "I'm not intimidated by a bitch tool used by a female."

Becka threw her hands up, "Jesus take me away!"

She mumbled before heading back to the stove mumbling curse words under her breath along the words of "Fucking immortal...gonna shove Kisame's sword...and fucking kill him..."

Zetsu began eating his burgers concealing a hidden smile. Nobody ever cooked breakfeast for him, never.

Mathew was still creepily glaring at him.

**Do you got a problem kid? **

Black Zetsu growled while White Zetsu decided to stay out of it.

"I do you traitor!"

Silence...

_**What in Kami's name are you talking about?**_

Both halves of Zetsu growled. How dare this boy accuse them of being unfaithful to the Akatsuki! If it weren't for the fact of him being Becka's half brother thing, he would've already killed the little prick already.

"I know about Tobi and project-"

Mathew was cut off by a karate chop to the head by Becka.

"Don't be rude!"

Mathew huffed, "Well sorry I don't like him!"

Becka dragged Mathew out the kitchen and into the living-room where they could speak in private.

"Just what the hell was that all about?" Becka hissed.

"Zetsu and Tobi's gonna help destroy the Akatsuki! We gotta warn Leader-sama and-"

"Mathew, how many times must we go over this, ..!"

"We already screwed up the time-line by coming here, why not just tell them everything?"

Becka facepalmed, "Think about it Mathew." She said slowly, "If you tell them this, there's a high possibility we'll be killed in the process, so just shut up and act dumb!"

"Fine!" Mathew snapped, "Just don't go blaming me when they all end up dying!"

Becka sighed and ruffled his hair, "I won't Mathew." She murmered, "I won't."

**I"M SOO SORRY! I would've updated on Friday but my dad came earlier than planned and I couldn't upload. TT_TT Review please?**


	29. Hanging with an Immortal, Short chapter

**Ain't go shiz to say to except to enjoy the chapter!**

_-Time skip of 6 days-_

Mathew lay dozing on the couch watching Tv. There wasn't anything worth watching. So far, out of like 300 channels, all of it was nothing but some bull crap about the weather and shiz.

Heaving a great sigh, he grabbed his notebook and went out to the kitchen. On the first day of him being here, he managed to hassle up a notebook and a few pencils to keep himself pre-occupied when bored.

Plopping down on one of the kitchen chair, Mathew began writing.

_Day six at the Akatsuki lair:_

_So far everything's boring and everyone seems to keep their distance from me. Not sure if it were the questions I asked earlier, but all are definantly making it clear that they don't like me. Hidan seems alright. He seems to be the only one that doesn't mind talking to me. Tried making friends with Kisame, but after I asked about his parentage, he left with a huff. I have come to realize that it rains all the time here in Amegakure. There's no more pocky left and it will be a few days before Konan goes grocery shopping. How long will I be able to last in this base of criminals without my medication? Will I be able to survive Kakuzu's rape tenticales? This is Mathew C. Carpenter, November 10, 2011, 3:46 in afternoon._

After drawing alittle picture, Mathew closed the book and stared blankly out the window watching the rain pound against the glass. This writing was pretty short compared to the others, but he didn't care. He was probably going to write litte side notes anyway. He had wrote down all of the Akatsuki's personalities and eating habbits and what-not.

No it wasn't because he was stalker or anything, he called it 'obsessively over shadowing'.

"Yo little fucker." He heard Hidan tromping in towards one of the many cupboards. "Aren't you fucking suppose to be doing something?"

The boy snorted, "Yeah, I'm suppose to be outside doing the rain dance." He said rolling his eyes. Him and Hidan for some messed up reason clicked. After their first meeting, they hated each other, but that quickly changed. Both of them like to curse and piss off other people, so it was like Mathew had found him evil twin or something.

The immortal blinked at him, "Damn, if I were you, I'd be building up chakra or something instead of sitting there like a bitch writing down on the stupid ass journal."

"It isn't stupid asshole and whaaaa?"

The Jashinist pulled out a bag of BBQ chips and plopped down across from Mathew.

"Instead of sitting around and shit, meditate and build up fucking chakra or something." He ripped open the bag and shoved a handful of chips in his mouth.

Mathew frowned at him, "I don't have an ounce of chakra may I remind you."

"Then do fucking taijutsu!" Hidan growled, "That shit doesn't require chakra, you just gotta have physical energy or some shit like that."

"Intreasting...how do you do taijutsu?"

"Taijutsu is fucking done by directly accessing your fucking physical and mental energies. You need fucking stamina and strength to do taijutsu which is gained through alot of damn training." He looked pretty proud of himself for knowing that.

Mathew nodded as he wrote down what Hidan said on the back of the notebook,

"Kay, anything else I need to know?"

Hidan suddenly had that 'I'm fucking smart' look on his face, "Just start working out and shit."

Silence...

"So tell me about you god, Jashin."

It was always pretty intreasting to listen to Hidan rant on about his god and rituals and stuff. Mathew wasn't planning on becoming a Jashinist, but it was always good to have a back-up plan incase his religion failed him.

While listening to Hidan blabber on about his god, Mathew grabbed the bag of chips and took a handful for himself. God, it were times like these he wished he had his DS or playstation 2. If the Naruto world did posses such advanced technology, Mathew would probably be playing it right now with Hidan, kicking his ass of course. Crunching down on the mouthful of chips. Mathew wondered if he was going to ever see Konoha. It would be freaking awesome if he could. He'd ride on Akamaru through the streets and spay that Shino bastard with pestiside. He never liked Shino for some reason. Ever since he first saw Shino on Naruto, he had a hatred thing going for him. Maybe it was because he was a bug man, he'd never know.

Sighing inwardly, Mathew focused his attention back on Hidan.

**Bookworm: *Get's on hands and knees and bows shamefully* TT_TT I'm sooo sorry this update was short and non-funny! I had a really bad brain blockage with this story and I haven't been able to remove the block yet. **


	30. The wonders of melon bread

**Okay, so my last chapter on this story wasn't the bestest of things and yeah, I hope this chapter'll be waaaayyyy better then the last.**

Tobi *Cough cough Madara or someone else we don't know about cough cough* sat on the other side of the desk, his eyes narrowing as he stared into Pein's rinnegan.

"Mathew obviously knows more than he lets on." He was trying with all his might not to loose his temper of his spoke, "We should look through his memory, if he knows too much, he could be a threat to the base if he were to be captured."

Pein stared evenly at him, "Or we could keep him under the radar like we are doing with Becka." No one in all of the ninja world knew of Becka's and Mathew's existance that were important enough. Pein himself made sure that they weren't ever going to be discovered by their enemies. Tobi growled silently, "May I remind you of the increasing activity of ninja in Amegakure? Most are from Konoha and yesterday I had to use genjutsu on a team who were only two miles from this base!"

The overly pierced man could see his worry, but that didn't stop the intense glare between the two men.

"So we have a few Leaf ninja's snooping around, nothing we can't handle."

Tobi hissed in annoyance and slammed the door and stalked down the hallway, totally ignoring Deidara and Sasori. Some of his chakra was spiking around him as he whisked past the two artists and went downstairs. Forcing out his usual friendly chakra, Tobi spat inwardly.

If that boy knew about The Eye Of The Moon Plan then everything he had worked for would be shattered!

He would just kill the boy, but then he'd have to face the questioning of the other members and Becka.

The thought of Becka made his anger slam to a halt and a fresh batch of guilt washed over him. Becka would never forgive him if he killed Mathew.

She'd hate him.

The thought of that made his stomach churn violently and he cursed himself. He knew far to well he had fallen for the orange haired girl.

"Hey Tobi!"

Speak of the devil. Tobi whipped around and there came a cheerful looking Becka holding a whole armful of melon bread in her arms and wearing a large green raincoat. A small blush spread along his cheeks and he was glad to have the mask on for times like these.

"Yes Becka-chan?" He asked in his usual goofy voice. Aside from Zetsu, Pein, and Konan, only Becka knew out of the rest about his darkerself. She never really did ask him much about though and that made things alot more easier.

"I'm bored, hungry, and want someone other than Konan to talk to." She said bluntly with a small grin. Tobi couldn't help but grin back underneath his mask.

"Yay~!" He cheered punching both fists into the air and followed along side Becka as they made their way to the roof.

They pushed open into his room where he grabbed his white rain coat and then they climbed out the window, and onto the roof where they sat side by side.

Becka handed him a melon bread wrapper and he took it gratefully and removed his mask. His short black spiky hair was covered up by his coat's hoodie and his sharingan wasn't activated revealing the usual onyx eyes. (He doesn't have those ugly lines underneath, bleh)

Becka opened up a wrapper and bit in, "So why ya so mad?"

Figures she'd be the only one to see through his barrier.

"Just alittle disagreement with Pein." He explained briefly, "The activity of Leaf ninja's are getting more frequently and he isn't doing much to stop it." He decided to keep the whole Mathew thing out of it.

Becka rolled her eyes, "Leader-sama's waayyy to cocky for his own good." She mumbled biting into the melon bread, "Maybe if he pulled that metal bar out of his ass he might be more tolerant to listen?"

Laughter broke out of Tobi's mouth and he choked on the melon bread. Becka slapped him on the back and he swallowed the piece of bread. His face was flustered and his eyes locked on Becka's and they both broke out laughing.

He laughed so hard tears started to form from his eyes. Becka buried her face in her knees and was shaking, obviously trying not to laugh. (I will never understand Fanficion humour T_T)

After a few minutes of giggling and laughing, the managed to calm down.

Becka moved on to her third wrap of melon bread while Tobi was still on his second. He chewed more carefully now just incase something like that happened again.

They started making conversations about things I'm to lazy to mention and after awhile, they just sat there dozing.

"So what do you think of Mathew?" She said out of the blue. Tobi gulped down his mouthful of bread before speaking,

"He's alright I guess, alittle annoying, but we handle Hidan just fine."

Becka cracked a smile, "He and Hidan's the best of buds now, I have to literally check my shampoo before taking a bath to make sure they didn't put hair dye in it like they did with Deidara."

She was referring to the incident about two days ago when Mathew and Hidan put pink hair dye in his shampoo bottle. Where they got it was beyond him, but it was a sight to see an angry pink haired Deidara trying to kill them.

Tobi chuckled ignoring the twinge of jealousy prick at him. Couldn't they have a conversation without bringing up Mathew?

The rain suddenly started to pound down harder making it nearly impossible for them eat their bread and talk.

Casting glances, they wordlessly decided to go back in.

Tobi climbed down first and crawled in through the window and awaited to help Becka. She stuffed the remaining melon bread wraps in her coat pocket and made her way down. About half way down, she lost her footing and fell.

Tobi, lunged and managed to grab her arm in time making her cry out. Any person from this world would've fallen and been okay, but Becka, she would most certainly die if she fell from a height such as this. Pulling her back in, Tobi watched as she had a hurtful looking expression.

"What?" Was she hurt?

"Melon bread..." She mumbled sadly, "It fell out."

It was always times like these she'd say something like that.

Tobi let out a breath of relief. Here he thought he grabbed her arm to hard. Hopefully she'd only a have bruise and that would be something that healed on it's own. Tobi slipped on his mask.

He gave her an encouraging pat on the back, "They're all still wrapped up in their wrappers right? So they won't be ruined. Let's go and retrieve them."

Becka smiled slightly and nodded. Then they made their way out of the room, downstairs, and then out the door and rounded the house.

There was the bread laying on the ground in perfect condition. Both squat down and began collecting the scattered melon breads.

He didn't expect to have on thrown at him by yours truly.

When he turned around to Becka, she had the innocent look and was whistling an odd tune.

Huffing in amusment, he threw on at her and then it turned to an all out war.

Tobi was having much to fun notice that a certain pierced man watching him from one of the windows in intense intreast.

"Tobi you have an unfair advantage!" Called Becka as she threw another wrap of melon bread, he dodged easily and countered hitting her dead on on the forehead.

"It's not an advantage, it's called training!"

"It's still not fair!"

"Not caring~!"

Becka huffed, pretending to look mad, but failed epically as she scooped up the melon bread that hit her.

Oh yes, Tobi loved her alright.

**END~! Decided it was time for Tobi to have a personal chapter dedicated form his point of view. I also decided that he needed to look alot more hot X'3 **

**SO REIVEW! Updating might take place between monday and tuesday.**


	31. Mathew's warning? Denied!

**Bookworm here to give the latest chappie~! :3**

Pein stared out the window watching Tobi and Becka throw melon bread at one another. He couldn't help but smirk. The all powerful and scary Tobi had fallen for Becka.

He knew that Tobi had a thing for the girl, but he didn't expect it to be love. Leaning back in his chair, Leader-sama's eyes rested on the stacks of paperwork surrounding his and Konan's desks. Becka would have to help them out later today.

Becka had a knack for paperwork, she'd go into her own little world and the papers would just magically get filed.

That was just one of her 'talents'. She helps Konan out around the house and some how manages to calm down things among the members when it got too heated. Yup, she was a keeper for being a housemaid, but a ninja, surely not.

It turned out that the dimension she and Mathew's from, there is no chakra what-so-ever. He had tried to train her, but without chakra, she couldn't do much, neither could Mathew.

He was trying taijutsu and wasn't improving like Pein had hoped. The world they came from was weak and Pein wondered how they protected themselves.

Mathew wasn't as talented as Becka and got into alot of trouble, but he kept Hidan busy from breaking walls and stuff, so he was acceptable.

Heaving a sigh, he began looking through the missions. He needed to call Sasori and Deidara to his office to recieve a mission. It was about time they started collecting the bijuu. Starting with the one tailed.

_-Break?-_

Deidara was lounging on the couch when the front door slammed open and in came Tobi and Becka. Both were soak and looked exhausted.

Becka was red in the face and he heard slight pants from beneath Tobi's mask.

"Da hell were you two doing, un?"

Becka was by the blone in an instant and clonked him on the head, "You perverted."

Tobi began removing his cloak, "Becka-chan and Tobi were having a fight!"

Deidara blinked. A fight? "About what, un?"

"Becka-chan threw melon bread at Tobi and Tobi threw it back!" The masked man said in glee. "Tobi won."

Becka crossed her arms and huffed, "Yeah, you only won because your aim is a hundred times more better than mine!"

Deidara rubbed his forehead, "Why were you two throwing melon bread at each other in the rain to begin with, un?"

Becka removed her rain coat and hung it next to Tobi's on the rack next to the door and began ringing out her short hair. "We were eating up on the roof and while climbing back in, I dropped all the melon bread and we both went down to get it and I threw a piece at Tobi and yeah."

Deidara felt a sudden rush of jealously slam into him and before he could say something rude, Sasori came downstairs.

"Brat, we've got a mission from Leader-sama."

"Whatever, un." The blonde mumbled before getting off the couch and following his partner up. "So what's the mission 'bout, un?" He asked not really caring.

The puppet rose an eyebrow at him, "We're going to Suna and extracting the one tail."

There was a sudden gasp and there came Mathew darting towards them, Hidan, not surprisingly, followed in after.

"What was you mission?" He asked shakily.

"Collect the one tail."

Mathew's eyes widened, "Tell Leader-sama you decline the mission!" He ordered.

Deidara blinked at him with an 'don't tell me what to do!' look and Sasori snorted, "I already accepted the mission and we're leaving tonight."

The brown head bit his lower lip, "Bye Sasori," Then he turned, and ran. Kid looked as though he were fixing to cry or something. There was something Mathew knew.

Deidara crossed his arms, "Wonder what the kid's hiding, un."

_-Break?-_

Mathew ran as fast as his feet could carry him towards Leader-sama's office. He didn't bother knocking and rudely slammed the door open and ran in.

"Sasori and Deidara are not to go on that mission!" The boy nearly yelled. Leader-sama narrowed his eyes in irritation for his lack of manners.

"Are you Leader?" He asked calmly crossing his arms.

Mathew gritted his teeth, "Are you the _real _leader of the Akatsuki." He challenged back startling Pein. He knew far to well that Madara, no Tobi, well, who ever he is was the one working behind the scenes.

"How do you know such information?"

Mathew sat down in one of the two seats infront of the desk, "If you send Sasori and Deidara out on this mission, Sasori's going to die and Deidara's gonna loose both his arms."

"Both are strong, they won't die. Dismissed."

"But-"

"Bye!"

Anger boiled inside of him, Mathew stood up and stalked over to the door. He yanked it open and looked back at the Leader, "You know what Pein, you gotta pull that 12 foot pole out of your ass, it's starting to make you a complete asshole." Then he slammed the door.

Leader-sama glared at the door where Mathew left, if glares could kill, that door would be ashes right now. This proved that Mathew knew more and it pissed Pein off even more that he doubted his members. There was no way they were going to be killed during this mission.

_-Break/Time Skip?-_

Mathew sat gloomily on the couch as Deidara and Sasori prepared to leave. Deidara patted him on the head, "We're not gonna die Shorty, un."

He had blurted out everything to both of them about how a pink haired girl was going to destroy Sasori and Kakashi cutting his arm off.

Deidara didn't believe him of course, but Sasori looked abit more heisitant now. Mathew told them both what was going to happen down to the very last detail and it sounded ridiculous.

Becka was also in a mood of her own. She sat on the other side of the couch looking like she was fixing to knock some skulls. All her anger was mostly towards Mathew. That was strange. It also worried Deidara some what.

"Bye Puppet, Deidara." Becka said with a half-hearted smile as they exited the base and into the rain.

They traveled the whole night untill daybreak, then, they made camp. Deidara leaned up against the cave wall while Sasori sat on the other side.

"So what you think of Mathew's warning?" The puppet said suddenly.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "He's trying to scare us Danna, un, no need to worry."

Sasori leaned his head back, "Don't you think he looked too serious? I don't think he was lying. I heard this one tailed made friends with that Kyuubi boy from Konoha. It wouldn't be too outragous that he showed up with the Copy ninja, right?"

Deidara thought for a moment, "I guess not, but there's no way Mathew would know all of this, right, un?"

The puppet shrugged, "We're also forgetting that he and Becka's from a different dimension. Didn't you think it was strange how excited he got when he first saw us? And how he already knew our names?"

"Remember he came back with Becka." He reminded his partner, "She could've told him about us, un."

"Maybe, but that still doesn't explain how he acts like he knows us."

"So what exactly are you getting at Danna, un?"

Sasori sighed, "Maybe from their world we're... I donno, famous, well-known?"

Deidara snorted, "Yeah, that's impossible." A feeling of uncertainty was rising inside of the blonde, "I'm going to bed, un."

**Not funny, sorry. **

**Bookworm: So is Sasori gonna die?**

**SasoriFans: *Holds up pitchforks and ugly sticks* He better not!**

**Bookworm: *Gulp* W-well...shit...**


	32. Shopping, theiving, lying, oh yeah

**Kay, I'm trying my best to keep up w/ the updates DX**

Mathew sat gloomily under the table in the kitchen. An aura of darkness was surrounding him as he sulked. It wasn't fair! Why was nobody listening to him? He wasn't some snot nosed brat! He was 13 for pete's sake! In this world he'd be a gennin and that equaled to a man.

Konan poked her head in the kitchen where Mathew was sulking and found it amusing. She had learned from the past few days/weeks that when ever Mathew was in a depressed mood, he'd sit under the table. It was pretty cute.

"Hey Mathew?"

"What?" Came his irritated voice. Him trying to look murderous made him look like a pouting child. Konna found it oddly refreshing.

"Put on your shoes little buddy, your going shopping!"

"No." He said bluntly. Konan entered the kitchen and squatted down infront of him.

"Relax, I'm not going, you and Kakuzu are, Hidan's coming too."

Mathew groaned, "Can't it just be me and Hidan? That money whore's gonna be nothing but a grouchy bitch."

She smiled slightly, "No, don't want you and Hidan starting massive wide panic."

The thirteen year old stared at her before sighing, "Alright, but dinner better be done when I come back."

Konan grinned, "It's a done deal."

Mathew went to stand up, but bumped his head loudly on the table. He cringed down gripping his head and cursing under his breath.

Konan laughed mentally and she stood up, "They're already at the door waiting for you."

Mathew crawled out under from his little gloom table, "You had this planned."

"Uh-huh."

Sighing with a small smile, Mathew exited the kitchen and went straight for the front door where hsi socks and shoes and coat was located.

He sat down and began putting on his socks and shoes. In the mean time, Hidan thought it would be funny to drop the coat on Mathew's head.

The boy ripped it off and flashed the immortal a glare. He obviously was not in a good mood.

After everything was acounted for, they headed off.

"So how much fucking money we got?" Hidan asked glancing boredly at his partner, "Four ryo?"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "I'm not that cheap Hidan."

"Yeah yeah, shut the fuck up already." The immortal groaned, "Your giving me a fucking head ache!"

The masked man went to punch Hidan in the face, but the Jashinish blocked it with his hand and gave him a smug look.

While they argued on, Mathew trailed behind.

Hidan after a while decided that Kakuzu was no more fun and turned his attention towards Mathew.

"So how am I gonna fucking die?"

Mathew snorted, "You can't die asshole!" He snapped, "Shikamaru buries you twelve feet under the ground!"

Hidan snorted back at him, "Who ever the fuck that is, he isn't gonna be able to even put a damn scratch on me!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, but said nothing as the village came to view.

"So what's first on the list?" The boy asked dully. For once, Kakuzu missed the loud smart-ass Mathew. He couldn't believe he was doing this, "Mathew, if you don't cheer up right this instance, your not getting any purin or pocky."

Mathew's eyes widened making the mask man smirk. It was no secret of how much he adored the sweets. He made a big deal about shoving the pocky sticks in the purin and preparing the weirdest rituals.

"Yessir!" He chimmed, he was obviously faking, but it wasn't to an extent. Hidan did a fist pump, "Wooohooo Purin and Pocky!"

"And what makes you think your getting any?"

The immortal froze and stared, "'Cause I'm fucking beast!" He declared doing another fist pump making him facepalm.

As the walked down the streets of Amegakure, a few of the civillians were casting Mathew strange looks. They were use to having the immortal duo, but having a young boy with them must've been strange.

Mathew was fully aware of all the looks he was recieving and loved being showered in attention. Back at the orphanage he had to pull pranks and get in trouble to be the center of attention, but now, just walking with his buddies gave him the spot light.

He nudged Hidan, "Watch this."

Mathew looked at all the people, "Hello fellow people of Amegakure, my name is Mathew and I am a member of the Akatsuki!" He yelled as more and more people stared.

Kakuzu glared at him and clonked him on the top of the head, "Don't go yelling about that stuff!"

He scolded.

Mathew rubbed the bumb forming on his head, "But it's true!" He whined alittle to loudly, "I am Pein's son so that technically makes me part of the organization!"

Gasps were rippled through the crowd of people and some started bowing. Hidan howled in laughter as Kakuzu dragged Mathew down the street by the collar.

"Stop telling lies!" He hissed tossing the boy who frowned.

"But you told me to be myself~" He pouted with an innocent expression, "And besides, I'de love to see Leader-sama's face when the council people start contacting him about me!"

Hidan kicked a puddle of water and it sprayed all over Mathew who was currently sitting on the ground. He glared at the immortal and scooped up a mud ball and threw it. It connected to Hidan's face making a gross _**Splat! **_

Mathew started laughing as the immortal wiped the mud off, "Little shit!" He roared bawling up his fists. Mathew then bolted away, laughing like a mad man.

Kakuzu facepalmed, What had he just done?

"Hidan, track Mathew down and meet me at the gates in thee hours, .."

Hidan nodded and wrapped his arms around the masked man. Thus startling him and in an instant, he shoved him away.

"Da fuck man?" He yelled in surprise. Hidan had hugged him!

The immortal snorted, "So affection is over rated now?" He huffed before stomping away with a smirk.

Kakuzu stared in disbelief before turning in the oposite direction wondering what had caused Hidan's strange behavior.

Hidan grinned like the chesher cat as he held up a thick wallet stuffed with all of Kakuzu's personal cash.

"Serves the bastard right for being so cheap." He muttered smirking to himself. Now all he had ot do was find Mathew and the fun would begin!

He found Mathew easily, the boy was in the middle of the street with people crowded around him. Hidan laughed for what he heard.

"People of Amegakure, I am Pein's and Konan's son! The angel of Amegakure and the lord has created an off-spring that will one day rule this country." He called out. Hidan couldn't help but notice how crowd friendly he was. Mathew obviously wasn't shy.

"I promise that this country shall become strong and worthy-"

"Yo Mathew!" Hidan called holding up Kakuzu's wallet, "It's time to go!"

Mathew glanced at his crowd of people and humbily bowed, "I look forward to seeing you soon." He threw down a smoke bomb and Hidan suddenly felt someone behind him.

"Lets go!"

Hidan lifted him up and dashed away. "Who taught you the fucking body flicker technique?"

"I did." The boy admitted proudly, "Saw it in one of those rolled up paper thingies and learned it mehself."

Hidan didn't stop untill they were on the other side of the village. He set Mathew down who gave a bounce of excitement, "So what do we do first?"

The immortal's eyes rested on a candy shop, Mathew followed his eyes and smiled. "Oh Hell yeah."

**Sooo sorry for not updating like usual, some shiz went down at my house and all the computers got shut off TT^TT (Btw, not at dad's house this weekend, but expect the same update time on mon. or tue.) **


	33. The Art of Saving an ass

**Heheheheh, what's Kakuzu gonna do when he finds out about Hidan's little scheme :3**

Mathew's eyes widened as he pulled open the candy shop. He dramatically entered with Hidan behind him.

"Pick out what the hell you want."

He gave the immortal a solute, "Yessir!" Then bolted to the other side of the store. He was fizzing with excitement. He never had the pleasure of getting what ever he wanted before! There had always been a price limit and he hated price limits.

Strolling down one of the alle's his first priority was to find the pocky. The yummy pocky that warmed the heart and soul~!

He of course found it and grabbed six packs and then began his wonderous adventure through candyland.

_-Break?-_

Kakuzu sighed as he walked down the alle of the grocery store, list in hand. He wondered what those idiots were during. Hidan must've found Mathew by now, it's been like a half an hour. And in an half and hour, Mathew had become the talk of the village.

People were whispering about him and they actually believed that Mathew was Leader-sama's son. Well Kakuzu couldn't really blame them. His hair was some what similar with the style and he did have some facial features, but there was no way that Konan and Pein had a child, that would be to creepy. Even in a fanfiction like this.

After collecting the last item, he went to the front to get it rung up.

"Your total is ? Ryo. Will that be cash or check?" (Don't know the ryo system XD)

"Uh, cash." Reaching down in his pocket he felt a hauntingly empty space. Digging in his other pocket, he pulled out a note with Hidan's hand writing on it.

_Dear Mr. Money Whore, _His eyebrow twitched.

_Your probably wondering where your oh so precious wallet went. I went to the extent and took it to protect it from getting stolen from those pesky theives. Have fun paying bitch!_

_-Yours truly,_

_Hidan._

By now a aura of chakra was spiking around the mask man as he pulled out his check book and growled under his breath as he wrote down the things needed.

"Have a great day sir!" The lady called.

All Kakuzu could see was red in his eyes, he was gonna ring that no good religious ass by the neck!

_-Break lol-_

Mathew and Hidan both tromped outside the toy store, each having a backpack stuffed with awesome stuff. So far the had went to the candy store, weapons store, and then the toy store. Next they were going to a casino. Hidan's choice of course.

"So where now?"

"To the gambler's area!" The immortal announced pointing down the street.

"Woohoo!" Mathew did a fist pump and they made their way down there. Mathew seemed out of his mind! The moment he stuck that marshmellow bunny in his mouth, he acted like he was drunk!

Mathew did a cartwheel and started singing,

_"I hate my life and I wanna die,_

_I ain't got no iPhone_

_My heart is breakin', thinkin' suicide_

_I ain't got no iPhone_

_I hate my life and I wanna die_

_I ain't got no iPhone_

_My heart is breakin', thinkin' suicide_

_I ain't got no iPhone_

_Like a boat cap-sizin'_

_No hope on the horizon. Got a two-year contract, And I'm stuck on Verizon!_

_I got no iPhone, _

_I got no iPhone, _

_I got no iPhone, _

_I got no iPhone,_

_I got no iPhone,_

_I got no iPhone,_

_I got no iPhone,_

_I got no iPhone._

_I got no iPhone._

_I hate my life and I wanna die ._

_I got no iPhone It's 2009 people, and everybody should have an iPhone_

_I ain't got no iPhone._

_I got no iPhone_

_My heart is breakin', thinkin' suicide_

_I got no iPhone_

_I ain't got no iPhone!"_

Hidan cocked his head, "What the fuck is an iPhone?"

Mathew froze dramatically, "Shawn the none believer!" He screeched, "SHAWWWWNNNN~!" He ross up two fingers and crossed them and started mumbling something about a guy named jesus or something.

Hidan glanced over at the crowd of people forming, "Mathew, lets get the hell in the gambler's place kay?"

Mathew soluted him, "Yessir!"

Then he started marching off. Hidan gave all the viewers a glare resulting in them to look away guiltly.

"Bitches." He mumbled before catching up with Mathew.

They entered the casino with grins making them look like a bunch of fools.

The man behind the counters had to be the jack-ass and stop them.

"Sir, children are not allowed here, I'm gonna have you to ask you to leave."

Mathew frowned, "And why not?" He challenged crossing his arms, "We have money and we should be treated as such!"

Hidan held up the half full wallet that was still pretty stuffed. The man rubbed his forehead, eyeing the money.

"I guess..."

They high fived, "Hell ya!"

After splitting up the cash, they went to seperate sides of the casino. Hidan tried his luck at the slots, but failed. Then he tried cards, failed. Then scratch offs, failed.

He was down to his last bill when a dark aura shrouted around him. Feeling a sweat drop, he turned around and there was an angry Kakuzu.

"Ello~!" He said cheerfully dodging the fists that came his way. Rolling under the table Hidan grabbed the wallet and tossed it out in the open.

In an instant Kakuzu's chakra exploded and the table was lifted and Hidan was dragged out of the casino, by his hair.

"Oi bitch that fucking hurts ya know!"

"Where the hell is Mathew?" The mask man growled grabbing his shirt collar and lifting him up.

"Gawd your breath fucking stinks!" Hidan said gagging. This successfully pissed Kakuzu off even more.

With a single punch, Hidan was sent flying.

Hissing, Kakuzu went back into the casino, "Boy, here?" He growled with murderous intent. The man behind the counter cowered beneath him and pointed to the more darker side of the casino. That where all the heavy gamblers went. Great...

Cracking his knuckles, Kakuzu went to fetch the little shit.

He found him deep in a card game. Five people were sitting around the table and the game seemed just about over.

"I've got nothin'." One of them groaned slapping down the cards.

"Straight!" One of them said quietly showing his cards already knew he lost.

"Full house baby!"

"Straight flush boy," The only female giggled looking at Mathew with a smug look, "Read it and weep."

Mathew grinned and layed down his cards, "Royal flush bitch."

The female snarled as Mathew happily took his winning chips. And boy there was alot.

He turned his head, "Hey Kuzu!" He said waving, "You here to carry my winnings?"

"Winnings?"

Mathew nodded and stuffed all the chips into a bag the appeared to be full, then he pulled another bag from underneath the table. It was full of Ryo!

"I'm a gangsta!" He said doing an upside down peace sign, "Lets go cash in my money!"

Mathew glanced over at the others, "It was great playin with ya, I'll be sure to come back next time and take the entire casino down."

Kakuzu carried the bigger back while Mathew went to cash in his chips and came back with an even bigger bag.

In result, Mathew ended up carrying the groceries while Kakuzu carried the two sacks of cash.

"Since all this came from my money, I'll be deducting more than half of this on intreast."

Mathew open his mouth in protest, "Shouldn't you be charging Hidan instead?"

"Already been charged."

The thirteen year old looked around, "Where is he anyways"  
>"Wait you fuckers!"<p>

"Speak of the fucking devil." Both turned and there came Hidan. He went cautiously around Kakuzu pretending to all scared and shit.

He wasn't the slightest bit of angry anymore. He had twice more Ryo than he had before this ridiculous incident and he was pretty pleased with Mathew, but not Hidan.

"Where'd all the fucking money come from? Did you rob the casino?" He yelled abit too loud to Kakuzu's liking.

"No, all this is winning from Mathew's games."

Hidan's jaw dropped, "NANNI?"

Mathew rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Yup, worship meh bitch." He said grinning.

"How'd the hell you do it that shit?"

The boy huffed, "So nobody watches the Hangover? Damn..."

"Isn't that something you get from drinking too much?"

Mathew snorted at him, "In my world they made a movie and they needed eighty grand and Allen counted cards."

"You counted the cards?" Kakuzu asked in disbelief.

"No shit!"

Nobody would of guessed that Mathew was that smart to count cards. They just thought he was nothin' but trouble, but this could be a gain.

The mask man glanced at the backpack on Mathew's back, it looked pretty heavy.

"What is that?" He asked as Mathew handed half the bags to Hidan.

"_MY_ candy, weapons, and toys."

"If it's from my Ryo, then I'm gonna have ot deduct some of it."

Mathew's eyes widened, "NO WAY!" He shouted backing away. "Nobody's touching my babies!"

A smirk grew on the masked man's face, "Alright Mathew, I'll make you a deal. You can keep all the stuff in that backpack, but I get all of your winnings."

Mathew nodded, "But I get one third."

"Deal."

"I can't fucking believe this!" Hidan groaned at Mathew, "Did you know how much stuff you could've gotten with all that money?"

The boy stared at him like he was stupid, "But this has sentimental value!" He whinned as they walked down the streets toward the gates.

Along the way people started bowing in Mathew's honor and that made Hidan bust out lauging everytime one of them called him 'Mathew-sama'.

Finally after the crowds of wooing people, they left. Mathew popped another marshmellow bunny in his mouth and started singing.

_"Sanity!_

_Can't see the dark already._

_Purity,_

_The days are longer._

_Sanity,_

_But that must also sink._

_Sanity,_

_What is that?_

_Insanity!_

_Like floating on air,_

_psychopathy,_

_A carefree life!_

_Insanity!_

_An illusion that cannot end!_

_Captivity, Unable to run away."_

"What the hell is that?"

"It's one of the bestest songs by Vocaloid. It's called Insanity! But I like listening to it in Japanese than the English version."

"Japa-what?"

Mathew ignored him and started hopping, "_Oh I'm a gummy bear_-!"

Kakuzu facepalmed, this was going to be a LONG trip home...

_-Break?-_

"Targets acuired Frog." A Konoha Anbu whispered into his head-phone, "They seem to be traveling with a boy who appears to be singing."

The was a sigh from the other line, "Alright Bear, report their location and head back to camp, can't afford them sensing you."

"Hai."

In a flash the Anbu was gone.

**XDXDXD I love Vocaloid with all my heart, the english version sucked and I tried putting it up on Japanese, but it's a lot more harder than ya think. These are the links for the two songs: .com/watch?v=9JJJAYrYMcQ**

**.com/user/CreamyKittin?feature=g-user-u#p/u/20/_9cP0VyBeI**

**(I own nothing! These all belong to their artists and I take no claim!)**

**REVIEW!**


	34. Two new targets?

**XDXDXDXD I'm on a role~! I woke up early today, ate my breakfeast, got dressed, and type this mofo story like it was pie! (I'm in one of those moods)**

**Lets see how Pein takes the news XDXDXDXDXD**

Mathew waved cheerfully as he spotted Becka and Kisame walking towards them,

"Are you guys secretly dating?"

Becka clonked him in the head as to where Kisame rubbed the back of his neck, "How'd you guess?" He said with a toothy grin.

His eyes drifted to the two huge sacks over Kakuzu's shoulders, "Did you rob a bank?"

The masked man glared at him, "No, this is all of Mathew's winnings from a casino."

Kisame flashed Mathew a surprised look, "Woah kid, I'm never playing poker with you ever!"

Mathew fake pouted, "Aw, please~?" He then shrugged, "Okay, I'll just get Konan to play strip poker with me later than."

Becka simply rolled her eyes and swatted him on the back of the head, "Alright Mr. Perv, lets not keep Konan waiting. Dinner's been done for over a half an hour."

Mathew nodded, "Kay!"

"So what exactly happened?" Kisame asked eyeing the bag on Mathew's bag.

The boy grinned, "Hidan stole Kakuzu's wallet and we bought some stuff, he would've killed us if it weren't for me being oh so smart and earning back all the Ryo."

The Shark gave Hidan one of those stares. A stare that can never be identified.

"How's you manage to get his wallet?"

"I used a fucking tactic that nearly made me loose my damn lunch."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "He hugged me."

Becka started laughing and Mathew's lip curled as he flashed Hidan a smirk.

"I had no idea you swung that way Hidan."

The Jashinist's jaw dropped, "I ain't fucking gay!"

"Your Bi?"

"NO!"

Kisame chuckled and patted Mathew on the head, "It's not nice to question someone's sexuality-"

Damn straight!"

"-even if the facts do point to gay-"

"Fucker!"

"-you shouldn't ask."

That effectively shut Hidan up all they all walked home. Some how Kisame ended up carrying all the groceries that Mathew had and ended up giving him a piggy back ride as well.

"I'm a goofy goober yeah...your a goofyyy..." Mathew slurred buring his face into Kisame's shoulder.

The Shark looked over at Becka, "What the hell is he doing?" He whispered nervously making Becka chuckle lightly.

"Mathew's always like this when his battery's low. He heats up and gets all woosy and cuddily." She explained and Hidan shivered, "I'm fucking glad he isn't on my back!"

_-Break?-_

Bear skidded to a halt as he stood respectfully infront of his captain.

"Status Report!" Hawk ordered.

"Found two of the Akatsuki traveling east from the city. There appears to be a boy acompanying them."

"A boy?" Hawk asked in disbelief, "Was he kidnapped?"

Bear shook his head, "Nay, he was singing him being a gummy bear."

"A what?"

"Captain Hawk!" Frog called appearing from the trees and landing, "I've just aquired information about that boy."

"Well?"

He breathed in deeply trying to catch his breath before speaking, "I over heard a few of the civillians, that boy is the son on Pein!"

"..."

"..."

"!"

Hawk already had a scroll thrusted open and quickly began writing down the information.

"The Fifth Hokage needs to be informed of this immediaty!"

Goat then appeared with a poof, "Captain Hawk I have urgent news!"

"I already know about the boy." He breathed still writing.

Goat blinked, "Then what about the girl?"

The Anbu stopped and looked up, "What?"

"I was searching for the location of the base and I spotted an unidentified girl walking with Kisame Hoshigaki, Hidan, and Kakuzu. There was a mysterious boy as well. He had brown hair and the girl had orange hair, which leds me to believe that they may be related to Pein."

Frog scratched the back of his head, "So Pein has two children?"

The Anbu known as Bear cleared his throat, "So what's the status?"

"We're changing course men, we have just aquired two new targets." Hawk replied sealing the scroll and reverse summoning it to the Fifth's office.

_-Break?-_

Mathew was out cold by the time they had made it back. Konan cooed at the sight of his resting peacefully on Kisame.

"Aww~"

The Shark ignored her as he shifted Mathew over onto Becka who carried Mathew upstairs to probably change him.

"It is really sweet isn't it?" Konan said in a low tone as she watched Becka carry the sleeping boy up.

"Gawd, don't get all fucking emotional bitch." Hidan grumbled heading into the kitchen followed by Kakuzu. Both were obviously hungry.

Kisame perked his ear, "Why is it so quiet?"

"Leader-sama sent Zetsu and Tobi out to fetch the two artists. From what they reported at the Bijuu extraction, they were expecting company from some Konoha ninja."

"Ahh...Is Leader-sama here?"

"No, he left for a council meeting about thirty minutes ago to discuss about the increasing Leaf Ninja being spotted."

"Ohhh..."

_-Break?-_

Pein popped his neck as he awaited for the last council member to arrive. Something was very odd, he couldn't place his finger on it, but there was something different.

They were flashing him secretive glances and it really ticked him off that they knew something that he didn't.

Finally, Gaio arrived and took a seat next to him.

"So we're here to discuss the sighting of more and more Leaf ninja being spotted." He began, "Chances are they're trying to-"

"So how's parent-hood?" One of them spoke with a giggle cutting him off rudely.

He rose an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

They all broke off into little chuckles and giggles leaving Pein even more annoyed.

They flashed him a 'We so know your secret' look.

"What's this about parent-hood?" He demanded. Gaio gave all the council members a displeaseful look.

"They're talking about your son. He came here today with that loud man and a man in stitches who looked really angry." He explained boredly, "I honestly don't really care that you have a son."

"Wh-wha-"

"I didn't know you and the Angel were in a relationship." One of them snickered making him turned pink.

"Now listen here-"

"He's blushing!" One of them crackled.

"I don't have a son!"

"We understand the secracy, but going to this extent is just childish."

Oh Mathew was so dead.

**Omg...I just learned that the Whale Shark is the biggest aquatic animal in the entire sea! Maybe even world! It looks like (0O0) -Lol **


	35. Pein's rage, Becka's idea

**Here's the next chapter~! Is Sasori still alive? Does Deidara's arms really get blown off? All shall be revealed in this chapter!**

Tobi and Zetsu walked through the forest in search of the two artists. So far, the only thing they could find was a bunch of broken puppets and burning craters.

"Sempai~!" Tobi called swinging up onto a branch, "Where are you~?"

"Damn it Tobi will you shut up, un?" Came a very angry, yet exhausted voice. Deidara came out of hiding panting slightly.

Tobi gasped, "Tobi doesn't believe it, your alive!" He started bawling under his mask, "T-tobi was so scared for you..."

The blonde's eyebrow twitched, "Save it lollipop, I'm not in the mood, un."

Zetsu turned to him, **Where's Sasori?**

"Right here." A red head appeared from the trees. Deidara glanced behind his shoulder,

"Well I'll be, the brat was wrong. Your alive and I still got my arms, un."

Sasori ignored his blonde partner and looked over at Zetsu, "You were sent here to see if we died, right?"

The plant nodded and sunk into the ground.

Deidara's jaw dropped, "So he just leaves us with that?" He exclaimed pointing at Tobi who was currently chasing a squirrel. "That's just great, un!"

The puppet rolled his eyes, "Common, lets report back to Leader-sama. Tobi!"

The mask man stopped and skipped over to them, "Yes Mr. Sasori sir?"

"Go on up ahead and catch up to Zetsu, we can manage just fine on our own."

Tobi nodded eagerly, "Yes!" Then he poofed away.

Deidara flashed him a grateful look before they headed off. "Wonder how surprise that Mathew's gonna be when he sees you eh, un?" The blonde mused. "Me getting my arms blown off, ha!"

"He'll be most surprised."

Sasori made a mental note to thank Mathew when ever he got the chance. If it weren't for him, he would've been most surely dead. His warning made him extremly cautious and the battle against Granny and Sakura was pretty difficult. Sadly he couldn't kill them.

But he did manage to get a large amount of poison in Chiyo's body, not even that stupid little pink haired girl would be able to save her.

He was abit irritated that they destroyed Hiruko, that was his most favorite puppet aside from the Kazekage. But killing Granny was a well worth trade off.

_-Break?-_

Becka woke to a loud slamming of doors. Sitting up tiredly, she stumbled off the chair. _How'd I get there?_ She thought groggily pulling open the door leading out into the hallway. _Oh yeah, I was drawing and nodded off. _

Becka spotted a shade of orange stalking down the hallway towards the immortal duo's room and felt a grin coming on.

Rubbing her eyes quickly, Becka closed the door behind her and followed after the angry Leader wondering what Hidan did. Whenever she saw him like this, it was always because of something Hidan did.

She watched as Pein stormed into the room and poked her head in to watch the show. There was Hidan and Kakuzu sleeping in their beds with Mathew in the middle of the floor surrounded by blankets. He was hugging on of those life sized pillows murmering something about toothpaste and ramen.

Her amusement turned to horror as Pein yanked Mathew by the collar. The boy let out a very loud screech waking Kakuzu and Hidan both.

"Damn it you sonofabitch ass whore donkey fucking shit!" Hidan roared throwing a pillow ontop of him, simply ignoring the whole situation as to where Kakuzu glared daggers at the Leader.

Mathew blinked groggily at Leader-sama, "My throat hurts." He complained not bothering to try and rip away from him. He was much to tired.

"Can you explain to me why the hell everyone thinks I have a son?" Pein demanded shaking the boy abit.

"My throat hurts!" He said more loudly obviously not going to answer untill he was let go. The Leader dropped him. Mathew sat criss crossed infront of him.

"Now tell me Mathew," Pein's voice was threateningly low, "Why does everyone think I have son?"

"Because I told them." He said bluntly with a yawn, "Can I sleep now Mr. I'm a jackass that won't let Mathew sleep?"

A vein popped on Pein's forehead, and he lunged.

Mathew dodged by rolling and threw the life sized pillow at him, hitting his dead on in the face. Then he cocooned himself in all the blankets around him.

"Wormy wormy wormy~!" He sang making funny faces at Pein. This pissed him off even more. Kakuzu rolled over and dug deeper into his bed while Becka watched as Mathew evaded all of Pein's attacks. Well, they were just kicks and punches, no push pull thing.

Then in the heat of battle, Konan popped in, "What's going on?"

Mathew's eyes instantly filled with tears, "He's trying to hurt me!" He wailed with those fake crocodile tears. That was just one of the many talents Mathew possessed. He could easily fool anyone with crying, and it must surely worked on Konan.

She gave Pein a glare, "Seriously Pein? Your low enough to try and hurt a child that has no chakra whats to ever?" Konan shook her head, "I can't believe you!"

His jaw dropped, "B-but-"

"There's no excuse!" She turned to Mathew, "Common Mathew."

The boy sniffled and rolled out of the blankets before innocently running over to her. Konan flashed another glare at Pein before leaving. Mathew flashed Pein a 'I win bitch' look followed by a smirk.

Leader-sama's shoulders dropped and he looked dumbfounded. Becka couldn't help but laugh.

"If your wondering what just happened, Mathew used his innocent look to get Konan against you. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried putting a prank on you later."

The pierced man shot her a look, "So this has happened before I take it?"

Becka nodded, "This was how Mathew would wriggle out of trouble in the orphanage." She explained crossing her arms over her chest, "Seems Konan's the victum. Now that he knows he can fool her, he'll continue to do this, but don't worry, Konan'll eventually figure out his little scheme. But untill then, if he has proof of you bullying him, she'll take his side."

Pein's head dropped, "Great..."

"You could always...nevermind..."

His head rose, "What?"

Becka waved her hand to followed him, "I don't want curious bystanders to listen in."

With that note Hidan shifted in his bed.

Both left the room and Becka leaned close, "Try getting back at him secret." She whispered, "Fill his Pocky boxes up with sticks, put hair dye in his shampoo, do whatever it takes to get back at him and be sure to make it look like someone else. Preferibly Hidan."

"And why are you telling me this?" Becka was normally on Mathew's side most the time, so it wouldn't be surprising if she was setting him up for failure.

Becka huffed, "The base is getting waaayyy to quiet for my liking. You and Mathew going on an all out war should be good for him and you."

Then without another word, the girl left leaving Pein to his own thoughts. _A war with Mathew huh? Doesn't sound like a bad idea. _

**Oh shiz! **

**Bookworm: Mathew vs. Pein who's gonna win?**

**Mathew: I am! That old fart isn't going to beat me in a prank war!**

**Pein: Pft, you forget who I am little boy, I'm-**

**Mathew: Gay?**

**Bookworm: Who shall be victorious? Will it be Mathew, the skilled prankster, or Pein, the leader and ruler or the Akatsuki and Amegakure? Stay tuned~!**

**Becka: But the only way for Bookworm to upload the next chapter is too review with ideas of what pranks you deem worthy for them to pull. Who will win? The only way ot find out is to REVIEW!**


	36. The First of the of many

**Here it is! Prank wat time baby!**

Becka yawned as she slurped on her warm cup of cocoa. It was pretty quiet, she hated it yet enjoyed the sound of rain beating against the house.

She was border than she had ever been. Tobi and Zetsu had arrived back and went to sleep. Sasori and Deidara both were expected to arrive alittle later that day and she wasn't sure she would last that long.

Konan was in her room working on origami while Mathew goofed off with Hidan and Kakuzu was training. She wondered what the Leader, Pein, was doing right now in his office. She had cleared up all the paperwork and the only thing she could of him to be doing was making plans.

Plans to fuck with Mathew. Mathew had usen his puppy dog attack on Konan and now she was steamed at Mathew.

Poor doll didn't ahve a clue. She'd find out eventually when she goes back to the village. Becka would give almost anything to go and see the look on her face when some villagers would start cooeing to her about children.

Mathew had informed her about the WHOLE thing, as did Leader-sama. It was strange she was the one who everyone ranted to. She didn't mind it, but it sometimes got annoying.

Taking another loud slurp, Becka sighed hoping that Pein wouldn't go over the edge in torturing Mathew. She knew just how dedicated he got.

_-Break?-_

Leader-sama sat behind his desk working on some evil plans. His desk was surprisingly empty and everything was in tip top shape. Becka had come in and worked her magic.

An aura of snickering shrouted around him, "Yes, then that'll happen...pocky...better watch his back..." He mumbled to himself as he scribbled down plans, blue prints, and tactis. Mathew was going down!

An evil glint sparked in his eye as he hel up his plans to admire them. Poor Mathew had no idea what was going to hit him.

_-Break?-_

Bear, Hawk, Frog, and Goat all stared cautiously at the invisible barrier. If they were to walk in, they'd be detected right away and their now new mission would be a failure.

This was going to be longer than they had originally thought. The only way now to get the targets would be having to wait for them to leave the barrier.

Kami knows how long that would be.

The fifth wasn't exactly the most patient of people and liked to keep missions on time always. Hawk could already imagine the brutal yelling they were going to recieve for this. She agreed on this new mission, but she wasn't all too pleased with having to keep four of her Anbu out of Konoha on a mission that sound absolutely ridiculous. Even him and his comrades found it hard to believe that the leader of the Akatsuki had a child, who knew?

With silent hand movements to his team, they nodded and vanished.

_-Break, again..-_

Mathew sat on Hidan's bed criss crossed trying to concetrate while Hidan was in the middle of one of his rituals. At first seeing the whole stabbing himself with pointy objects made the boy feel queasy, but after witnessing a few of these rituals, he didn't much mind them.

Taking a deep breath, Mathew closed his eyes and continued to concentrate. He wanted chakra so he could learn fighting techniques other than Taijutsu.

Unlike Becka, Mathew desperately wanted to acuire chakra and spent alot of time meditating recently. He started to feel a new source of energy and figured that was the chakra. It had appeared when he meditated or tried his luck at ninjutsu.

Mathew fidgeted on the bed impatiently. He hated just sitting here concentrating on his chakra, but sadly this was probably the only way to stabalize his chakra. It didn't increase his chakra, but it made it easier for him to gather it.

Sighing inwardly, Mathew cracked open his eyes and there layed infront of him a bloodied Hidan. There were numerous stabs and slashes all over the immortal's arms and legs and Mathew simply rolled his eyes.

"Are you done?"

Hidan turned his head over to him, "Do not fucking interupt me while I'm in the middle of a damn a ritual!" He scowled.

"I don't care," Mathew scoffed, "How do I increase my chakra?"

The Jashinist ignored the thirteen year old and went back to his ritual. More or less he'd just stab himself and lay there on the floor looking like roadkill for like three hours.

Grabbing the pillow on the bed, Mathew threw it at him, "Rituals over! Now help me out."

Hidan growled as he sat up and glared, "Do push-ups, punch things, run around, and lift heavy objects now let me get back to my damn ritual!"

"Thank you~" Mathew said. He appreciated Hidan telling him this stuff. Though he had to sometimes annoy him to get the information out, it was pretty okay.

Hidan was the only cool enough person here to help him out. He didn't dare ask Itachi in fear of being put in that sharingan thingie and Konan was a hell no. Kisame tried killing him within the first lesson and everyone else had been assholes and said no.

It was like Mathew was in a big family and was the little brother. Leader-sama was the mean yet okay father and Konan was the awesome mom. Sasori and Kakuzu were his uncles and Kisame and Hidan were like older brothers. Deidara and Itachi were his cousins, Becka was his sister, Zetsu was the mutated dog that nobody liked, and Tobi was the psyco housemaid that had an ugly face like the man from Phantom of the Opera that Mathew hated. Yeah, he had watched that movie. And strangely enough enjoyed it. This dimension was so much more better then his old one. Here he had a family, could be a kick-ass ninja, everything that he wanted was here.

"Hey Hidan..."

"What the hell is it this time?"

"What would happen if me and Becka found a way back to our world?"

The immortal sat up and faced him, "The hell you asking about that shit?"

Mathew shrugged, "I was just thinking and yeah..."

He ran his hand throughh is hair, "Don't go fucking gloomy on me. The chances of you going back to that pansy world of yours is fucking impossible."

"I guess your right huh." The boy concluded, "So about how long will it be before I can kick your ass?" He asked with a grin.

Hidan rolled his eyes, "You'll never be able to defeat me." He scoffed wiping some blood off of his shoulder, "I'm fucking immortal."

"Not unless you get buried six feet under with your body blown to peices." Mathew countered with a friendly glare, "Then we'll see who's laughing."

"Just remember who's fucking clothes your wearing bitch."

"Touche you religious ass, touche." Hidan had be so kind enough to let Mathew wear his clothes. Well, Kakuzu more or less decided that it would save money and he was more or less forced into it. Mathew actually enjoyed wearing Hidan's strange yet tasteful clothing.

Right now he had on a white shirt with the Jashin symbol on the front in big black letters and on the back was 'FUCK YOU' written in large crimson red lettering. Pants were black with a belt wrapped around and white socks on his feet.

"You wait you little fucker, one of these days your gonna get in some deep shit."

Mathew snorted as he arose from the bed and went towards the door, "Like there's anyone smart enough to beat the almighty Mathew."

Poor kid had no clue.

Going down the hall, Mathew spotted Itachi and gave a friendly wave, "Hello Weasel~" He said cheerfully, "And where are you going this fine evening?"

Itachi rose an eyebrow at him, "Library." Was all the Uchiha said before walking past him. Surprisingly there was a library crammed with fighting techniques, seals, and many other stuff. Mathew himself had been there once to get a crap load of books, it was large, average. Was like any other library expect for the book genres.

Mathew's stomach gurgled at him. He already knew this was coming and was already half way there. Upon entering the kitchen, he spotted Becka.

"Hi!" He said as his sister figure glanced up from her cup.

"Hi?"

He shrugged off her '?' in the reply and went to the cupboard to get his pocky. He found a box that he had opened earlier and sat down across from Becka.

He failed to noticed the flashing in her eyes as he began to open the box. Suddenly a large squirt of veggie-oil he believed hit him in the face.

Letting out a yelp or surprise, Mathew threw the box and began frantically rubbing his now burning eyes. "What the fuck was that?"

He recieved a karate chop to the head and a stern 'no cursing!' before being handed a napkin. Now being able to see again. Mathew glared daggers at his pocky box, and then Becka.

"Who did that?" He demanded angry to of been pranked.

Becka gave an innocent shrug, "How should I know?"

The orange haired girl laughed mentally at Mathew as she gave off the innocent look. She wasn't as good as Mathew when it came to batting those puppy dog looks around, but it was enough to fool Mathew.

She watched in high amusement as Mathew stormed to the kitchen sink to wash his face. Then the front door open and a loud, "TOBI'S BACK!" filled the air.

**END This one isn't as funny as I had planned it to be, but the night's still young as they say. **

**Mathew: *Glares* Who did that?**

**Bookworm: It's suppose to be a secret.**

**Mathew: Well what am I suppose to do? **

**Bookworm: *Rolls eyes* You'll eventually find out.**

**Becka: In the meantime, REVIEW!**


	37. Mathew's claim

**Kay! Here's the next CHAPTER~!**

Mathew twisted the knob to the kitchen sink turning it off before dunking his head into the warm soapy water and began scrubbing. Even with water in his ears he could still hear the giggling from the two baboons known as Becka and Tobi as they were having one of those 'Lee and Gai hugging moment' complete with the beach and sunset. It were times like these he thought Becka had finally lost it, but alas, she'd eventually grab reality again and prove him wrong.

A sudden tap on his shoulder made him jerk his head out of the water. Now this wasn't one of those love taps, this was a hard tap that made his shoulder pick in pain. He turned and rubbed his eyes. Everything was just a single blur. After blinking abit, it cleared and of course, there was Tobi.

"What?"

"Tobi wants to know why your head's in the sink." The masked man asked innocently.

Becka giggled in the background, "Mathew has been a victim to a prank."

Mathew sent her a glare as water dripped down his shirt making it stick to his skin. He could sense a grin under the masked man and wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face. Mathew disliked Tobi more then he did that creepy Kelly at the orphanage. Kelly was some weird orphan that always tackled him and hugged him and kissed him.

He made a face at the memory. There was something seriously wrong with that girl. Not to mention she kept calling him her boyfriend and always tried holding his hand. Boy, he sure was glad when she got adopted, it gave him more time to create plans for pranks or terrorize the snobby blondes.

Tobi was just as bad except he killed people and possibly snapped their wrist instead of hold it. He killed Konan, turned Sasuke to the dark side, and was a complete prick!

Ruffling his drenched hair, Mathew sneezed and snickered as he was facing Tobi when it happened. Tobi dramatically dropped to his knees and began wiping his face like it was acid. Mathew scoffed, "Drama queen." He muttered grabbing the dish towel and scratching it on his hair in hopes of drying it off again.

Becka grinned wildly at him and Tobi, "Well, that was amusing."

Mathew's eyes rested on the box of Pocky that had assualted him. He was surprised that he didn't feel a slightest bit of anger. He was irritated to have been pranked, but he was also excited at the thought of someone having enough guts to prank _him_, Mathew, the prankster.

Course whoever did this had an upper advantage since Mathew didn't know who would be so dastardly to do this. Only a coward wouldn't make themself known to their victim.

Whoever did this had a grudge against him obviously and wanted to keep their identity hidden. It wouldn't surprise him if there was another one on the way. But the question was, why? Or who for that matter.

Giving Becka a determined look, Mathew smiled slightly, "Someone's playing with fire right now and they're gonna get burnt."

He said before tossing the dish towel over his shoulders and leaving the kitchen with a smirk on his face.

_-Break?-_

Leader-sama laughed mentally like a made man as he heard Mathew's yelp from downstairs. He leaned back on the chair behind his desk, his hands resting behind his head as he smelled the sweet air of justice.

Mathew was just getting the start of his master plan. Finally there was someway to punish him without feeling the wrath of Konan. Okay, so he didn't have to go to the extend of trying to beat Mathew to a bloody pulp, but that boy seriously needed to get his ass beat.

Being an orphan gave him no excuse to act the way he was. Seriously, Pein couldn't even walk the streets of Amegakure without having people swarm him with creepy questions like 'so are you and the angel going out?' or 'I can't believe your the father of that cute boy!'

Heck, even the coucil members wouldn't stop bugging him. And to top it all off, he started recieving presents for Mathew. Things ranging from Ninja tools to clothing came in all sorts of sizes.

He told himself that it would all eventually blow off and everything would be back to normal within a month's time if he was lucky.

A chakra level came his way and he quickly sat up straight and put on his famous grim faces.

"Enter." He said briskly as Zetsu arose from the floor. _Why doesn't he just use a door like every other normal person?_

"Mission report."

**Sasori and Deidara will be returning from their mission within a two hours time.**

The plant man reported sounding disappointed. Probably because he wasn't able to eat one of them.

A mental smirk grew on his face, Mathew had been wrong. There was no way _his_ associates could be defeated by a bunch of idiotic morons known as the Leaf Ninja. Especially those Sand Ninja.

"Alright, you are dismissed."

With a slight nod, Zetsu sunk into the floor leaving him alone in his office. Konan would probably be here with him if it weren't for Mathew fake crying.

Taking out his blueprints, Pein began scribbling down information on more pranks feeling like a mischievous child.

_-Break?-_

Deidara and Sasori both silently walked the empty streets of Amegakure as rain poured down from the dark sky. Neither of them had said much through the hours of travel for there was nothing much to talk about. Both were tired and their chakra was still recovering, so neither were in a chatty mood.

They were though highly aware of the high chakra signatures within the village. Konoha ninja were afoot and that always meant trouble. Not for them, but for the Leaf ninja. Even with their chakra low, they would be able to fight them off. Deidara snorted slightly as his gaze drifted to one of the roofs,

"These ninja sure are stupid un."

Sasori grumbled in agreement and felt a twinge of irritation. That was great, now they'd have to take the long way to base, damn.

Deidara shoved his hands in his clay pouch and walked casually along side the puppet. Sasori was fully awarewhat was going to happen and decided it would be best if the brat got to ignite his clay. If he said no, the blonde brat would have a fit and that wasn't something thier enemies should see.

They acted all big and bad outside the base, but the moment they stepped in, all hell broke loose.

"Just try not to draw enough attention brat."

"No promises Danna, un."

Thirty minutes prier to that, there were a few explosions followed by screams. Deidara listened in joyfully, "Here that? That's what true art sounds like, un."

"I'm not even gonna say anything." He just wanted to get home, create another defesive puppet, and then sleep. Argueing with Deidara would waste his energy.

"Why do you think there's so many Leaf Ninja here, un?" Deidara asked as they entered the forest. He was obviously in a talking mood now he had blown up something and wouldn't shut up.

"Brat, shut it."

"Pft, no."

"I'll poison you."

"Have fun explaining that to Leader-sama, un."

Sasori scowled under his breath, but said nothing as they moved silently through the forest.

They arrived back at the base to find Mathew laying down on his stomach in the middle of the floor with his arms and legs stretched out.

He looked to be covered in some type of paint and both found this highly amusing.

"Finally found a drug eh?" Sasori mused as the boy's head shot up.

"OMFG YOUR ALIVE!" He nearly screamed leaping to his feet and tackling the puppet into a hug. In the process the paint that covered Mathew started to smear, on him!

"Off of me!" He growled plucking the anime crying boy off.

"I can't believe your alive!"

Deidara jeered, "And I can't believe you'd think i'de get my arms blown off, un!"

Mathew's eyebrow twitched and his tackled the blonde, this time purposely splattering the paint all over his cloak.  
>"That hell Mathew, un!"<p>

Sasori gave the boy a curious stare, "Why are you covered in paint?"

Mathew let go of Deidara and wiped some of the paint off his face, "Some coward pranked me."

"You mean _again_." Becka said tiredly who was laying down on the couch. Nobody had noticed her there untill now.

Mathew crossed his arms over his chest and huffed like a child, "I'll get that bastard back, you watch Becka, my master plan is about to commence!"

Becka rolled over and rested her elbows on the couch with her head on her hands, "And what is you 'master plan'?"

"Like I'm telling you!" Mathew sniffed, then he started coughing, "I'm taking a shower."

Deidara watched as he vanished up the stairs, "So who's the pranker? Hidan, un?"

Becka gave him a bubbly look, "If I were to tell you, you wouldn't believe me."

Sasori turned and faced her, "Who is it?"

Becka did a 'tsk tsk', "Sorry my little whore and bomber, but you gotta do something for me before I can tell you. Law of equivalent exchange, remember?"

A tick mark appeared on Sasori's head at being called a whore. Deidara flashed him an amused look before turning back to Becka, "What do you need us to do, un?"

Becka rolled off the couch and stood up, "If only my bitches and hoe's had as much enthusiasm as you did." She said with a gruesome sigh, "I guess I'm just lucky to have them I guess."

"Who's you bitch, un?" Deidara asked tipping his head questioningly to one side.

"Hidan."

"Really, un?"

"Yeah, decided it after I hit him with the frying pan at dinner a couple weeks ago."

"Huh..."

"Yeah."

Sasori cleared his throat, "We don't need to know, we'll find out eventually and there is really one person here that has the capabilities of pranking someone else and that's Hidan."

Deidara thought for a moment and slowly nodded, "Point taken, un."

Becka swatted the air, "Alright, but your gonna be rather surprised when you find out, toodles." Then she strolled up the stairs.

**Bookworm: So what is Mathew's master plan? Is it nothing more than a mere bluff? Stay tuned and review!**


	38. Revenge, Revenge, Revenge

**Howdy ho! Needed to make time for prank war, so I used the Artists' arrival to bring me some time. ENJOY! Sorry 'bout it being sooo late, my impationt sister wanted to go to meh Dad's house early and yeeaaahhhh...**

Mathew scubbed himself down trying to get all of that paint off. It had started burning like fire once he had made contact with water and was now gritting his teeth in pain as tears rolled down as he quickly scrubbed the paint or what ever the hell is was off.

_Pay back's a bitch, pay back's a bitch, pay back's a bitch_. Were the things running through his head as the pain started to cease untill it was partically gone. Stepping out of the shower and wrapping the bathroom towel around him, Mathew went to the mirror and frowned.

His whole body that he could see was red, not cherry red, but that red you get when you've scratched at your skin for along time.

Mathew kinda felt bad for Deidara now since he had gotten this stuff on him too. Sasori wouldn't really be much of a problem since he was a puppet and all.

After drying off and getting into some PJ's Mathew stepped out of the bathroom and started planning as he went down the hall.

Along the way, he bumped into Sasori.

"Sup puppet~" He said with a grin, it grew larger as Sasori stared at his skin, "Just alittle after effect from the paint stuff." He explained, "I gotta go apoligize to Deidara before-"

"GYAAAHHHHH!" Came Deidara's loud screech. Mathew crossed his arms and shook his head, "So I can take a whole shower getting burned without screaming and he only got...little pansy..." He started mumbling things under his breath untill Sasori coughed to get his attention.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to thank you."

"..."

"..."

"Come again?"

Sasori sighed, "If you hadn't had warned us about me and dying and Deidara loosing his arms, it would've most likely have happened. So I'm just here to say thanks."

Mathew rubbed the back of his neck thanking to god that his red face would cover up his embaressment, "Your welcome, now I've got to exact my master plan, catch ya later puppet!"

Sasori blinked, Mathew sure did remind him of somebody, but who? Not wanting to put much thought on it, Sasori decided to go to bed early.

_-The Next Morning-_

Pein yawned as he swung his legs out of the bed and stretched. Groggily standing up, he went to get his clothes to take a shower.

Turning on the hot shower, he stripped down and got in. He was in a good mood. Two pranks, two victories. After washing his hair and body and what-not, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist.(~Oh gawd, sooo sexy~)

Getting into his usual Akatsuki uniform, Leader-sama exited his bathroom and stepped into his room. Feeling more refreshed, he went towards the door to go to the kitchen.

Upon opening a door, a large bucket of water fell on him and he slipped and slid across the oilly hallway. He slammed into a wall and another bucket fell ontop of him, this time it was the paint he had splattered on Mathew.

Reflexes took action and he leaped to his feet. His head moved a piece of string and a blanket fell ontop of him. Deciding it would be best to stand still, Pein removed the blanket to find himself covered in hair.

There was a small note on the wall with his name on it imprinted in huge bold letters. Ripping it off, he quickly read it.

Dear Asshole,

Bet you didn't see this coming huh? Never wage a practical joke war against me because I am known to go sinister. You wanted a war? Well you've got one.

-Love, Mathew

P.S. Have fun scrubbing off the paint bitch!

Pein's eyebrow twitched as he re-read the letter again. Well he certainly wasn't expecting Mathew to find out it was him so quickly. Oh well.

Cursing under his breath, Pein turned and made his way back to his room to take another shower.

Finally his shower of pain, Leader-sama cautiously went to the kitchen and there sat a smug Mathew with a cup of hot cocoa.

"Why hello there asshole~" He greeted him with a smirk, "I am extremly jealous right now, you've got some color." He motioned doing a circle around his face.

Pein shot him a glare before getting his coffee, eyeing it carefully, he took a small sip and found it safe to drink.

"So how in the hell did you figure out it was me?"

Mathew narrowed his eyes at him, "Don't underestimate me. It was quite obvious you did it." He held up one finger, "First off, nobody has enough balls to prank me, not even Becka." He rose a second finger, "Number two, the time between me pissing you off and getting Konan to hate you and the first prank sorta made it obvious, and number three," He rose a third finger, "I saw you when you laid out that second prank."

Leader-sama cursed inwardly for those mistakes as Mathew went on. "I know you couldn't have thought of pranking me by yourself which led me to believe that Becka gave you the idea. I left her alittle something as well."

Then a loud scream of surprise rang out across the base.

"What did you do?"

Mathew shrugged as he took a sip, "Just managed to get Becka into Deidara's room and into his bed with both of them half naked." He answered to calmly. "It's pretty simple actually, all I had to do was-"

"I don't wanna know." Pein said cutting him off as the sound of door slams were heard above. Mathew rest his elbow on the table as he leaned on his hand, "I think Deidara enjoyed that." He said grinning.

Konan then decided to enter. "Hey Mathew," She said looking over at Mathew who had a halo over his head. "Does Becka sleep walk?"

Mathew shugged, "Sometimes." He lied.

"Huh..."

_-Break?-_

Becka felt unusually warm and snuggled closer to the source of heat. She breathed in and a familiar scent caught her attention. Cracking her eyes open slightly, Becka saw blonde hair. Nothing clicked and she nustled in deeper as arms were wrapped around her.

3

2

1

Her eyes snapped open and she let out a scream and pushed the blonde away sending him to the floor. The blankets came with him and she found herself in nothing but a sports bra and underwear. Deidara sat up and she only seemed to be wearing boxers and stared at her, jaw dropped low. His face went from normal to cherry red in a matter of seconds.

Sasori from across the room yawned and looked over at them, "If your gonna do it, please be more quiet." He grumbled rolling over.

Both of their faces went skyhigh, "I-it's not like th-that!" Becka studdered causing Sasori to roll around and smirk, "Oh really?" He questioned taking a good look at them, "Then what is it?"

"It most surely isn't that!" Becka protested getting more red with each by passing moment. "I went to sleep in MY bed wearing my Pj's and woke up HERE!"

Sasori sniffed, "Alright, alright, I won't tell anyone about your love affair with Deidara and Tobi okay?"

And that was the signal to the tea pot screaming. Becka's face turned a shade of color never thought possible and stomped out of the room slamming the door and completly forgetting how much clothes she had on. She didn't realize this untill she spotted Hidan coming down.

He gave her a whistle, "Looking good Becka! You should fucking dress like that more often!"

With a head low, she barged past him and into the safety of her and Konan's room.

While she was in the emo corner, let's get back to the artist's shall we?

Sasori chuckled as Becka slammed the door and looked over at Deidara who was sitting there blankly.

"You still there?" He mused swinging his wooden legs out of the bed and standing up. "Or are you in one of those pervert moods?"

Immediatly the trance the blonde was in snapped off, "I do not have perverted moods Danna, un." He grumbled scratching his head, "I was thinking."

"About her being naked?"

"Yes, I-what, NO!"

The puppet chuckled, "It's called hormones Deidara, it's something every little boy has to go through sometime."

Deidara groaned, "I'm not in the mood Danna, un." He half-yelled tossing the blankets on his bed and getting back in.

Sasori was not gonna back off, he was in one of those rare teasing moods, great...

"There's nothing to be shy about," He went on, "It's natural for a boy of your age to have feelings of sexual desire with members of the opposite-"

"Cut it out, un!" The last thing Deidara wanted was a lecture about this stuff. It was embaressing enough when he had to take a class about it as Konan as the teacher, but having Sasori re-tell him about this was just hell!

The puppet chuckled again, "To think that Deidara, the S-ranked criminal that has killed dozens of people, is shy talking about mating."

Deidara sighed inwardly as he shoved the pillow ontop of his head hoping to block off the sound of Sasori's voice. This was going to be a loooong morning.

**Kakuzu: Why is the floor covered in oil?**

**Kisame: Why's Leader-sama red?**

**Leader-sama: Mathew's gonna get it for what he did!**

**Mathew: Bring on dickless!**

**Konan: Has anyone seen Becka?**

**Becka: *Anime cries in emo corner* My life is ruined!**

**Hidan: My life is complete!**

**Sasori: I like this tilt in the story!**

**Deidara: I hate this tilt! Sorta...un...**

**Tobi: *Activates Sharingan on Deidara* Becka's mine!**

**Itachi: *Calmly reads books off set while hell brakes loose* Hn.**

**Bookwork: *Insert awesomeface icon* **

**REview~!**


	39. The more the merrier, right?

**Kay, so I've been thinking. I'm not going to tell you what I've been thinking 'cause then that would ruin stuff. But I am going to tell you to enjoy ^.^**

Becka quickly slapped on a pair of ninja pants and camo shirt with dark green berrets in her hair holding up some of her bangs. She really needed to get her hair trimmed soon.

Becka sighed and collapsed face first onto her bed and let out a groan of frusturation. Why does only the most embaressing things happen to her? Why never Konan?

That led to another question, how the hell did she end up in Deidara's bed half naked? She had never slept walked before once in her entire life and not once had she snuck into someone's room and cuddled up with them.

Her face went bright red. This was like kissing Itachi all over again! Everytime something totally humilating that to happen to her, someone else had ot be there to witness the thing.

Becka already scolded herself plenty for letting Hidan see her wearing nothing but a sports bra and underwear 'cause she knew that damn immortal would scream it to the world.

"I JUST FUCKING SAW BECKA NAKED!" Hidan's voice echoed through the house making her groan again. Rolling over, she screamed back, "NO YOU DIDN'T YOU PERV.!"

"YES I FUCKING DID BITCH!"

"STOP IMAGINNING ME NAKED YOU ASSHOLE!"

"MAKE ME!"

"I WILL!"

"AND HOWS THAT?"

"I'LL FUCKING CUT YOUR DICK OFF!"

"PRETTY FRISKY AREN'T YOU?"

"JASHIN'S GONNA PUNISH YOU!"

"DON'T BRING MY GOD INTO THIS BITCH!"

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!"

"NOT NOW TOBI!" Both screamed silencing the masked man. Becka rolled over and stared up at the ceiling awaiting more screaming, but none came.

Her throat hurt...it needed water...damn it...

Hauling herself to her feet, Becka grudgingly opened her door and jumped almost ten feet in the air.

"The hell Kisame!"

The Shark stared at her seriously, "What's this about Hidan seeing my baby sister in the nude?"

Becka faceplanted against the side of the door, "He didn't see me naked," She said rubbing her now throbbing forehead. _Great move Becka! _Her inner cheered sarcastically, _Now why don't you throw yourself down the stairs next?_

The orange head bit back a mental retort, "It's a loooong story Kisame-"

"I wanna hear it."

"No, trust me, you do not-"

"Yes I do."

She sighed, "I woke up in Deidara's bed, not like that!" Her face went red as Kisame smirked, "Go on."

"I was mad, and stormed out not really in thought and bumped into the jackass Hidan and he me wearing nothing but a bra and underwear."

Kisame patted her on the head, "Becka, it's about time Kisame-nii-san gave you 'the talk'."

Becka's jaw dropped as he went on, "When a teen of your age gets to a certain point, they start having sexual desires and sometimes this leads them-"

Becka plugged her eyes and began screaming, "LALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" And trumped past the snickering Shark that followed her.

Mathew came out of know where and tackled Kisame head first into the gut. The Shark grunted and tossed him off, "What?"

Becka unplugged her ears and couldn't of been any more happier to of seen Mathew there. The boy crossed his arms, "I gotta talk to Becka alone, it's a really important thing I gotta tell her."

Kisame rolled his shoulders and walked off, "We'll have the talk later Becka!"

Mathew rose an eyebrow at Becka, "What's 'the talk'?"

-Insert sweat drop-

"N-nothing, just tell me what's so important."

Mathew scratched his head, "You know I love you right?"

"Oh dear god Mathew, what did you do?" She moaned. When he normally started talking like this, he was sucking up or something.

The brown head grinned, "I found out that the prick who pranked me was Pein."

Becka blinked, "Really?" She said pretending to sound surprised, "He pranked you?"

Mathew crossed his arms, "Yeah, and you already knew didn't you? You were the one who gave him the idea to start a prank war right?"

She knew she was fucked, "Yeah..."

Mathew grinned, "Thanks, I'm having tons of fun pranking him back."

"..."

"..."

"...?" Becka gave Mathew a startled look, "What?"

Mathew shrugged, "I wanted to thank you," He turned and began walking down the hall, "Later~"

About more than halfway down, he looked over his shoulder, "Oh, just if you were wondering, your little wake up surprise was planned all by me~"

"..."

3.

2.

1.

Oh hell no.

"YOU WHAT?"

Mathew broke out into a dash laughing like a mad man as Becka chased after him with steam coming from her ears.

"BWAHAHAHA PAYBACK'S A BITCH FOR TRAITORS BECKA!" Mathew ran into Hidan's room and slammed it shut.

Becka pounded on the door, "Open up you little bastard!"

The door opened and there stood Hidan wearing nothing more than boxers, "What bitch?" He yawned as Becka felt a rush of heat to her face, "If you want to have some fucking fun, wait untill I'm more awake, damn." The door was slammed and she stood there.

"Hey!" She yelled getting what Hidan had meant, "It's not like that! Mathew's in there and I wanna beat the crap outta him!"

"Password first!" Came Mathew's highly amused voice.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"Bzzt, your access has been denied."

Grabbing the doorknob, Becka went to open it, but she wasn't expecting the sudden shock of electricity.

"The hell Mathew?"

"Sorry Becka, but your on Ero-Ojii-san's side!"(Translate, perverted old man).

And by that, he meant Leader-sama's side, well damn...

"Alright!" She called holding her somewhat numb hand and went down the hall insearch of Leader-sama.

Becka could barely believe it, Mathew had managed to get her in Deidara's bed half naked! But how? She was sure she hadn't been drugged or dragged. That meant he must've had an accomplish. Becka froze, _Hidan!_

So this was how it was gonna be. If it was a prank war they wanted, then it is a prank war they'd get. Becka kicked open the door into Pein's office.

"I've got some news plans on how to get back at the little bastard-" She broke off in laughter as she saw Pein's red skin. "Love the new skin color."

"Not now." He grumbled leaning back, "What were you going to say before you rudely laughed?"

Becka breathed in, "I have decided to join your side on this prank war and help make that little brat suffer the same fate I suffered earlier this morning as well as that asshole Hidan!" She said all in one breath.

Leader-sama blinked.

She blinked.

They grinned.

**Bookworm: So now each fighter has a helper, this is a strange turn in events. I wonder how far it'll develope...REViEw~!**


	40. Pranking, for better, or for worse?

**GET READY FOR THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN! Ps, I have terrible news to tell you. Please read the Author's note, it's SUPER important.**

_-Day 1-_

Mathew skipped gleefully over to Konan who was making origami on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her neck. "Hello~"

"Hi Mathew," Konan said folding a flap, "You seem rather bubbly."

Mathew giggled, "Duh! Why didn't you tell me!"

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him, "Huh? Tell you what?"

Mathew patted his cheeks, "I didn't know you were having a baby!" He bursted out all excited, "Pein told me you were having a baby boy~"

Hidan poked his head in through the kitchen, "He's been spewing it out all fucking morning!" The immortal complained.

Konan felt heat rushing to her cheeks, "I-im not pregant!"

"But Pein said you were." Mathew had a look of confusion, "Oh well, I wanna be the god-father!"

And that was how Pein got a swollen cheek later that day.

_-Day 2-_

Pein gingerly touched his still swollen cheek as he waited for Mathew and Hidan to come down the hallway. He spotted his victums and with fast hand signs, they were instantly put in genjutsu. Mathew started yelling and dropped to the gorund unconscious and Hidan shreveled up into a ball and started sucking his thumb mumbling about metal poles or something.

Chuckling evilishy, Pein sunk into the shadows as Becka dumped tomatoe sauce on both of them.

They didn't wake for six hours and woke up in a closet covered in tomatoe sauce and powdered sugar.

_-Day 3-_

Leader-sama walked absentmindedly down the hallways toward the stairs thinking of a way to prank Mathew and Hidan. He failed to see someone hiding.

He reached the stairs and was suddenly shoved. Pein tumbled down and fell into a pile of blood, and to make it worse, it was Hidan's. Gagging, he went to run for the kitchen, but Hidan was hiding and close linned him sending him back to the floor.

_-Next victum for day 3-_

Becka wrapped a white towel around herself as she stepped out of the shower. The door flew open and a gust of sparkles were thrown in her face causing her to black out.

She woke to total darkness and started pounding on what it felt to be wood. It opened up and there was a confused looking Sasori. Becka's face went red.

She had just then realized that she had only a small white towel on.

_-Day 4-_

Mathew washed his hair humming a small tune while he stood in the shower. Yesterday's prank had gone very well and today would be their turn to retaliate, he wondered cheerfully what they were gonna do.

Turning off the shower head and water, Mathew dried off and slipped into his normal everyday clothes. He looked into the mirror and bit out a squeal. His hair was orange! Well, a dark orange to be more exact...

So this was their prank? Mathew observed his hair, "I look kinda good."

His green eyes looked even more green with the dark orange hair and his cuteness level just dramatically increased.

Grinning, Mathew exited the bathroom with his head held high. He spotted Pein and Becka and gave them a thumbs up, "I love it!"

Both of their jaw dropped as he went on, "Now I really will be able to pass as Pein's kid!"

A loud cry echoed through the base, "Whatcha guys do to Hidan?"

Becka blinked, still unable to stop staring at the now ten times more adorable Mathew, "Uh, we put chili powder in his mouthwash."

Mathew laughed, "You guys are totally screwed, I just thought of the perfect prank! Thanks again for the new hair color~"

The only one that benefited from this, was Mathew.

_-Day 5-_

Leader-sama yawned as he slid out of the bed and went over to his dresser, he pulled out a shirt, and frowned. It had been bedazzled.

Tossing it, he pulled out another shirt to find the same result. After five minutes, all his clothes were scattered everywhere. Everything had been bedazzled down to every sock.

Sighing heavily, he decided to were the shirt that had a smile face on it and a flower on the pants with his cloak that had hearts everywhere.

Damn Mathew!

He walked down the hall and saw Becka wearing her Pj's. "What did they do to you?"

"Cut large holes in my clothes." She answered smirking at his outfit, "Very gay Pein."

Facepalming, Leader-sama motioned her closer, "I've got a plan for them."

"I'm listening."

_-Later that day-_

Mathew and Hidan both frowned as they made their way into the kitchen to wash their hands. After applying ALOT of soap, they began scrubbing. They watched in surprise as their hands turned blue to pink and then green.

"Th-the hell!"

"That's fucking awesome!" Mathew cried out in delight, "I've finally got a green thumb!"

Hidan growled under his breath.

Sadly for everyone else, Leader-sama and Becka both forgot to retrieve the food colored soap and EVERYONE in the base except them were walking around with green hands, even Sasori.

_-Many days later-_

Pein and Becka stood across from Hidan and Mathew. Becka had red skin with blue polka dots on both arms while Pein had bags under his eyes and 'LOSER' written on his forehead in sharpie and a piece of paper taped to his rear end reading 'Konan owns this'. Hidan's right ear was slice with a pink pendant and hot pint nails and Mathew had dark orange hair with tanned skin and green hands with 'BAKA' written all over his arms and legs and a giant bruise plastered to his cheek.

The two leaders stepped forward and shook hands.

"Truth." They murmered.

Finally, peace had come, but not just for them, for everyone in the entire base. Everyone got mixed up in their war. Konan was clueless to know what had been going on the past few days and she would never find out.

Becka wrapped her arms around Mathew and gave him a crushing bear hug. Hidan opened his arms at Pein and he gave him a look of disgust before running his hand through his hair and going to his room to take a nice hot _relaxing _shower. The first relaxing shower in days.

Becka released Mathew, "Lets go get eat some Purrin Pudding!" Then they ran off.

Hidan stood there before chasing after them, "What for me you fuckers!"

**None were victorious...**

**But Mathew did get a smoking tan and dark orange hair. Don't worry ppl, this is all part of my master plan. I am dreadfully sorry to tell my readers this, but I'm going to be grounded from the computer...for nine weeks...Before you go all OH HELL NO!, let me explain. Report cards come out and I'm gonna get a D in my Advanced English class because my teacher's a douche and lost an important piece of writing that dropped my grade down a hole letter grade. So this will be the last update untill summer -_-" **

**You would not believe of how ticked off at my teacher I am right now. I will try my hardest however to try and get on and update whenever I can strike a deal up with my mom. Just don't expect anymore. Btw, my other story, Ain't Life A Bitch? Is now completed. ^.^ **

**I did plan on publishing a new story, but seeing how I'm going to be grounded for nine weeks, I'm just gonna wait and write it all down on paper.**

**Untill next Update readers~**


	41. Damn Konoha Ninja!

**Bookworm: *Whispers* Shhh, I'm not suppose to be on! **

Becka sat across from Pein's desk filling the paperwork as Konan and the Leader were off stacking papers at the other desk further back. Damn she was bored.

That prank were had only been a day ago, but man, it felt like years! She was starting to get ansy. being cooped up in the base with Hidan could really drive a girl mad.

Ever since Mathew's little show-off in Amegakure, neither of them were allowed to go. That sucked because Becka hadn't even been there when Mathew started his rants about being Pein's son.

As fate would have it, the door slammed open and in stepped Mathew. She could tell with that look in his eye that he had a question. _Oh boy._

Becka thought stamping a 'rejected' stamp on the request and slipping in the piles or rejection. The now orange hair boy stepped past her and towards the back.

During the prank war, Mathew's hair had been dyed dark orange and had gotten a tan mysteriously from mixing bug spray with his body shampoo and crushed military pellets.

Now this would've been okay if he wasn't bragging about how more cooler he looked and how it was just a small step toward becoming a ninja.

Unlike him, Becka had no intreast in becoming a ninja. She would rather lay around or harrass Sasori then meditate or punch things. She did though learn how to focus chakra to her feet to make her run faster incase she got into a situation where she needed to run.

She guess that nobody was really impressed since they could summon water dragons and much more powerful things. Even though Becka had no intreast in all that stuff, she still enjoyed watching Mathew do it. He had acouple Gennin skills down, but in the Akatsuki's standards, he still sucked, badly.

Standing up, she went to leave to go eat some melon bread with Tobi like they did almost everyday, but she heard her name being said and perked her ears.

"Becka can come with me!" She heard Mathew protest. Sighing, Becka turned her direction to the back to find Mathew in the pleading position. Any moment now he was going to bust out the puppy look.

"No, there has been higher activity of Leaf shinobi being spotted and I can't risk you being taken." Leader-sama said firmly putting on that 'and there's nothing you can do to change my mind' look. He often made that look at Mathew.

Even though Pein always complained about Mathew being a pest, she knew he loved the goofball.

"Please?" Mathew begged giving Konan 'the look'. The Kunoichi shook her head, "Sorry Mathew, but Pein's right."

_Wow, she finally said no huh? _Becka mused sitting back down, _I guess Mathew's chains are breaking._

"But it's only for thirty minutes, no more, I swear! I really want to train outside 'cause it's not raining and it's really boring in here and Becka wants to get outta here too!"

Pein glanced over at her and she shrugged, "I would be lying if I said." She admitted honestly knowing she just gave Mathew that boast of encouragement to drag the conversation out.

"See?"

Both sighed.

There was a really long silence, "Fine."

"Yippee~" Mathew thanked them a million times before dragging Becka out of the office. "Common! Before they change their minds!"

Becka followed him out of the base and into the forest. Her hand was in her pocket where the stone was. She had barely kept that thing away from her. It was on her almost every hour of every day. She loved holding it up to the sun and watching it sparkle and change different colors. Since sunshine was rarely made, she waited pationtly for days like these to hold it up.

Nothing could describe what emotions she had when looking at it.

"Becka!" Mathew called, "I'm going to punch that tree over there and put a dent in it!" He declared breaking out into a run.

Becka watched as chakra started to form around his hand as he bawled it up. Mathew punched the tree and just as he had said he was going to do, a dent appeared. Now it wasn't this small little dent you'd usually get if you ran your bike into a car, this was like, a car hitting a stop-sign kind of dent.

If Mathew had that strength and went back to their own world, he'd be the most feared kid in the orphanage!

Mathew gave a smirk, "Lookie what I did! And it didn't hurt!"

Becka rolled her eyes, "Alright Superman, what else you got to show off?"

"I can run faster and jump higher." He of course preformed these as he spoke, "I can do the body flicker technique and that's pretty advanced."

She watched as he poofed away in a gust of smoke and whipped around and there he was, "How's you know that I'd pop up behind you?"

"Lucky guess."

Actually it was quite obvious, where else would he had poofed up? Common sense was one of the best survival skills here.

"I'll race you!" Mathew challenged. Becka's eyes narrowed, "Your on."

".Go!" Both took off in a super fast pace. focusing chakra to her feet, Becka charged right past Mathew with a smug look on her face.

Both were too caught up in the race to notice that they had both just run out of the barrier that protected the base from enemies.

After a few more miles in a few minutes, but collapsed to the ground utterly exhausted.

"I...beat...you..." Becka panted throwing her hands behind her head to catch her breath. Mathew sat like a star on the ground with his legs and arms spread.

"You only beat me cause...cause your chakra's lower..." He countered. It was true, having a smaller chakra level meant controlling it was alot more easier than those whose had large amounts. Mathew didn't have a large amount, but his stubborness made up for it.

After about five minutes, both stood up, "Let's get back to base." She said not knowing that they were being watched. Mathew however, did.

"Becka," He whispered, "I think we better run now."

Before she had time to process that, four men dressed in weird clothing wearing animal masks surrounded them.

Becka gave a snort of laughter, "You guys look like idiots!" She laughed pointing at the Hawk one, "You look the most stupid!"

Sadly for her, that was the leader. Mathew took a step back and glared, "What intreast does Konoha ninja have here in Amegakure?"

One of them chopped Mathew on the neck and he went down with a thud, Becka went to make like a tree and get the fuck out of there, but her pressure point was pressed as well.

"Damn ninja's." She grumbled before hitting the ground.

**~Review~ Managed to sneak on and post this XP**


	42. Zoo Pals!

**Now, what's gonna happen to Becka and Mathew? **

Becka woke to the sound of crackling fire. Cracking her eyes open, she winced at the pain throbbing in her neck. Whoever did that was gonna get a foot shoved up their ass.

She wasn't exactly the most cheerful of people right now, her last kidnapping sucked and she wasn't too pleased of being taken _again_.

She turned her head to the side to find Mathew sleeping like a baby. She tried moving, but she found herself tied up. _Great! _She thought sarcastically, _All they need to do is add a bow and send us off to our doom!_

One of those Anbu guys was sitting across from the fire poking it with a thick stick.

"Hey Goat man." She said sourly, "What's the big deal? Why'd you just kidnap us? Are you stalkers? Because if you are, I'm not afraid to-"

"Damn she talks too much." The one in the Frog mask groaned, "Can I sleep put her to sleep again?"

"Oh, so your the little fuck who knocked me out. Well let me tell you buddy, the moment I get free, I'm gonna this foot right here up your ass!" She growled lifting her right foot for emphasized.

Goat chuckled, "She's pretty feisty too don't you think? Wonder if the other one's gonna be that way too."

An evil smile creeped upon her face, "Trust me, you do not want to deal with my little friend over there, the moment he wakes up, you will experiance what true hell is!"

Frog snorted, "Yeah right, he's just about as harmless as a flea!"

Poor soul, he had no idea how crazy Mathew could get when he went into panic mode. Thank god she wasn't going to be on the side where the pointy sticks stabs.

"Where those other two Zoo pal's wanna bes?"

"We're Anbu, not Zoo pals." He growled not knowing what the hell a Zoo pal was.

"Could've fooled me." A victorious smirk appeared on her face as a tick mark appeared on Frog. "Zoo-zoo pals! Zoo pals make eating, fun, ZOO PALS~! She hollored in a singingy voice. Then the bear and hawk masked ninja people emerged from the trees.

"Hello~" She said cheerfully, "Have you ever heard of Karma my good sirs?"

They ignored her and started talking to Goat and Frog.

Oh hell no.

So they can just kidnap her and then ignore her? Na-huh, time to wake up Mathew~

Leaning over to her companion, she cleared her throat, "WAKE UP!"

Mathew jolted into a sitting position and glanced around groggily, "Where are we?"

"We my friend have been kidnapped and those four over there are our kidnappers."

The orange head nodded slowly with a yawn, "I want some chocolate milk!" He demanded popping his neck, "With some chocolate chip pancakes please."

All four Anbu stared at him like he were insane. Bear glanced at his team and back at Mathew, "Uh, no?"

Mathew dropped to the ground like a ton of rocks. Goat jerked looking like he was wondering if Mathew was dead.

Becka sighed pretending to sound annoyed, "So are you taking us back to Konoha for questioning? If so, I would like to make a pit stop. There's this really nice cliff acouple of miles from here and I was told if you leaned over the edge, you could see the bottom."

"Not a chance girlie."

Damn, there went her idea of pushing them off, "How about a gorge?"

"No."

"Waterfall?"

"No."

Then Mathew broke in, "Gaymansaywhat?"

"What?"

He broke down into a fit of giggles and he looked just so ridiculous, Becka had to laugh as well. Their behavior must've not been very pleasing for she could sense the grim look being sent her way. Mathew backed up against a tree and slowly worked his way up to his feet, "I have to go to the bathroom!" He announced.

"What?"

"You know, squeeze the lemon, turn the garden hose on, Empty the pool? Ring any bells?"

Frog sighed loudly, "We know what it means boy! One of us will have to accompany you though."

Mathew scrunched his face up in disgust, "I'm not letting some old fart bags watch me take a piss!" He declared, "You will let me go alone or you'll have to explain to your boss why your target smells like a urine hole!"

Hawk facepalmed, "Alright, untie him and let him go."

Mathew nodded respectfully at him, "At least one of you isn't a pedo." He grumbled walking a few feet away and behind a tree. A few minutes later he came back.

"Alright men, tie me up!"

"You sure took your time." One of them said suspiciously.

Mathew shrugged away the suspicion easily, "I just got lost on the path of life, that's all."

Two of the Anbu stiffened lightly. Becka remembered Kakashi saying something like that from the series.

Becka watched as Bear started tieing him back up and wondered, why the hell hadn't he tried to run away? _Guess running would be a waste of time since they have super speed and damn ninja abilities._

"Just where are we?" She asked wiggling around trying to get in a better position. She was sure they weren't in Amegakure anymore. The trees that surrounded them were alot more plush and green than Amegakure. Becka had no clue of what the Naruto world's map looked like so yeah.

"Well your on the border of Konohagakure, on your way to the Leaf village to be-"

Bear gave Goat a sharp nudge with his shoulder and hissed for him to shut it. She turned her attention towards Hawk who seemed to be the most mature of them all, "So is there anyway we can loosen up on these ropes?" She asked as politly as she could while Mathew pulled his famous puppy dog face.

She could tell Hawk was trying to say no, but a 'yes' came out of his mouth. Both grinned in triumpth as they were untied and retied, this time their hands were cuffed behind their backs and had a rope around their necks.

It was an improvement, but not they felt like dogs, fan-freaking-tastic. The sun started to set and Mathew was having a stare down at the Anbu. Well, Frog to be more specific. He'd stare intently and when the masked man looked at him, he slowly turned around adding more to the stalker effect. While he annoyed them, Becka tried her luck with conversating with Hawk.

"So why were we kidnapped?" She asked innocently, "We were just out in the forest, like time I checked there was no law for kids running around."

Hawk rudely ignored her and she sighed, "Gawd your so dull."

They better get to Konoha soon or else she'd die of boredom! That are piss herself, she REALLY had to go!

**Poor Becka, will she be able to hold it? Will Frog go mad and try to attack Mathew? Will the Akatsuki find them before they reach Konoha? Don't be a stupid, they won't ^.^**

**REviEw~!**


	43. Mind rape, oh hell no!

**Dude, did you know that 16 people die from kidney failure every day in the U.S.? So mulitply that 365 and you get-**

Eventually everyone went to sleep and these must not be very good Anbu. For starters they were all asleep, snoring quite loudly. Mathew and Becka were tied to the same tree staring at the ninja in complete silence.

"Hey Mathew," Becka whispered in the orange haired boy's ear, "You still got that sharpie with you?"  
>Mathew nodded evilishly knowing what was going on. Both wriggled untill the rope and hands were infront of them. Mathew dug around in his pocket and pulled out a sharpie. Now, it was a pink neon sharpie, not the regular black one.<p>

"I get Bear and Hawk and you get the other two." Becka whispered as she watched Mathew creep over to Frog and Goat and begin drawing on their masks. He drew whiskers and some inappropriate words and drawings that be shouldn't mention and crept back to Becka.

He handed her the sharpie and she snuck over to her victums. It was alot hard to write with your hand cuffed together, but she managed. On Hawk's mask she colored the animal face and added little doodles of smilie faces and stuff.

Bear's face in her opinion was a hell of alot more funnier. She wrote 'Hawk owns this ass' on the forehead part and little swirls on the cheeks and anime eyes were the animal eye was. After admiring her work, she went back over and sat down to Mathew and both giggled. Mathew managed to dig a hole to hide the sharpie and both put their hands behind their backs before leaning on each other and going to sleep.

Morning rolled around and it took alot of sanity to not break down in tears as they walked on. It was funny not only because of the drawings, but they couldn't see them!

Becka guessed that they learned not to rely on their site and trust their instincts, ha!

It was afternoon when the Konoha gates came into view and Becka silently prayed thanks to what ever god. Her bladder was fixing to burst!

"Can we please hurry up?" She pleaded, "I really gotta go!"

The rude bastards of course ignored her and kept going their slow pace pissing her off even more. Gritting her teeth, Becka gave Mathew that 'help me' look and he nodded slightly.

Mathew started panting heavily and dropped to his knees. All four Anbu imediatly leaped ot his aid. He started screaming and curled into a ball gasping for breath.

Hawk lifted Becka up while Bear lifted Mathew and all four made it into Konoha and into the hospital within a two minute period.

The moment Mathew spotted a bathroom, he stopped his 'attack' and sat up grinning, "Can Becka go to the bathroom now?" He asked at the confused Anbu.

Frog scowled as Becka skipped oh so happily to the bathroom. She would never call any bathroom stinky ever again!

Mathew giggling as by passing nurses gave them 'wft?' looks. Once Becka came out, they walked out of the hospital and into the Hokage's buildings.

Hawk knocked on the door and a slurry, "Enter!" called them in.

There was Tsunade Senji herself laying face first on her desk with a bottle of sake in her hand, "What is it?" She groaned lifting her head and stared at the Anbu.

"..."

"..."

Tsunade's lips curved into a smile and she busted out laughing. All four Anbu stood there with mass confusion, "Uh, Hokage?"

"You should see your faces!" She laughed pointing at Bear's mask, "I like that one the most!"

All quickly removed their masks and gasped.

Mathew went into hysterics and dropped to the floor while Becka proudly held her head up high for being the one to write that.

"So these are the two, right?" The blonde asked quickly gaining her serious business-like face. Mathew arose from the floor as the Anbu shot him and Becka dirty looks. She blinked at them innocently.

"Hai." They all said in union.

"Pein's children, eh? They do sorta look like him."

Becka's jaw dropped as to where Mathew simply threw his hands over his head, "Ya think so?" He asked casually not denying a thing.

"Take them to the interrigation room." The fifth ordered. Mathew made an 'ew' face.

"What? Why?"

Tsunade waved them away as both were tossed over an Anbu's shoulder. Becka glared hatefully over at Mathew.

"Why would you save something like that?" She whispered furiously. Mathew rolled his eyes, "The people here in Kohona has a streak of having a one track mind, especially Tsunade. Once her mind has decided on something, it's damn near impossible to change her mind." He stuck his tongue out, "So denying it wouldn't make a difference."

Goat and Frog were gone now, so it was Bear and Hawk who had to carry them to the 'room'. Each were put into a mind scanner and Mathew groaned loudly, "I don't wanna be mind raped!" He whinned as Inoichi entered, "Can't we just tell you what you need to know?"

Inoichi ignored him as he set a hand on Becka's head. Before darkness took over her, she heard Mathew. "Don't let'm in."

Then darkness.

She found herself floating in a strange place with gigantic scrolls all around hovering. There was that blonde guy. Narrowing her eyes, Becka went to pounce on him, but was suddenly wrapped in chains. Her head started to ache as he skimmed through.

_Oh hell no._ This little prick wasn't going to mind rape her!

Taking a deep breath, she started to scream, loudly.

"GET OUT OF MY MIND ASSWIPE OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Bluffing was sooo lame, but it was the only tactic she had. It didn't work. He just continued to search on. She felt him nearing information about the base and wanted to put it to a screeching halt.

Then a thought came over her, this was _her_ mind, right? Right? Then she should be able to do what she wanted, right?

Shrugging, she imagined not being tied up and standing infront of a microphone, sure enough, she opened her eyes and she was standing infront of a mic.

_"Revenge bitches!"_ She cheered taking a deep breath before bustin' out in tune.

"_Stop! Don't touch me there, that is my no-no square! D-o-n-t-R-a-p-e! Don'.Me!_" She sang smirking as Inoichi flinched and started to sing a different tune.

"_Two single hearts on fire  
>currently on the wire<br>as inhibitions fade  
>a focused moment made<br>bruises and bitemarks say  
>takes one to bring the pain<br>passion lies in screams of estacitic dreams!_"

Sweat dripped down the blonde man's forehead as he tried maintaining control of her mind.

"_You're in a place for fear  
>lips are for biting here<br>lets make this moment worth the while  
>lets kill the night and go down in style<br>feel the magic rise  
>we're plotting our demise<br>of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl!_"

Inoichi was sent flying back and a much larger Becka appeared and wrapped him around her fingers as she sang on.

"_You bring the ropes and chains  
>I'll bring the pills and games<br>I can show you pain  
>and make you say my name<br>you will believe my lies  
>that im not like other guys<br>that sparkle in my eyes  
>is part of my disguise.<em>

_You're in a place for fear  
>lips are for biting here<br>lets make this moment worth the while  
>lets kill the night and go down in style<br>feel the magic rise  
>we're plotting our demise<br>of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl!_"

Everything went black and Becka cracked open her eyes and lifted her head in triumpth as Inochi stumbled to the grounding panting harshly. Bear and Hawk were to his side in a matter or moments. Mathew gave her a grin, "Guess you gave him a hard time huh?"

She grinned back, "All I had to do was sing and he got his ass booted out."

"Which song?"

"Bruises and Bitemarks by Good with Grenades."

"Shit."

"Don't curse." She scolded him, "I don't want you picking up on that damn immortal's habits."

Mathew stuck his tongue out playfully, "Make me."

It was strange that while she was playfully scolding him, Inoichi was on the ground having some sort of a break down with two freaking out Anbu. Strange right? The fact was, she didn't give a damn.

"Can you let us out of these pod things?" Mathew asked blowing some hair out of his face, "It's sorta cramped in here and I don't see the reason seeing how you couldn't crack my partner."

Inoichi rose to his feet and then, left. As did the Anbu.

"Is everyone here rude or something?" She asked irritably. Mathew tilted his head, "I donno, I guess someone being able to break through of being mind raped has never happened before, congrats."

It was probably because they weren't from this world, that must've been it. Becka sighed heavily, so what's gonna happen now? Jail?"

"They'll most likely put chakra restraints on us and send us to be watched over by Anbu." Mathew predicted, "Konoha people are all softies." He let out a growl, "Damnit they better hurry back soon because my ear's itching like a bitch!"

**-I don't have a calculator, so you do the math :P And also, let me just clarify a few things, most of you believe that I am ungrounded and will be updating regularly, well, I'm not. I'm not ungrounded nor will I be updating a hole lot. Every time I sneak on(Which I shant tell you) I will try my best to type and post, so the updates before summer will be kinda crappy. So sorry I think will be in order for making ya'll think I was back on for good.**

**Review!**


	44. Talking to one incharge

**Hardy har har, ^.^ (IM BACK MOFO'S AND IT'S SUMMERZ XP) My inner-self**

Becka sat across from Ibiki with a bored look on her face. Mathew, was sitting to her right giving the interrogator a 'I'm not afraid of you' look. Both had seen hundreds of police shows and knew all the tricks of making the interrogated crack. She leaned lazily on her elbow, "Are you done yet?"

Ibiki narrowed his eyes at them before standing up and leaving the room. Mathew glanced over at the glass window and waved, "Hello!"

Every single tactic they had used didn't work. Poison, mind control, just about every method was a total failure.

Becka stifled a giggled as Mathew tried to lean cooly back in the metal chair, but failed and fell out of the chair hitting the ground.

"Slick move."

"Yeah yeah screw you too." He grumbled sitting back on, "I'm bored!"

Becka sighed in agreement, "Me too."

They sat there in silence untill the door opened back up. And in came Tsunade herself.

"So they send the boss eh?" Mathew grinned at her, "I am sooo honored."

Becka had to admit that Mathew was holding out pretty well so far. Then again, all the torture methods were weak. Just goes to show that Konoha are weaklings.

The fifth slammed her fists down on the table startling both of them. "This is serious business!" She yelled glaring both them down like enemies. "If you two didn't know, your father is the number one most wanted man in the entire world!"

"How wouldn't we?" Becka said making Tsunade sound like an idiot, "He is leader of the Akatsuki."

"Well, technically he isn't." Mathew corrected her earning a look from Tsunade.

"What?" Her voice echoed in disbelief, "He isn't?"

Mathew shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. It's just a guess."

Becka gave him a startled look. Pein wasn't the leader? Then who was? Her confusion didn't go unnoticed for now the big breasted women was looking at her.

"Who is your mother?"

She stared at her for a long moment before answering, "Kaa-san's my mom." She answered earning another slam to the table, "Don't you dare act stupid! I can easily have you two both executed tomorrow morning!"

"But you have no proof that we know anything." Mathew retorted back, "If you kill us without reason, then you'd have to listen to the other kage's at the summit and try explaining to them why you killed two children that have commited no crimes whats so ever. Sure we were near the Akatsuki base, but that doesn't mean we're his children. The only proof you have are your Anbu and that isn't going to be enough for the Kage's."

Tsunade's jaw dropped at Mathew's comeback.

"Oh yeah, he went there." She said crossing her arms knowing they had this arguement in the bag. They may be a different world, but this one still had laws, just like theirs.

Tsunade pulled away from the table muttering things under her breath before turning to them, "I may not be able to execute you, but I sure as hell can have you both under lock down twenty-four hours of the day."

Becka shrugged, "Alright, but can I ask just one question before you be a complete bitch and throw us in jail?"

The fifth slowly nodded.

"Can you not send us poisoned food? I know it's not how most people work, but i'm just making sure."

"O...kay?

_At the Akatsuki base~_

Everyone was in a frenzy trying to find their lovable Becka and goofball Mathew. Tobi practically had a heart-attack when he found out Becka was gone. After literly screaming at Leader-sama, he joined the search in Amegakure in hopes of finding her.

Deidara, who also had a panic attack, was searching, well, combing, the entire forest for any trace. The rest were looking, but not as seriously as those two. Their love for Becka was no secret. Maybe to Becka, but not the Akatsuki.

Leader-sama rubbed his temples as he sat in the meeting room awaiting the conference. He had called it to ask the council members to begin searching as well.

Eventually they all arrived and he briefly explained the situation.

"Damn, you also have a daughter?" Was the first thing that was said.

A tick mark appeared, "They aren't my kids, just members in the Akatsuki that we are trying to locate."

"Sure sure~"

Sonofa-

**What will happen to our fellow humans? REview and I'll update.**

**Tobi: Where the hell's Becka! *Flashes sharingan***

**Bookworm: *Sweat drops* In Konoha...**

**Tobi: WHAT?**

**Deidara: We've got to save her, un!**

**Sasori: Damn, this is going to be such a love triangle. -_-"**

**Bookworm: *Chuckles* Jealous much?**

**Sasori: Uh, no.**

**Deidara/Tobi: We're coming for you soon Becka(un)!**

**Bookworm: What about Mathew?**

**Deidara/Tobi/Sasori: *Turns and stares* What about Mathew?  
>Mathew: *Flips them off* Fuck you too.<strong>

**Bookworm: Review, okay guys?**


	45. Meeting the Cast

**Heh, please enjoy~ Also, I made a sequel to 'Ain't Life a Bitch?' So if you haven't seen in my profile already, there you go. ^.^**

Becka walked down the hall with an anbu infront and another one in the back. Mathew was a few steps behind her with the same set up. They were led downstairs into a jail cell. It wasn't all dark and gloomy, but was completely empty with metal bars. She was tossed in one and Mathew was tossed in the one next to her. Both had chakra bracelets on their ankles forbidding them to use any chakra. Mathew hung his arms out. "Hey, don't we get a phone call or something?" He called to the four Anbu leaving. "Assholes." He grumbled pulling away and falling on the bed.

Becka rubbed her forehead, "So I guess we just sorta rot here until we break out, right?"

"That's the plan, but I recommend waiting 'till morning. They'd be expecting us to make a move at night, not the morning."

"Alright, what do we do until then?"

"Sing, annoy the shit outta each other, I-spy, look for a way to escape, I dunno."

She pushed on the metal bars, "I dare you to scream."

He sat up, "Why?"

"Coz I wanna see if anybody will come down."

Mathew cleared his throat before letting out a blood chilling scream like he was suffering. Becka watched the stairs and sure enough, two ninja's came flying down.

"What the hell?" One of them growled realizing nothing was wrong.

Becka waved cheerfully at them, "Hi, just for curiousity's sake, are these bracelets trackers?"

The second one snorted, "Not that it matters girly, but no, it only keeps you from using chakra." Becka grinned gratefully at them. "Thank you kind ninja peoplez, you may go back to whatever homosexual activities you were taking part in before we rang."

Both glared before stomping away up the steps. Mathew started laughing, "They didn't deny it!" He crackled. Becka cracked a grin and glanced around.

Her eyes landed on the bars and she frowned. "You have got to be fucking kidding."

Mathew, who was currently on the floor planking, rolled over and looked at her, "What?" Becka rubbed her forehead again now feeling what Pein always felt when Deidara and Hidan got into trouble over stupid shit.

"I swear it feels as though I'm the only smart person in this damn Naruto show." Now with the full attention of Mathew, Becka went over to the bars, and stuck her head through before slipping out. "In every single freaking anime show or cartoon, the character's head is small enough to stick out the bars. And everytime I saw it I'd get pissed."

Mathew clapped his hands, "So we're getting out?" He asked hopping to his feet and copying her. He looked back in his cell and sighed, "Good times..."

Not wanting to deal with his foolish antics, Becka rolled her eyes and peeked up the stairs, her ears straining for any sound.

Nothing.

Motioning for Mathew to follow, the teen cautiously stepped step to step with an excited Mathew behind her. "It's like that one video game where you escape the enemy and kill them later!"

Hushing him, she made it to the top. Mathew dove past her and did a cartwheel down the hall and then a roll. Marching to him, she grabbed his by the collar and decided to just drag him until they reach the outside.

Surprisingly, the place wasn't that gaurded, so she easily made it out and greeted the sun with a small smile. Mathew collapsed to his knees and started kissing the ground looking like a complete dumbass.

"Common. Lets get a map and go back to Amegakure." She mumbled walking towards the busy streets. Mathew let out a whine of protest, "But Becka! We're in Konoha! I wanna site-see!"

Stopping, Becka thought for a moment.

That wasn't actually a bad idea. They weren't being tracked, and chances were the Akatsuki were already on their way, so why not enjoy themselves?

"Alright Mathew, you win, where to first?" She asked turning to a hyperventilating Mathew. His mouth was crooked up into a creepy smile as he stared past her. Suddenly he darted past her screaming.

Twisting her head, she spotted the cause of Mathew's fangasm, it was a certain pink haired girl snorting towards a cowarding blonde along with a smiling pale vampire.

She watched, curious to know what Mathew would do. She had never seen him this way before and was anxious to see.

Mathew charged the trio full speed and literly slammed Naruto to the ground hugging the living hell outta him. Sakura coughed at the dirt cloud while Sai simply took a step back.

"OH MY GAWD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Mathew squeeled refusing to let loose of his new addiction. "YOU ARE SO FREAKIN' AWESOME HOW YOU HEADBUTTED THAT GAARA DUDE AND SURVIVED THROUGH ALL THE ABUSE OF BEING THE KYUUBI'S HOST AND HOW YOU BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA SASUKE AND RIPPED KABUTO A NEW ASS! THAT COLOR ORANGE MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE A FAG!"

Becka started laughing hysterically as she jogged over to them. Naruto was currently the color blue gasping for air which he could not recieve. Becka clicked her tongue on the top of her mouth and Mathew instantly froze and snapped his head over to her.

"Let go of Naruto before you sufficate him."

The orange head whinned in protest before letting go and standing up. Naruto staggered up to his feet and fell back down to the ground. Mathew suddenly lost intereast and turned to Sakura like a robot.

"Why do you love Sasuke? I mean I know it was originally a fangirl love thing, but seriously, what do you see in that emo bastard? He's gonna try killing you later 'cos you end up trying to kill him, so how can you love him? Wait, oh yeah, kill him to break the strain on Naruto 'cos Sai fucked up and misunderstood the bond and-" Becka quickly slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Sorry about that, he's alittle crazy."

"'Little' is an understatement, dattebayo." Naruto wheezed. A muffled shriek exploded from Mathew's mouth as Naruto's famous speech impediment was just said.

"So who are you and how do you know so much about us?" Sai asked how appeared to have listened to everything Mathew had said.

"We are what some people would call stalkers." Becka answered removing her hand. Mathew nodded, bouncing slightly, "But we like to call it over-shadowing obsessively." He said holding up his index finger. "Just like Hinata is to Naruto."

"Eh?" All said in confusion making him grin wider. "Inside joke only true fanfiction nerds'll know."

"Fanfiction?" Echoed Sakura finally speaking, "What's that?"

"Nonya business." Mathew stuck a tongue out at her playfully and rubbed his face. "I still can't believe I'm standing infront of the main characters of Naruto!"

"...?"

Becka shook her head, "Please regaurd everything he says, like I said, he's fucking insane."

"You said he was alittle crazy." Sai pointed out.

"Thank you Sherlock fucking Holmes, now would you like to be paid in cookies or dicks?" Becka replied sharply. She hated Trollers! Especially the emo looking fag ones!

Mathew stifled a giggle and started to circle around Naruto like a vulture. Naruto, the prey, followed him with his blue eyes nervously, "Uhh...?"

"Mathew, don't creep them out." She scolded waving her hand. "Now as much as I love talking to a monster strength ill-tempered bitch, an emo fag Sasuke-wannabe, and a hyperactive color blinded knuckle head, we must go."

Annoyed tick marks bulged on team seven's head as she pulled the whinning Mathew away. "GOOD-BYE!" The pre-teen screamed as he was dragged away. Once they were out of sight and surrounded by villagers, Becka let go. "Don't go spouting off information like that!" She hissed, "Just like in the Akatsuki, don't breathe a fucking word."

"But I wanna fuck with them!" He whimpered as a karate chop landed on his head.

"And stop cursing!"

"But you do it!"

"I use them appropriately!"

"Then what about the time you cursed out that rock you tripped on?"

Becka's face gushed red at the memory of tripping over a rock and lost a race and began screaming at it for nearly ten minutes. She had a sore throat the next day.

"I told you never to talk about that!"

"Well I did so nyah~" Then Mathew skipped away, "To the academy! I wanna see Iruka!"

Biting her fingertail, Becka followed muttering harsh things about that stupid rock and how it made her loose half her bug collection.

**Bookworm: Recently I've noticed that I've been getting more and more moody...damn this heat I can't think! GRRR!**

**Mathew: *Glomps Bookworm* A hug makes everything better~!**

**Bookworm: GYAH MORE HEAT! GET AWAY!**

**Mathew: *Hugs tighter***

**Bookworm: *Faints from heat stroke***

**Becka: *Chuckles demonically in a dark corner* Paybacks a bitch...**

**Mathew: *lets go of author and looks worriedly at Becka* I think I broke her.**

**Becka: *Shrugs* Naw, she'll be fine.**

**Mathew: Alright...Reviewers/Readers, review?**


	46. Finding Iruka

**Bookworm: *Glares at Mathew and Becka***

**Becka: *Coughs* So Bookworm, I've noticed you look pretty with your hair down...**

**Bookworm: Flatter will not work this time Bi-otch! *Starts typing furiously***

**Becka: What are you doing?**

**Bookworm: *Crackles in laughter* Oh you'll see my precious...you'll see...**

**Mathew: Are you by any chance related to Smegel from Lord of the Rings?**

**Bookworm: *Shivers* That thing scares the shit outta me!**

**Mathew: Really? Why?**

**Bookworm: I'm not about to explain my aphobia's with the readers, we're getting side tracked.**

**Mathew: Okay, Readers, READ!**

Mathew collapsed on his hands and knees in exhaustion. "OH MY GAWD I'M GONNA DIE..." He dramatically wheezed. Becka stared down at him with her hands on her hips, "Well you're the one who wanted to see Iruka so suck it up and come on!"

Both had been wandering around Konoha for about ten minutes and was more lost than the lost boys from Peter Pan. And that was fucking lost.

"Why can't we ask for directions?" He asked laying on his back and laying flat like a starfish. "It's not that hard you know."

Becka snorted, "Hell to the fucking no! I'm not about to ask some random ass person where the academy is. You know what they'll think? 'Oh no, it's a pedo' Hell no to that!"

Mathew sat up, "You think to much, fuck 'em. Let them believe what-ever they want to know."

She shrugged, "I'm not asking and neither are you, got it?" Mathew sighed and stood up, "Alright lets go wander around like baka's."

"Are you two looking for the academy?" Came a voice making both twist their heads. There stood Neji Hyuuga with Tenten by his side.

Mathew smirked, "You two on a date~?"

Tenten glared while blushing lightly and Neji simply sighed, "Do you want directions to the academy or are you going to wander around like idiots?"

Becka bristled. Man he was an asshole! Here she thought he was just a cool awesome guy, but he was really a prick. "Don't get huffy Hyuuga man. He was only joking around, don't get your headband in a knot."

Tenten blinked at her, "Are you two foreignors? Where are your passports if you are?" And she sounded strict with a teaspoon of pissed. Oh, did they ruin her date?

She snorted, "You ain't my mom, therefor I see no reason to show you."

"But Becka," Protested Mathew, "You don't have a mom." He paused, "Come to think of it, neither do I..." He suddenly went into deep thought totally leaving her to deal with these two assholes.

"We also do not wish for you to give us directions, we can find our own way thank you. Now enjoy your date," And grabbing Mathew and dragging him away, Becka entered this little comment. "And Tenten, I hope you spill hot liquid on Neji's crouch. Now I bid you a great day."

Mathew came out of his stupid thinking and waved, "Hey Neji! Say hi to Lee for me!"

Tenten and Neji both stood there in eternal confusion. Tenten turned to Neji, "Did we introduce ourselves?"

"No, how did they..."

Becka stopped dragging him once the two ninja's were out of sight. "So what have we learned about Konoha ninja?" She asked.

"That they are assholes and will try to bully you any chance they get." Mathew responded as if he was reciting it. She patted him on the head, "Good boy."

Mathew ducked away from her hand and fluffed up his hair, "I don't like my hair down Becka."

The teen rolled her eyes, "Okay drama queen, let's try and find that academy."

"Okay!"

^.^

Becka sat down on the swing infront of the academy and took a deep breath as a gentle breeze kissed her cheek. Mathew was beside her climbing up the tree and both were waiting for school to end. She had finally sucked up her pride and asked for directions and there they were.

"So what time does the bell ring?"

Mathew climbed another branch, "Soon I think."

Af if on Q, there was a _ding_ and suddenly children came pouring out of the academy startling her. That was a shit load of children. Just the thought of going against a mob of that many trainee ninja's gave her shivers. She arose from the swing and motioned for Mathew to come down. He came, well, fell, down and they entered the school.

A fat man asked them what they were doing and Mathew lied saying they were looking for their Iruka-ojii-san. Yeah, he looked pretty surprised.

"Really?"

Mathew puffed out his cheeks, "Where's Ojii-san?"

"Down the hall to your left. First door."

"Thanks~"

"Did you really have to lie?" Becka whispered once they were out of hearing distance. "We could of easily said that we were once students of his wanting help with something."

"That's still lying."

"But it isn't as ridiculous."

"Oh..."

Mathew swung open the door and there was Iruka sitting at his desk reading papers with a pencil in his mouth with his cute aura spinning around him. Iruka noticed them and glanced over, "Can I help you?"

"No, but maybe I can help you." Mathew said in a very creeperish voice. The ponytailed man blinked nervously, "Uh..."

She facepalmed, "Ignore him, he's kinda crazy." A sudden rush of deja vu washed over her. Where had she said this? Oh well, didn't really matter right? "We're just curious souls wanting to know who taught Naruto Uzumaki."

The name made his eyes brighten, "Oh, how is Naruto?" He sounded like a worried parent. At least, that's what Eva always sounded like when she asked parents who adopted the children how they were doing. Her eyes would glow and she'd smile while listening. Becka would always be envious of how the parents described how happy they were to have a child of their own.

"He's great!" Mathew replied cheerfully, "Aside the fact of having some pink haired chick beat the snot outta him everyday, just peachy."

Iruka laughed, "So those rumors were true, Sakura has become like the fifth!"

Mathew cracked a grin, "You have no idea."

Becka went off into la-la-land while they chatted to one another letting her thoughts drift off. When were the Akatsuki getting here? She sure was hungry. Maybe they could get something to eat. The sun was starting to lower in the sky and they needed a place to sleep. She didn't feel very peachy about sleeping in an alley way or something.

"Becka."

Maybe they could break into a shed.

"Becka!"

They could ask to sleep in someone's house.

"BECKA!"

She blinked in a daze, "Eh?"

Mathew was infront of her with an irritated look, "Iruka left two minutes ago and we're still here in the classroom and I'm hungry! Let's get some ramen!"

Becka nodded feeling a light gurgle in her stomach, "Yeah, let's find that ramen stand Naruto always eats at."

"Then common then! I'll race you!"

"And I'll beat you!"

Mathew ran towards the door, but Becka slid open the window and jumped out. Slamming the window shut, she took off to the front of the academy. She skidded to a halt and panted slightly as she waited for Mathew. He came out the front and his jaw dropped, "How'd you b-beat me?" He yelled in a pant.

"Pft, window, duh." She replied as if he were stupid, "Now lets get some ramen!"

Mathew stopped, "But we have no ryo."

"..."

"..."

"DAMN IT!"

**Mathew: TT_TT No ramen!**

**Becka: T_T This sucks!**

**Bookworm: Oh, common guys, it could be alot worse. I could make it raining.**

**Iruka: She's right you know.**

**Bookworm: *Hugs Iruka* And that's why you're one of my favorites aside from the Akatsuki.**

**Iruka: Review readers.**


	47. The chase

**Bookworm: Heyo, since I wuv Iruka so much, he has the honors today!**

**Iruka: *Blushes from embaressment* Uh, thanks. Readers be sure to read and review.**

**Bookworm: That was good, next time put more UMPH into it.**

**Iruka: Uh...okay...**

**Naruto: What about me, Dattebayo?**

**Bookworm: *Glares and points* Mathew, sick him.**

**Mathew: Roger! *Glomps Naruto***

**Iruka: *Sweats* Is he going to be alright? (He's totally worried)**

**Bookworm: *Waves dismissingly* He's the main character, if I were to kill him, I'd have SasuXNaru fangirls murder me.**

**Iruka: SasuXNaru? What's that?**

**Bookworm: *Sweats* Uh...nevermind lets get on with the story!**

**Iruka: But-**

Becka slammed her head against a wall and moaned out in pain. Mathew was a few feet away peeking inside a dumpter. Both were in an alley.

"You know," Mathew said reaching a hand inside the mountains of trash, "This is actually kinda fun!"

Becka slammed her head against the wall again as Mathew climbed inside and began digging around. "I feel like Spongebob when he's looking for his name tag!" He chirped throwing a dirty diaper at her. He missed of course, and Becka shot him a glare so demonic, he swallowed nervously, and sunk down back into the trash.

The teen pressed her back against the wall and let out a long sigh, feeling a headache come on. There was no doubt she had a bruise on her forehead from all the slamming she had done. She was to out of it to even really process that Mathew was dumpster diving.

The cause of her absent-mind was the low growling in the pit of her stomach. Those damn Anbu took all their weapons as well as their ryo! What assholes! How could they escape with a small roll of fucking cash?

Becka's ears suddenly perked and she poked her head out of the alley and narrowed her eyes as she monitered the scene before her. It was Sai with several Anbu around him, all in deep conversation. She heard Akatsuki and kids and decided it was time to high tail it out of there. Those plans came to a screeching halt as Sai suddenly came running in her direction.

Whirling around quickly and jumping into the dumpster, she closed the lid as quickly and quietly as she could and slapped a hand around Mathew's mouth as he was shoved deeper into the trash. A foul odor wafted into her nose and she surpressed the urge to gag. Fuck it smelled!

She strained her ears and tried to listen in as more footsteps came near.

"What made you run off like that Sai?" The sound of a kunai swishing around could be heard.

"Thought I saw that girl you spoke of." The emotionless boy replied. Becka could imagine what was going on right now. Sai was looking around, scanning the alley while the other Anbu's stood there like idiots. "Must've just imagined it..."

An idea suddenly popped into her mind and without second thought, Becka flipped out the lid and let out a loud '_**RAWR!**_' and threw banana peel at Sai's face. All Anbu fell on their buts and she yanked Mathew.

"Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Right behind you!" He screeched back as they high tailed out of the dumpster and further down the alley.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw dozens of ink snakes slithering her and Mathew's way. "GO AWAY YOU FUCKING EMO BASTARD SASUKE WANNA BE!" She screamed jerking Mathew to the left and entering a bath-house. They both ran through the halls of naked mixed people with their eyes closed tight.

Mathew tripped and only opened his eyes slightly, "GYAHH! OLD PERSON!" He didn't have any time to get up, Becka grabbed his collar and ran on. Mathew managed to find his feet and shot her a quick glare. "Why the hell did you do something like that? It's my job to fuck up!"

"Lets have this discussion another time!" She called leaping over an old granny and sliding across the soapy floor. "The snakes are gone! The steam in the bath-house must've made them runny."

"Don't stop!" Becka warned him as screams irrupted from the back of the bath-house. "Anbu's are after us now!"

"Tell me something I don't know!"

Becka swung open the door and slammed it behind her before running up behind Mathew. Both skidded to a halt at the deserted steaming hotspring before them.

"What now?"

Becka snapped off two bamboo sticks from a plant nearby and shoved one to Mathew, "We're taking a bath!" She called jumping in. Heat engulfed her and her body screamed as the boiling water burned her skin. Mathew was a few inches and and together, both quickly swam to the back of the spring where plants were going and stayed beneath the water.

Becka breathed in and out of the bamboo straw and used the wall to keep her beneath the water. They stayed in the burning water for as long as their skin could take it and both bursted out, crawling onto the rocks.

Becka glanced around and was surprised at the amount of people that had got in during their time under the water. Mathew was hastily swimming towards the other side of the spring so he could get out and pretty much left Becka stranded on a rock.

Taking a deep breath, she plunged back into the boiling water and made it to Mathew in record time. "They're gone." Mathew whispered. "Just how long were we under water?"

"Not long enough." Came a totally emotionless voice.

"So Sherlock Holmes is here, what happen? Did Dr. Wattson get tired of his toy?" She mocked sticking her tongue out, totally unaware of her soaked body.

Sai smiled and gave her body a quick scan, obviously not know who those people were, and spoke, "We kindly asked these people to get into the water so then we could lure you out. You should've stayed in the dumpster and then you might have escaped. But now you're-"

"-fucked!" Mathew cut off giving the pale character a hard head-butt to the gut. Now it was Becka's time to be pulled. "Come on!" He hissed kicking Sai in the back, sending him into the hot water.

Together they ran out and dove into the bushes. "We're running into the forest why?" She panted as Mathew pointed up ahead. "Naruto's apartment is a little ways away, no one'll even think to find us there."

Becka nodded slightly and started to climb up the hill of trees and undergrowth, she must certainly didn't expect to crash into a white haired man.

"Holy shit it's Jiraiya!" Mathew wheezed collapsing to the ground, clearly unable to walk anymore.

"Ouch..." Becka rubbed her head which was now pounding like a sludge hammer was repeatedly slamming into her over and over again.

Jiraiya leaped to his feet and his eyes scanned her and a perverted look was clearly seen.

"Who are you~?"

Becka, who was currently on the ground panting, glared at him, "Less talk, more hide! My ex-boyfriend's stalking me!" On that note, she rolled into the bush that the Toad Sage had been in and Mathew crawled after. The hotspring was in clear view and both realized that the sage must've been peeking.

"Jiraiya-sama." Both froze as Sai's voice could be heard, "Have you seen two suspicious character recently?"

"Naw, I was just here taking a nap when I heard screaming from the hotspring."

"Report to the fifth if you see two orange haired people." There was poof, then silence.

Becka let out a loud sigh of relief and Mathew rubbed his forehead. "That damn Sai's gut is like a freakin' brick wall." He whinned.

Their relief was quickly cut off as Jiraiya appeared, crouching infront of them. "And what does Tsunade have to do with Sai being your stalker ex-boy friend?"

Before Becka could come up with another lie, Mathew cracked. "Everyone here thinks we're the leader of the Akatsuki's kids just because we were spotted near their base and we've been out running them forever!" He said all in one breath.

The Toad Sage stared intimidly at them before standing up, "Alright, you got me, who are you?"

"I'm Becka, and this loud mouth is my 'brother', Mathew."

"Jiraiya."

Leaving the bush, Becka arose to her feet and slapped a hand to her heart, "Whew, you would not believe how hard it is to avoid that guy."

The Toad sage didn't respond, he was to busy looking up and down her body. His hands went up and his fingers started wriggling creepily. Blush appeared on his face and he was drooling.

"Don't worry, the great Jiraiya'll protect you~!"

It took her a split moment to look down and punch Jiraiya dead in the nose, ultimately breaking it.

"Next time I'm gonna break something more important than your nose!" She barked shaking her fist at him. Her clothes were wet and stuck to her skin like wet paper to the floor giving her that more sexy look. Mathew took a step back. "Becka, you just punch one of the three great sannin! He gasped sounding horrified.

She snapped her head over at him, "I don't care if he's the freakin' main character, nobody takes advantage of my body like that!"

"He wasn't..."

"His mind was Mathew, and that's even creepier."

"Oh," Mathew glanced down at the out-cold sage, "Note to self, don't try hitting on girls unless I want a broken nose." Girls had monster strength when they got pissed off, he slowly edged away from the steaming Becka.

"So are we going to Naruto's house?"

Mathew shrugged, "We can pickpocket Jiraiya and buy a hotel." He suggested. Becka shook her head. "They've probably got the whole town looking for us, it'll be best just to hid at Naruto's." She explained throwing her hands over her head. "Lead the way."

Mathew wordlessly nodded and started back up the hill. They traveled in silence. Mainly because Mathew was afraid she was gonna snap or something. He had never seen Becka do something like that before and he wasn't going to lie, he was scared as fuck. _Maybe the strain of running is the cause. _He wondered as his stomach gave a low growl. As if responding, Becka's did do and both of their head dropped low. _That or the lack of food._

"Wait a second Mathew." He paused and turned around. Becka had her thinking cap on and that meant something wasn't good. "What?"

"I was just thinking...why was Sai the only Anbu there? If he did lay down that trap, wouldn't there have been more Anbu?"

Her words brought a stoney silence. "Maybe he thought he could handle us?"

"I don't think so..." She clsoed her eyes before opening them back up. "Maybe it was all a lie. You know, the trap, what if Sai had sent the Anbu elsewhere to check so it would give us a better chance of escaping."

"Eh? Why in all of the fucking world would he do that?"

"Maybe because...I've got nothing..."

A light bulb dinged on the top of Mathew's head and a smirk started to grow. "I think I know~" Oh this was just to good. Becka blinked, "Don't just gloat, tell me."

"I think Sai has a thing for me~" He gloated, his head held high, "People from both sex are attracted to me. I wouldn't know who wouldn't be, I am pretty hard to re-sist~"

Becka scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I don't think Sai's attracted to anyone. Danzo would've squashed every ounce of emotion to insure he wouldn't be gay or straight."

Mathew huffed, "I was just joking, I think that he had a thing for _you_, not me."

"..."

"..."

"You're an idiot, aren't you?"

"What? How am I an idiot? I just made a very good observation!"

Becka ignored his frantic arm waving and started to walk on again, "There is no way Sai likes me, if anything, he takes joy in harrassing us."

"Alright, just don't come whining to me when he starts stalking you from the bushes."

She bristled, "He isn't even here!"

Mathew looked around all scared like, "As far as we know. He could be waiting...watching..."

"Argh, enough of that! You're starting to turn me paranoid!"

"But you're already paranoid!" He protested as they the forest came to a screeeching halt and the village lfowed in. "There's his apartment!" He called, "How much you wanna bet he has some instant ramen at his apartment?"

Becka took off into a sprint, "Food!" Mathew's jawdropped as he ran after her, "Hey! Wait for me!"

**Bookworm: *Stares***

**Sai: What?**

**Bookworm: *Zooms in* **

**Sai: *Cough* Uh**

**Bookwork: *pokes cheek* You like Becka don't you?**

**Sai: That is classified information, Bookworm. I am unauthorized to answer.**

**Bookworm: ...You're a wormy little bastard aren't you?**

**Sai: Unauthorized to answer.**

**Bookworm: You're no fun!**


	48. FOOD FOOD FOOD!

**Bookworm: Y.Y**

**Becka: Uh...**

**Bookworm: *Goes into state of depression***

**Becka: Bookworm?**

**Bookworm: *Turns to dush and flies away***

**Becka: ...The hell was that about?**

**Mathew: Baka, don't you remember?**

**Becka: Oh yeah... *Goes into state of depression***

**Mathew: For the love of-**

Becka and Mathew ran up the stairs of the apartment and skidded across the floor as they stopped at their destination: Naruto's home.

Becka grabbed the door knob, but it wouldn't budge. "Damn, smart little bastard locked his house up good and tight..."

Mathew made a small whine beside her, "I can feel the ramen singing to me! We have to get it!" He quickly pulled from little devices from his sleeves and held them up in every imbetween finger.

His eyes glinted as Becka took a step back and let him do his little pick pocket was a damn good thing they weren't forced to strip down back at the interigation, then they'd have to break the door down.

She watched as he eagerly picked the locks.

Mathew was a boy of wonders when he was hungry. She could tell he would murder for bowl of ramen right now, literly.

After a decent five minutes, Mathew stuffed his pick pocketing devices up his sleeves and swung open the door. He dashed in, letting Becka re-lock most of them, and ran straight for the kitchen. The bedroom and kitchen was in the same room with a toilet in the back making it a two roomed apartment.

Becka kicked off her shoes and let the cold ground touch her soaked socks.

"Victory! He had pork~" She heard Mathew cry in delight as she floated over ot the kitchen where he was already preparing to heat a tea-kettle. She scanned the messy floor and then the cupboard filled with a life time supply of instant ramen.

_Uh hah, Beef!_ Quickly snatching the bag, Becka set the package of hard noodles on the table before doing a quick clean of the house. The easiest came first, like picking up the trash and sweeping the floor (He had a broom and dustpan believe it or not).

By the time she had finished that, the kettle was screaming and it was just about time to eat! Becka did the honors of filling the cups with hot water, then, both sat watching their meals intently. Neither had eaten for nearly two-three days and they were about ready to die.

The kettle was back on the stove heating up more water because chances were that they'd want seconds.

Grabbing chopsticks, they viciously attacked their meal. It was gobbled down in record time before preparing another cup.

Let's just say, after three cups later, Becka was feeling pretty good. She was full, clean (somewhat), and was a bit drozy. Mathew had wiped all the counters down, changed into a pair of Naruto's old jumpsuits (Strange he still had those small things), and was now past out on the table with a peaceful look on his face.

Becka sighed, wondering how a boy as cute as him was a sinster, mentally disturbed, pre-teen. Glancing over the sleeping bundle, her eyes landed on the bed. She raised from the table and made her way over there.

She was also wearing some of Naruto's clothes. A grey sweat shirt with cargo blue pants.

Her's and Mathew's clothes were hanging from the bathroom being dried by the air and they were going to change back once they dried.

Of course she still had on her feminine stuff, there was no way she'd let her bras hang where the world (Naruto) could see them.

Rolling herself up in the blankets, Becka heaved a sigh. "You idiots better hurry up..." She grumbled as her eyelids started to close. _Wonder how Naruto's going to take the news of having two new room buddies. _She mused before letting go into darkness.

**Mathew: It's a little short... *snorts* You guys, I can't do the comment by myself! ...Damn it...review!**

**Naruto: I'm here to explain the depressed Author, the possible deletion of every story with rated M. Also if there are swear words, sexual content, violence, ect. The link to sign a petition is on her profile, dattebayo!**


	49. Shitpickle?

**Bookworm: E Shnaw**

**Becka: Eh?**

**Mathew: Shnow ga?**

**Becka: EH?**

**Bookworm: It's stupidese, a very complex language to learn.**

**Mathew: Uh-huh.**

**Becka: You're both baka's**

**Bookworm/Mathew: Duh! Thus the name of the language.**

**Becka: *Tick mark* Alright smartasses, lets get on with the story!**

"NANNI?" Came a startled yell waking Becka from her peaceful slumber. Rolling over on the bed, her eyes came into contact with a freaked out Naruto. "HOW'D YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE?"

"Technically it's an apartment, not a house." Mathew responded from the table he had been sleeping on. "And could you keep it down? We don't want Anbu to bust in here."

Naruto snapped his head over to Mathew and was startled to see him here to. Also the fact that he was wearing his old jumpsuit. "Why are you wearing my clothes?"

"Because mine were wet." He replied as if it was the most simpliest question. Becka swung her feet out on to the floor and waved groggily.

"Hallo~"

He jabbed a finger in her general direction, "Why are in my bed? How'd you even get in here?"

Mathew tossed up an arm and gestured it around casually, "Don't underestimate us stalkers, we have our ways." Then his arm swung back down and hit the table with a thud. "Fuck!"

Becka threw a pillow at him, knocking him off the table and on to the floor, "No cursing!"

Naruto closed the door behind him and pulled out a kunai as if waiting for an attack.

"Put that thing away dipshit," Becka growled lifting up her leg exposing the chakra bracelet on her ankle. "It wouldn't be much of a fight any ways."

With those words said, Naruto put the pointy object away. "How do you know where I live?" He asked suspicious.

Mathew rubbed his head as he stood up, "I told you already, us stalkers have our ways!" He sounded irritated. "And don't ask 'cos we can't reveal jack shi-" He cut himself off before continuing. "-stuff to an outsider like you."

Naruto blinked in confusion at the orange dyed pre-teen. Becka shook her head and stood up, "It's better if you don't ask questions. We're going to be your new room buddies for the next day or two and if you don't have a say in this."

"This is _my_ apartment," He stared at her, "Let me guess, your clothes were wet too?"

Becka nodded, "Yeah, we ran from Anbu into a hotspring, Mathew kicked Sai into the spring, and Jiraiya-perv. hid us when Sai question him."

"No way! Pervy-sage? Why?"

"Because Becka was looking sexy~" Mathew said in a seductive tone. Naruto shook his head disapprovingly. "He would do just about anything for a date..."

Becka rolled her eyes, "Any who, settle down so we can exactly explain our situation as to why we're the most wanted people in Konoha at the moment."

-Break-

Deidara rode on the back of his clay owl with fiery dancing across his blue eye. Along side him were other owl creations holding: Sasori, Pein, and Tobi (Sadly).

Why the hell was that baka coming anyways? He wasn't even part of the Akatsuki damnit! They had learned of Becka and Mathew's abduction and who were responsible: Leaf nin.

Becka could be locked inside a room right now, being tortured.

The thought made him snarl. If anyone were to lay a hand on Becka, they were most surely going to pay!

"Can't Senpei's owl go faster." Came Tobi's voice whom in which sounded and acted just as pissed as he was.

"Shut it Tobi, hmm!" He snapped, "Last time I checked I'm the one letting you ride, so either shut up or jump off!"

Tobi's mask faced him and he could sense a glare coming off, as well as chakra. Che, he was intimidated by a baka like him.

Pein and Sasori, who were sadly inbetween the two's glare down, sighed. This was going to be a _long_ trip.

-Break-

"So you were kidnapped from Amegakure, escaped a highly gaurded prison, scared the shit out of a few Anbu, and hid here?" Naruto said summarizing what he had just heard.

Mathew scoffed, "Highly gaurded prison my ass! I was doing cartwheels and shit! You Konoha people really need to triple your defense. No wonder Pein got in and blew it all to shit."

"Eh? Who's Pein?"

Becka clonked him in the head, "Nothing you should be worrying about Naruto." She said as Mathew rubbed the bump on his head, glaring her down.

"Sakura-wanna-be." He muttered as a tick mark bulged on her head. "I am no wanna-be!" She declared sternly.

"Yes you are." He shot back.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

Naruto slowly edged away from the two as they were nose to nose. "Say that one more time you flaming sack of rat shit." Becka threatened.

"Are to ass clown!"

"Manbitch!"

"Shitface!"

"Fucknut!"

"Twat!"

"Professor Butt-fuck!"

"Shitpickle!"

"Shitpickle? The hell is that?"

"I donno, but it's fucking effective!"

"This isn't Pokemon dumbass!" She roared.

"I know that Hündin (German for Bitch)!"

"Schwein (German for pig, pork, swine, hog, etc.)!"

Mathew gasped, "How do you know German?"

"Google translate my friend! You can learn a lot from it!"

While that war raged on, Naruto was in the kitchen treating himself to a bowl of Miso ramen. _Man they're loud, I hope the neighbors don't call a noise complaint. That's the last thing I need. _He thought slurping down on his late dinner. It was almost ten and he was 'bout ready for bed.

Mathew flopped down on the table, causing some of the broth to spill from the sudden movement.

"Are you a virgin?"

He started to choke on his ramen. "W-what?" He spluttered, still coughing. Becka was heard laughing from the background.

"You don't have to answer him, he's just a curious soul."

It was strange less than a minute ago they were at each others throats...sibling relationships just didn't make any since.

Mathew pouted, "Okay then, have you ever managed to score a date before?"

Naruto blushed and looked away.

"Ohhh~" Becka could tell it was going to be a long night.

**Bookworm: Google translate is a very helpful language translater. I use it mainly to curse people out in five different languages, very effective towards other people. **

**Ash: Go Pikachu!**

**Pikachu: Pikachu~**

**Bookworm: Ash! Get your manwhore self out of here! *Stops him* But the Pikachu stays.**

**Ash: But-"**

**Pikachu: *Runs away from Ash settles on Bookworm's shoulder* Pika~**

**Bookworm: *Smirk* You are excused now.**

**ReviEW~!**


	50. Apple bitter spray, that shit hurts!

**Bookworm: Noki noki noki, sweeter than a cookie~ **

**Becka: What is that?**

**Mathew: The gummy bear noki song!**

**Bookworm: Finally! Someone knows! *Hugs***

**Becka: The fuck...?**

"Take us somewhere!" Mathew whined tugging on Naruto's sleeve. "I'm soooo bored I think I'm gonna die!"

Becka scoffed as she shuffled the poker cards irritably, "Well it isn't our fault you keep cheating and counting the god-damn cards!"

"It isn't cheating!" He protested, "It's just frowned upon by jealous baka's like you!"

"Why you!" She threw the cards down and tackled the pre-teen, sending them both off of the bed and rolling around.

Naruto watched, petrified as they both went at it. That Becka girl sure was scary! She reminded him alot of Sakura-chan. _At least_, he blushed slightly and diverted his eyes, _Becka's alot more curved._

Mathew's antenna shot up and he pointed to Naruto, "That's my sister your thinking about!" He shouted. Becka took the opportunity and slammed his shoulders down, effectively pinning him.

"Ha!" She mocked flipping her hair out of her face, "I win!"

"That's only because Naruto was thinking about your body!" He whined, glaring the Uzumaki down for making him loose.

"Tsk, excuses excuses excuses, come up with a full proof lie next time." Becka gloated getting off of the boy.

Naruto blinked in confusion, how did he know? Could he read minds?

"I'm not a fucking mind reader dumbass!" Mathew barked.

Just a little while ago, Mathew had treated Naruto like a god, but now, he treated him like a total bitch. Becka sighed, "Naruto, Mathew does have a point though, it is rather boring in this apartment and playing poker at 9 in the morning just isn't what I had hoped for."

So, in result of having two sources stare him down, Naruto had no choice but to give them a 'tour' of the village.

"And over there is the Hyuuga compound," He explained as his two tourists glanced over at the closed gates. "There are two branches-" He started to explain, but Mathew cut him off with a cough.

"We already now who they are, so lets move on." Becka shot him a somewhat apoligetic look as he walked away, towards the more populated areas of Konoha. About halfway down the street, they ran into a very odd scene.

There was Hinata looking horrified as Shino stood over Kiba with a spray bottle. Kiba, who was on the ground along side with Akamaru, glaring up at his teammates. "St-stop that!" He barked as Shine squeazed the bottle and more water sprayed out.

"I've told you and your dog dozens of times before _not_ to urinate on my shoes." The bug man growled. Hinata bit her lip, "Shino, i-it was just an a-a-accident." She studdered, defending her partner.

Becka watched as Mathew's eyes visibly narrowed. She knew far to well that he hated Shino. Mathew had this hate grudge against him ever since he first layed eyes upon him on Tv. Naruto jogged over to the scene to get details while Mathew stormed off. Where to she may never know.

Taking a seat on the ground to the side, she watched, amused, as the scene unfolded before her.

"Shino, what the hell are you spraying Kiba with?" Naruto demanded as Hinata blushed and scooted away.

Shino snorted under his mask and pointed down at the somewhat soaked and glaring, Kiba. "I told him to watch it when walking Akamaru and he didn't, so this is his punishment." He answered cooly.

Kiba drew back his lip in a snarl, "I am not a dog you-"

_**Squirt**_

"-AHHH! DAMNIT!"

Becka started laughing. Hinata turned her head and she smiled. "Hello Hinata-sama~" Becka said in the most politist manner she could muster as he dipped her head slightly in greating. "It's an honor to finally be meeting Naruto's future bride."

The words processed through the shy girl's mind before her face shot to cherry color. She started waving her hands sweating in one of those 'ahaha' nervous laughter ways.

Naruto didn't seem to of heard her little greeting for he was still trying to sort things about. Che, baka.

"Hinata-chan," She called changing suffixes, "Can you come over here for a moment? I wanna talk to you about something."

The hyuuga slowly nodded and took a seat next to the orange haired girl. She must've figured since she arrived with Naruto she was an okay person.

"I know you like Naruto, but this shy girl stuff's gotta stop." Becka advised placing a hand on her shoulder, "You need to grow a set and ask him out."

Hinata blinked, clearly flustered. "B-b-but..."

"There are alot and I mean _alot_ of people out there that are just dying for you two to get together already. Get some confidence and ask him out or Sakura might just end up taking him in the end." She mused at the anger that flash through her eyes. _Wow, shy girl's protective of her property. _

"H-how am I going t-t-to ask him..."

Becka waved her hand, "Let's just started with the basics, first, let me introduce myself: My name's Becka. I know it's a strange name, shoot me. Anyways, there are three important steps on getting your crush."

She held up a finger, "Step one: Act yourself; Don't be plastic. If I hate them plastic bitches, then Naruto will too. Use Ino as an example, she's constantly dieting and wears whore outfits. She finds her true feelings and becomes what people expect of her until she starts cutting herself and commits suicide by jumping off of the Hokage's stone faces. That's a no-no."

A second finger arose. "Step two: Be confident: Every boy wants for a girl that is confident and loves who she is. If you're shy, which you definitely are, try becoming less shy and feel cool and free about yourself."

She flicked up the third finger. "And finally, step three: Smell awesome. Guys love girls who have this unique smell. Take Naruto for example, he really loves ramen, so if you start smelling like ramen, chances are he's going to want to hang around you more and soon discover things about you that he never knew before. Either that or smell fresh, like flowers or something along those lines."

Hinata nodded, taking in every ounce of information she could. "How do you k-know all this?" She asked. Becka laughed, "Google my friend, google."

"G-google?"

Becka sighed, "You also need to stop studdering. That is a major turn off. Though some guys find it cute, I don't think Naruto is the guy who does."

"How do you know N-Naruto so much?"

"Mathew and Google." She replied giving her a soft slap to the back. "Now if none of those things work, you are truly not meant to be. Also take a look around you. I'm sure there are other available males who would be more than happy to be your lover." _'Like Kiba for example.' _She mused. _'Both Hinata and Naruto just can't seem to realize that there are other people who like them.'_

Naruto's to busy chasing after Sakura to notice Hinata, and Hinata's to busy stalking Naruto to see Kiba trailing after her. It's a wonder how love triangles work. It's either two competing for one or no one loves one another.

Becka leaned back, _'I hope that never happens to me.' _She scoffed inwardly, _'Che, yeah right. Like that'll ever happen.'_ (It's funny 'cos she's in one and doesn't realize it, lol)

"Hey Becka?" Hinata asked as they watched the boys raged on.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks..."

"No prob."

"Damn it Shino I'm going beat the-"

_**Squirt**_

"YOU DID IT AGAIN!"

_**Squirt**_

"STOP IT!"

Naruto tried grabbing the bottle, but he got sprayed in the face. "DAMN IT WHAT"S IN THAT WATER, DATTEBAYO!" He screamed wiping his face.

"Apple bitter spray." (Hey kids, Apple bitter spray is a type of dog spray that discourages bad licking, gnawing, and chewing behavior with Grannick's safe, non-toxic Bitter Apple chew deterrent. Simply spray the bitter-tasting product on fur, wounds, bandages, shoes, furniture, or anywhere else you don't want your dog to chew. The unpleasant but harmless taste will keep your dog away from the area. Developed by a pharmacist fifty years ago, Bitter Apple contains water, isopropanol 20%, bitter principles, and extracts. Safe for use on home furnishings, including wood. No reported side effects. Avoid spraying in the eyes. Shake well before using. Please read all label information on delivery.*I am not advirtising, just simply giving a brief discription of what this prduct is*)

Naruto scrubbed his face before giving the bug teen a scowl. No one noticed a partically pre-teen creeping up on Shino as he continuesly continued to spray the two.

_**SQUIRT!**_

Shin let out a cry before falling to the ground and crumpling up into a tight ball. Mathew towered over him with a twisted face. In his hand was a bottle of bug's spray. It was very effective as you can plainly read. (This isn't pokemon damn it!)

"Suck on that bug boy!" He laughed squirting the unconscious, and possibly dead, bug teen. Kiba and Akamaru's eyes watered at their savior. Mathew helped his up and handed him the bug spray.

"If he tries spraying you again, just use that." He instucted before giving him a hug. "Your my favorite Naruto character." He said letting go to pet Akamaru. The giant puppy, from Becka's description, tackled him down and began to lick him. "I love you to Akamaru~" He cooed wrapping his arms around the dog's neck.

Becka giggled at the sight and just _had _to ruin the moment by throwing an unsuspecting rock at her brother.

_**Clonk**_

_-Head-shot-_

"What you do that for?" He demanded rubbing his throbbing head as he sat up.

She looked away and whistled innocently. Kiba finally noticed her and made a low, wolfish whistle. "Well wowe, I didn't think you were capable of getting a chick this good." He said slapping Naruto on the back.

Mathew blinked at his favorited character, "She's my sister and she wouldn't waste her time dating a guy like that. I approve of _you_ dating her though."

It took Becka half a mille-second to get over there and slap Mathew on the back of his head. "I am not a piece of meat!" She growled. "Even if he is extremely cute, it just won't work between us."

"And how won't it work?" Kiba asked, musedly.

Becka blushed, just realizing that she had just said that last part out loud. "Because...uh..." Before she could come up with a quick, intelligant remark, a shadow appeared above Kiba and an elbow connected to his shoulder, effectively sending him to the ground unconscious.

"Because she's my bitch." Came a smirk. Red hair, chocolate orbed eyes...

"SASORI!" Becka leaped onto the puppet and wrapped her legs around his waist. The sudden weight made him loose his balance and fall rear first to the ground.

He glared at her and she smirked back, "Hate to break it to you Sasori-_chan_, but your my bitch. Don't ever forget that."

Mathew glanced up above and started clapping his hands. "They're finally here!" He squeeled joyfully. She looked up and spotted a clay owl. On top was an orange, blonde, and black. She grinned and waved. "So you finally decided to show up huh?" She called getting off of her 'bitch'.

Hinata was in fighting pose, but she waved her off. "They won't hurt you if you don't hurt them. They're simply here to pick us up."

Mathew noticed Naruto charging toward Sasori with a resangan and decided to throw him off course. He stuck out a foot and everything went into slow mode, then sped back up as Naruto flew threw the air and slammed his ball of destruction into a ramen stand. Ichiraku's to be more specific.

"NOOO!" He wailed dropping to his knees in despair. Becka gave Hinata a look and pointed to the gloomy Naruto. "Go to him."

Hinata nodded shakily and started to rub circles on her crush's back, in an attempt to make him feel better.

They were fixing to in the clearing when ten Anbu surrounded them. All weapons drawn.

Becka breathed the word, "Shit." while Sasori slowly started to reach into his pocket to get his scrolls. Mathew's hand was shoved into his pocket and he jerked out three smoke bombs and quickly threw them down.

Mathew grabbed Becka's hand, and she grabbed Sasori's hand and one by one, they dragged each other out and ran like the fucking british was chasing them.

"Just where the hell are we going?"

"The hokage's stone faces!" Mathew called back as he leaped on a rooftop. They made it there in record time and collapsed to take a breather.

"N-now what?" He asked, panting.

Sasori, who was not in any way tired like them, shrugged, "We wait until they see us I guess. They better not make me wait or else." He grouched.

Becka snorted, "We waited like two damn days for your slow asses, the least _you_ can do is wait five minutes."

"Five minutes will be more than enough time to expose of you three." Came a chilling voice. At least, it sounded demonic until they saw who it was.

Danzo.

Mathew raised to his feet and glared. Becka knew the part of him being an evil asshole with sharingan eyes on his arm and shit. So she glared to.

"Ah, Sasori of the Red Sand." He said musingly, "I expected you to be pushing up daisy's by now."

"As to you Danzo." The puppet mused back, his fists clenched. Mathew had enough of this bullshit and kicked Danzo as hard as he could in the crouch. As the bastard crumpled before him, he slammed his fist where his elbow bended. "Fuck you! That's for Itachi and everyone else you screwed in the past!"

Mathew leaped on to Sasori's back and kicked his side, "Now lets make like a tree and get the fuck outta here!"

Having no time to throw the pre-teen off, both Becka and Sasori ran.

The first she spotted was the hokage tower. "There!" She called leaping on the roof and slamming the window open. They leaped in and slamming the window shut, Becka dropped to the floor to catch her breath.

Tsunade and currently going WFT? Along with Shizune, but the moment they realized that it was Sasori and them, they went into defense mode.

Mathew climbed off of Sasori and held up his hands, "Now I would love to fight you, but we gots to hide from Danzo."

"And why?" The fifth hissed, chakra glowing from her hands.

"Because I kneed him in the balls and told him to fuck off." He replied cracking his neck.

Tsunade completly lost it. She started laughing her ass off as to where Shizune had a look of sheer horror scribbled across his face.

"You did what?"

"Finally someone did it!" The sannin howled gripping her sides, trying to control herself.

A sudden explosion snapped her back into serious mode. "What was that?"

Sasori groaned, "The Brat's excuse for art."

Becka slid open the window and stuck her head out and waved to the owl encircling over head. "Over here!" She called as the claymation swooped down to the roof.

Mathew waved, "BYE! It was great staying here and be sure to fix those cells alright?" Then he leaped out after Sasori.

Both Becka and Mathew started hooting as they climbed on to the owl as Anbu closed in. "Zoo pals can kiss my ass!" She hollored as the owl shot into the sky.

Once above, she was immediatly glomped to the ground by Tobi, "Tobi missed Becka-chan sooo much!" He anime cried.

Becka laughed and patted his head, "Becka missed Tobi too."

Then Leader-sama poofed from out of know where with his arms crossed over his chest sternly.

"You've cause quite a commotion from being kidnapped." He began, but Becka snorted. "Oh just shut up and say you missed me. I think your pride won't be to badly hurt."

Pein raised an eyebrow, "The only reason I missed you was because of all the paperwork I had to do when you were gone."

"Thus why you came on the search to find us." Mathew said smartly, "So then you could skip out on the paperwork."

Sasori smirked, "Pwned."

Deidara ripped Tobi off of Becka and helped pull her up. "If it helps any, I missed you, un."

"Aw, I missed you too Deidara."

"Finally someone makes move." Sasori grumbled to himself. "Even if it wasn't good, it's progress."

Tobi huffed and put his hands on his hips, "Tobi missed Becka-chan more!" He declared making Deidara's eyebrow twitched. Mathew cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention (Weirdly).

"So what's the plan? We can't exactly go back to the orginal base due to the fact Konoha knows the location and will most likely send the coordinates to other nations. Are we going to another base or what?"

Leader-sama nodded, looking somewhat off guard by his sudden smartness. "Once we get back, we'll pack up and go."

Mathew giggled, "That means we're moving!"

**Bookworm: -_-" The Konoha arc left me stranded for idea's. I missed the Akatsuki and without them it was hard to make the story, thus why there haven't been a whole lot of updating. But now, everything should be fine. I apoligize to all of the Shino and NaruXSaku fans out there. **

**Sasori: What about Sai?**

**Bookworm: Don't worry, he's going to pop up in the next chapter.**

**Sasori: Do I even want to know why?**

**Bookworm: No.**

**Sasori: Ooo-ooo-kay then, REaders, you review.**


	51. Romantic Sai MY CAT'S HAVING KITTIES!

**Bookworm: HOLY FUCKING JASHIN MY CAT HAS GAVE BIRTH TO 8-? FUCKING KITTENS! WITH MORE ON THE WAY X'O**

**Hidan: *Gushes* Kitties! **

**Mathew: *blu~sh* SO KAWAII!**

**Deidara: Congrats Bookworm, yeah**

**Bookworm: It's like 10 at night and she's still expecting at least 1-2 more! So I was super duper excited and decided to update. :]**

"Are we there yet?" Mathew asked making everyone groan.

"No."

...

"How about now?"

"Is it raining?" Pein asked icily.

"Nooooo~"

"That's the answer and it will remain that until it starts f*cking raining!"

Becka laughed, "Ohhh, Pein was bleeped out! He can't curse!"

"Yes I f*ckin'..." Leader-sama blinked, "F*ck."

Sasori stiffled a snort of laughter as he glanced sideways away from his leader. Deidara bit his lower lip staring up ahead and Tobi had his hands under his mask, covering his muffled laughs.

The leader snapped his head to them, "You won't be laughing when I give you all your next missions!"

"So are we still in Konoha?" Mathew asked as everyone shut up.

"Yes Mathew." Becka said laying back staring up at the clouds. They looked so much cooler up close. "Hey guys," she asked suddenly sitting up, "I want your honest answer, do I look attractive?"

Deidara fell over as to where Tobi nodded vigoriously, "Becka-chan is very pretty. Prettier than Konan-chan."

Leader-sama shot him a death glare. "What brought this question about?" He asked, still glaring.

"Well," She said leaning back, "Most of the dudes back at Konoha acted like I was very attrative, so I just want to make sure if it was paranoid part of me thinking or the logic side."

Sasori scoffed, "A little of both. You have the right curvs, but you need to show them off abit more instead of wearing clothes that hides them. You dress more like a boy than girl really. Instead of dressing like a tomboy, started wearing skirts and tight tops." He gestured to the clothes she was wearing, "Where did you even get those kami aweful things?"

She huffed, a little offended, but didn't blow up because he had answered honestly. "Well me and Mathew's clothes were wet so we put on some of Naruto's clothes." She slumped, "They are currently still hanging in his bathroom as we speak."

"Either that or they're using them to track us." Mathew pipped up and she noded. "That to."

"Why were they wet?"

"Hotsprings and Anbu black ops aren't the bests of combinations." Becka said rubbing the back of her head in a slight chuckle. "We escaped thanks to the help of a perverted old man named Jiraiya."

"Pervert how...?"

"He was spyin' on the girls and tried to lay a move on Becka~" Mathew mused, "Even Sai was checking her out when she crawled out of the hotspring soaked. First I thought he was looking at my sexy body, but he wasn't gay, so I lucked out, sorta..."

Leader-sama facepalmed, "Jiraiya deserves to be beatened to a bloody pulp for his 'researching'."

Mathew laughed, "I'm sure he already has. Becka broke his nose and knocked his ass the fuck out!" He snapped his fingers to add emphasis.

Becka sent him a glare, "No cursing. I'm not afraid to throw your ass over board." She threatened. Sasori blinked in amusement as the seething Deidara and irritable Tobi. "Well it's nice to know our little Becka can take care of herself in some situations."

"What to you mean _some_?" Becka asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well, when you were kidnapped before Mathew came Itachi had to help you out on that and just a few hours ago we saved you."

Mathew glanced around in confusion, "Eh? Becka was kidnapped before?"

Becka sighed deeply as she sent the puppet a glare. "You are so fucking dead the moment we get back to base." Turning her attention to Mathew, she quickly started to explain.

"Some redneck hunters sold me off in as a sex slave of some sort and I almost got raped, but Itachi swooped in and killed the guy who bought me and carried me back to base. A little cliche` but I most certainly ain't complaining."

Mathew stared at her, eyes wide. "Are you gonna be okay?" He asked shakily, as if remembering something. She rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, if I wasn't I probably would've commited suicide or something."

"You sure?"

"Ask again and I'm throwing you off."

"Okay..."

-Silence-

Mathew glanced away, looking like a puppy whose been kicked many times before. Becka swung an arm around him and whispered something no one on board could hear.

He glanced at her and nodded silently before rolling away, back it his old self. "So are we there yet?"

"NO(UN)!" All screamed in union.

Mathew stuck his tongue out. "Sie mussen nicht so zu sein bedeutet daruber..." He mumbled. (Translation: You don't have to be so mean about it...)

"Dann aufhoren so zu tun wie ein Schmerz in den Arsch!" Becka snapped back. (Translation: Then stop acting like a pain in our asses!)

Everyone stared in confusion at the unknown language.

"German." They both said crossing their arms. Becka was sure glad she took German along side Mathew. He knew a bit of other languages, but he wasn't as fluent like he was German. That also he preferred to speak German.

Eva originally came from Germany, so it was easy for her to teach the children at the orphanage her native tongue. They sometimes had conversations when bored or wanted to speak in private infront of the adoption parents. It was rather useful.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S SAI'S BIRD!" Mathew shrieked suddenly, pointing to his left. An inked bird came flying their way and Becka groaned. Couldn't this emo-bastard just leave them alone?

"What does that asshole want?"

Mathew squinted his eyes, "He's unarmed and is holding up the peace sign. He looks friendly enough."

"And we shouldn't kill him why...un...?"

"Because I'm curious." Leader-sama said, answering the bomber. "Slow down and let him catch up."

Deidara ruefully sighed and muttered somthing under his breath before making his creation come to a halt.

The ink bird came to a halt and there stood Sai. Beside him were Becka and Mathew's clothes...stalker...

"I advise you ditch those clothes," He said tossing them their old clothes back. "Anbu's tracking you by Naruto's scent. I recommend changing immediatly before they catch up."

He didn't need to tell Mathew twice. His shirt was already off and he was already pulling the orange pants down.

Becka however, blinked in suspicion. She didn't seem to buy into this suddenly helping Sai ordeal and judging from everyone elses facial expression, they didn't even.

"And why should I?" She growled.

"So you won't be tracked down." He replied simply catching the hidious jumpsuit Mathew tossed him. Mathew back into his white shirt with the Jashin symbol on the back with a miniature version on the front top left and a pair of navy blue ankle pants.

"I've missed you my precious clothes~" He cooed hugging himself.

"I'll lead them away so you can make your escape."

Pein put on his poker face of evil and intimidation and stared, eyes narrowed. "Why should we trust a Konoha ninja." It was a demand, not a question.

Mathew shivered and leaned over to Sasori, "He sure can be leader when he wants to." He whispered.

"Because I have not sent a signal to my team or attacked you."

Leader-sama didn't drop his guard. It was clear he didn't trust the ninja. "Why are you helping us?"

Sai glanced over at Becka, "Because you're interesting." He replied with a smile, "Chances are if you're caught, you'd be executed on the spot and I would enjoy you being alive than dead."

Mathew snickered and shoved his elbow on Becka and whispered, "Told you he liked you~"

"Uh..." Becka turned slightly flustered, "Thanks...I guess?" It wasn't every day some ninja said you were interesting. And also the fact it was said infront of the Akatsuki, hey, who really needs a reason?

Sai nodded slightly, "I hope to see you soon. Oh and Becka," He said before flying away, "If a thousand painters worked for a thousand years, they could not create a work of art as beautiful as you." Then he flew off, leaving a madly blushing Becka.

"Oooooo~" Mathew said covering his mouth to stop the giggles from escaping, "You have a romantic on your hands~"

Sasori snickered in amusement as to where Deidara and Tobi started to fume.

_'I'm gonna kill that little emo bastard!' _both thought angrily glaring at the ink bird slowly disappearing over the horizen.

Leader-sama even looked somewhat amused. There was a smile cracked on his lips, "Wait until the others hear about this."

Becka snapped her head, "You better not!"

"I think I will." He mused, his smile growing larger, "They'd love to hear how you made an enemy fall for you."

"I didn't do nothing of the sort!" She shouted, growing even more red of the prospect of Hidan, even Kisame finding out.

Mathew broke down into a fit of giggles, "I can't imagine Sai and Becka's child. Talk about ginger from hell!" Sasori had to cover his mouth from exploding in laughter as the image downloaded into his mind.

Becka, being the way she is when stuck in a situation like this, huffed and flicked them all off. "Read it and fuck off."

Mathew then started laughing in hystericals, "I swear to kami I just heard Hidan saying 'Only if you help me'!"

This was going to be a long trip home...

**Bookworm: X'P I got kitties!**

**Hidan: One shall be called Jashin!**

**Bookworm: *Sigh* I wish...**

**REView!**


	52. Twas the day the Akatsuki moved

**Bookworm: :P **

**Becka: Just a faint question in my mind, but what's the next arc gonna be called?**

**Bookworm: ...I can't tell you...**

**Becka: Why?**

**Bookworm: 'Cos the name would give everything away...**

**Mathew: *Pouts* Damn, then when's it gonna start?**

**Bookworm: In the next chapter. I've got to get ya'll moved!**

Becka leaped off the clay owl and made a break for the base. She didn't get to far before being grabbed by the collar and jerked back.

Falling to the soggy ground, she tilted her head back to see her assailant. "What was that for Pein?"

The leader smirked slightly as he held up his ring, "You need one of these, remember?"

The teen arose from the ground, "Next time tell me, don't send me into the mud or I'll make sure that paperwork of yours doubles."

Pein raised an eyebrow at her threat, "And how will you do that?"

"One word: Mathew. He's all it's gonna take."

"Touche."

Tobi narrowed his eyes under his mask and grabbed Becka's hand, pulling her away as three shurikens were thrown at her. All switched to hostile ninja 'i'm gonna fucking kill you' stances as they started to scan the forest.

Becka found her face shoved in Tobi's chest, "Eh, Tobi? You can let me go now." She said, her voice muffled through the cloak. The masked man let her stand up and he didn't miss the killer intent seeping from Deidara and Mathew both. The only difference among the two was that Mathew tried tackling his ass to the ground.

He failed of course and crashed landed into a mud puddle. Tobi smirked under his mask, but waved his arms frantically as he ungraciously jerked him to his feet. "Is Mathew-kun okay? Tobi's sorry!"

More shurikens came flying and this time Becka was on her guard and dodged them all. She caught one and threw it back in the general direction it came from. There was a thud, but nothing fell. A shadow dashed from the tree tops, it was quick, but not quick enough for Sasori's flame canisters. There was a shriek and the figure dropped down. Leader-sama used his push and pull technique to pull the attacker into view.

"Well well well, a leaf nin. What an unexpected surprise." He said in a sarcastic/cold tone. "There must be more in the area, I suggest we get a move on it before any more of his buddies come to his aid."

All nodded in union as they broke into a slight jog back to the base. Mathew caught up with Tobi and leaned in. "Try any of that crap again on my sister again and I'll make sure you'll regret it _'Madara'_." He hissed in a whisper before falling back along side Sasori.

Tobi knew that little bastard wasn't joking. It was awefully clear he hated him to the core. And the fact he empathized the name indictated he knew he wasn't Madara. _'Now how does he know that?' _He mused harshly to himself. _'No one knows of my true identity but Zetsu and he clearly couldn't have told him give their current status.' _Mathew hated Zetsu just as much as he did him, so for him to know of his identity was something he should look into.

Mathew could easily slip this information to his beloved Becka (Yes, I said that, sue me) and he almost dreaded the thought of the trust built up between them being knocked down. _'I'll keep my distance for now seeing how Deidara isn't making any sort of attempt.' _He decided ruefully. _'Thank Kami she's dense.'_

-Break-

Becka ran into the arms of Kisame and tried not to throw up as he spun her around like a doll. "My imoto's back~!" He sang merrily as she felt herself beginning to slip through his grasp. Before she could grab a hold of his cloak, she flew out and crashed into a bystander.

"Sorry Kakuzu!" She apoligized while giving him a pat on the head. "It's nice seeing that scowl on your face, your one of the few that I've missed the most."

He rolled his eyes as he rose off the ground, "Yeah yeah, just don't get kidnapped again."

She puffed out her cheeks, "It isn't my fault all the damn ninja in this world is insanely powerful."

"Powerful yes, insanely, no."

"Speaking of insane.." She mumbled glancing around, "Where'd bitch number two go?"

"Oi! You're my fucking bitch!"

"Aha! There you are!" Becka jabbed a finger in his general direction, "Jashin came to me in a dream." She said in a really serious tone. Hidan's jaw dropped and his purple eyes widened slightly. "What did he say?"

The teen zoomed closer to the immortal and whispered, "He told me to tell you: Fuck off." Then she skipped away laughing, leaving a rather pissed Zealot.

"Jashin shall smite thee for your unholy lie!"

"Jashin can blow me!" She called back, making a hasty dash up the stairs as a "WHAT?" followed after. She knew far to well from experiance what were to happen if she stuck around after that comment.

Doing a cartwheel down the hall, she breathed in the scents of the base. It smelled just as evil as it did before she was taken to Konoha. Entering Konan's room, she closed the door behind her and went to her wardrobe to get a pair of nice dry clothes.

While she did that, the Akatsuki started packing up (Didn't feel like putting another break). All scattered to their rooms to start filling boxes. Some enjoyed packing, others...not so much.

"Damnit where'd that roll of fucking duck tape go?"

"Who took my clay, yeah?"

"What do you mean I can't take my fish?"

**"Tobi, drop that pesticide!"**

"But Tobi's a good boy!"

"Stop putting Konan's bra's in my boxes Mathew!"

"But you know you like them~!"

The one whom enjoyed themselves the most were Becka, Mathew, Deidara, and Itachi. Itachi was one of the first to finish, she he resigned inside the kitchen to load up the dishes.

Mathew had found an interesting way to scare people...

Sasori entered his room and the brat's room where boxes and scrolls layed scattered. Opening his drawer, he took out the clothes and went to one of the boxes.

"RAWR!" Mathew popped out of the box, earning a pair of pants thrown at him. He ran out dodging the kunai's that followed and snuck into the immortal dou's room in hopes of scaring them.

Becka was helping Konan with her origami things and went to get another box. She had failed to see Hidan hiding and went he jumped out and scared her, she responded by shoving him. He tripped over a box and slammed the back of his head into the nightstand.

Becka gave him a harsh kick to the gut before stomping away, leaving him.

Deidara, was having the most fun. He snuck his clay into boxes and when any poor soul started carrying the armed boxes, he blew them up.

Itachi exited the kitchen with an arm full box and without warning, it exploded, sending him on his rear. A loud laugh was heard. There stood a hysterical Deidara pointing at him.

"In your _face_ Uchiha bastard, un!"

And that is how Deidara needed seven stitches.

_'After all the explosions and screams of fright, _

_the Akatsuki abandoned the base in the dead of night._

_They marched in a line, one after the other,_

_all wearing cloaks as their protective cover._

_Pein in the front and Deidara in the rear,_

_hoping the new base, would soon be near._

_Hours of marching they arrived at the spot,_

_Hidan wouldn't shut up, so he was hit by a pot._

_One by one they wearily entered the new base,_

_like one would do when checking a fruit case._

_They all broke off and searched for their rooms,_

_hoping the ones assigned wouldn't ensure their doom._

_Once founded and settled in, _

_all fell asleep like a patient at a looney bin.'_

**Bookworm: That was weird poem, but remember to say it with the night before christmas tune in your head. :)**

**Becka: So what's the next chapter going to be about?**

**Bookworm: I will not say another word until my attorney is present!**

**Becka: Eh?**

**Bookworm: You know when you get taken into custody by the police and you're in for questioning. The moment they ask you something, you say that.**

**Becka: Where'd you learn that?**

**Bookworm: I will not say another word about the arc until an attorney is present!**

**Mathew: And in the meantime, review!**


	53. Becka and the Mario bros?

**Bookworm: *jumps around* I've got two kitties that have been named!**

**Pein: Enough of the suspense, tell us.**

**Bookworm: The two biggest have been named. Bear and Niggar. I didn't name them for FYI. Bear's the cutest so far, greyish body and black head with brown markings on it's face. It's really Kawaii!**

**Pein: It?**

**Bookworm: I donno if it's a girl or boy...Anyways when they get abit older, Imma take a picture and upload 'em for you all to see!**

**Readers: WHOOHOO!**

"Hn."

Itachi said walking down the halls of the new base with a stick of dango hanging out of his mouth and a cup of tea in his hand. He had finished his share of unpacking and was going to the library to relax.

Becka came his way holding a box of what it looked to be origami swans. _'Must be the last of Konan's.' _He deducted seeing the relief in her eyes as she past by him.

It had been a day since they moved here to this base and nothing much had really changed. Course there was a library and underground training room along with some extra's, but everyone still had to share rooms.

Passing by the immortal's room, he stopped for a moment to stare at the scene. On one side of the room was a bunkbed. Mathew was clinging onto the top bunk as Hidan tried to rip him down yelling that the top part was his.

"No way! I don't want you falling ontop of me!"

"Damnit the top's mine!"

"MINE!"

"NO MINE FUCKER!"

Kakuzu sat on his side, already unpacked, with earplugs in and reading a book of some sort. He had an irritable expression indicating that the plugs weren't working as well.

Finding it would be best to leave before the masked man snapped, he diverted his gaze and continued on down the hall. Thank Kami the library wasn't built near the immortals/Mathew's room or they would be some serious chaos in the near future.

Nearing the library, Deidara ran out of the doors going in, screaming bloody murder as he took on down the hall. Tobi bursted out right behind him with a pair of scissors in both hand calling:

"But Tobi's a good boy! He can cut hair!"

Closing the doors behind him, the weasel found a secluded spot in the crime section and started chewing on his dango stick.

-Break-

Becka heaved a sigh of relief as she set down the last box of origami figurines upon her roommate's bed. She had finished unpacking long ago due to the fact she didn't have a ton of things like her only female companion.

Speaking of which, where was she?

Glancing around the room, her ears perked as rustling from one of the closest arose. Then out strolled a giddy looking Konan, in her hands, was something that made Becka turn pale.

"Lookie what I found!" She said grinning, "Guess the organization before us had some girls~ I think it's your size to!"

Becka's knuckles turned white as she slowly back up, "Uh Konan..." She stammered, "Th-throw that away..."

A smirk replaced the grin as the door suddenly locked behind her. "Na-ah-ah. You're not going anywhere."

The teen gulped and stared wide eyed as her assulter neared.

-Another break-

Sasori walked down the hallway with his usual bored expression plastered on his face. Passing the girls' room, a crash made him stop.

"Get that thing away from!" He heard Becka squawk, followed by more crashes.

"But you'll look sooo kawaii~!" Konan cooed.

The puppet blinked at the closed door debating whether to peek in or not.

"I said no damnit!"

I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"Let me go! STRANGER DANGER!"

_'I'm just gonna go...' _He decided hastily going down the hall.

- Another frickin' break!-

Becka stood infront of the lifesized mirror with her eyebrow twitching. Konan swerved around her, admiring her work. "Maybe I should have become a designer rather than a criminal~" She joked giving the pouting teen a slap on the back.

"Well, it's time to present you!"

Becka's eyes widened and she shook her head, "Hell no!" She could be dressed up and humiliated infront of herself, but everyone else, no.

-Another one? ^(*0*)^ Are you kidding me?-

The males of the Akatsuki (And the gender bender confused one) all stalked through the halls of the Akatsuki wondering irritably just what was so important.

Konan had all called for them to join her in the kitchen for a 'surprise'. And Konan's surprises usually consisted of _them_ having to clean something.

"Just why the hell are we even doing what this bitch says?" Hidan growled, speaking the mind of a few around as they traveled in one big herd.

"Because she has a relationship with the boss and it would be best not to piss her off." Mathew stated waving his hand around.

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the orange head before putting in his two sense. "Earlier she and Becka were at some disagreement, maybe this has something to do with the 'surprise'."

"What were they arguing about?" Itachi asked, joining the coversation.

The puppet shrugged, "It was hard to tell..."

Entering the kitchen they spotted Konan holding her Akatsuki cloak out, hiding something.

"Where's Pein?" She asked, glancing from one member to the other.

"Here." Grouched the leader entering last.

Tobi gave a bounce of excitement as he peered hard at the object she was covering up. "Tobi wants to know what that is!" He squealed.

"Let me guess, that's Becka, hmm?" Deidara said. Thats when everyone finally noticed the absence of their once cat, Becka.

Konan nodded, "Let me introduce to you the new and more girly version of Becka!" She dropped the cloak and all gapped.

There stood an extremely cute Becka!

She had on a white and purple maid's dress dounced in frills and pink bows. (Picture will be added in profile. Just imagine the outfit on Becka :D)

They all stared.

She stared down at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing on the planet.

Konan, seeing how no one was going to speak, started making hand gestures at her, as if showing her off.

"Doesn't she look like a doll?" She cooed swerving around to the other side, "Someone has got to say something or else it'll ruin the moment!"

"This is total black mail." Mathew mused copying Konan with the swerving side to side thing, but instead he was checking her outfit. "It's alittle short don't you think?" He commented pulling it down abit. "And it's showing off her rack! She isn't a whore you know. You should have at least put her in a more comforting outfit."

"Critic much." The kunoichi huffed.

Kisame strolled over to her and stared her down like he was fixing to scold her. Becka stared back with the same eye deepths, but her cheeks were still stained red.

"Got something to say?" She growled.

The shark then hugged her. "YOU ARE SOOO KAWAII~!" He gushed lifting her off the ground. Good thing Mathew pulled her bottoms down when he did or else there would have really been a scene.

Hidan let out a low wolfish whistle as he trotted over to her. "I'd love to see you where that twenty four seven!"

Sasori smirked at her as Kisame set her down, "At least now I know you have a girl's body. For awhile there I thought you were 100% tomboy."

"And for awhile I always thought you were the Seme, who knew Deidara had it in him." Becka responded sending an apoligetic look to the pyro.

The puppet blinked, "That's a new one. Is Konan's Yaoi obession rubbing off on you?"

The atmosphere relaxed abit as they started circling Becka, inspecting her.

"Am I a piece of meat to you all?" She growled as Kisame disappeared from the crowd. Itachi and Leader-sama sat at the table while Mathew and Konan stood a few feet away, admiring from a distance.

"Where'd that bastard fish go?" Hidan asked, stopping the circling.

Deidara bumped into him, "I donno, but he's not a fish, he's a fucking shark, yeah."

Becka held back a snort of laughter at the memory as it rolled through her mind. "Try not to make any bets on the subject m'kay?"

"Hey Becka!" Twisting her head, a bright light blinded her.

Standing a few feet away was a grinning Kisame. In his hands was a camera.

Becka stood there, frozen like a deer caught out infront of headlights. Unreadable emotions flickered through her dark blue eyes as she stood there motionless.

Mathew gave her a hug, "He sure got you!" He mused with a grin. Becka glanced down at him before smiling softly. "I guess he did."

Kisame, being one of the many in the room totally blind as to what had just happened, grinned even wider. "I'm going to put this in a picture frame and put it by my nightstand."

"Make copies." Pein joined in, "There's a certain nin from Konoha that would just love to get his hands on that."

Becka narrowed her eyes, "You better not!"

"I think I'll make dozens and hand them out~"

Becka broke off into a sprint, followed by Mathew whom was holding her bottom down. "Becka if you're gonna chase him," He said stopping her, "Slip into these." Then he removed his baggy shorts and handed to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you." After slipping into those, she chased after him.

Mathew waved, "Bye!"

"Mathew put on some pants!"

"Na-ah!"

While that went on, Becka ran after Kisame through the now large base. "Come back here with that camera!"

"No!" Kisame called back as he rounded the corner. Becka followed after, but was totally unexpecting to be grabbed and tossed over.

"Put my down now!" She ordered punching and kicking as Kisame firmly held her over his shoulder. "Or I'll call upon my dogs!"

"Eh?" He mused making a great deal of looking around, "I don't remember you having any dogs."

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Becka screamed in a really convincing fright. "HE'S TOUCHING ME IN INAPPROPRIATE PLACES!"

Not even a milisecond later, he was hustled to the ground by a blonde and masked savior. Becka wriggled out and snatched the camera. "Victory is mine! Thanks!" She shoved the camera in one of her pocket as Hidan and Kakuzu both came running in her direction, obviously wanting the camera. Kakuzu wanted to most likely auction it off to the highest bidder and Hidan...she didn't want to think about it.

Grabbing both Deidara's and Tobi's hand, she ran in the opposite direction, dragging both with her. While she ran like hell, Tobi and Deidara floated like jellyfish.

"We gotta secure a safe location where I can delete the photo!" She said swinging open a closet door and stepping in. "You stay out and moniter while I delete this thing!"

It was silent, then there was a muffled yelp.

Both ripped the door off it's hinges and there stood a smirking Hidan with a hand placed firmly on Becka's mouth. With a finger rose to his lips, he poofed away, Becka with him.

"Sunovabitch(un)!" Both screamed as a chuckle errupted from down the hall. There stood Kakuzu with one of those smirks plastered on to his face.

"Where'd that immortal bastard go, yeah?" Deidara demanded.

"That information will cost you fifty."

"WhaT?"

"Each."

After grudgingly handing over their ryo, he pointed to his room. "They're in there."

Tobi kicked the door down (Like Morgan does on Criminal Minds) and rolled in. They came into a really shocking sight.

There was Becka, pinned down on the bottom bunk, with Hidan on top. In a split second, Tobi had grabbed his collar and threw him up against the wall. He disappeared with a poof and so did Becka.

"Transformation." He growled while Deidara searched the room high and low. "Ne, Tobi? If you were an arrogant immortal bastard, where would you go, yeah?"

"A place where people wouldn't think to check." He replied back, his goofy and serious voice were smashed together making him sound like a mature Tobi. "The training ground below."

Then they took off.

While they were off playing Mario, Mathew sat in the kitchen with Itachi and Leader-sama sitting around the table.

"Geez, they put up way to much." He said chomping into a stick of pocky. "Are all guys like that when they fall in love?"

Leader-sama sighed, "That's the cold truth."

"Damn, then I'm never going to."

"That's what they all say." He said diverting his gaze, remembering when he once stated he wasn't ever going to fall in love.

Itachi took a sip from his tea as an erruption shook the base. "I hope this base is more sturdy than the last. It'll be a shame if it collapsed."

"Don't even joke about that Weasel." Mathew said throwing a piece of pocky at him like one would with a kunai.

The Uchiha caught it and took a bite. "Hn."

"Welcome."

The boy pulled out another stick and popped it in his mouth, "I didn't even know you guys had cameras."

"We may not have cars or airplanes like you describe, but it's a start." Itachi responded, "Speaking of which, does Becka have a fear of cameras?"

Mathew swished the pocky stick around, "I wouldn't call it something she fears. She just never liked cameras. For as long as I could remember, she was never in any of the group photo's we took monthly at the orphanage. She's what most people would call 'camera shy'." He shrugged, pushing the thoughts away, "It would be best if you asked her because frankly, I haven't got a clue."

"Why even bother?" Pein asked leaning on an elbow, "Curiousity killed the cat right?" (Hypocritical as hell).

Another erruption shook the house, this time they heard a scream.

"Sounds like they killed Bowser." Mathew laughted, being the only one to get the joke. "I wonder how Princess Peach is going to reward the Mario bro's."

-Break-

Deidara and Tobi stood over the bloodied and immortal with satisfide smiles upon their faces. Becka was a few feet away, fast asleep in a little ball with ear plugs. Deidara (Being the fastest one) gently lifted her bridal style and carried her away.

Tobi followed, abit pissed off for not being the one to carry her, but kept telling himself that he would one day.

Deidara marched over to the couch and set her down. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Sometimes he wished she was still a cat. She would still be sleeping with him every night, and would climb in his lap when wanted attention.

But that wouldn't happen no matter how much he longed for it. Stroking her hair, he smiled slightly.

Maybe her being a human had some advantages as well.

**Bookworm: Made Mario referrences 'cos it reminded me of it.**

**Hidan: Gee, thanks alot.**

**Bookworm: You are welcome! **


	54. It wasn't poison! It was magic!

**Bookworm: Okays, out of eight of the kittens, only two have been named. I haven't been given the chance to name them, but my mom did. Here they are: Bear and Turtle. Weird right X'P When they get older, imma take a picture and upload it to show all the nice readers.**

**Readers: YIPPEE!**

Sasori rubbed his eyes tiredly as he leaned back in his chair. _'Finally,'_ He thought wheeling around to another desk where a vial of red liquid sat. _'It's done.' _

Two weeks of non-stop hard work had finally paid off. He was worried during the move to another base that it was going to be dropped or something, but there it was, glimming over so inocently. It rested in the middle of seven other vials, all a rainbow of colors.

Taking a deep breath as he stood, the puppet exited his workshop and made his way to the kitchen to get a quick bite to eat. He still needed to run tests on his newly made poison and see just how effective it was. _'Hidan should be proud to test out my poisons.' _He thought remembering the times he had to force the poison into the immortal's bloodstream. Whether it was by needle or food, he found a way to slip him the poison.

Might seem alittle cruel, but who else was there? Leader-sama was pissed when he had found out that Sasori had been using the animals and flipped out ordering him never to use them as test subjects (What a fucking tree hugger).

He wouldn't allow him to test animals, but he allowed him to test his poisons on Hidan, how weird is that? He wasn't complaining or anything, Hidan was a fine subject.

_'Wow, I sound exactly like Orochimaru.' _Sasori thought distastefully as his thoughts were interrupted by two orange haired kids (Yes, he considered them kids) tumbling down the hall in his direction, both locked in a wrestling match.

Becka managed to get ontop and sat on Mathew, only then was whne she noticed the puppet. "Sup woody, and where are you off to on this fine evening?"

"Kitchen," He replied, "Don't go into my workshop." He had left it open, but no one ever dared to enter in fear or facing his wrath, his poisons to be more specific.

Some of his poisons he used were torture devices. Some slowly ate up the inside of as to where others would cause delusions.

Mathew shoved her off, "Yeah yeah don't get a mugshot or whatever..." He muttered as he and Becka began to wrestled again.

Sasori rolled his eyes and continued on to the kitchen.

-Break-

Becka was in an epic battle against Mathew. She was strong and determined, but he was quick and willy. So they were having trouble due to the fact they evened out.

She was to wrapped up in the match, she didn't notice that they were in Sasori's workshop. Mathew sat up and held a hand up, "Didn't Sasori say something about his workshop?"

Becka shrugged, "I donno." She hadn't exactly heard what the puppet had said. Only the word kitchen struck a cord. "He said something about the kitchen though."

They both shrugged and sprung back into action. This was a battle she was not going to loose. Mathew was going down! He tried straddling her in an attempt to pin her, but she throw him off, knocking him into a desk.

The vials untop tipped over and a giant puff of colorful smoke filled the room.

-Break-

Sasori could tell something was wrong. He was currently standing down the hall with a bag of Majimori corn chips in his hands when a loud poof was heard followed by smoke tumbling out of his workshop.

_'Becka and Mathew are dead!' _He snarled inwardly as he stomped down the hall. The last of the smoke was clearing when he stormed into the room. He expected to see a nervous Mathew and a grinning Becka, but he found something much much worse.

Two small children.

The biggest of the two sat up and looked around. Her shirt along with the bra had slipped down revealing a flat chest. Light orange with a tint of blone was what he saw with scarcely familiar big dark blue eyes.

"Woah...what happened?" She turned her head to Sasori and chuckled nervously, "Sorry Sasori about the..." Her voice trailed off and she looked confused, "What's wrong with my voice? And why is it so cold..." Becka's voice trailed off once again as she looked down. "WHERE ARE MY BOOBS?"

Sasori face-faulted as the girl quickly covered up, her cheeks stained with red. "Sasori!" She squeaked, "Where are my boobs, and why is my voice so pitched?"

The buddle of clothes beside her started to squirm and there was a low whimper. Becka lifted the shirt and blinked, "WHY THE HELL IS MATHEW A BABY?" She hollored. The baby Mathew let out a startled cry at the loud noise and Becka quickly wrapped him in his shirt. He had short spikey light brown, almost blonde hair with the most greenist, chibiest, eyes Sasori had ever seen.

Now that she was standing up, her hair pooled down to her middle back. Her shirt hung off her and she was struggling to keep her shorts from falling. "Am I kid again or did I just shrink?" She asked, sounding rather calm.

Sasori rubbed his forehead, "You're a kid." This was going to be hard to explain to Leader-sama for sure.

"Hey Sasori?"

"What?"

"Can you leaned me your cloak, I sorta need to cover up."

"Put on Mathew's shorts."

"And what about a shirt?"

"You got nothing to hide now that you're flat." He chuckled as she puffed out her cheeks, "Fine, but you gotta turn around!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and faced the opposite direction. He stood there for a few moments before feeling a tug. There was Becka, wearing Mathew's shorts. Her shirt's sleeves had been tied around her neck and the shirt was covering her entire front.

"And what is so funny?" She demanded, stomping her foot. Mathew, who looked to be about a year old, was placed comfortably on her hip. Becka herself looked like she was five, maybe six.

Sasori shook his head, "Oh nothing nothing, lets go to Leader-sama's office to explain the situation. Do you want me to hold your hand?"

"Fuck off puppet!" Becka snapped pushing past him and storming out into the hallway. Wow, she was alot more short tempered.

Becka stormed down the hall with Mathew on her hip, bristling in fury. How dare Sasori say that! She was sooo going to doodle sharpie on his puppets later!

The child rounded the corner and bumped into someone's legs. Looking up, she came eye to eye with christmas colores.

"H-hi Kakuzu..." She said as Mathew crawled into the room. The masked man stared at her and two blush ovals appeared on his cheeks. His hands went under her armpits and he lifted her up to his level.

"Becka?"

She diverted her eyes, "So what if I am...?"

"You look...cute..."

Her head snapped back to him.

_***Blu~sh* **_

Hidan poked his head out of the room with Mathew in his arms, saving Becka from the embaressing compliment. "Why is there a baby in..." His voice trailed off. "Let me rephrase: Why are there two gaki's in the base?"

"Because Becka and Mathew decided to play in the poison workshop." Came a scowl and rounding the corner entered Sasori. "This is a result of having poisons knocked over them."

"So this is Mathew..." The immortal said, holding Mathew under the armpits to his level like Kakuzu was doing to Becka, still. "Who'da thought he use to be blonde right?"

"He's not blonde, he's dirty blonde!" Becka growled, "Otherwise he'd look stupid!"

"And you're a strawberry blonde, hmm?" Came an amused voice. She was suddenly grabbed and was in the same position she was in with Kakuzu, except it was Deidara. "Let me guess, Danna's poison did this, yeah?"

She shook her head, "It can't be poison that did this, it has to be magic!"

Hidan held back a snort of laughter, "Magic? This isn't a fairytale!"

Becka ignored the zealot and wriggled, "Can you put me down please?" The bomber obeyed and set her down. "And Hidan, give me Mathew!"

After retrieving her little brother figure, she started to march away to Leader-sama's office, with half of the Akatsuki behind her. Two in which were gushing at her quote on quote 'cuteness'. She sighed inwardly as she knocked on Pein's door. This was going to be a long day that was for sure.

**Bookworm: Are these effects temporary? Will they be forever? Wait 'till next update!**

**Deidara: -'_V **

**Bookworm: ^Blusher~**


	55. Tug Of War!

**Bookworm: You would never believe what happened tonight!**

**Becka: I'm afraid to ask...**

**Bookworm: I had Cherry Pie and Banana Bread for dinner! **

**Mathew: :O**

**Bookworm: I was sooo surprised! IT WAS AWESOME!**

**Mathew: *Pouts* Don't rub it in...**

**Becka: Aren't we suppose to be little children right now?**

**Bookworm: Oh yeah. **

**Mathew/Becka: *Poof***

**Becka: That didn't do much to me.**

**Mathew: Baaah!**

Pein and Konan stared blankly at the two chibi's infront of them.

_'So...kawaii...' _Both thought feeling parental urges surge through their veins. Leader-sama held in his urge to gush...but Konan...

She was bouncing in excitement with hearts dancing around her, the works. She scooped Mathew out of Becka's hands and twirled around in a circle. "He's soooo adorable!" She squealed giddily ignoring the glare from Becka.

"That wasn't nice!" She pouted intensing the parental feelings inside of him. His arms were crossed and he gripped his arms more tightly to refrain himself from squeezing the life out of her. "Can someone explain to me what exactly happened?" He asked.

Sasori sighed, "Long story short: They got into my poisons and this happened."

"Is this a life threatening situation?" He asked glancing from Mathew to Becka and back at him.

"From what I'm seeing, no. The only thing we need to worry about child proofing the base."

Both Becka and baby Mathew shot him a glare. "And it appears Mathew can understand us, but can't talk or communicate back."

Konan proceeded to smoother Mathew in love. "It's okay Mathew-kun~" She cooed making Becka, as well as Pein facepalm.

Becka turned to Sasori, "Is there anyway to revewse this?" She asked. The way she mispronounced Reverse made a few Akatsuki members in the room gush. The six, maybe five year old shot them all a huffy glare. "S'not funny!" She snapped stamping her foot, making her very similar to a child throwing a fit which only made the situation more kawaii.

Sasori cleared his throat, "It took me two weeks to make the poison you spilt. The other two I've got extra's, but I still need to make a substance to reverse it and-"

"Wouldn't the effects just wear off after awhile?" Pein butted in making Sasori's eyebrow twitch. "Yes."

"Then why not wait and do that instead of working months on end for an antidote?"

"Fine."

Becka rubbed her bare arm, "Well, until it wears off, Mathew needs diapers, wipes, baby food, baby shampoo, formula, creme for rashes, bottles, nuki's, a few bibs, and also clothes for both of us."

All stared and she shrugged. "I've raised more children than all of you combined, I know what they need. So are we going?"

Konan took a step forward, "I'll go."

"Tobi's going to!" Tobi declared.

Kisame raised his hand, "Me too! I can help carry the things back."

Deidara blinked at the shark, "Actually, my clay owl will take care of that and also make the trip there shorter so they won't catch colds, yeah."

Kisame frowned, "Well I'm still coming," He patted Becka on the head, "For my Imoto."

Becka swatted his hand away, "Actually, I think Hidan should come instead of you Kisame." Seeing the protest ready to errupt, she jabbed a finger at a huffy Mathew. "It's only fair he got two people he wants to come with him. It isn't fair that I get three as to where he gets one."

Hidan fist pumped, "Hell ya!"

Leader-sama nodded slowly in agreement, "And before you leave, find something suitable for public to where. That makeshift outfit isn't going to work."

xXx

Deidara buttoned up his Akatsuki cloak and clipped his clay pouches around his waist. _'First she's a kitten, then a girl, then a child.' _He mused to himself as he left the room. _'It's going to be hard for her to top this one off that's for sure.' _

Becka zipped past him and down the hall. She had on a long white cloak that had been cut down to her size. She had on makeshift shoes and the cloak dropped all the way down to her lower thighs, so he wasn't sure if she had anything on beneath. Her hair had been clipped back on both sides and she looked nothing short of cute.

Becka sure looked adorable as a five (That's what they decided her age to be) year old. Almost too cute in fact. _'How is it that a kid that looked as cute as her wasn't adopted?' _He thought jogging to catch up to her.

"Hey Becka, yeah. You ready?"

The bubbly orange head nodded vigorously, "Totally!"

He was about to scoop her up and hug the hell out of her when a flash of orange and black sped past him and did that. "BECKA-CHAN'S SOOOO CUTE!"

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He couldn't get one moment alone with her without that stupid bastard Tobi popping in! "Tobi..."

The masked man gasped and quickly set Becka down before bolting off. "Don't go katsu!" He screamed in terror as two sparrows flew his way. "Katsu, un." He whispered, sending the masked bastard through the roof and into the sky.

Beside him, Becka let out a loud giggle. "He blasted off like team Rocket did!" She said in delight pointing to the whole, "Kuzu's going to be maaaaad!"

"Kuzu?" He echoed, feeling a prick of jealousy.

The five year old turned red before awkwardly coughing, "Kakuzu, that's what I meant..." Then she took off again down the stairs. Deidara couldn't help but roll his eye in amusement as he followed after her. The time it took for Tobi and Hidan to arrive was questionable as they all waited for Konan and Mathew.

"She's still probably trying to find clothes for him..." Hidan grumbled, leaning up against a wall.

Becka gave him an enthusiastic round of applause. "Hooray!" She cheered, "Hidan said a full sentance without a single bad word!"

Deidara stared funnily at her, "You've been keeping tabs, yeah?"

She nodded proudly, "Uh-huh."

Hidan scoffed, "I've said a fucking sentance without cursing before." He said defensively. Becka didn't seem to of heard him. "Mathew!" She squeeled charging over to Konan who had just enetered the scene with a properly dressed Mathew, well, some what. "I wanna hold him!"

The kunoichi obeyed without second thought and handed the baby Mathew over. Becka held him close and turned to the gang. "Shopping here we come!"

xXx

"Are you sure Mathew needs all this stuff?" Konan asked in disbelief at the full cart infront of her. Becka, who was still holding Mathew, nodded. "Of course! Baby's are very sensitive and need certain things to help them grow!"

"Like a pack of goldfish crackers?" She asked musedly. Becka blantly ignored her and continued on with baby shopping. Many villagers in the store stopped to coo at Becka and say how cute she looked with her baby brother on her hip like that.

Konan was in a henge jutsu so rumors wouldn't be flying around. Like why the angel of Amegakure was shopping with a child and baby. She did not want people thinking she had children.

"Now it's time to get clothes!" Becka announced putting a hand up in the air, "HIDAN!" She screamed, "I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Help yourself fucker!" The immortal yelled from down the aisle. A nearby granny caught sight and smacked hims over top of the head. "That's no way to treat a child!" She scolded.

Konan watched, holding her gut in laughter, as the old woman started to lecture Hidan about the importance of children developement or something.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU OLD HAG!" He snapped slapping her hand away. The old lady went freaking Hulk on his ass. She grabbed his arm and slammed him into the ground.

"Don't touch me again you pervert!" She screamed stomping away in sheer anger. Becka stood over him giggling in glee, "Are you gonna help me pick out Mathew's outfit's or not?" She asked holding the trembling Mathew. His lip was curled as he stared at the large bump on the immortal's head.

Hidan snatched him, "Now go away before you send another parental fuck on my ass!"

Becka bowed before scampering away.

"Now where do I begin?" She murmered to herself as she strolled down the clothes' rack. "Maybe I should get something that'll bring out my eyes?"

"BECKA-CHAN!" There was a flash of orange and she was scooped up into a bone crushing hug. "Can't...b-breath..." She gasped. Tobi set her down apoligetically, "Tobi's sorry!"

"Baka, un." Becka snorted at the blonde who had seemingly appeared out of know-where.

"You're the baka, baka!" She shouted thrusting a finger at him in a childish manner. The fact of her being an actual child made it more the funnier.

Deidara-

-Okay, lets stop with this nitty gritty crap. This is getting boring!-

"I'm dressing Becka!" Konan shouted as she pulled on Becka's arm.

On the offending side were both Deidara and Tobi. "We're dressing her(yeah)!" Both shouted back, pulling her other arm.

"No you can't because you're boys!" She furrowed her eyes at Deidara, "I'm not sure about you though..."

"I'M A FREAKIN' BOY, UN!" He fumed loosening his grip.

Konan smirked. "Could've fooled me."

"Coming from Leader-sama's bitch, hmm!"

The kunoichi's grasp on Becka seased and she lounged at the blonde, choking the living hell outta him.

"I'M NO ONE'S BITCH!" She hollored slamming his head against the ground, "JUST BECAUSE SASORI'S OWNED YOU DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO AROUND VENTING YOU'RE FRUSTURATION ON OTHER PEOPLE!"

"SASORI ISN'T LIKE THAT, YEAH!"

"DEFENDING IS A SIGN OF DENIAL OF RAPE!"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

Becka took a step back as Konan, the most respected and collected member of the Akatsuki, wrestled around the store, trying to murder, if not castrate, Deidara.

Tobi grabbed her by the arm and took off, obviously using this moment to escape. "TOBI WILL SAVE BECKA-CHAN!" He shouted a little to loud.

Both Konan and Deidara snapped their heads and glared. Then Tobi was knocked flat on his ass by the mob of two and Becka was ripped from his grasp.

And once again, the assumed the position. Deidara and Tobi on one side, and Konan on the other.

While they played tug of war using poor Becka as the rope, Hidan was peacefully strolling down the baby aisle with Mathew latched on his hip.

**Bookworm: Ahhh, much better~ I feel so much more prouder :D**


	56. Hulk Granny

**Bookworm: -_-"**

**Becka: What is it?**

**Bookworm: Sasori used my Nightmare Bear as target practice... *Holds up shredded teddy bear* TT^TT **

**Sasori: :D Mwahahaha**

Becka glared, eye twitching, as the three baka's (Konan, Tobi, and Deidara) stood over her, cooing at the outfit she had one.

A soft yellow colored shirt with light blue pants and sandals was her attire and this one was by far the most plain, and the only one _she_ had picked out on her own. Braclets of many colors and designs hugged her wrists as she mantained her temper.

"Becka-chan looks very pretty." Tobi said. Konan held up a flowered dress sadly, "Are you sure you don't want this one Becka?"

She nodded her head, "Can we go now?" She asked impatiantly, "And don't any of you _dare_ touch me." Then she left with a huff in search of Hidan and her little brother Mathew. They weren't actual siblings, but they knew each other long enough to consider them family members.

That also meant Becka was top dog and would castrate any motherfucker who dared to lay a linger on him.

Man or Woman.

It had been effortless to find Hidan and her Mathew (Yes _her_ Mathew. He was hers and no one was going to seperate her from her little brother figure!) Becka waved to the immortal and she reached her hands up. "Give me Mathew." She ordered.

Hidan cocked an eyebrow before grinning sinisterly. "No."

The process of his answer went through her mind.

Then again.

"Give. Me. Mathew." She hissed.

"No." He said simply before turning and walking off in the oposite direction. A vein bulged on her forehead as she fumed.

Then, a smirk grew.

Using incredible speed, she ran to catch up and started pounding on his legs, crying. "Give me back my brother!" She wailed, gaining almost everyone's attention form within the store. "He's trying to steal my Oto!"

Hidan's face went pale at the sound of cracking knuckles behind him. A whole mob of old ladies incircled them, every single one having a purse.

The one who went Hulk earlier, stalked from out of the crowd and raised a hand, "ATTACK!" She shrieked. Hidan let out a muffled scream as a granny from behind leaped on his back and covered his mouth. The leader (Hulk Granny is what Becka dubbed her) snatched Mathew from the Zealot and handed the baby to Becka.

"Go home m'kay?" She asked sweetly, giving her a gentle pat on the head before letting out a battle cry and joining the mass attack.

Becka giggled as she skipped away, Mathew in her arms once more.

He sulkily glared and she shrugged, "He's been deserving this one the moment I layed foot, no paw," She giggled before continueing. "into the base."

Mathew's glare turned to a pout, then a grin. "Baaaaah!" He laughed.

"Why's Hidan being pumbled by a bunch of old hags, yeah?" Deidara asked, making her jump. She whirled around and glared, "And scare me like that!" She snapped as Mathew's laughter increased.

Deidara raised both hands up defensively, "Just asking what's up with the mob, that's all, hmm." He said, his blue eyes sparkling in amusement.

Becka pointed over at Hidan, "He wouldn't give me Mathew so I sent a hewd of senior citisins on him!" She declared. The ends of Deidara's mouth twitched upwards at her mispronounciation at citizens and herd.

She noticed this and narrowed her eyes to a dangerous level, "Smile and I'll send the granny's on you." She threatened.

"Becka! Hidan! Deidara!" They heard Konan call, "We're in the check out station, get you're butts over here!"

Becka huffed, "Yes, _mom_!" Then, looking exactly like an angry five year old, she stomped to the check out aisle, leaving Deidara to save Hidan.

Pft, yeah right. That bomber was stomping right beside her, acting like a five year old should. The orange(Becka) surpressed laughter as she and Deidara went to the check out line.

After everything was paid and bagged, they all waited outside impatiently for Hidan. The immortal came limping out and shot a glare at Becka. She flipped him the birdie before getting on Deidara's clay owl.

On her hip, Mathew had fallen asleep, clinging to her. She sat down and shifted him to that he was in both arms. She began rocking back and forth like she had use to do and became oblivious to the world around her.

**Sasori: -_-"**

**Becka: What happened?**

**Sasori: Bookworm replaced my wood polisher with bleach...**

**Bookworm: :P Paybacks are a bitch!**

**REVieEW~1**

**(It's short, I know)**


	57. Sasori No Baka

**Wrote this chapter in a quicky, so it isn't gonna be awesome...**

"How do you get this clay thingie inside the base?" Becka asked, giving Deidara a serious stare. They were merely minutes away and it was a thought that had just happen to cross her mind.

The blonde chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Magic, un."

She huffed and started to fix her hair, while she did that, Konan and Hidan snickered in the background. "So is she a lover or daughter?" Konan asked, her lip curled in a smirk.

A brilliant flush of red crossed the bomber's face and he clenched his fists. "Tch." Was all he could say. Becka finished fixing her hair, oblivious to the comment just made.

Sadly Mathew did not.

The baby glared lasers at the blonde, as if saying 'the moment I'm back to normal I'm going to castrate you' type of glare.

Deidara wasn't intimidated and gave him a 'I don't fucking care' look. Mathew clearly understood since that was the look Hidan always had and blew a raspberry at him in sheer anger.

Becka decided to ignore the facial changes on her brother and savior (Yes, Savior; she still considers him this). "So what's for dinner Konan?"

"Hmm," The kunoichi tapped her chin thoughtfully, "That's a hard one...why don't you decide for me?"

An eager grin stretched across her face, but it quickly disolved to anger. "Stop tweating me like a child damnit!" She said with a stomp.

Hidan held back a snort, "Well you look like one and you throw fucking fits like one."

She snapped her head over to him, "Don't make me send Granny Hulk on you're ass again!" She threatened demonically.

The immortal's face went pale and he crumpled into the emo corner; rocking back and forth murmering about hags or something.

Becka nodded with a snort. "So what's for dinner?" She asked more crossly. Konan blinked in surprise. "Chicken-scallion rice bowls."

"And Mathew gets formula and baby food."

Upon hearing this, baby Mathew started crying.

xXx

Becka giggled as she set a prouting Mathew in his highchair. "Don't worry Mathew," She said soothingly, "It's only a few weeks at most."

Mathew's lower lip quivered and tears threatened to fall. He obviously was not controlling his emotions very well. Having a brain of a thirteen year old and a body of a baby must really really suck. Becka, not being the heartless bitch, poked his nose, "Boop. Beep. Bop." She said in robotic voices. Mathew giggled at her antics, "Ta o."

She ruffled his hair gently, "You're welcome. Now it's time for you to eat." The five year old lifted up two cans, "Vegetable turkey or broccoli and carrots?" Mathew reached out in the directions of the vegetable turkey. "Thought so."

She popped the lid and dipped the baby spoon inside and scooped up a fairly sized amount. "Ahh." She said parting her mouth into a 'o'. Mathew opened his mouth and graciously chomped on the spoon.

"Aw, such memories~" She cooed getting another spoonful. "At least this time you're willing to comply rather than spit it out in my face."

A snort of laughter made her glance over her shoulder. Surprisingly Kisame, Konan, and Kakuzu had been watching her. "Uh, yes?"

Kakuzu cooley ignored her and sat at the table while Konan went to start dinner and Kisame stood of her shoulder. "You're really good at that." He commented.

"Be careful Kisame," Kakuzu warned, "You don't want to inflat her ego, it rivals Hidan's in size." Becka gave him a pouty look before turning back to feed baby Mathew. "That wasn't very nice Kuzu." She sulked feeding him another mouthful.

"Kuzu?" Kisame echoed, pouting, "Don't I get a nickname?"

Becka blinked, realizing that she had just called him Kuzu again and burrowed her face in her hands. "Damnit..."

"Kiddie side's taking over~" Konan chimed.

"No it isn't!" Becka growled, sending a glare through her hands.

Kisame shrugged, "I honestly don't care, as long as I have a nickname, I'm fine."

"Nii-san."

The shark 'awwd' and hugged himself, "I'm your older brother~!"

Becka cocked an eyebrow at Kakuzu and pointed at the gushing shark, "I think you should worry about _his_ ego rather than mine."

The masked man chuckled, "I'll keep an eye on the pair of you."

"That's a start..."

Mathew clapped his hands together and got her undivided attention. "Moo!" He said waving his hands.

"Sorry Mathew." She shoved another spoonful in, "You try having to deal with them."

"Naaahom!"

"I know, but you don't actually have to make conversations with them."

"Yeno!"

"But you can't talk, only through gestuwes."

"Baurma!" He protested shooting an accusing finger at her.

"Take into considewasion I've raised more brats than the number of Akatsuki here."

"Eva!"

Bubbles filled her cheeks, "Eva helped, but she couldn't handle all of them! And everyone hated diaper duty so I had-"

"How the hell do you know what he's saying?" Came Sasori's bored voice. Becka turned her head, "Hiya! I thought you were wowking on your dolls?"

His eyebrow twitched, "They are not dolls Beckalynn."

Becka's eyes furrowed, "You are to call me by my nickname puppet!"

"Beckalynn~" Sasori mocked taking a seat. "Becka-Becka-Beckalynn."

A spoonful worth of baby food splattered across his face. Becka smirked in victory before taking a seat again and resumed feeding a giggling Mathew.

"Eat that."

"Sup fuckers!"

Mathew's head face planted into the high chair's table. All he wanted was to eat god-damnit! Becka shot the immortal a glare. "Go away."

"Nope." He said smirking.

Konan threw her hands up in frusturation, "Can't everyone wait until I was done before infesting the kitchen?"

"Well we're hungry, yeah." And in entered Deidara.

Mathew surprisingly gave the bomber the finger before eagerly accepting another spoon of food. The blonde didn't seemed bother as he made his way around the table and took a seat.

"Why are you feeding Mathew anyways, hmm? Why not let Konan deal with it?" He asked waving his hand around casually.

"Because artard, Konan needs to cook and Mathew likes me the most out of everyone here, so nyah~"

"Artard, yeah?"

"In other words 'retard' brat." Sasori growled.

"Of course you would know Danna!"

"Damn straight."

"It's because he's been called it before." Becka said with a laugh, "After so many times, you eventually figuwe it out."

"Beckalynn."

"Sasori-No-Baka~"

"WHAT?"

**Bookworm: *Whistle* Wow, Becka sure does know how to get on Sasori's nerves.**

**Sasori: You're telling me.**

**Bookworm: Baka.**

**Sasori: Don't even start!**

**Bookworm: Sasori. No. Baka.**

**(^.^) Everyone look that way really quick!**

**Then look that way! (^.^)**

**^(^.^)^ Now look up!**

**And all around! ( _ )**

**NOW REViEW!**


	58. I was simply testing you!

**Bookworm: THE KITTIES HAVE ALL BEEN NAMED! Here's the list: Bear, Turtle, Kokoro, Mouse, Fionna, Cake, Marian, and Jashin. :D I convinced meh mom to name one after Hidan's god!**

**Hidan: *Does happy dance* HELL YA!**

**Bookworm: If you wish to see a picture, there is one in my profile. They're about four weeks and are starting to be weened by the magnificant mother Weewee(Otherly known as Baby Popper)!**

"Why the hell does he have to sleep with me?" Hidan's voice could be heard from the far reaches of the base.

Becka pinched her nose as she held a sleeping Mathew, "Because blödmann(Dumbass), he'll sleep easier in a place he feels most comforting in."

"And sleeping with me is fucking comfortable?" He roared making her ears hurt. Mathew stirred, but didn't wake. He was a _very_ heavy sleeper in baby form.

"I know that you and him have slept in the same bed numerous times before, so maa!"

"We did not sleep together!" Hidan shouted, turning pink. Oh wow, who'da thought Becka could make the zealot Hidan embaress? Lets see if she can do more.

"I saw you and him cuddling each other." She said, dead pinned.

"No we fucking weren't!"

"I've got pictures." And just like cards, Becka flipped them out and held them up. "You would call this a 'your fucked' situation, hmm?"

The immortal snatched Mathew and stomped down the hall, muttering curses under his breath. Becka gasp and darted after him. "Wait!" She cried, pulling on his sleeve.

Hidan turned and glared, "What?"

She reached up on her tippy toes and gave Mathew a kiss on the forehead. "Night night Mathews."

Hidan frowned as she turned to leave, "Don't I get a fucking kiss?"

"Piss off."

"That's a start."

Becka giggled before skipping (Yes, skipping) into her and Konan's room. She opened up her drawer and grabbed a pair of her new PJ's. Silk light green pants and shirt with even lighter green as stripes.

It felt strange brushing long hair again. Like, really really fucking strange. Like waking up after a party and feeling another presence in bed...fucking strange.

It was nearly nine by the time she had finished her usual get-ready-for-bed routine and she was sorta nervous. If her body acted the same way it did back when she was really five, then there was going to be some serious problems.

She crawled into the strangely large bed and rolled into a comforting position. The blankets were over her head so the light from the ceiling wouldn't irritate her. Konan usually went to bed a few hours after her, so it was just one of those polite things.

xXx

Becka cracked open an eye and felt body. Then griminced, fuck. She scooted out from under the covers and sighed in relief. She was still in her room.

And that meant she snuck in and slept with Konan.

Becka glanced over her shoulders, _'Good thing I woke up before her or there'd be some serious explaining to do.'_

She thought waddling out into the hallway. _'I must've woken up early...'_

The halls were dimly lit and there was an eerie feeling that made you want to run back into your room and lock yourself in.

But that was something a child would do!

Becka glared as she tromped down the hall. She wasn't afraid! The darkness could kiss her ass.

She wasn't afraid!

...

Not one bit!

...

Nope!

...

Uh

...

Maybe alittle

...

She was scared

Her speed double, then triple as she sped down the hall. You ever got the feeling something was chasing you? Well that was what she was feeling.

She flew down the stairs and crashed into blue blur. "Becka?"

"Nii-san!" The five year old leaped back to her feet and went infront of him where she hid her face in Kisame's legs. After a moment she peeked up at the stairs. No one or thing was there.

"Uh...Becka? Did you have a nightmare?" Kisame's unsure voice broke her out of her relieved sigh.

"N-no!" She said quickly, pushing herself off his legs and taking a few steps back to address him properly. "I was simply testing you!"

"On what?"

"That is classified information!"

"I'm sure it is..."

She stamped her foot, "Tis true!"

"Then why were you running down the hall?" Came Konan's tired yawn, "You were rather loud."

Turning a light shade of pink, Becka threw her hand up in the air. "I'm making breakfast, to hell with all you."

**Bookworm: I get those feelings too Becka, there's no need to be afraid~**

**Becka: I wasn't afraid!**

**Bookworm: Uh-huh, yes, sure.**

**REViEW~!**


	59. Crappy excuse for a chapter

Becka muttered under her breath as she stomped into the kitchen. She saw the counter and kicked it full force.

"Shit!" She shouted hopping around holding her hurting foot. **'Great job dumbass!' **_'Shut the fuck up you!'_

**'Bite me bitch~'**

_'Baaah.'_

It was no use fighting with herself. She always lost, so there was no point.

Becka rubbed her toes tenderly before setting them back on the floor. _'Now what do I want for breakfast?' _She thought glancing around the kitchen.

Nutella and goldfish crackers sounded fucking awesome right now. Nothing beats a good breakfast than calorie induced fats.

Humming the sound of music, the five year old grabbed the nutella set it on the table and glanced around for the goldfish.

Where'd Konan put it? Her shoulders sagged as she made contact with the golden fishes...on the top shelf...out of her reach...fuck!

She pointed her finger at the pack, "You can't stay up there forever! I'll get on the counter and eat you!"

The goldfish cracker pack laughed viciously, "Bring it bitch!"

"I will!" She shouted crawling up on the counter, "I'm going to drown your ass in nutella and eat you!"

"Ha!"

"Stop laughing!" She shouted reaching up.

The pack snorted in laughter, "Still can't reach me!"

"Fuck you!" She roared standing on her tippy toes.

"Becka?"

The orange looked over her shoulder and there stood a very confused Kisame, "Who are you talking to?"

She pointed up at the goldfish crackers, "They're making fun of me so imma drown their asses in nutella and eat them!"

"..."

"..."

"So they were talking to you...?"

"Duh!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Stop staring!"

The shark rubbed his forehead, "You know what? Nevermind; forget I even asked. Let me get them down."

Becka blocked his path, "NOOOOOOOO I GOTS IT! I CAN DO IT!"

"But-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I GOTS IT!"

-Que the sweat drop-

"O-okay...I'll be over at the table..."

She puffed out her cheek, "You do that!"

And with that, Kisame took a seat at the table and watched her.

"Ugh...nnngh...c'mere fishies...damnit..."

"You sure you don't need-"

"I CAN DO IT!"

"But you can't-"

"I. CAN. DO. IT!"

"Yeah, let little Becka humiliate herself!" The goldfish mocked making her tremble in anger.

"Nii-san did you here what they just said?" She demanded.

Kisame blinked, "I didn't hear anything."

Getting even more pissed, Becka stretched even further up with her arms as far as they would go. _'Only a little bit more!'_

The pack laughted and a gust of wind slammed into her causing her to fall back and land on the floor. "You lose!"

Pain shot through her head and back and she sat up, her legs stretched out and apart with her hands imbetween.

"Becka!" Kisame was by herself in a moment. "Are you okay?"

She sniffled as her eyes began to water, then they came pouring out. She started bawling and leaned over onto the shark. "Da batard fisies... _*Hick* _pused meeeeeee!" She cried, not really knowing why the hell she was crying.

Kisame wrapped his arms around her and settled her down on his lap.

All the noise attracted just about everyone and all rushed to her aid.

"Is Becka-chan okay?" Tobi asked incircling Kisame.

"What happened, yeah?"

"Did she fall?"

"Damnit I was sleeping!"

Kisame cleared his throat, effectively making everyone shut up. "She tried getting the goldfish crackers on the top shelf and fell."

Becka shoved herself out his hug, "I NO FALL!" She yelled, all red faced and teary eyed, "They pusheded me!" She shot an accusing finger up at the seemingly innocent bag of goldfish crackers on the shelf.

-All sweat dropped at her childish behavior-

Konan kneeled down beside the distressed five year old, "Becka sweety," She said in one of sales' people voices. "That's a bag of goldfish crackers. They couldn't have pushed you."

She glared, "Well they sent a gust of wind and knocked me over!"

Hidan snorted in laughter, "That's fucking stupid!"

Becka's lower lip trembled.

"He's sorta right Becka," Konan agreed, "They're inanimant objects, they don't have the ability to do things like that. You sure it wasn't because you tripped and accidentally thought this?"

"How the hell could she mistake tripping over fucking herself as being pushed?" Hidan asked.

Itachi, who seemed to be the only one seeing Becka fixing to burst out, took a step forward, "Maybe we should-"

To late.

Becka sprang to her feet and ran out crying. "FISHIES DID IT!"

Deidara punched Hidan in the arm, "Now look what you did baka, un! You made Becka cry!"

"Hidan's a bad boy!" Guess.

The immortal snorted, "Fuck all of you bitches, I ain't say nothing wrong!"

"Yeah, he's always an ass to Becka." Kakuzu chimed in sarcastically, "And he's an ass to everyone!"

Konan wiped a tear away, "That's so sweat of you to protect your property like that..."

The masked man stared, "I will not have your yaoi obsession destroy this chapter."

"But think of how many readers we'd get!"

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose, "We're off topic, we need to find Becka." Who knew what Becka was capable of at the age of five. When she had an emotional break, she'd stab Hidan in the genitals and hide for a few hours. Then clean the entire house and make them dinner.

But seeing how she was five and possibly crying her eyes out now, it was hard to say what she'd do.

**Evil fucking goldfish crackers!**

**Review or they shall get you! **


	60. Fatherly fluff

**Bookworm: Sooo sorry I haven't updated sooner. My entire computer needed to be wiped out. There were so many virus' and bugs, had to wipe the entire disk clean. Took a whole day 1/2 to update and stuff...**

xXx

Becka bolted up the stairs leading to the third floor and sprinted down the hall. She rounded the corner and swung open the first door she saw. Slamming it behind her, the strawberry spotted a metal work desk and dove beneath.

Once invisible, she laid down and continued to silently bawl her eyes out. Why didn't they believe her? Couldn't they here the fucking goldfishs' crued remarks to her?

_'Maybe I'm going crazy...' _She thought twirling a piece of hair, _'Then how did I fall?' _Coming to the conclusion that everyone was stupid, Becka started to feel better.

"Becka!" She curled into a more tight ball and ignored their calls. There was no way she was going to show herself.

**'Especially with you crying like a bitch.' **

_'Not now you. Wait a second, just who the fuck are you?'_

**'You're conscious dumbass.'**

_'You didn't talk to me as much...'_

**'**_**Sigh**_** You really are stupid aren't you?'**

She bit her lower lip and glared at the metal, _'I'm not stupid you meanie!'_

**'Then think! You become child, you hear me more. Get it? Good.'**

_'Did you talk to me when I was younger too?'_

**'I'm surprised you don't remember. **_**sniff**_** We use to be the bestest of friends...'**

She blinked, _'Oh yeah I remember you! I hated YOU!'_

So this was where her depression always came from! _'Inner you shut up and leave to sulk or I'll poke you with a Q-tip!'_

**'...Fine.'**

Becka grinned at her victory and rolled over to face more metal.

"BECKA-CHAN!"

Ignore.

"Becka, un!"

Ignore.

"Imoto!"

Ignore.

"DAMN IT BECKA!'

Definitely ignore.

Soon it got to the point where she plugged her ears. She just wanted to be alone! Can't a girl sulk in the emo corner without being disturbed?

Becka yawned and nustled closer against the cool metal. It sure was warm in here. Before Becka knew it, darkness had crept up on her.

xXx

Leader-sama grabbed both Hidan and Kisame and smashed their heads into the wall. "Next person who yells are going to be thrown-"

"BECKA, UN!"

The pierced leader whirled around, grabbed Deidara by the collar, and threw him across the hall. "Now why in the seven hells are you all screaming for Becka?" He growled, his head pounding.

Kisame rubbed his head tentively, "She ran away crying and we're trying to find her."

All traces of pissyness vanished and he stood upstraight. "Is she okay?"

"If we fucking knew, we wouldn't be fucking looking for her." Hidan growled, earning a death glare from him.

"Hidan, I swear to me, one more word and I'm going to shove your face in the blender." The immortal gulped and scooted away; Obviously remembering past experiances.

"Nevermind that, we gotta meet up with Konan, hmm." Deidara said, rubbing his sore neck. The shark and zealot nodded before leaving.

Pein snorted and muttered "Dumbasses" under his breath before walking up the stairs to the third level. _'Geez it's like living with a bunch of worry worts. If Becka wants some time alone, then leave her be!'_

He wasn't going to waste energy on finding her, he had a major head ache and wasn't in the mood to. He just wanted to finish up the last of the paperwork and go back to bed.

He would still be asleep if it weren't for everyone's yelling.

Pein entered the office and closed the door behind him. It was hot as hell in here. He unbuttoned his cloak and tossed it to the side as he sat down in his rolling chair. He rolled forward and his feet bumped into something.

He pushed back and looked beneath. "Becka?"

"Naaah..." Becka groaned in protest as her eyes fluttered open. Her cheeks were stained in tears and he narrowed his eyes.

Whoever did this was going to have the shit kicked out of them. He drew out a bottle filled with unknown liquid. Someone was going to die...heheh...

"Pein?" The five year old bolted up straight into a sitting position and slammed her head on the top of the desk. She cringed slightly, holding her head. "Fuuuuck."

"Everyone's looking for you you know."

He watched as she slumped, "I know..."

"Hidan?" If that bastard made Becka cry-

"Sort of..."

-he was going to take a trip...down the stairs.

"Mind explaining?"

The five year old shook her head, "You're gonna think I'm stupid too..." Seeing the tears well flagged parental instincts up in his mind. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Beckalynn, no matter what you say is going to make me think you are stupid. Now explain."

A pair of arms were thrown around his neck and he toppled over on his back as Becka tackled him down.

"The meanie goldfish crackers started saying mean things to me and when I tr-tried to get them and dwown them in Nutella, they pusheded me and no one believed me! But they did! And my conshiz(Conscious) keeps saying meanie th-things to meeeeee!"

Leader-sama cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing as he sat up and settled her down on his lap. Not knowing exactly what to do, he rubbed circles on her back as she kept blabbering on.

"But she shuted up when I thweatened her! I d-don't know why I k-keep crying and and..." She shoved her head in his shirt.

Pein stroked her hair gently, "You've got to understand your not in proper balancement with your body and mind. One's more mature than the other." Becka looked up and hiccuped. "H-huh?"

"You have to take in mind that your body has the mental structure of a five year old. You're more sensistive and even though your mind's screaming at you not to cry, your body can't follow that order."

"So Mathew's having a more hard time than me?" She asked, rubbing an eye oh so cutely. He couldn't stop himself form impanting a kiss on her forehead. "Yes Becka, he can't walk or talk. He must be just as stressed out as you are."

Becka rubbed her forehead in a pout, not seeming so bothered by the comforting kiss. "So it's okay to cry?"

"It's okay to cry no matter what the age. Everyone cries at one point."

"Even you?"

"Yes Becka, even me. Big scary leaders like me need to have a good cry once in awhile."

She giggled to buried her head into his shoulder, "Bet you wouldn't say that to Konan."

"I know I wouldn't." He remarked, standing up. One arm went beneath her bottom to support her and the other wrapped around her back.

Becka was asleep before he even reached the door.

**Yeah...next update is whenever XP**


	61. Pein Vs Goldfish crackers

**Bookworm: I am in a very good mood today!~**

**Sasori: Yay yay, you get to keep one of the kittens, blah blah blah, you're soooo happy, etc. You've been sprouting that crap off all day on set.**

**Bookworm: -_- Ass**

Leader-sama shifted his arm abit to get a better grip on sleeping Becka as he walked down the hall, heading toward the stairs.

He couldn't help but gently stroke the strawberry strands of hair as he went down a level. He was pissed off, but listening to Becka's gentle snores held him at bay. Beating the living shit out of them would mean he'd have to put Becka down and that was something he didn't want to do. He wasn't in love with her like Tobi and Deidara was; It was more of a fatherly love.

And having that fatherly love instinct meant he wanted revenge. But it couldn't be physically. A smirk spread across his face, guilt.

Oh yes, the perfect mind torture.

He followed the chakra signals and put on a stern face as he entered the living room where every Akatsuki member was. Konan was kneeling infront of the coffee table with the blueprints of the base rolled out.

Hidan whinned a complaint and got a kunai sticking out his forehead.

She would make a fine leader.

He stood by the stairs and watched as she gave each member a place to check. She was about halfway done when she spotted him.

Holding Becka.

In a fatherly fashion.

She rubbed her eyes as if not believing the site before her. Then raised to her feet and sped-walk over to him. "You found her!"

He narrowed his eyes, "Becka's sleeping and I don't want you to wake her up." The rest of the Akatsuki glanced over and stared.

They rubbed their eyes in the same fashion Konan did before making their way over to him.

"Where was Becka, hmm?" Deidara asked glancing from one side to the other.

"Hiding under my desk." He replied, "Then she tackled me down crying about how you all thought she was stupid."

An arrow shot through half of the Akatsuki.

"And she was so tired from crying, she fell right asleep. What did you all say to her?"

Another arrow shot through them.

"You do know she has a body of a five year old girl, right? Even the simplest of things will set her off." He sighed, "So what's the story behind the goldfish thing?"

Kisame, being the one to witness all of it, began. "She was yelling at them and kept claiming they were mocking her. I offered to help get the crackers down since she couldn't reach even on the counter, but she made it clear she wouldn't accept any help. Then she fell over and cried claiming the crackers did it."

"Did you investigate?"

...

He would've facepalmed if it weren't for Becka. "You guys are totally useless." Then with that burn, he turned, and went into the kitchen that happened to be the room over.

There was the bag.

The suspect.

The known unsub.

The- (Just get on with it already!)

Leader-sama used his free hand and grabbed hold of the bag and set it down on the table.

"Oi! Easy you fucker!"

His hand jerked back. It took a second for him to grab hold of his sanity before speaking. "Who are you?"

"We're a fucking snack!" All the goldfish said in chorus. "Can't you read?"

"Shouldn't you be quiet?" He asked as the rest of the Akatsuki decided to enter.

"Pft, we were until our god granted us life! Now piss off freckles!"

His eyebrow twitched, "They're piercings."

Everyone's reaction was simply hysterical. Kisame passed out on Kakuzu, Konan and Deidara's jaws hit the ground, Itachi sat down, Hidan was lost for words (SHOCKER!), and Tobi just stood there like a boss.

"I don't give a rat's ass, now go away!"

Not wanting to loose anymore of his sanity, he decided to cut to the chase, "Who's you're god? And why did you push Becka over?"

The crackers all snorted, "Da bitch was gonna eat us. Self defense."

"She couldn't even reach you."

The bag sweatdropped.

"Who is your god?"

"Piss off!"

Becka shifted in his arms and let out a small muffled groan. Her head rose and she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Mmaaaah."

Konan squealed from the cuteness and had a seizure. "SO KAWAII~!"

"What happened?" She asked glancing up at him with those adorable dark blue eyes.

"You fell asleep Becka." He replied.

The goldfishes snorted, earning Becka's attention. "YOU!" She shouted, pointing a finger at them. "YOU'RE MENCEMEAT!"

Pein had a hard time holding her as she squirmed to get down. He gave up and let her loose. She climbed up on the table and slammed her fist down on the bag.

The goldfish let out a shriek.

Then Becka suddenly was pushed off the table. Lucky for her, Tobi managed to catch her in time. Leader-sama raised an eyebrow at what just happened.

"Zetsu wouldn't happen to be you 'god' would he?"

The bag gasped, "How'd you know?"

"That's _my_ technique you're using and only Zetsu is able to make a false copy.(NOT REALLY! DON'T TAKE ANYTHING HE JUST SAID SERIOUSLY!)" He stated. "Where is he anyways?"

"On a spy mission!" They remarked, "He left us to our own bidding!"

He facepalmed.

_'Note to self: Spray Zetsu with pesticide.'_

**Yeaah sort of a brain-fart on this chapter...**


	62. Meetings

Becka laughed demonically as she shoved another goldfish cracker into the Nutella and chomped down.

Leader-sama watched a few feet away, looking absolutely horrified.

The five year took notice of him and stared, her hand just inches away from the bag of crackers. "Ne, what is it Pein?" She asked, licking her salty finger.

"N-nothing..." He said, quickly leaving room. Now that the cracker incident was over, he needed to have a word with his members. They were now all waiting in the meeting room, awaiting his presence. He wanted to make sure Becka was okay before leaving.

"Hey Pain?"

He looked over his shoulder to find Becka standing at the doorway, "Where's Mathew?"

"..."

"..."

"...?" That was a good question, where was Mathew?

xXx

Mathew rolled under the covers on the bed and put a thumb in his mouth as he slept. Totally unaware of what the hell went on earlier today.

xXx

Pein stepped into the meeting room and took a seat. "As you all know by now, Becka's current condition-"

_"Hallo~!"_

His hand slipped into his pocket as the venus fly-trap man Zetsu arose from the ground. _"We're back~!"_

**"Damnit will you just shut up for five damn minutes?"**

_"Shesh someone's in a bad mood."_

**"I'm only in a bad mood when some dumbass-"**

Black Zetsu didn't have time to finish as Pein sprayed him.

They(White and Black sides) let out a silent scream and shriveled up into a ball.

Pein loomed over them, his killer intent whirling around him.

"If you ever decide to bring an inanimate object to life and or give it _any_ jutsus, I will do worse than spray you." He snarled, making every member in the room cower in fear. Even Tobi felt intimidated by the deathly aura that spun around the 'leader'.

Konan was the first to speak after the terrifying silence.

"About the meeting Pein?"

He blinked, "Eh?"

-sweat drop-

"The one we're having...right...now?"

"Ohhh, right." Taking a seat once again, he spoke, "As you all know by now, Becka's current condition has left her fairly sensitive to things."

"Uh, no shit. She's fucking five!" Hidan snorted, getting a slap to the back of the head by yours truly, Kakuzu.

Pein blinked a thank you at the miser before speaking once more. "We, as in all you, not me, should learn of what to say and not to her. Like the incident this morning." His eyes drifted from one Akatsuki to the other. "I also believe anything sharp or harmful to a child of her age as well as Mathew's should be put out of reach."

"That means we're going to have to bubble wrap the entire base," Itachi grumbled, earning a few surprised stares. "Five year olds are mischievous, clumsy, and extremely accident prone. Even if we do take every sharp/harmful object out of reach, she'll find a way to hurt herself."

"Wow, that has got to be the longest thing you have ever said, hmm." Deidara said, sarcastically bewildered.

"Hn."

Konan clapped her hands together, "I think all of this is great!" Getting 'she's lost it' stares, she elabrated, "Mathew and Becka have either been orphans their entire lives or most of their lives. This could be the opportunity to give them each a childhood they never had! A childhood with a family!"

"And since their bodies are those of five and one, they'll have alot more of a harder time refusing tempations, yeah." Deidara declared, obviously liking the idea Konan had put out.

"Yeah!" Hidan grinned, "Maybe we can get Becka to wear a dress longer now."

"She's five, hmm."

"You sick bastard."

The immortal held his hands up defensively at the sick glares. "Not like that fuckers. I'm not a fucking pedo going after girls younger than eighteen."

Deidara and Tobi glared the immortal down(Of course nobody saw Tobi glare; mask). Angry at the fact of being called pedophiles.

"Dude..." Kisame glanced at them both, "...Now that I see the age difference, that does sorta make them pedo's..."

Deidara's eye narrowed to a dangerous glint as to where Tobi's shoulders sagged.

"Tobi doesn't think that's nice fishy-chan." He mumbled with a pout, striking a nerve with the shark demon.

"What you call-"

"Lets try to stay on topic alright?" Pein broke in, rubbed his aching temples. "Konan, your idea is a great thought and we will test it out. But be sure to treat them their own age to; we don't want a mental breakdown."

xXx

While everyone was in their secretive meeting or whatever, Becka had gone upstairs to fetch Mathew. Lifting him up, she poked his nose. "Wakey wakey Mathew." She cooed, heading over to the drawer to change him, both in diaper and in clothes.

He of course, found this humiliating.

His face went scarlet red and she giggled. "I've changed you before Mathew, and don't forget, we use to take baths together."

He turned even more red.

"Now don't get all fussy, at least _I'm_ changing you. It could Hidan or Konan right now instead of me."

"Baaah." He grumbled, as she started to change his diaper.

"Now that I think about it..." She murmered half to herself, "I don't have to wear bras, there's no need to since I'm flat." A grin grew, "And I don't have any monthlys-"

"NOOOO!" Mathew hollored in digust making her chuckle.

"And you..." Her voice trailed off.

_'So Mathew's having a more hard time than me?'_ Voices from earlier rang through her ears, _'Yes Becka, he can't walk or talk'_

The five year old stared thoughtfully at Mathew, _'I've got to do something for him!' _She declared, _'Something he'd do!'_

Akatsuki base, was now in trouble.

**Bookworm: Oooo what is Becka planning? **

**Pein: I don't want to know...**

**REivew~!**


	63. Becka's plan?

Becka grinned sinisterly as she crawled through the airducts of the Akatsuki base. The airways were just big enough for her to squeeze through. A rope was wrapped around her waist containing items needed for her ultimate plan.

The air was off due to all the cool weather they had been having lately and everyone was chilling in their rooms. Everyone expect her!~

Coming to one of many destinations, Becka hauled the equipment upfront and set to work. While she did this, she ease dropped on the conversations going on below her.

"Damnit Kakuzu Jashin's going to smite thee!" She heard Hidan roar, followed by an irritated whine from Mathew. "Kabaaaa!"

"Jashin isn't going to do jackshit. As many times I've heard you spew that crap out, your so called God hasn't done shit to punish me."

"Piss off old man!"

Becka held back a snort of laughter as she plugged in the speakers and started to crawl away. _'Wonder what types of conversations Deidara and Sasori has when alone?' _She thought musingly as the strawberry turned left and stopped.

Down below her were Deidara and Sasori's room. She could barely see them through the vent.

"Hey, Danna?" Deidara asked, fiddling with a ball of clay, "Have you run into Becka today? I haven't seen her since breakfast, hmm."

Sasori, who was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling, yawned. "If you're so worried, go search for her. She's probably in her room playing or doing something stupid."

A vein ticked on her forehead as she glared. _'Just you wait puppet.'_ She vowed, _'Once I get everything hooked up, you're going DOOOWN!'_

"I'm not worried, yeah!" Deidara protested, earning a snort.

"Like hell you are, you better start laying down some moves on her or else Tobi might." Sasori remarked, "Then again, someone as thick and clueless as she probably won't pick up on the hints."

The five year old bristled. She was not clueless nor thick headed! And what the hell was he talking about 'lay down some moves'? How was she suppose to know what the hell went through these damn ninjas' heads?

The blonde sighed, "Probably..."

Having heard enough of this, Becka backed out and continued on. The final set up was over in Itachi/Kisame's room.

Once in the air shaft, Becka untied the microphone and speakers and started to hook them with the wires behind her that lead to various locations in the base.

"Ne, Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

Silence

"I mean you don't seem the like dating type and I find it hard to picture-"

"I have."

"...!" Becka peered down as Kisame shot upstraight on his bed. "Wha? No lie?"

"Why would I lie?"

"W-well...nevermind, who was she? What was her name?"

"Hn."

"Don't think you can't just mention that and leave it!" Somehow Kisame had managed to get off his bed and put Itachi in a playful headlock(holy shit! Kisame's got balls!). "Well I'm not gonna let this one slide Weasel!"

Becka blinked in surprise and leaned even in even closer to hear. Sadly for her, the vent wasn't strong enough to support her weight.

Crack.

Sweat drop.

Crack crack.

_'Oh shit...'_

The vent before her collapsed and she fell straight through and collided with the dou beneath.

"Ouch..." She whinned rubbing her sore bottom. "That hurt..."

Becka blinked, suddenly conscious of her surroundings and looked down. Beneath her were two crumpled up Akatsuki. And to make matters worse, poor Itachi was squashed underneath the a heavy Kisame!

"Oops!" She leaped to her feet and immediatly started to help both up. "I guess it's just raining black men in New York?" She said laughing nervously.

Kisame cocked an eyebrow, "But you're not black or in New York."

She pointed at him, "Exactly!"

"What's New York?" Itachi asked, with an irritable stare.

"A huge city with rapists and murders!" She exclaimed waving her hands around, "You can't even walk down the street without being mugged! And when you're being raped out in public, nobody does a thing to help! Everyone are assholes!"

"..."

"..."

She grinned brightly, "Alright, bu-bye!" Then she high tailed it out of there.

Kisame cocked his head over to his partner, "Just what was she doing up in the airduct?"

xXx

Becka cursed inwardly as she sprinted down the hall._ 'I just had to fall through the damn vent! Now they'll know who it was!' _Sweat started to form over her brow and she laughed weakly,_ 'Then again, I am the only one who can fit inside them...and they will be hearing me...'_

The thought still of going through with this pondered through her mind. She already had everything hooked up, now all she had to do is activate the control.

"I can do this!" She said courageously, "For Mathew!"

With the sudden intent on her mind, Becka rounded the corner and entered the storage closest.

Slamming the door behind her, the strawberry scooted across the floor and turned around. Infront of her was a X-Box sized control panel; it was bleeping and flashing with bright lights and shiny buttons.

Becka slipped the headphones(The one's that cover your ears entirely) and flipped the switch. Taking a deep breath, she spoke, her voice being heard throughout the entire Akatsuki.

"Hello fellow Akatsuki's!" She said cheerfully, "Welcome to the Dango radio station! My name is Beckalynn Fisher; your beautiful host and fantastic speaker for this typical evening!" She paused, letting the news sink in before speaking once more, "This evening is dedicated to my awesomely awesome little bro Mathew!" She grinned, "Now this first song goes out to all the fellow sharks out there!" Her finger pressed down on one of the buttons and music started to play. "Now this song is called Jaws from the movie: Jaws!"

'DUN-DUN…DUN-DUN…DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-' Becka quickly pressed the paused button and screamed out into the mic.

Then, started laughing, "Scared ya'll didn't I? Anyways this next song goes out to all those religious fanatics!" She chuckled as she skipped onto the desired song.

_'God thinks all blacks are obsolete farm equipment_

_God thinks the Jews killed his son and must be punished_

_God thinks the white man is Satan_

_God, they know what God thinks_

_God thinks we should all convert to Judaism_

_God thinks we must all be Christians and_

_God thinks we should all embrace Islam_

_God thinks the only true religion is Hinduism_

_And I_

_I know what God thinks_

_God thinks you're a waste of flesh_

_God prefers an Atheist_

_God God_

_God thinks all people like you are hateful_

_God thinks all people like you are an embarrassment to creation_

_self-righteous, judgmental, first to throw a stone_

_and using His name for your own protection_

_God thinks the sun revolves around the Earth_

_God thinks there was something very wrong with Copernicus_

_God thinks abortion is murder and_

_God thinks everything that science gave us is wrong_

_God thinks women deserve it_

_God thinks AIDS is a form of punishment_

_I hate people who blame the Devil for their own shortcomings and_

_I hate people who thank God when things go right_

_And I_

_I know what God thinks_

_God thinks you're an idiot_

_God prefers a heretic_

_God God_

_God thinks all people like you are hateful_

_God thinks all people like you are an embarrassment to creation_

_self-righteous, judgmental, first to throw the stone_

_and using His name for your own agenda_

_God is a liberal _

_God is a democrat_

_God wants you to vote republican_

_never trust a man who puts his words in the mouth of god _

_and says it's absolute truth _

_its lies and it smells like death_

_its all in a day's work taking money from the poor_

_Why do you think that God would need your dirty money_

_if He wants to start a holy war?_

_self-righteous, judgmental, first to throw a stone_

_and using His name for your own protection_

_God thinks puppies need to die and_

_God thinks babies need to drown_

_'cause God is neither good nor bad_

_God is you and me_

_God is Everything.'_

"MOTHER FUCKING ASS WIPING SHIT BITCH!" She heard Hidan scream. "THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"And that lady and gentlemens was God Thinks by Voltaire." Becka licked her lips, "Now please enjoy this next song. Itachi, I think you'll find this very enjoyable!" -Lier

_'Faces filled with joy and cheer _

_What a magical time of year _

_Howdy Ho! It's Weasel Stomping Day _

_Put your Viking helmet on _

_Spread that mayonaisse on the lawn _

_Don't you know it's Weasel Stomping Day _

_All the little girls and boys _

_Love that wonderful crunching noise _

_You'll know what this day's about _

_When you stomp a weasel's guts right out _

_So, come along and have a laugh _

_Snap their weasely spines in half _

_Grap your boots and stomp your cares away _

_Hip hip hooray, it's Weasel Stomping Day _

_[Sounds of weasels getting stomped on, with bone-crunching and rodent-screeching effects] _

_People love them down the street _

_Crushing weasels beneath their feet _

_Why we do it, who can say? _

_But it's such a festive holiday _

_So let the stomping fun begin _

_Bash their weasely skulls right in _

_It's tradition, that makes it okay _

_Hey everyone, it's Weasel Stomping _

_We'll have some fun on Weasel Stomping _

_Put down your gun, it's Weasel Stomping Day _

_Hip Hip Hooray, it's Weasel Stomping Day _

_Weasel Stomping Day _

_Hey!'_

"And that was Weasel Stomping Day by Weird Al!" Becka said clapping her hands as laughter echoed throughout the base, "Now that's three out of eleven songs that'll be sung today! So prepare yourselves!"

**Bookworm: So whatcha think? Got bored, now it's nothin' but fillers baby!**

**Hidan: D: The fuck was with that damn song? It was racist and full of bullshit!**

**Bookworm: *Gasp* I nearly forgot! *bows humbily* I am sooo sorry if any of these songs offended any of you in any way or form. I also apoligize in advance if any future songs piss any of you off.**

**REview!~**


	64. Some more Show tunes!

**Continue off of the last chapter! *Ahem* Due to the fact I have no life and all that stuff, here's the next chpater. **

**Also I wish to thank LADY ARACHNE for all of her many reviews~ Along with all the guests and everyone else!**

Becka flipped through the songs, "Now this is a favorite of mine, say hello to Plant Life by Owl City~!"

_'I saw a ghost on the stairs,  
>And sheets on the tables and chairs,<br>The silverware swam with the sharks in the sink,  
>Even so, I don't know, what to think.<br>I've been longing for,  
>Daisies to push through the floor,<br>And I wish plant life would grow all around me,  
>So I won't feel dead anymore.<br>So I won't feel dead anymore._

_I saw a bear in the den,  
>Reading my textbooks again,<br>The bats flowed like traffic as they poured from the attic,  
>Heaven knows, I could really use a friend.<br>I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest,  
>The trees keep the tempo and they sway in time,<br>A Quartet of crickets chime in for the chorus,  
>If I were to pluck on your heartstrings, would you strum on mine?<br>I've been longing for,  
>Daisies to push through the floor,<br>And I wish that plant life would grow all around me,  
>So I won't feel dead anymore.<br>So I won't feel dead anymore.  
>Your spirit is sweet, so pull off your sheet,<em>

_And give me a ghost of a smile,  
>Show me your teeth, 'cause you're teddy beneath,<br>So just grin and bear it a while.  
>Just grin and bear it a while.<br>I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest,  
>The trees keep the tempo and they sway in time,<br>Quartet of crickets chime in for the chorus,  
>If I were to pluck on your heartstrings, would you strum on mine?<br>Tonight I'm busting out,  
>Of this old haunted house,<br>'Cause I'm sick of waiting for,  
>All the spider webs to grow all around me,<br>'Cause I don't feel dead anymore.  
>And I'm not afraid anymore.<br>I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest,  
>The trees keep the tempo and they sway in time,<br>Quartet of crickets chime in for the chorus,  
>If I were to pluck on your heartstrings, would you strum on mine?<br>If I were to pluck on your heartstrings, would you strum on mine?'_

"And that was for you Zetsu~" She said with a wink. Course nobody saw it due to the fact she was hiding in the storage room while broadcasting all this. "Now this next one is from me to you Sasori."

[Idiot by Lisa Marie Presely]

_'Please remember me forever  
>Believe in me as someone<br>Who`s never gonna wish you well_

_I`m gonna tell you what I think about you in that unforgivable way I do  
>You`re an idiot<br>And I hate your guts  
>I guess I`m about as happy for you as I would be a cockroach in my food<br>I know it`s terrible  
>I really hate you though<em>

_Do you have your fairytale life  
>Or are you dancing to the white trash twist<br>Oh please remember me  
>Believe in me as someone<br>Who`s never gonna wish you well_

_I heard the thing that you hate about me almost everyday, but you still wouldn`t leave  
>I had to pull the plug<br>Ooh, I hated your guts  
>And I heard the opposite of love isn`t hate<br>It`s indifference  
>But I can`t relate<br>It`s not good enough  
>Cuz I hate your guts<em>

_Did you sell your mediocre mind  
>You had the fine wine, you`re better off with Bud Light<em>

_[CHORUS]  
>Oh please remember me<br>Believe in me as someone  
>Who`s never gonna wish you well<br>Oh please remember me  
>Believe in me as someone<br>Who wants you to go to hell_

_You`re raining, you`re boring  
>Oh, did you hear me snoring?<br>I don`t mutilate myself when I talk to you  
>So here we are, I hope you can tell that I`m no referral<br>You can have em call hell  
>You`re gonna drive `em nuts<br>They`re gonna hate your guts'_

Becka grinned, "And that's from the heart Sasori."

There was a moment of silence.

"Anyways, next one hear is for Deidara. No naughty reviews alright?"

[King for a Day by Greenday(Requested from** dragonlord1199**]

_'Started at the age of four  
>My mother went to the grocery store<br>Went sneaking through her bedroom door  
>To find something in a size four<em>

_Sugar and spice and everything nice  
>Wasn't meant for only girls<br>G.I. Joe in pantyhose  
>Is making room for the one and only<br>King for a day princess by dawn  
>King for a day in a leather thong<br>King for a day princess by dawn  
>Just wait 'til all the guys get a load of me<em>

_My daddy threw me in therapy  
>He thinks I'm not a real man<br>Who put the drag in the drag queen  
>Don't knock it until you've tried it<em>

_Sugar and spice and everything nice  
>Wasn't meant for only girls<br>G.I. Joe in pantyhose  
>Is making room for the one and only<br>King for a day princess by dawn  
>King for a day in a leather thong<br>King for a day princess by dawn  
>Just wait 'til all the guys get a load of me<em>

_Sugar and spice and everything nice  
>Wasn't meant for only girls<br>G.I. Joe in pantyhose  
>Is making room for the one and only<br>King for a day princess by dawn  
>King for a day in a leather thong<br>King for a day princess by dawn  
>King for a day in a leather thong<br>King for a day princess by dawn  
>King for a day in a leather thong<br>King for a day princess by dawn  
>Just wait 'til all the guys<br>Just wait 'til all the guys  
>Just wait 'til all the guys get a load of me'<em>

"Sorry Dei, but I couldn't resist myself," She giggled, "You would look pretty coolish in a..._leather thong_." Becka couldn't hold it in and bursted out laughing.

It took a good minute or so for her to calm down and catch her breath. "Lets hope they don't kill me for this..." She said pressing more buttons, "And the next song is for Kakuzu!"

[Price Tag by Jessie]  
><em>'Okay, Coconut man, Moon Heads and pea<br>You ready_

_Seems like everybody's got a price,  
>I wonder how they sleep at night.<br>When the sale comes first,  
>And the truth comes second,<br>Just stop for a minute and  
>Smile<em>

_Why is everybody so serious?  
>Acting so damn mysterious?<br>Got your shades on your eyes  
>And your heels so high<br>That you can't even have a good time_

_[Pre-chorus:]_  
><em>Everybody look to their left (yeah)<br>Everybody look to their right (uh)  
>Can you feel that (yeah)<br>We're paying with love tonight_

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>It's not about the money, money, money<br>We don't need your money, money, money  
>We just wanna make the world dance,<br>Forget about the price tag  
>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching<br>Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
>Wanna make the world dance,<br>Forget about the price tag._

_We need to take it back in time,  
>When music made us all unite!<br>And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,  
>Am I the only one getting tired?<em>

_Why is everybody so obsessed?  
>Money can't buy us happiness<br>Can we all slow down and enjoy right now  
>Guarantee we'll be feeling alright<br>_  
><em>[Pre-chorus]<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Yeah yeah<br>Well, keep the price tag  
>And take the cash back<br>Just give me six strings and a half stack  
>And you can, can keep the cars<br>Leave me the garage  
>And all I, yes all I need<br>Are keys and guitars  
>And guess what, in 30 seconds<br>I'm leaving to Mars  
>Yeah we leaving across<br>These undefeatable odds  
>It's like this man<br>You can't put a price on a life  
>We do this for the love<br>So we fight and sacrifice  
>Every night<br>So we ain't gonna stumble and fall  
>Never<br>Waiting to see a sign of defeat  
>Uh uh<br>So we gonna keep everyone  
>Moving their feet<br>So bring back the beat  
>And then everyone sing<em>

_It's not about the money_

_[Chorus 2x]_  
><em>Yeah yeah<br>Oh-oh  
>Forget about the price tag'<em>

"You should follow that advice Kuzu." She said snickering into the mic, "It's from wisdom herself." Now who was going next...hmm.

"Hoho, this one's definitely for Konan."

[Won't say I'm in love, Meg style]

_'If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
>That's ancient history-been there, done that!<em>

_Who'd'ya think you're kidding  
>He's the earth and heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through you<br>Girl, ya can't conceal it  
>We know how ya feel and<br>Who you're thinking of_

_No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<br>You swoon, you sigh,  
>Why deny it? Uh-oh!<em>

_It's too cliche  
>I won't say I'm in love<br>I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<br>My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<em>

_Oh_

_You keep on denying  
>Who you are and how you feel<br>Baby, we're not buying  
>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling<br>Face it like a grown-up  
>When ya gonna own up<br>That ya got, got, got it bad_

_No chance, no way,  
>I won't say it<em>

_Give up, give in  
>Check the grin, you're in love<em>

_This scene won't play,  
>I won't say I'm in love<em>

_You're doing flips  
>Read our lips<br>You're in love  
>You're way off base,<br>I won't say it  
>Get off my case,<br>I won't say it  
>Girl, don't be proud<br>It's okay, you're in love_

_Oh_

_At least out loud,  
>I won't say I'm in love'<em>

"I don't now about you all, but I think that just about wraps up Konan's feelings eh?" She mused, knowing Konan was blushing furiously right now. "This next song's for Tobi. I personally think it's perfect for him."

_'I'm really special cuz there's only one of me  
>look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, other people are jealous of me<br>when I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song  
>it cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long<em>

_oh oh oh I'm so happy, I can barely breathe  
>puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth<br>watch out all you mothers, I'm happy, it's hardcore  
>happy as a coupon for a $20 whore<br>ha-ha-ha hah_

_I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me,  
>happy, good, anger, bad, that's my philosophy<em>

_Spoken: I can't do this, man. I'm not happy._

_I am really special, cuz there's only one of me  
>Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, other people are jealous of me<br>These are my lovehandles, and this is my spout,  
>but if you tip me over, then mama said knock you out<em>

_I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave  
>welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave<br>I am happy, I am good, I am..._

_Spoken: I'm Outta Here! Screw You!'_

"Heheh, so that's nine out of eleven. Coolio. Only two more peoples! By now most of you are probably trying to find me and stop all this. All I'm gonna say is: 'Bring it on!' I have hidden myself in a secure location in which no one will ever find me~" The five year old tucked her hair behind both ears, "Now next is Pein, enjoy ruler of Amegakure!"

-Insert Girei song from Naruto Shippuden OST 2- (TT^TT Couldn't find any lyrics)

"Sorta sounds like Final Fantasy am I right?" She giggled, "Mathew gets it! Speaking of my awesomely cool brother, the final and last sing is dedicated from me to you. So close your eyes and listen..."

[Yellow, by Coldplay]

_'Look at the stars,  
>Look how they shine for you,<br>And everything you do,  
>Yeah, they were all yellow.<br>I came along,  
>I wrote a song for you,<br>And all the things you do,  
>And it was called "Yellow".<br>So then I took my turn,  
>Oh what a thing to have done,<br>And it was all "Yellow."  
>Your skin,<br>Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
>Turn into something beautiful,<br>You know, you know I love you so,  
>You know I love you so.<br>I swam across,  
>I jumped across for you,<br>Oh what a thing to do.  
>Cos you were all "Yellow",<br>I drew a line,  
>I drew a line for you,<br>Oh what a thing to do,  
>And it was all "Yellow."<br>Your skin,  
>Oh yeah your skin and bones,<br>Turn into something beautiful,  
>And you know,<br>For you I'd bleed myself dry,  
>For you I'd bleed myself dry.<br>It's true,  
>Look how they shine for you,<br>Look how they shine for you,  
>Look how they shine for,<br>Look how they shine for you,  
>Look how they shine for you,<br>Look how they shine.  
>Look at the stars,<br>Look how they shine for you,  
>And all the things that you do.' <em>

"I love you Mathew," She said smiling softly, "And no matter what you do, that will never change. This is Dango Radio station, out..." Only after Becka had flipped the off button was when she wiped the tears from her eyes. Yellow was her and Mathew's song. Yellow was Mathew's favorite color and it was the song she had sung to him every night when he was much younger.

The strawberry sighed, everything had turned out great, now she had to get all the wires and speakers out of the airduct. Pft, fuck it, she'd leave it there for later purposes.

Stetching her legs, Becka removed the headphones and left.

**Bookworm: Awww, that ending part was so touching... *throws kitten at Dragonlord1199* Sort of a gag song for Deidara. I mean, Dei in a leather thong? Lol. I thought thedong suited him. :)**

**REivew~ WHOOT WHOOT OVER 400 REVIEWS BABY! XP**


	65. Hit and Run

She was nervous.

No, beyond nervous. Nervous was a fucking understatement.

She was _scared-shitless_.

The reprocussions of her little 'prank' was going to circle back and slap her so hard on the face, she didn't even know what was going to result.

And didn't want to know.

**'You're acting like a wuss! Get your ass in high gear and face them like a man!'**

_'But I'm a k-girl!' _She protested, angry for almost calling herself a kid.

She wasn't a kid. At the age of seven she was changing diapers for fucking pete's sake! And five...hmm.

Her memory didn't stretch back as for as five. She had a few short memories of back then, but nothing to detailed. The only thing from back then she remembered clearly caused a shiver to shoot up her spine.

_'Just forget about it!'_

**'Kinda hard considering you're thinking about it right now'**

_'Go. Away. No!'_

**'...fine...ass.'**

Taking a deep breath, Becka climbed down the stairs and walked into the livingroom where Pein and Konan...were...

Why the hell did she have to run into them first?! Why not Hidan? Or Kisame-Nii-san?!

They saw her before she could slowly back up and leave.

"Becka..."

"Y-yes?"

In a split moment she was bent over Pein's knee and given a few hard whacks to the rear.

"You had no right to do that!" She cried, rubbing her sore bottom. She was freaking sixteen, not some naughty little five year old!

"On the contrary I did," He growled, folding his arms, "Doing that did not only piss us off, but invaded our personal privacy. Crawling through the airvents, what the hell were you thinking?!" As he went on scolding her, she glared defiantly at him.

It wasn't intimidating due to the fact she had tears running down her cheeks and her entire face was red for being humliated.

"What would you have done if the air had been turned on? You would've either been hacked to bits with the fans or deprived of oxygen! Then how-"

"I AM NOT FIVE PEIN!" She shouted, rudely interrupting him, "STOP LECURING ME DAMNIT!"

Wrong move.

After being spanked a second time, she was now boiling over.

"Don't talk back to me young lady." Konan, not giving her ANY support, just stood there, looking angry, adding onto the whole 'im disappointed in you' effect. "You are five right now whether you like it or not. Now, to your room!"

Her jaw dropped, "Wha-"

"And you will stay there for the rest of the night with no dinner whatso ever."

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T GROUND ME!"

"Watch me." He growled, lifting her off the ground.

Becka kicked and screamed, but all efforts were in vain. All she did was attract all the attention from everyone. Now, pride shattered and pissed off from hell, she lifted her head and rammed it on Pein's temple.

He set her down and proceeded to 'escort' her to her room; his hand hold Becka's wrist in an iron grip. She pulled and bit him, but it still did no good.

Pein dragged her all the way to her bed and with an angry glare, he left.

She was about to run right out of there when a small _click_ was heard. "Oh hell no..." Gripping the doorknob, she punched the door. "YOU CAN'T LOCK ME IN HERE!" She screamed pounding on the door, "I AM NOT FIVE! STOP TREATING ME LIKE I AM GOD DAMNIT!"

No response.

She bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling "I...Mathew...he couldn't...and I wanted to help him and...waaaah!" Taking the position a five year old would, Becka fell to the ground face first and continued to weep. (Pein and Konan went a little over board if you ask me, but hell, when a parent is scared and aggitated, you'll be surprised how they react.)

After five minutes of this, she sat up, sniffling. Now that all remained was the fury bubbling inside her. She'd show them she was five! She was a sixteen year old girl! Totally capable of taking care of herself and being able to do what she wanted!

And with that declaration, Becka stomped to her side of the room and started to slip on her shoes and socks. _'Fuck them! Fuck them up their stupid asses!' _She growled inwardly, angrily putting her green cloak/poncho on. Slamming the window open and flipping her hood, she stepped out onto the roof and cracked the window behind her. _'Che, if they're going to treat me like a little kid, then I'm just going to have to show them how grown-up I really am.'_

She went over to the edge and glanced down. "How do I climb down?" The strawberry thought, tipping her head to one side in a questionable manner. "Jump and hope for the best? It always works in anime..."

**'Yeah, jump, see what happens.' **Her conscious sneered making her boil.

_'And what if I do?!'_

**'I'm not indicating shit. If you want to be a total bitch and not jump, that's okay.'**

Conscious was not a good influence. And why do you ask?

Becka the baka jumped. From a three story base. Because a voice in her head had mocked her into it.

Yeeeeaaaah, she needed some help.

-Meanwhile-

"I think you went alittle overboard Pein." Konan said, glancing up at the roof where shouts and pounds were heard.

"She could've killed herself." The pierced man defended himself, obviously not going to admit what he felt. True Becka did wrong, but he did go overboard with the spanking. The grounding to the room though was a fitting punishment. And he wasn't going to let her starve. Dinner was in a few hours and that would give Becka plenty of time to cool down.

Then, he already forsaw this, they would have a talk and he'd apoligize. They'd hug and all would be well. Becka did hold grudges longer than the average person, but five year olds were very forgiving unlike sixteen year olds.

Damn did he know how far off he was.

-Back to Becka-

Becka stared down at the ground. She was currently standing in an upwards position feeling unharmed. _'The hell just happened?'_

**'You jumped. Ha! This makes you a jumper!'**

_'I'm starting to think you're not my conscious. It wouldn't piss me off into jumping!'_

**'Think of me as your very own stress builder!'**

_'You're bi-polar. One moment you're sneering, than bouncing around in optimism!'_

**'Sue me bitch.'**

_'Nevermind, what happened?'_

**'Hmm, where do I begin...oh yeah! You were born.'**

She scowled as she stomped into the forest, _'Har har, very funny!'_

**'I'm a genious, I know~'**

Becka groaned and came upon the cave.

The cave was the entrance and exit for the base's location. You could leave, but you had to have a ring in order to enter. Badly for Becka, she failed to realize this as she trudged on through. She was too busy having a mental battle with her 'inner'.

**Bookworm: *Grins* Leader-sama, you're still awesome even though you over reacted and spanked Becka.**

**Leader-sama: -_-**

**Bookworm: Ne, you alright?**

**Mathew: Why the hell haven't I had a chapter dedicated to me!**

**Bookworm: For starters, you ain't the main character so blah, and two, you're a baby right now, how can you even talk?**

**Mathew: :/**

**Bookworm: :D**

**Leader-sama: I'm leaving.**

**REivew!**


	66. Shitty reunion

Becka shivered as she trudged through the rainy forest. Suddenly going to town seemed like a stupid idea. _'Baka baka baka!' _She scolded herself inwardly, _'Now I'm lost and can't feel my fucking toes.'_

The five year old smacked her cheeks and ran a hand through her hair. It was soaked.

She had to find a tree hole or something before she froze to death. Maybe if she was lucky someone would pass by and...

She shook her head violently. Fuck no! She remembered full well what happened last time she trusted strangers. An almost rape trumatic experiance. Yeah, stranger danger like a mother fucker.

Becka pushed herself up against a tree and slid down, bringing her knees close to her chest. What she wouldn't do to be at the Akatsuki base right now. In her and Konan's room, rolling around on the floor; trying to enjoy herself.

"Are you lost?" Came a voice.

Looking up, she came face to face to a pale face and fake smile.

_'Sai?!'_

What the fuck was this dude doing here? Wasn't he suppose to be in Konoha kissing Naruto's ass?

The art nin blinked at her, "Have we met before? I swear I've seen you..." He broke off. "Becka?"

"What's it to ya?" She growled, trying to sound hostile, but the fact she was shivering and soaked, made it impossible.

"May I ask what happened?"

"Fucking poison turned me into a brat!"

"...hm."

"It's the truth!"

Sai removed his cloak and dropped it on her. She quickly ripped it off and threw it back at him.

"I don't need your pity!"

"It's not pity Becka," He said dropping it back on her, "It's called love." Then, he rudely lifted her up.

"Put me down god-damnit!" She shouted, blushing like crazy. First the sappy romantic pick up line (Yes, even she thought it to be romantic giving the scene and timing of when he left. And yes, she's into the somewhat romantic stuff) and now he blunt confession. "This is kidnapping!"

"Scream all you want Becka-chan, no one's going to here you."

Shivers shot up her spine. "Now that's creepy as hell."

"What?"

"What you just said..."

Sai looked thoroughly confused, "What did I say wrong?"

Becka facepalmed as Sai leaped branch to branch. "You just don't say that damnit! You just dropped the comfort level ten fold! it's bad enough I'm being taken against me will but you go and say that. Now I'm fucking terrified!"

He 'hm' and picked up sped, "What do suppose I say instead?"

She put a finger to her chin, "Something that'll make a girl feel more secure, safe. How about 'I'm just trying to help you' or 'Either freeze to death or come with me'?" She personally liked the last choice. It was straight to the point and honest.

"Hmm."

Was all he did to reply as he sped on.

"Were the hell are you taking me?"

"My camp. The others will wonder what has become of me."

"Others?!" She echoed, "As in ninja others?! Hell no!" And that was when the kicking and wiggling started. "I REFUSE TO BECOME A FUCKING PRISONER AGAIN AND HAVE TO SLIP THROUGH THE FUCKING BARS LIKE A DAMN CAT!" She screeched. "NOW PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN OR ELSE I'LL KEEP SCREAMING!"

Wow, she cursed alot more when hostile...

"Either be quiet or I'll knock you out."

Becka clampt her mouth shut. She wasn't going to be knocked out, those Zoo pal bastards did that to her once, and she wasn't ever going to experiance the after effects again. The sore neck, aching joints, Uh, no!

"Fine!" She snapped, hating the fact she lost the battle.

Soon the whipping rain made it impossible to keep her eyes open. She sure was grateful for the warmth of the cloak. Her trembling died down to shaking and before she knew it, sleep had casted a blanket over her.

xXx

"The hell am I now?" Becka groaned sitting up. She was in a sleeping bag inside a tent. Rain pounded outside and she was grateful to be in.

"Ah, so you're finally up little one?" Came a soft voice making her head turn. There from across the tent sitting up was a man in a mask. A Zoo pal Frog mask...

Her eyes widened and she hastily scooted away.

Frog chuckled under his mask, "No need to be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Liar!" She accused, remembering being knocked out by him. "Evil Zoo pals!" Once the words left, she slapped a hand over her mouth. "S-sorry."

The Anbu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Guess you have a bad past with Anbu I take it?"

"Uh-huh!" She exclaimed, thinking up a quick lie, "They keep breaking in mommy's house and knocking things over! One hurt mommy!"

Frog straightened his back, "Ne? What animal was it?"

Becka puffed out her cheeks, "I donno; I was at my cousin's!"

"She's rather talkative," Came an amusing voice. And in entered Goat, fuck.

Was this a reunion or something?! Or was karma finally catching up?

Keeping up with her role, Becka scooted a few inches away from where Goat had came in. "What's your name kiddo?" He asked, taking a seat next to the entrance.

"Chodoragon." She said narrowing her eyes, "But my friends call me Dora for short."

"Hmm, butterfly dragon. That's a cute name Dora." Frog chirped, obviously trying to make her feel more comfortable. It would have worked if she was actually five, but she was sixteen. "Hey Dora-chan, I've got a few questions I'd like ask you."

Becka perked up, "Ne?"

"What's a Zoo pal?"

The strawberry giggled, "It's a secret silly!" She motioned for him to come closer and spoke, "It's the code word mommy uses when your in the house."

Goat and Frog casted each other sideways glances. "Do you know a girl named Becka? Orange hair, blue eyes?"

She nodded vigorously, "Yup! Becka-onee-chan bought me icecream when the bullies pushed me into a puddle!"

"Anything else?"

"She pushed me on the swing and waited with me 'till mommy came and picked me up?" She tilted her head cutely, "Why?"

Frog shook his head, "No reason."

Liar.

"So what's your names?" She asked, putting on her innocent face.

Frog removed his mask, "I'm Kyloi and this is Kasai." Kyloi had royal blue hair and soft green eyes. Kasai's name suited him perfectly. His fire red hair and amber eyes made it hard to look away. _'They're both so...so...hot...'_

And here she thought they were old both they had to be at least in their middle, young twenties. "Are you super models?" Heh, being five made it oh so easy to make compliments. ;p

Both chuckled, "No, we're awesome powerful ninja!"

"Frog, Goat, what are you doing with your masks off?!"

Hawk.

"W-we were trying to comfort her." Frog explained quickly, slipping his mask back on. "She has a bad past with Anbu and we were trying to-"

"Enough, get back to your posts." The leader ordered as both body flickered. Once gone, he turned his attention to her.

"What is a child like yourself doing out here all alone?" He demanded, making her flinch.

"I...I..." Her lower lip trembled, "Bullies...I...ran..." Becka started crying and fisted her eyes, "I'm lost!"

Damn she was good. _'Maybe I should become an actor.'_

Hawk patted her back awkwardly. He clearly wasn't trained in issues such as these on the feild. "There...there?"

She launched onto him and continued on with her fake sob. Hawk plucked her off, "You stay in here, someone will be here shortly to watch over you."

Becka stuck her tongue out as Hawk turned his back and exited the tent. "Sucker!" She hissed under her breath.

**'You are finally learning the ways of the Jedi young Becka.'**

_'Thank you Yoda!'_

**'But the force is still weak, you must train harder.'**

_'You really know how to turn a compliment into a harsh flare.'_

Becka ran a hand through her damp hair. It was soaked, but the tips were still wet. _'So it takes about three hours for hair to dry. Still doesn't tell me what damn time it is.'_ How the hell would she know how long she had been wandering around for?! Damn these ninja's for not creating watches!

"Becka."

Becka let out a girlish shriek. "Damn it Sai!" She napped to the smiling vampire. "Go away!" The artist smiled. "Nope. I'm here to watch you until tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?!"

"It's starting to get dark out and my team can't abandon their position." He explained, his smile still intact.

"I'm not going to spend the night here-what do you mean 'can't abandon their position'?!"

"Classified information."

She narrowed her eyes, "I get it, you're trying to locate the Akatsuki base! If you think I'm gonna let you drop me off there for you to go and report back to that big breasted bitch, then and fuck you!"

"Little girls shouldn't curse."

"Emo vampires shouldn't be out in the sun!" She shot back.

"Hmm." Sai put a thumb to his chin in a thinking position. "Good one, truculent."

"TRUCULENT?!" Becka nearly screamed, "I AM NOT AGGRESSIVE!"

**'You just made his point dumbass... Oh! That should be my nickname to you!'**

_'Shut up!'_

"Just naming you on your personality." Sai defended himself, looking oddly confused. "Aren't friends suppose to do that?"

"No! They're suppose to call them by their names! I'm not a pet!"

"...?"

"Argh, you're hopeless!"

Becka stood up and glanced down, realizing that these weren't the clothes she had on earlier. "What happened to my clothes?!" She now had on a single baggy jacket with pants and socks. A belt kept the pants from falling and the socks went to her middle calf.

Sai pointed to a bag near the corner. "Your's were wet so I changed them."

Her face flushed in red. "You changed me?!"

"Either that or get pneumonia."

"I'd rather freeze to death!" She spat spitefully, "You just don't go around undressing girls!"

"My captain ordered me to."

"...Why?"

"Because he didn't want you to get frost bite."

Becka huffed and crossed her arms in a childish manner. "I feel sexually abused."

Sai smiled.

Becka facefaulted.

Sai blinked.

Becka facepalmed. "When someone says that..nevermind..." She didn't feel like being hugged by an emotionally awkward ninja. "Just draw and do what you do best."

Sai shook his head and shuffled closer, "I am under strict orders to make sure you're safe."

"Let me guess, Hawk thinks that he's close to the Akatsuki base and having a five year old lost with a bunch of S-ranked criminals in the area isn't safe. Riiiight?"

"You're smarter than you let on."

"I think I'll accept that as a compliment for you sake."

Silence.

"Soooo, what's it like being a ninja?"

"Has some benefits."

"Liiike?"

"Bonds."

"Ne?"

"Learning about the bonds between people. I am especially eagerly to develope the bond between you and I."

"Hold it there Tiger," She sad putting a palm out, "I am not getting into any relationship with you. As I see it, you and I are enemies."

"Why?"

"Hello?! News flash, I'm on the Akatsuki's side, not Konoha's!" She jabbed a finger to his chest, "So cut this 'bond' or whatever and..and...blah!"

"Can't."

Becka groaned in frusturation. "Nevermind, can you-"

_Growl_

Her face flushed.

"What was-"

_GROWL_

"Hungry?" He mused making her turn more red. She stared down at her hands as if it were the most intreasting thing.

Now that she thought about it, she hadn't eaten since breakfast. She had skipped lunch to set up her little prank.

"I'll make you something hot." Before she could protest, he flickered away.

"Damn ninja..." She grumbled, glancing around the tent. "Wonder if he left any of his paint supplies?"

A small bag with a paint brush sticking out caught her attention. "Bingo!"

**Yeah, Sai needed to come back, just to awhile...Both he will NOT get with Becka. So no no.**

**REivew~!**


	67. I said eat it!

Becka grinned to herself as she pressed the paint brush down and started to swirl patterns. While she did this, she hummed the Adventure Time theme song.

_'Wonder when Sai'll be back?' _She thought absentmindly as she doodled a swirl. _'It's already dark time...'_

Becka blinked, recollecting her thoughts. She had just thoughtfully wondered when Sai would return. _'Do I really care anymore?'_

She had been spanked, grounded, and changed unwillingly all in one day.

_Groooooowl_

Her shoulders slumped, "What I wouldn't do for melon bread right now..." _'At least look at the bright side to all of this; I get to eat dinner.'_

Feeling more incouraged, she painted on. _'I'll draw Konoha's symbol, then Suna's, and Iwa's. And then a smilie face!'_

And hopefully by then Sai would be back with some food!

xXx

"I'm going up to give Becka dinner." Leader-sama announced after dinner. Kisame cocked an eyebrow, "You sure that's a good idea? You aren't exactly on the bestest of terms with her at the moment."

The shark was just reminding him of how rebelious Becka had been when he escorted her to her room. "Maybe I should do it." He suggestion hopefully.

Pein scoffed, "You're just trying to get out of dishes tonight." He said deadpinned.

Kisame blinked guiltly, "I'm just trying to keep things leveled."

"Uh-huh yeah." He didn't sound like he believed him. "You do dishes, I'll bring food up to her."

"Fine..."

Pein grabbed a plate of warm leftovers(Which was rice, baked fish, miso soup, and a cup of hot chocolate), and made his way up the stairs.

He passed by Konan and she gave him a small nod before turning and disappearing into the shadows of the hallway.

Yeah, she was that epic.

Pein stopped at the door and took a deep breath, preparing himself incase books and shoes started flying.

He unlocked the door and poked his head in. "Beckalynn, I got dinner for..."

The lack of a five year old being present made him burst in. "Becka? Becka! Don't hid from me young lady!" Setting the food down on the nightstand, he got down on his hands and knees and checked under the bed. _'Is she in the bathroom?'_

Rising back to his feet, Pein approached the bathroom feeling dread forming at the pit of his stomach. Subconsciously he knew she wasn't going to be there, but a part of him still had hope. Upon opening the door, his rackles rose.

No Becka.

Slamming the door behind him, his eyes darted across the room. That's when he noticed the window was cracked. _'No signs of a forced entry or struggle, but she could have been knocked out.'_

But by whom?

His eyes narrowed.

_'Konoha!'_

He was racing across the hall and down the stairs in a matter of moments.

"Meeting in one minute!" His voice echoed throughout the base.

Every Akatsuki was there in thirty seconds flat.

"What's this about Leader-sama?" Kakuzu asked the moment they were all filed in.

"Becka's gone and I have reason to believe Konoha nin kidnapped her."

In that split moment, everyone was gone.

Leader-sama's eyebrow twitched, "Damnit now I have to watch over Mathew."

"WAAAAH!"

_'Gyah my ears.'_

xXx

"Truculent, what in the world happened?" Asked Sai as he stared at the painted Becka. Her arms, legs, and even cheeks had been painted a majority of colors. "Did you get into a fight with my paint set?"

Becka's eyebrow twitched irritably, "First off, my name's Becka. Becka! B-E-C-K-A, not truculent! And second, I did not get into any fight. I was simply expwessing my aw-artisticness!"

Sai blinked, "Why do I feel like hugging you tightly?"

The strawberry glared, "Like kiss me hug or smoother me hug?"

"Smoother...I think..."

She sighed, "That's called gushing. Whenever something's really kawaii, you get an urge to glomp it. Like now for instance."

"Hmm. Gushing." Sai said, writing it down on a notebook and pencil that just came from no where. Becka scratched her head, "Are notes really neccessawy?"

"I need to remember."

"Oooookaaaay then..." She eyed the delivery box next to him. "What's that?"

"Take out."

"Just how far are we from the village?"

"About an hour." He replied nonchallant.

Her jaw dropped, "No way! You ran two hours to get me something warm?!"

"Obviously." He said smiling, dropping the box infront of her.

Becka drooled at the lucious smell and tentively opened the box, wondering what substance was in there. Steam rushed out when he propped it open and a bowl on vegetable noodles laid before her. Chopsticks to the side.

_'I'm in heaven!' _She hastily snapped the chopsticks and pulled the bowl out in no time at all. Before she could rape the bowl of it's goodness, she froze. _'Wait a second.'_

"What are you gonna eat?"

"Nothing."

"...Why?"

"Not hungry."

_Growl..._

Becka blinked, thne looked around. "Was that me?"

_Growl._

She cocked an eyebrow at the pink faced Sai, "Not hungry? Uh-huh, yeah." She pushed the bowl over to him. "Eat."

"Children first." He said, pushing it back.

"I'm not a child, so eat!" She shot back, repeating the action.

"I can handle it."

"EAT!"

"No."

"NOW!"

"No."

Becka glared, this wasn't about the food anymore. She was hungry, but her pride was at stake. She wasn't fixing to eat and let him win.

The strawberry grabbed the bowl, twirled the chopsticks, and twirled the noodles. She set the bowl down and shoved the chopsticks in Sai's face. "Eat."

He moved her arm. "No."

Furious, Becka shuffled closer and literly forced the chopsticks into his mouth and down his throat, ultimately making him eat the food.

Pulling back, she watched as he coughed and spluttered. "Now eat or I'll force the rest down your throat!" She threatened, once he caught his second wind.

"No." He answered simply.

Becka grabbed the bowl and twirled a mouthful of noodles up. "Alright!" She shouted, mouth opened wide, "It's gonna be the hard way-" She didn't get to finish as the chopsticks were ripped from her hand and put inside her mouth.

That bastard!

She spluttered abit, trying to chew the intruder, and swallowed, glaring at Sai in the process.

"You don't do that!" She shouted, jabbing a finger at his chest, "That's-"

More food was crammed in her mouth.

"St-stop it!" She coughed between chewing. "B-b-bastard!"

"You need to eat." He said simply, gathering another mouthful.

Becka claimpt both hands over her mouth and muffled out a, "Never!" as she took a defensive pose.

Frog and Goat didn't know what to say when they entered the tent to see a shouting five year old being straddled down against her will with a Sai ontop. A bowl of food in one hand, and a pair of chopsticks in the other.

"Let me up!" She shouted, wiggling wildly. Her gaze shot to them, "Help me! He's making me eat food!"

Both Anbu coughed awkwardly. "Uh, Sai?"

The artist glanced over his shoulder and smiled, "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"She refused to eat and with her being out in the rain so wrong, the last thing we need is for her to catch a cold." He answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Frog scratched the back of his head, "Why is she covered in your paint then?"

"She wanted to paint, but as you see, Chodoragon failed."

"Piss off!"

Wow, and to think they thought Dora was a sweet girl...

"Sai, I think she got the point."

Becka nodded, "Yes Sai, get your pale ass off of me!"

"Only Sai has the ability to change a child as much as she." Goat whispered to Frog, who nodded in agreement. Both watched as Dora shouted out rather harshful comments at him as he replied back in short, calm, remarks.

"Don't you smile asshole!"

"You're just so funny."

"I'm gonna break your pretty boy face!"

"So I'm pretty?"

"Damnit don't turn my words against me!"

"Who's turning? You called my face pretty."

Dora(aka Becka) threw her little hands up in frusturation, "How do you deal with this guy?!" She demanded, her attention now on the two.

"He's usually never like this..."

"Can I go home now?" She asked, suddenly looking exhausted. "I want mommy to tuck me in when I to _*yawn*_ bed."

Frog ruffled her hair, "Sorry Dora-chan, but it's already dark out and we don't want to risk you getting sick."

"B-but mommy's gonna worry..."

"No she isn't." Sai said, making Dora's lower lip tremble.

Goat exchanged glances with Frog and decided to take action before crying took into effect. "Sai, maybe you should report to Hawk."

The artist rose and left the tent. Dora's glare followed out after him. "He's mean!" She bursted out, the moment he left.

"He's just doing his job Dora-chan." Frog said softly, "Now get some sleep. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Promise?"

"We promise."

Becka watched them leave and snuggled deeper in the sleeping bag. She did feel bad about taking their hospitality for granted and pretending to be a lost child.

A worried thought entered her brain, _'How am I suppose to pull off this lie tomorrow?' _She thought biting her lip, _'And how am I going to get back home? I don't have an Akatsuki ring...'_

**Bookworm: Hell to the yes. **

**Becka: What?**

**Bookworm: I've got a plan!**

**Becka: Kill me now...**


	68. Smooth

Becka woke to someone shaking her shoulder, "Time to wake up Dora-chan."

_'Oh yeah, I'm at an Anbu campsite surrounded by ninja's that will kill me if they were to find out my true identity. Fuck.'_

"I'm up." She yawned, groggily rising to her feet. "Time to go?"

"Yes, it's time to go."

Red hair, cute amber eyes. Definitely Kasai. "Kay..."

Kasai squatted down low and let her climb onto his back. Right now she wasn't in any mood to protest or be shy. She was much to tired and her head hurt.

"Is it just you?" She asked, yawning again.

He shook his head, "No, I'm meeting up with Sai on the halfway point and he'll take you the rest of the way."

Becka felt herself die alittle inside, "I don't like him." She said deadpinned.

The red head laughed as he slipped on his mask. "I know, but try to work with him alright? He may act like a prick at times, but he doesn't do to well with contact." She buried herself into his shoulder as he began running through the trees. "Up until a few months ago, he didn't even have emotions. All he could do was pull a fake smile."

"Why?" She asked, curiousity arousing.

"It's to difficult to explain Dora-chan."

"Is it an Anbu thing?"

"Sort of..."

Once Becka figured out he wasn't going to spill the beans, she stopped talking and focused on his breathing.

"So what's your mom like?" He asked out of the blue, maybe ten minutes later.

"Hmm?" She murmered drowsily.

"Your mom, what's she like?"

Becka thought for a moment and Konan popped into her head. "She's strict, but really nice. She's also really pretty, I wanna be pretty like her when I grow up." She closed her eyes, "I also have a little brother."

"What's he like?"

"He's the best little brother ever..."

"What about your dad?"

"He's super strong, like you, but stronger."

"Big happy family eh?"

Her heart dropped, "They aren't my family...I'm adopted..."

Kasai was silent, "At least you've got a family."

"What?"

"Some of us don't even have a family. Whether they died or abandoned us, you should consider yourself lucky. Some orphans grow up with the care of a mother or father."

"Never thought of it that way..."

"You're rather mature for your age."

"Thanks I think."

Kasai leaped into the trees and continued on branch by branch. "You're welcome."

After a few short conversations and long silences, Kasai skidded to a halt and landed onto the ground. He let out a bird whistle and another one came in reply.

From the trees emerged Sai. He had on his white cloak and looked as emotionless as ever. "Dora."

"Ngh." Becka grumbled, not having the energy to deal with that bastard so early.

She climbed off of Goat's back and onto Sai's. "Bye Kasai." She said waving, "Say bye to Kyloi and Hawky for me."

"Will do." Then he flickered away.

"You sound dead today." Sai said, running through the trees.

Becka ignored him and pressed her face into his back.

_'Ignore him and he will shut up.'_

Believe it or not, Sai didn't say a single thing the entire thirty minute trip. Once they entered the village, he crouched down and let her crawl to the ground. "I advise you to find the council members as soon as I leave. I'm sure they'll help you get into contact with the leader."

Becka stared at up him, "You know, I always thought you were a complete ass with no consideration for others, but you're actually really nice."

"Thank you Becka-chan. I look forward on meeting you later."

Sai turned and started to leave and Bekca could only stand there, watching him go. He could've given her identity away. He could've sent her to Ibiki's to get mind raped again and be under tight lock down...but he didn't.

"Sai!" She shouted, fists clenched, body shaking. "Thank you for everything!"

The artist glanced over his shoulder and smiled. Then, flickered away. "Ass..." She muttered smiling. "Guess it's time to find the big man's tower."

Becka put a hand on her forehead, feeling alittle light headed. "Damn this rain..." She needed to ask for directions and get there soon before the headache got any worse.

"Excuse me mister." She said, pulling gently on a man's sleeve. "Do you know where the council meeting room place is?" To add extra effect, she added her puppy dog eyes and bit her lower lip.

The man stared, unable to look away. His arm rose and he pointed down the street, "Go that way. You'll find a tall building. Take a left and keep going 'till you see a big statue-like building. Go in and they'll be there."

"Thank you!" She chimed, skipping away. _'Now all I gotta do is find the building, get to the council members, and somehow convince them to get me an audience with Pein.'_

**'Easier said than done.'**

"Thank you so much for the encouragement." She hissed, dripping with sarcasim.

**'You are so welcome sweet heart!'**

The strawberry groaned inwardly and broke out into a sprint. By the time she had reached the building, she was panting and soaked to the bone.

"Now grab the handel." She ordered herself. Her hand shakily rose and with a large amount of energy, Becka pushed it open and went in.

"Excuse meh' miss?" The lady behind the desk looked at her in concern, "You alright?"

"Wh-where are the c-council members?" She wheezed, taking her coat off and holding it tight. "It's urgent."

"What's it 'bout sweety?"

"I have to s-see them!"

"You sure you alright?"

Loosing her patience, Becka broke off into a run and ran down the hall, ignoring the lady's call for her to stop. _'Where would they be?'_

She thought bolting up the stairs onto the second floor. "Why am I running?!"

**'Because you decided to be a dumbass and run.'**

_'Where would the council people be?' _Becka asked inthoughts, hoping inner would know.

**'I am a figment of your imagination, how the hell would I know where they were?! Besides, they wouldn't all be together unless there was meeting!'**

_'Oh yeah, FUCK!'_

**'Just look for an old fuzz bag with robes and you'll be okay.'**

_'Wait, I didn't know that, how did you-'_

**'I'm not fixing to explain this shit to you now MOVE!'**

Becka rounded the corner and raced past two nin. "Stop running in the halls!" One called, causing for her to slow to a halt and turn around. "Do you know where the council room is?"

The second cocked an eyebrow, "One more floor up, third door to your right, why-"

"There you are!" Damnit it was that lady from behind the desk. "Please come with me right away!"

"Yikes!" Then she turned heel and ran, praying to god, kami, jashin, or whomever the hell was up there that the ninjas wouldn't follow the girl in pursuit.

_'Next floor, third door on the right.' _

Flying up the flight of stairs, Becka bolted down the hall and slammed open the door before rolling in(like in an action movie).

Her coat was long gone fallen from running and came eye to eye with three old people with robes. _'Found them!'_

She had to pull this off reeaaal cool.

"I...I...I can't find daddy!"

Smooth.

**Bookworm: Aw, Becka, Pein's gonna be your daddy! X'3**

**Pein: I hate you, ever so much...**

**REVIEW!**


	69. Baka

For the first few seconds, all three members stared at her.

Becka, exhausted and soaked, collapsed to the ground. She put both hands overher head and started to take deep breaths.

"There ya are!" The lady behind the desk exclaimed, running in just a few seconds late. "You are comin' with me!"

"Hold it Ferie." The old man said, extending an arm to stop her, "This child's lost."

"But Kawan she-" Seeing the look in his eyes, she stopped and bobbed her head, "Yessir..." Then with head hung low, she left.

Kawan motioned for one of the members towards her. The one with greyish silver hair, made her way over to her and squatted down. "You okay little one?"

_'I just got back from an exciting sleep-over from Anbu, how do you think I feel?!' _The thought screamed in her mnid but a weak, "Yes..." Came out.

"Do you need something to drink?" The other female asked, already leaving the room for a cup. "Hey Mizuka, don't frighten the child, got it?"

Mizuka ignored her, "What's your name?"

"B-Becka..." She answered, teeth chattering. "I g-gotta find daddy and m-mommy."

Kawan smiled warmly at her, "What are their names Becka-chan?"

Becka tilted her head, "Kaa-san and T-Tou-san."

-Sweat drop-

"How about you tell us what they look like then?" Suggested the other elder, who had just entered the room with a cup of...oh god, was that hot chocolate?

"Here you go," She said, giving her the cup and dropping a blanket on her, "What do they look like sweet hear?"

Becka took a good gulp and smiled to herself, feeling her nerves calm. "Mommy's really really pretty. She has blue hair, pretty amber eyes, and can fly!"

All three stiffened as she went on. "And Daddy's really strong!" She poked numerous areas on her face, "He has cool dots all over his face and spiky orange hair!"

Kawan, Mizuka, and Gonia exchanged glances.

"You wouldn't happen to know of the Akatsuki would you?" Mizuka asked.

Becka's eyes widened and she nodded joyously, "Do you know where Daddy is?!"

Kawan nodded, "But first, we need more proof your his daughter. We know he has a son and daughter, but we need strong convincing."

_'Who do they think I am? I'm Beckalynn Fisher! Former pet of the Akatsuki! I know EVERYTHING!'_

"Con-convensing?" She eched, tilting her head cutely to one side.

"Tell us more about your mom and dad." Mizaku reworded.

"Like what?"

"How many people do you live with?"

Becka shook her head, "Alot!" She glanced down at her fingers and started counting. "One, two, thrre, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten..." Her eyebrows furrowed, "Eleven and...me!"

Gonia squeeled and glomped her, "So kawaaai!" She gushed, showering her in kisses, "I don't care if she is Pein's daughter, she's sooo adorable!"

"She sorta looks like him..." Kawan admitted, analysing her. "Oh to hell with it! Summon Pein!" Mizuka gasped and blocked Becka's ear. "Language!"

Kawan scoffed and marched out the room muttering a 'whatever' behind him.

xXx

Pein breathed in relief as he closed the door to the immortal's room and went down the hall. Mathew was FINALLY asleep and he was just about ready to keel over. How could mothers do this everysingle freaking day?!

He went into his office and there sat a new piece of paper. The hell?! He had just finished his daily routine of grueling paperwork nad now there was more?! Slamming his head against the desk, he held the paper to the side and read.

_Dear Pein,_

_Your presence is required immediatly._

_-Council_

What no reason? Groaning, the Akatsuki leader arose form his desk and went to flicker out, but the cry from the immortal's room made him whine out.

"Can't you just just up?!" He whinned, stomping his foot and waving his hands like a teenage girl would do. "Dammit!"

He didn't have time to watch over Mathew or to see what the stupid council needed! He _needed_ to find Becka! One of the six paths of pain appeared. "You require assistance?"

Pein sighed, "Yes, watch over Mathew while I go see what the council members need of me this time."

"Hai!"

xXx

Becka laughed at Mizuka's face. It wasn't because it was funny, it was because how epically she failed.

Mizuka rubbed it the wrong and started to make even more faces, causing Becka to laugh even more at the stupidity of it all. How the hell did she even end up here wrapped in a blanket with a cup of hot cocoa? Better yet, why the hell was Sai and those Zoo pal'd bastards there? it wa obvious they were looking for the new base, but did she have to run into them of all ninjas?

_'Better Sai than Sasuke.' _She thought(Epic foreshadowing!), taking another sip. "Is daddy here yet?"

The elderly woman smiled warmly, "He will be soon Becka-sama."

She blushed at the formal greeting, "You can me Becka-chan instead..."

Pein as father = automatic respect.

"Okay Becka_-chan_."

"He's here~" Kawan sang, poking his head out of the meeting room. He's just inside. Her insides twisted. They weren't on the bestest of terms.

"What's wrong Becka-chan?" Mizuka hummed, "Aren't you excited?"

"It's just..." She looked down at her feet and twindled her fingers, "We g-got into a fight and..." A tear fell on his hand and slid down. _'...what if he doesn't like me anymore?' _She couldn't get the thoughts out to words.

Gonia placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Your daddy loves you very much, no matter what you do, he will always love you."

Part of her felt more relaxed, but her mind was screaming that she was lying. Gronia only met Pein at meetings or discussing village problems. She didn't know him like she did.

A fresh batch or tears dripped as Kawan opening the door and guided her inside. Her legs were wobbily and she was still wet from the outside rain.

Then, she saw him.

He saw him.

"DADDY!" Was the first thing she screamed before running to him, hands out.

He clonked her on the head.

She jerked up at him in surprise.

"Baka." He murmered, picking her up in a tight hug. "You are in alot of trouble when we get home."

She sniffled, still crying, "Kays..."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~!" All three council members gushed, clinging onto one another. "Soooo kawaii!"

Pein's eye twitched in annoyance making Becka giggle, dispite her crying. She wrapped her arms around his neck and watched as they gushed even more.

"Kyaaah!"

"Such a beautiful pose!"

"So adorable!"

"Daddy can we go home? Mommy's gonna be mad if we don't go soon..." Becka broke off, closing her eyes tightly. Her head felt like it was going to explode. That clonk only further increased her headache!

A hand was placed on her forehead, "You have a fever. The moment we get home, it's bath then bed young lady."

At the moment she could care less if she had to do a cartwheel in a tutu. "Bye bye council."

"Bye Becka-can~" The chimed as Pein walked out.

Neither said a thing as he walked down the hallway, recieving A TON of stares from everyone. Becka's chin rested comfortabley on his shoulder and she glared at the people once they past. Fortunatly, it looked like a pout, making some of them smile, giggle, or stare.

...Damn it.

Even when they reached the outside, everyone stared.

_'So what if the god of Amegakure was walking down the street with a child in his arms? These people should learn to mind their own damn bussiness!'_

Becka stopped her inner rant, _'Wow, I'm grouchy...'_

Focusing once more on the village around her, she came to a weird discovery. They weren't moving.

"Dad?" She asked lifting her head and glancing up at him.

"That coat of yours is not meant to keep rain out for long." Was all he said before entering a clothing store. She had just noticed this.

Once inside, he set her down. "Pick a coat from this section." He ordered softly, pointing to the aisle with what is seemed to be hundreds of multicolored coats and cloaks.

Becka went into chibi mode as she levitated down the aisle. There were so many to choose from...

Something caught her eyes and she glanced. There hung a light green soft 'n' fuzzy coat with orange trimmings and an adorable hood. It felt soft on his fingertips and she looked over at Pein. He seemed to understand and nodded slightly.

The clerk behind the counter let out a startled squeek as Pein approached, clearly she hadn't noticed his arrival from all the people peering in through the glass.

"G-good day sir..." She stammered, shakily ringing the item up. "That'll be 25000($25) r-ryo..."

Becka stood on her tippy toes and peeked over the counter and watched the lady carefully.

"Is daddy really scary miss?"

The clerk casted a look on her and relaxed, "No, just a little intimidating." She answered honestly. _'A little my ass.'_

Pein helped her remove her old coat, and slipped on the new one. Then, he settled her on his hip before exiting.

"Hey that was the little girl I was telling you about!" Becka's ear perked.

"You mean the one who asked you for directions?"

"Yeah! I didn't know she was the god's daughter!"

"I'm more surprised that the god of Amegakure is here! Walking down the street!" Came another voice.

Curious now, she lifted her head and stared at the group of three. They stared as well.

Becka smiled cutely and shyly waved.

The only female waved back, grinning.

"She's so cute!"

"I wish I had a camera!"

The whispering around them gradually grew louder.

"I wish the God's son was here to!"

"Ne?"

"The one who was in the market place about a month ago."

"You mean the one with the scary two bodyguards?"

Becka burried her face in Pein to hide a snort. She could see Kuzu being scary, but Hidan? No.

"Hold on." Pein said and the next thing she knew, they were in the forest. She glanced behind and was surprised. Where was the village?

Pein shifted her to his back and took off in a sprint. Nothing was said during most of the ride. No scolding? Was he still mad? But he hugged her right? And got her a new coat.

"Why are you crying Becka?"

The question caught her off guard.

She was crying?

"I'm not-"

"Don't you lie." He said, breaking her off, "Why did you run away like that? Everyone was extremely worried." His voice was soft, but stung like a thousand needles.

"Because I wanted to p-prove I wasn't a kid." She whimpered, increasing her hold on him, "You wouldn't have done that if I was b-big."

"You're right."

She blinked.

"But you're much younger now and due to your current form, everyone can't treat you normally. They're more protective and will try to smoother you from any danger. Like crawling through airducts."

"Sorry..."

"I'm sorry too."

Nothing else was said.

Becka thanked sweet Neptune when she saw a familiar cave up ahead. Home!

The moment they were under a roof, she wiggled down and went to run up the stairs, but he legs gave out and she facefaulted.

Pein went to see if she was alright, but stopped. "Gonna live?"

"Y-yeah." The strawberry replied, getting back up, "Just tripped on-gyaah!"

Now he went to check on her. Crouching down he felt her forehead, "Hm, are you dizzy?"

"No!"

He stared.

"Yes..."

Pein hauled her up over his shoulder and ignoring her shouts of protest, he walked upstairs. Upon entering the bathroom, he set her down on the toilet and started the bath water.

Once filled, he turned to her, "Undress and get in, I'll be back with your pajamas."

"But, you-"

He left.

Becka huffed and threw off her coat. So bossy! She kicked off her pants, shirt, socks, etc. and climbed in.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Pein came back in. Upon instinct, she covered up what her hands could. "Get out!"

"You have a fever, your legs aren't working properly, and I can't have you hurting yourself." He said placing the clothes down. "I'm not comfortable with this either."

"Then get Konan!"

"She, along with _every_one else, is out searching for you still. So we're stuck together."

"This is going to be the most awkward bath I've ever heard..." She grumbled, making him laugh slightly. "You're telling me."

And with a flushed face, Becka grabbed the cup.

xXx

"Arms up."

Becka nodded and rose her arms as Pein slipped her Pj shirt over. He hauled her up under her armpits and settled her on his hips. "Now I know there's someone here who will be more than happy to see you."

"Mathew?" She guessed, with a large yawn.

"Backa!" Mathew squeeled as Pein and she entered. "Backa Backa Backa!"

Once set on the bed, she crawled over to the squirming baby and put him on her lap. Mathew grabbed her pinky finger and stared up at her, his green eyes watering.

"I know I know, I'm sorry." She cooed, gently flicking his nose.

"Becka, it's time for bed now alright? I don't want that fever rising."

She nodded and fiddled a bit, "Can you...stay here?"

Pein knew he couldn't say no. "Alright."

xXx

Kisame was in for a huge surprise when he came back first to the base. He silently dashed through the halls with a camera in hand and skidded to a halt.

Stepping in the room, he snapped pictures.

On them was Pein with each arm wrapped around Becka And Mathew. Both kids were on either side of him and it was something Kisame _had_ to photograph for later.

Or for blackmail.

Either or.

**:'3**


	70. Dessert never tasted so sweet

"Aren't they so adorable?"

"Kisame, you better print out pictures for all of us, un."

"I will."

Becka let out a mewl of protest from the noises and nustled closer to Pein, not really giving a damn about who was watching her. She just wanted to sleep.

"Aw~"

"That's a sign that we should leave."

-Two Days Later-

Becka hummed mindlessly as she colored in her coloring book. "_The king and his men, killed the queen in her bed, and bound her in her bones. The seas be outs and by the powers, yo ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall die_~"  
>While she hummedsang, Pein and Konan watched from across the kitchen. "You sure her fever's down?" The kunoichi whispered, watching the strawberry kick her legs back and forth.  
>"Yeah, but I'm still checking her fever regularly."<br>"Hey daddy, do you wanna color too?" Becka called, glancing over her shoulder to them. Seeing his face, she widened her eyes cutely. "Please?"  
>He smiled warmly, "I don't see why not."<br>Konan left them to their fluff scene and went to wake Mathew from his nap. She was certainly surprised to see Deidara playing with him. The bomber was holding Mathew under the pits and lifted him in the air, making a cute noise everytime Mathew went up. He was sitting criss cross and hadn't seemed to of noticed her presence yet.  
>Now she could either embarress him to no extent, or leave them to their play.<br>Embarress.  
>"Never figured you had a knack for kids." She mused, leaning in on the door frame. Deidara froze, Mathew giggled, and Konan sat infront. "Can he walk yet?"<br>Even though he was pink, he answered. "No, knees are still jello. They usually don't start walking till they're twoish, hmm."  
>Mathew made a pout face, then gripped his blonde locks. "Deiaaa!"<br>"So I take it you two are on good terms?" The kunoichi asked reaching out for the baby. Deidara handed him over. "Only until he returns to his normal age, yeah."  
>She sighed, "I honestly don't want them to grow up."<br>Mathew gave her a glare. He was clearly not happy with that comment. Deidara seemed to of agreed with him. "They're cute in all, but I'de rather prefer them to a more mature, yeah."  
>"Because then you'd have to wait thirteen years to be with Be-cka~" Konan hummed, cradeling Mathew close.<br>"Not gonna deny or confirm, un." Deidara replied simply, making Konan nod. "Smart one you are Dei."

xXx

"Daddy, can I have dessert after dinner?" Becka asked eagerly, shoving another spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

From across the table, Kisame and Deidara snickered at Pein's new title.

"Yes _daddy_," Kisame mimiked, "Can I have dessert too?"

He reply was a plate of mashed potatoes in his face. Deidara pointed and laughed, but was greeted with the same thing.

Becka giggled and when both snapped their heads over to her, she innocently took another bite of her food.

"Hey Leader-sama?" Kakuzu asked, eyeing the shark and blonde in amusement, "When will we depart for our mission to retrieve the two tails?"

"Tomorrow." He answered briskly.

"Can I go to?"

"No Becka."

"But whyyyyyyyyyyy?"

"Because I said so." He said matter of factly. Becka stuck her tongue out and took another chomp on her spoon. Konan, who was currently feeding Mathew(Only Mathew allowed her and Becka to feed him), glanced at the immortal duo. "Don't be late this time."

Hidan scoffed, "Bitch please, Jashin is waaaay more important than your stupid fucking schedule."

Becka blinked, "But if you're gone for a long time, I won't be able to see you..."

An arrow of guilt shot the zealot through the chest.

"B-b-but Jashin-"

"And Mathew'll miss you..."

Another arrow.

Hidan doubled over and spluttered out an. "Okay." making other Akatsuki around him, snicker. Becka's 'skills' were certainly not to underestimate.

"Becka-chan," Tobi asked brightly, "What are you doing after dinner?"

The five year old shrugged. "Coloring." She straightened up, "You wanna color too?!"

"Sure!"

"I'm coloring too, yeah!" Deidara declared.

Everyone stared at him and his random outburst.

Becka grinned ear to ear, "Okays! Just don't pwess to hard on the crayons like dad or they'll break."

A depressing cloud of anguish formed over Leader-sama's head and he started muttering. "Not my fault...crayons weak..." Konan gave him a comforting pat on the back. "There...there...?"

"Don't cry daddy!" Becka encouraged, pointing a spoon at him. "We have doors for that sort of things!"

"Where'd you learn that?" Kisame asked the firey eyed child.

"Icha Icha books! When a man starts crying, the lady takes him behind closed doors and-"

"BECKALYNN!"

The strawberry turned her head cutely. "Yes Dad~?"

"Where in the seven hells did you get one of those things?!"

She pointed at thin air. "Bob! Bob gave me it!" Seeing the look of disbelief, she puffed out her cheeks. "He slipped it under my pillow!"

"Whose is it." Pein asked, in a rather stern, commanding voice. Everyone there started to sweat nervously. Becka twindled her forefingers. "Well," She began, somewhat awkwardly, "I've been told it was a good book and curiousity abused me until...yeah."

"How many?"

"Eh?" She glanced up in confusion.

"How many do you have? If memory serves, Jirayia made three."

"One..."

"Becka...!"

"Honest! I bought one before I was turned into a kiddie! Konan and I went to get some groceries and BAM there it was!"

Kisame gasped dramatically. "My Imoto's perverteeeeeed! He wailed, making the strawberry glare. "Coming from the guy who has all three Icha Icha books under his matress!" She snapped, making him coil defensively. Hidan started laughing and she turned to him. "You had even more wowser stuff!"

Leader-sama narrowed his eyes dangerously at the two Akatsuki members for having their 'personal' items so easy to find.

Becka then turned and blinked cutely at him. "And should we all know what _you_ have?"

Shit.

"Fine, you keep the book, but no reading it until you return to your normal age." He said, ignoring the snickers from his members.

The strawberry nodded and jumped off the chair, "Icecream time!" _'And it's going to taste soooo sweet.' _She thought eviley.

**T~T Short and WAY over due. Had a SERIOUS brain fart this chappie and I hope not to have another one anytime soon. REiveW~?**


	71. Poor Kisame

**Bookworm: 'Bout the last chapter Becka...**

**Becka: Why does everyone ask abotu that?!**

**Bookworm: It's not about the book thing, I mean you're sixteen, you're bound to be curious.**

**Becka: What are you, my therapist?**

**Bookworm: How did you know about their 'secret' items?**

**Becka: *Huff* What else do you do when there's nothing to do? You go through other peoples' stuff!**

**Bookworm: Ohhhhhh**

**Becka: What were YOU thinking? **

**Bookworm: ...START THE NEXT CHAPTER! O-O"**

Becka glared at the wrapped box before her. Colors of orange and blue swirled around it with a blue bow on top glowed before her.

Kisame stood over her, grinning. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to open it?"

She glanced up at him. "Why?"

"Because you want to know what's inside."

"Why would I?"

"Open it and you'll know."

The five year scowled (Inwardly she was squealing with joy). "I am not going to act like a child and- HEY!"

Kisame was already across the kitchen, present in hand. Becka stared after him in disbelief, staring the brightly colored box down. She got out of the chair and waddled after him. "Nii-san." Beck went to rech for a gift, but the shark held it higher.

"You didn't want it, so I'm going to return it." He said nonchallant, leaving the kitchen. Becka stared wide eyed, arm half extended.

Then she suddenly hit the floor and started crying. The shark heard this and glanced over his shoulder, he was completely surprised. "Uh...Becka?"

"Buh I wah box!" The five year old cried, voice muffled by the floor. Her arms were placed upwards and legs were straight. Kisame coughed in amusement as he kneeled down. "Becka, if you really wanted the present, you just could have said so."

Becka shifted a little, but said nothing.

Kisame set the gift down next to her and left. He ran into Deidara just outside the kitchen on the livingroom couch. "What's with all the noise, hmm?"

He shrugged, grinning. "Reverse psychology."

(Kisame you prick XP)

Becka peeked through her arms and stared at the colorful gifted box. Should she? Nii-san did leave it here...

Fuck it.

Sitting up and fisting her misty eyes, Becka tentively pulled the ribbon and ripped the wrapping off. Curiousity reaching it's peek, she tore the box. The inside glowed.

She reached her hands in and pulled out a doll. My is wasn't just a plain regular ugly barbie dool: This doll had long braided redish pink hair going down her back with the most beautiful purple eyes she had ever seen. Her rosey cheeks seemed to compliment her pink lips and small nose. Lovely dark blue overalls were strapped over her shoulder with a long sleeved white shirt.

Becka was now in chibi form as she held the doll up, acting as if it were a gift from kami himself. "I shall call her...Aki Hana!"

Ironic right?

"KISAAAAAAME!" She hollored, running out of the room. The shark was sitting on the couch next to Deidara, watching something about explosions? "NII-SAN!" She yelled, leaping over the couch and landing on his lap, doll still in hand. Then she went on to smoother him to death in hugs.

Deidara watched enviously as the scene played out before him. After the smoother fest, she sat on his lap, still holding the doll.

"So what did you name her?" The shark asked, grinning ear to ear.

"Aki Hana!"

His grin increased, "Oh really?"

"Uh-huh!" She nodded, holding the doll up to Deidara. "She's really purty! Prettier than you!"

"I'm sure I'm prettier, yeah." The blonde said, crossing his arms defensively.

Becka fiddled with the doll, consumed by it's beauty while the shark shot the bomber a smug look saying: 'Haha, she's sitting on MY lap, not yours!'

Deidara's eyebrow twitched, "Becka, why don't you show Mathew you're new friend, hmm?" Immediatly Kisame paled.

Becka put a finger to her chin before slidding off and climbing up the steps. "Mathew!"

Poor Kisame...

**Short, sweet, review. It's as simple as that. :)**


	72. The Camera

_About a week or so later_

Becka hummed cheerfully as she fiddled with Aki Hana at the kitchen table. Konan was making dinner and couldn't help but gush at her cuteness. Her hair was in a single braid like her doll's and there was a smilie face sticker on her cheek. And just to top it all off, she had on a pink tutu.

Konan cooed silently before turning back to the stove. Hidan and Kakuzu left for their mission ealier this evening and it was really cute watching Becka put macaroni necklaces on them before they left. She claimed they were good luck charms to protect them during their mission. Yeah, how sweet can she get? Becka's mind was now almost in sync with her five year old body. She had occasional sixteen year old moments and maturity, but all and all, she was childish.

Anywho, Mathew was taking his daily nap(after crying because of the absence of Hidan) and would be woken within an hour or so. All was peaceful believe it or not. Tobi and Zetsu were sent off on a spy mission a few days ago(Becka made necklaces for them too), Leader-sama was off to Amegakure for a council meeting, and Deidara was up in his room with Sasori, doing whatever artists did during free time. Yup, peaceful.

The kunoichi set the pan off the burner and started to boil up some water for rice. Couldn't have a dinner without rice, right?

Leaning against the counter, she watched Becka play and a thought came to mind. _'A picture like this will certainly be made into a portrait and hung on the wall.' _She mused, body flickering out of there to get her camera. Konan decided to walk back instead of flicker back. The angle would be cuter if it were at the doorway.

"Hey Becka!" She cheerfully called, raising the camera up, "Smile!"

The strawberry glanced up and the flash went off. Her eyes grew to the size of tennis balls and she started to shake violently.

"...Becka...?"

Not a moment after, the five year old shoved past her and disappeared up the stairs, screaming. Chakra levels flared at the sound and Konan took off in pursuit; Wondering if the camera was set Becka off. She ran into Kisame and Itachi on the second level.

"What's going on?!" The shark demanded, the moment he saw her.

"I donno, I took a picture and she took off like the devil was chasing her." Konan replied in a slight pant. The Uchiha's ear perked, "I can't hear her anymore, we best find her soon."

Splitting up ot cover more ground, Konan couldn't help but wonder where the two artists were.

xXx

"Geez Danna, mood much?" Deidara said, brushing the knots out of his hair. "Not my fault my hair's sexier than yours, yeah."

The puppet scoff, "What girl in her right mind would prefer a he-she over me?"

The blonde bristled at the comment, but pushed it away with a smirk. "Be~cka. She likes me waaay more than you."

Sasori blinked in surprise. "Ow, that actually stung a bit."

Deidara stuck his tongue out. "Truth hurts don't it, hmm?"

He was fixing to reply when a scream made them bolt to their feet, chakra flaring in alarm. The scream stretched for another few seconds before coming to a stop. Deidara was the first to the door. He swung open the door and a strawberry flew into his arms, knocking him over on his rear. It took a good second or two to realise what had just happened.

"Becka? You alright, un?"

She didn't reply, but burrowed her face further into his chest. Now in normal situations he may have blushed or laughed, but not in this time. He wrapped his arms around her and placed the shaking five year old on his lap.

Sasori watched as the scene unfolded before him. What was wrong with Becka? He had never seen her like this before. This was completely different from the time she had ran in when there was a thunderstorm and slept with Deidara. She looked absolutely terrified.

It was silent, only the occasional sob or hiccup sliced through the thick atmosphere. Suddenly Konan bursted in. "BECKA!"

Becka flinched, and clung tighter to Deidara.

Sasori quickly stood and ushered Konan out. Closing the door behind him he recieved a clonk to the head. Rubbing the now swollen bump, he glared.

"And what was that for?" He asked coldly.

"Becka, I see her _now_."

The puppet gulped. Damn she was scary! Thankfully he kept his freakout inside his mind. "She ran to Deidara, which means she wants to be comforted by him. You stomping in there like a herd of buffalo certainly isn't going to help." He literly shrank under her demonic gaze. "S-so what happened any-anyway?"

The kunoichi returned to her worry worry mother position(Sasori breathed in relief). "All I did was take a picture..." -Insert clueless look-

"Maybe that's the reason." Came Itachi's voice. Both turned their heads and in came the Uchiha. "It appears to me that Becka is truamatized of cameras."

"Ehhhh, why?" Konan tilted her head, a quesiton mark floating just above her. Sasori blinked, the realization dawning on him. "She did freeze when Kisame took a picture of her.**(1)**" He mumbled out loud. "But why Deidara I wonder..."

"He _is_ the person she feels the most comfortable with." Itachi explained briefly, "And also Leader-sama isn't here."

"What about meeeeee?" Came Kisame's whine from down the hall. "I'm her awesome big bro riiiiiiight?"

Itachi had that 'I'm not fixing to explain this to you' look and turned to the other two. "I suggest we migrate away from the door, ne?"

xXx

Deidara gently tucked the sleeping Becka in and crept out of the room. He went down the hall and the moment he rounded, he was surrounded.

Shit.

"What she say?!" Konan demanded first. Her fists up like she was going to use 'em. Kisame was anime crying, Sasori looked concerned, and Itachi, well, he just looked as emotionless as ever. "She's asleep, yeah?"

"Why was she crying?!"

"I donno." He said shrugging, "She fell asleep."

Konan threw her hands up in frusturation. Itachi sniffed the air, "Is something burning?"

"HOLY SHIT I LEFT THE STOVE ON!" The kunoichi dashed down the hall and disappeared. Sasori put a hand to his bleeding ears. "I liked it better when Becka and Mathew were older, Konan's 'motherly' side is literly killing me." He grumbled.

"Hn." Itachi turned his gaze back to the blonde. "Was there anything specific she kept repeating when crying?"

All eyes went to him, so he had to explain. "Normally when kids or adults cry, they latch onto one phrase that means something to them. Like: 'It's not my fault' or 'Why'."

Then all the eyes shifted to the blonde. Deidara wanted to punch Itachi's face in for asking that. Becka said something that still sent a rush of shivers up his spine. "She kept saying 'Don't touch me don't touch me' over and over, yeah..." He mumbled.  
>"WHAAAAT?!" A flash of orange flew by and leaped onto Deidara's back. "Is Becka-chan okay?!" Due to the laws of gravity, Deidara slammed face down on the ground and Tobi sat criss cross on his back.<p>

'_Of course Zetsu wouldn't be here to put a damn leash on Tobi.'_ Deidara thought irritably. "Get off, un!"

Tobi stood up and ducked an incomnig blow from the blonde. "Deidara-senpai's so mean!" He whined, "Tobi just wants to know what's wrong with Becka-chan!"

"Konan took a picture of her and she flipped." Kisame said, his mind in deep troubled thought. "But what would a camera have to do with someone touching her?"

A killer intent leaking from Tobi and it suddenly vanished, some wondering if it were there to begin with. "Is Becka-chan okay?"

"She's alseep right now." Itachi replied, eyeing the masked man almost warily. "So don't try sneaking in there either."

"What if she has a nightmare?"

"Then Deidara will comfort her. He was the one she ran to, therefore he'll be the one to sooth her."

And that was that.

**-_- Let me get one thing straight, I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! So stop sending me PM's asking that! School's got me in a bind and I can't update regularly like I did back in the summer. So NAAAAH!**


	73. Crack chapter, Insane Mathew!

Mathew laughed menacingly as he shoved his head through the hole of his shirt. "I'm back bitches!" He screamed, dashing out. His legs wobbled and he smacked the floor with his face. "FUCK! WHY DIDN'T THAT HURT?!"

He pushed himself on his bottom and rubbed his red face. "Hmm, I wonder if Becka's back to her old age too?" The thirteen year old got to his feet and ran down the hall, singing the Badger badger song by Weebl. "SNAKE A SNAKE~ OHHHH IT'S A SNAAAAKE!" He sang, doing a cartwheel, slamming into a moving plant. Mathew gave him a glare. "If I wasn't so happy right now I'd spray you with pesticide!" Then he merrily skipped away. "BEEEECKAAAAAA!"

Zetsu blinked.

_"I think his insanity just got worse."_

**"Uh, not shit."**

Mathew rounded the corner and broke out into a run. He slammed head first into the unsuspected victum and watched him fall to the floor, fetus position. "I still hate you Tobi!" He snarled. Then Mathew giggled and went in search of Becka. He checked the kitchen, library, hell, even Pein's office, but no sister.

"Hm." He said, holding his chin in a thinkful thought. "If I were Becka, where would I-" He snapped his fingers. "Barbie and Ken's room!"

Reaching his desired destination, Mathew was supoer duper surprised to see Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Konan all standing there by the artists' room. No one spotted him.

He sighed.

_'So many possibilities...'_

Settling with the usual, Mathew rolled his shoulders and switched to scope mode. _'Perfect.'_ And in a blink of an eye, he had Sasori in a head lock; One arm clenched tightly over his neck while the other one give him a killer noogie.

"Mathew!" All cried in surprise(Except Itachi, he's too 'cool' for that).

Mathew, getting thrown to the ground and having his arm twisted back by Sasori, laughed. "Mercy mercy mercy!"

The tick marks on the puppet increased ten fold and there was a loud pop. Mathew then broke down into hysterical laughter. "It's hurts sooo much!" He laughed, gripping his dislocated shoulder. Konan bent down and snapped it back into place. All watched as he broke down into a massive fit of giggles. "Is he drunk, yeah?"

"Shut up Barbie!" He snapped, all signs of giddiness gone as he shoved a finger at his chest. "You lay a finger on my sister and I'm gonna-heh, heheheheheh. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Is this a side effect?" Kisame whispered to his partner who shrugged. "Possibily..."

Mathew sat up. "But seriously, where's Becka?" His gaze drifted to the door. "Is she asleep?" A few of them exchanged uneasy glances, debating whether to ask him about Becka's fear of cameras.

The door suddenly cracked open and there stood a grumpy looking Becka. The five year old fisted her eyes tiredly. "Why's Mathew so big?" She asked with a yawn. Her cuteness scale off the charts. Even the great Uchiha had to clenched his crossed arms to keep himself from hugging her. Hearts sprung in Mathew's eyes and little cupoid angles danced around him. "OMG I LOVE YOU!" Becka gapped as Mathew picked her up into a bone crushing hug. "H-help!" She managed to cry out before Deidara ripped the squeeling Mathew off.

The strawberry stumbled back, panting slightly. But that stopped as she crossed her arms. "Why is he big," She demanded. "And not me?!"

All sighed, totally forgetting today's event until Itachi spoke. "About earlier.."

Becka froze visibily. Mathew blinked, chewing on a finger. "Ne? What Mr. Emo talkin' about?" He asked, continuing to gnaw.

_WHAM!_

All jumped as the door slammed. Only a faint outline of Becka remained. "Silly rabbit!" Mathew crackled, "Dicks are for kids!"

Several eyebrows raised.

"Mathew, do you know why Becka's afraid of cameras?"

"Noooooo~" He slurred, now findling with his shirt. "She never liked cameras 'cos of Jeremy." Mathew layed down and reached up towards the roof. "Did you know at least five people has been murdered for unfriending someone via Facebook?"

"What the fuck is Facebook, hmm?"

Mathew wrapped his arms around the blonde's leg. "SO INNOCENT!" He cried. Deidara jerked his foot away and scowled. "Who's Jeremy?"

"According to suicide statistics, Monday is the favored day for self-destruction. And guess what day it is~!" Mathew sang, rolling over to Kisame. "Fishy! You and Sir Isaac Newton has something in common!"

Kisame blinked, "Eh? Mathew, I think you should-"

"Newton died a virgin and so shall you!" The shark's eyebrow twitched madly as Mathew popped a thumb in his mouth.

Konan facepalmed. "Okay he's totally useless, Sasori! Take him to the medic room and keep him busy or something."

The puppet glared. "No."

"And why not?"

"Because unless you want him to die in the next hour, you'd make someone else take him." He said deadpinned.

The kunoichi frowned. "Okay then, Kisame-"

"Come back here you little bastard!" Kisame roared, swinging his Samehade around, trying to cut Mathew the hell up.

"Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Deidara?"

"You take him, yeah."

"But-"

Mathew grabbed her arm. "I don't see why you and Sama-Leader aren't together. We all know you're fuck buddies, but if you actually commit yourselves then-" He didn't get to finish as Konan slapped a hand over his mouth and poofed away.

Everyone snickered before dealing at the problem at hand.

Becka.

**This is sort of a crack chapter, felt that Mathew needed one dedicated to himself. Next chapter will be more cereal though. REvieth!**


	74. Jeremy

**Becka Neko**

_Six year old Becka stared curiously at the new orphan. His black hair shinned in the light and she wondered faintly if he used fireflies to make it shine like that. She watched, hiding from around the corner as Eva gently escorted the teen down the hall._

_Did his mommy and daddy leave him too? Or did an Angel steal them away? She had remembered Eva telling her it wasn't nice asking about older ophans' parents 'cos it was rude and would hurt their feelings. "B-Becka? What are you h-hiding like th-that?" She jumped and whipped around. "Trisha! Don't scare me!"_

_Trisha flinched and looked down. "S-Sorry..."_

_Becka patted the four year old on the head. "I'm sorry for yelling." She apoligized. Eva had told her to always be nice to Trisha 'cos something bad happened to her before she came. Becka figured it had to due with the cast on her head or something. "I think Kelsey's in the nursery with Mathew, why don't you see if she needs your help?" She asked sweetly._

_Trisha nodded. "Yeah! Sissy's gonna need help!" _

_Watching her leave, the six year old focused on her task at hand: Finding out more about the new kid! She knew every single orphan in the entire house. Down to their birthday and favorite color! _

_Becka prided herself in knowing this and subconsciously puffed out her chest. She found Eva and the new kid in one of the boys' dorms. Becka scrunched her face up. 'This place is still icky!'_

_'Just like boys!' Her inner gawked, sounding like she was choking on the smell._

_'You sure said it Becks!' She agreed, poking her head in further._

_"-And this is the most nosiest orphans you'll find." She jumped as a hand was gestured over to her. "Jeremy, this is Becka, Becka, meet Jeremy."_

xXx

Becka sat, back pressed against the door, ignoring the calls and knocks from the other side. Her eyes stared across the room, rested on the window. The rain pounded against the glass and she flinched as a flash of lightening lit up the room. It was starting to get dark now and tonight there was going to be a large thunderstorm. She had lived her long enough to know the difference among the force of rain and wind speed.

The strawberry shuffled her knees closer to her chest and she sighed._ 'Can't stay like this forever.'_

**'No shit, you're gonna have to tell them now since you ran away screaming and crying.'** Her inner said matter of factly.** 'I suggest you man up and tell them.'**

_'It's not as easy as you say it is.'_ She retorted back, somewhat happy to have someone to talk too. _'Then I'd have to remember all of it and I don't feel like crying myself to sleep again.'_

**'Either go out there and explain yourself, or stay here and sit through the incoming thunderstorm.'**

Her lower lip trembled. She shakily raised to her feet and rubbed her bare arm. Now how she was going to go about this, she had no clue.

There was no way she could tell everyone outside. The thought made her knees go weak. Taking a deep breath, she swung open the door. Everyone outside the room was startled by the sudden action and using this opportunity, Becka grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him in. She slammed the door once more and locked it.

By now her heart was running a marathon and her hands were clammy. Her mind was trying to get over the shock of the unordered action done by her body. Inner was cheering her on, and that made her feel a little more confident.

Deidara was sitting in the middle of the floor, his hands placed comfortably in his lap. Becka scratched the back of her head and tried to let out a nervous laugh, but nothing came out. Next thing she knew, she was between the bed and nightstand, back against the wall.

Silence.

Even though her face was buried in her knees, she felt his blue eye bore on her. She lifted her face slightly and blink. Where did he-

Oh, he was right next to her.

Hm.

...

"Shit!" She jumped and hit her head on the nightstand, then whithered back down; Her hands placed firmly on her throbbing head.

The blonde beside her let out a small snort of laughter. Through teary eyes she shot his a glare. "S'not funny!"

"Sorry, un." He mused, patting her head.

'Damn ninja.'

"Damn ninja. That's what you just said, right?"

She blinked, jaw dropped.

"Your just that easy to read, hmm."

Becka pouted, but said nothing and they sat there in a comfortablish silence. Well, it was comfortable for Deidara, but not so much with Becka.

"The rain outside's really picking up, yeah." Deidara said nonchallant. "It's gonna be a big one tonight."

"Yeah..."

"I use to be afraid of thunderstorms you know." He said suddenly, makjing her head snap over ot him in surprise. "You were?"

"Yup, it was so bad, I always hid under my bed with my favorite blanky for hours on end. It took my Sensei forever to pry me outta there!" He motioned to the pillow, "Don't tell anyone this, but I've still got that blanket inside my pillow."

"No kid?!"

"I'm serious, un."

"How'd you get over your fear?"

"I never did." He answered honestly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I still frightened at times. Like tonight, I'd probably won't sleep well, yeah."

Becka frowned. "But when I sleep with you in the storm, you go right to sleep...?"

Deidara blushed in embarressment. "Well yes, but that's because there's someone to comfort me, yeah."

She grinned. "So we both benefit!"

"Yeah."

Becka hugged herself tighter. "I use to like getting my picture taken ya know." She mumbled, "Every year Eva took a family picture of all the orphans in the orphanage. I always stood in the front, holding my stuffed Valentine puppy." She smiled at the memory. "Yeah, I knew I was Eva's favorite. I looked just like her deceased daughter Jana. But I didn't really care. I was happy enough to have a parental figure like her."

Deidara sighed. "You know you don't to tell me, I can guess what probably happened, hmm."

She shook her head angrily. "I wasn't raped!" She snapped, startling him. "Why does everyone think that?!"

"Now I didn't-" He began, but was cut off.

"Yeah right!" She said snarled. "You had it written call over your face! Don't lie!"

Deidara's shoulders sagged. "Sorry, Becka. You said 'don't touch me' and when Mathew said something about a guy named Jeremy, we sorta just guessed, hmm." He answered truthfully, feeling an enormous amount of relief wash over him. "So what really happened?"

Becka took a deep breath, trying to settle her rattling nerves. "There was this new kid at the orphan. Jeremy Standlers..."

xXx

_"JEREMY!" Becka called, swinging into the playroom. "DINNER TIME!"_

_Fifteen year old Jeremy put down the book he was reading and smiled. "Okay, tell Eva I'll be down in a minute."_

_The six year old entered the playroom, her toes wriggling against the foamy puzzled flooring. Her hands were behind her back as she loomed over his shoulder. "Watcha readin'?"_

_On the book were drawn pictures of cut open people. "Wow!" Her eyes sparkled, "Did you draw them yourself?!"_

_Jeremy chuckled. "Yeah, they're nothing compared to my own works of art. Did you know an adult body has five liters of blood? One slice to a main artery and the person will bleed out in minutes." There was an odd tune in his voice, but Becka ignored it as she zoomed in closer. "Do you also know a child's neck is easier to break than those of an adult?" She felt a hand wrapped firmly around her neck and all supply of oxygen was cut off. She clawed at her neck, trying to breath in, yet no air could enter. "One twist and you'd be killed instantly." He let go and Becka stumbled back, holding her now bruised neck crying._

_"EVA!" She screamed, running out. "JEREMY HURTED MEEEEEE!"_

xXx

Becka felt herself feeling her neck tentively. "I always thought he was different, but I was always told not to judge someone too harshly. After Jeremy choked, me Eva soon began to grow wary. Children at the orphanage started to get bruises and come crying with cut up arms and legs. No one said who it was, but I think Eva knew. She started isolating Jeremy from the other kids and didn't say why." She sighed. "At first I thought it was because he was going to get adopted soon and didn't want us getting attached...but me being the complete idiot I was, still saw him."

xXx

_"Jeremy! I brought you somes cake!" Becka called, holding out a vanilla cake slice iced in strawberry icing. "Tada~!"_

_Jeremy smiled and accepted the cake before chomping down. Becka sat down and watched joyfully. It had been two months since he'd choked her and all was forgiven and Becka felt as though they had made progress. His favorite color was crimson, he wanted to be a surgic man when he grew up some more, and he liked cutting things open! She was still pretty steamed at him for cutting Puppy open, but Eva stitched him back together so all was well at the moment. _

_"Jeremy?"_

_"Yeah?" He said, placing the empty plate down and picking up his book to draw more bloody pictures._

_"Why do you hurt all the kids here?"_

_"Because it's fun." He answered, not giving it really much thought._

_"How? You pushed Trisha downstairs and now she's at the docters again for a brain hurt." Becka rubbed her cheek. "And yesterday Karen was acting really really afraid of you. She ran away crying. What you do to her?" She remembered Kylie and Todd acting the same way to._

_Jeremy patted her on the head with a strange in his eyes. "I'll tell you when you get a little older. It's a secret only big kids know."_

_She puffed out her cheeks angrily. "I know how babies are made and where they come from! I know more than you! Tell me!" Todd was only a year older then her so that meant she was big enough!_

_The elder kid shrugged. "Maybe later, right now I don't think Eva's really happy with me at the moment."_

_"Maybe it's 'cos you keep hurting everyone." She said smartly._

_Jeremy licked his lips. "It's all in good fun. None of them had died yet right?"_

_Becka fiddled with him shirt, feeling suddenly nervous. It isn't to hurt others, it made her feel really bad. Especially when they started crying._

_"But Skyler's missing. She was last seen playing near the woods where you were found and..." She broke off. _

_Jeremy was silent for a moment. Finally, he spoke. "Becka, you wanna play a game?"_

_The six year old perked up. "Yeah!" _

_The teen's bright green eyes stared at her and sparkled. "Do you know where Eva keeps her car keys and wallet?"_

_Becka blinked in confusion. "Why?"_

_"It's part of the game Becka."_

_She nodded. "Ohhhh...okay! Eva's keys are in the bin on the kitchen table and her wallet is usually inside her room inside her desk." Jeremy patted her on the head._

_"You're an expert Becka! Now go and get the keys and I'll get her wallet. Then go wait in the car. Preferribly the passanger's seat."_

_Becka bolted up and saluted him. "Roger!"_

_The strawberry ran down through the large house and went downstairs. She entered the kitchen nad climbed on the table._

_"Whatcha doin' Becka?"_

_She turned her head. "Hi Kesley!" _

_A blonde around her age with light blue eyes identified as Kelsey stared at her a little funny. "Hi Becka, what are you doing on the table?" She asked once more._

_The strawberry grinned. "I'm playing a game with Jeremy!" She announced making the other kid gap. "What?"_

_"Eva told you to stay away from him!" Kelsey glanced around, as if expecting him to come out of know-where and attack her. "I heard Karen telling Eva Jeremy touched her naughtily! Same thing with Todd too!"_

_Becka blinked. "They did the naughty together?"_

_Kelsey nodded. "Yeah! Eva calling the Police and they're coming over later soon to take him away." _

_Becka frowned as she slipped the keys in her overall pocket and sat up, her legs swinging over the ledge. "We're they takin' him?"_

_"I donno, but I saw on Tv they take mean people jail!" Kelsey said, biting her lower lip. "And I'm gonna tell her at dinner you were playing with him." Before Becka could beg her not to, the blonde turned heel and dashed away. The six year old snorted and slid off the counter. _

_"I'm not doing anything wrong so she can't spank me." She said to herself matter of factly as she went outside into the chilly parking lot. "And if she does," Becka said, climbing into the passanger's side, "I'll remind her she was the one who said not to isolate and shun other orphans."_

_After a few minutes of waiting, she saw Jeremy come jogging out, wallet in hand. Oddly enough there was something red on his shirt. "What's that?" She asked, as he slammed the door shut._

_"Give me the keys." He ordered, making her flinch. He started up the car and Becka grew soundingly alarmed. "What are you doing?"_

_"It's part of the game Becka." He answered, slamming on the pedal, making the car fly forward with a loud screeeech._

_The six year old buckled up quickly and gripped the side of the door as the car flew down the road. The forest off the road flew by in a blurr and within minutes they were out on another road. "Jeremy, where are we going?" She asked shakily, feeling tears prick in her eyes. "E-Eva isn't going to be-"_

_"You want to go back and ruin the game?" The teen asked icily, "You a quitter?"_

_Becka opened her mouth to retaliate, but closed it. Deciding that being quiet would be her best option. She wasn't a quitter! She always played the game until it was through! She stared out the window, watching as the cars and houses went by. The sky started to change colors and she found herself yawning._

_"Jeremy I hafta use the bathroom and I'm hungry to." Her stomach growled as if agreeing with her. Jeremy licked his lips. "Does McDonalds sound good?"_

_Becka nodded hastily. "I love McDonalds!"_

_He laughed. "McDonalds it is!"_

_And in no time at all, they were parked at the fast food parking lot, scarffing down on nuggets and burgers. "Eva would've never let me have these many nuggets!" While Jeremy had waited in line for their food, she went to use the bathroom._

_Now full and content, she yawned. "I'm tired Jeremy, is the game over yet?"_

_The fifteen year old shook his head. "Not yet." He said, starting the car back up. Becka couldn't help but wonder how he was that good of a driver. He wasn't even sixteen! The strawberry found herself growing even more tired and soon, she was asleep._

_A rough shake made her jerk her head up in surprise. "Where are we now?" She asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes._

_Jeremy was on her side opening the car door and helping her out. They were at an old looking hotel building. She shivered at the freezing wind. _

_"Common, I rented a room for the night." _

_Jeremy sounded really odd. "I think we should go home now." She said blowing into her hands. "Eva's gonna be really really worried about us."_

_"I said common!" He snapped, making her jump right out her sleep mode. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she jogged after him. Unaware of what to come..._

**TBC...**

**...**

**...**

**Pft, like i'm really that cruel! Unward with the story!**

_Entering the small room, she could feel something was wrong. That feeling in her gut the moment she entered the car earlier today was now back and stronger than ever._

**'Becka, I've got a bad feeling about this. Get your fucking ass out there right now!'**_ Her inny roared. Becka heard a click behind her and she froze._

_"Can't have anyone getting out can I _Be~cka_?"_

_A pair of hands grabbed her and she was thrown onto the bed. Fear lurched through her as hands started to undue her over alls. She started thrashing around and screaming as they were torn off of her. Jeremy pinned her down and crashed his lips onto her. His tongue forced it's way into her mouth, touching every inch he could reach._

_In retaliation, she bit down as hard as she could. A nasty metal tasting liquid filled her mouth as Jeremy pulled away with a scowl, blood running out and down his mouth. She tried running, but her shirt was grabbed and ripped off of her. Cool air hit her chest and she found herself on the bed once more, both hands pinned above her. _

_Something cold was placed firmly against her chest and when she looked, her face paled. _

_Knife._

_"Now stay there like a good girl or get a nasty booboo." Jeremy said sadistically, pressing down. She cried out in pain as blood drew out. The knife slowly went down to her white undies and cut the side. Whimpering softly as he repeated the action on the other side, she found herself now completely naked. "Now don't bite me or else I'll tear you to shreds."_

_He leaned down and the knife found itself against her neck. His lips met hers once more and she cried silently as the tongue entered once more._

_She wanted Eva, she wanted to be back at the orphanage in her warm arms. "Why?" She managed to choke out once he pulled away. _

_"Because it's fun." He answered, undoing his pants. Seeing this, Becka began to freak and thrash around once more. "LET ME GO!" She screamed, kicking and punching even harder than last time. Her screaming grew louder as she was punched in the face. Jeremy quickly grabbed a peice of her ripped shirt and tied it around her mouth, muffling the scream._

_"We can't have anyone hearing you now can I?" He said seductively, his hand slowly traveling down her chest. Tears streamed down her eyes and her inner was screaming something to her, but she barely heard as the hand starting touching her private part._

**'GRAB THE FUCKING KNIFE! GRAB IT GRAB IT GO!' **_She finally heard her Inner and she realized the hold on her wrists had loosened. Not even thinking second thoughts, Becka broke free and grabbed the knife. Becka plunged it into his side and he let out a cry._

_She grabbed the bed blanket and ran past him, into the bathroom. Locking the door shut, her eyes flashed frantically around. There!_

_A window!_

_Standing on top of the toilet, she let out a cry of fright as Jeremy pounded against the door. "You can't hid in there forever!" He shouted. Becka tried with all her might to open it, but it was locked from the outside. Next thing she knew, her hand was through the glass and unlocking it. Blood dripped down and pain racked her wrist, but she hardly felt it as she pushed open the window and crawled out. _

_Then she took off in a sprint._

_"I'm gonna get you and when I do you're gonna die a slow death!" She heard Jeremy screamed from behind her. The first thing she saw were trees and thats where she ran._

_Becka jumped over fallen logs and ran up hills, trying to put as much distance as she could between her and Jeremy. She heard twigs snapping behind her and her speed doubled. Thorn vines snagged at her bare feet and she tripped numerous times. _

_It wasn't until after she ran out onto a highway was when she stopped to catch her breath for a moment. After walking down the seemingly empty road, Becka re-entered the forest once more. She feared the thought of Jeremy driving down the road and seeing her, so she stayed in view of the highway and kept her ears pricked for any movement. _

_After all, forests were practically her backyard. She finally started to feel the numerous injuries all over her body and each movement made her wince in pain._

_The trees cleared and she saw lights. _'McDonalds...'

_Becka couldn't bring herself to enter the fast food joint, so she found a comforting place inside a fenced area with a large heater-like thing. The warm it blew off warmed her frozen body and she huddled next to it._

_The night time sky disappeared in a blink of an eye and she found herself unable to move. She simply sat there, the thin blanket as her only cover up._

_"Alright alright Jeffery I'll check the damn heater!" Came an annoyed yell making her flinch and push further against the wall and heater. A man in his mid-twenties entered the fenced in area and froze when he saw her. She let out a whimper and wrapped the blanket tighter around her._

_"Jesus!" He shouted, "Someone call 911! There's a kid here!" _

_Becka bit her lower lip and pushed herself harder into the corner as the man bent down and slowly made his way over to her._

_"My name's Joshua, what's yours?"_

_"B-B-Becka..." She studdered, teeth chattering. Joshua scooted closer._

_"And how old are you Becka?" _

_"Six..."_

_"Why don't you come inside with me and get warm? I'm sure you must be freezing out here." Seeing more blood on the blanket made him quicken his pace. "I'll fix those booboos on you okay?"_

_Becka shook her head. "He's gonna k-kill me."_

_"No one's going to kill you." Joshue promised, extending a hand. "Not while I'm around."_

_"NO!" She shouted, pushing him over before retreating back into the corner. Becka heard sirens and felt tears building up. Joshua backed out and it felt like an eternity before someone else entered. It was a woman in a police uniform. Her brown hair reached down to her shoulders and she had on an opened heavy coat._

_"Hi there, you must be Becka right?"_

_She slowly nodded, shaking. Whether it was from the cold or fright, neither would know._

_"I'm Officer Benson, do you think you can come with me?"_

_Becka shook her head. "He's gonna ki-kill me." More tears started to build up and the officer removed her coat. "You must be freezing," She said, leaning forward, "Here you go."_

_She snatched it and quickly threw it on. The sudden heat made her shoulders drop. At the moment, she could care less whether she was seen naked. "I want E-Eva..." _

_Benson stood up and extended an arm. "Come with me and you'll see Eva." She promised, smiling softly. Becka shakily stood up and did the buttons up before grabbing her hand. She went to take a step forward, but her legs gave out and she would've fallen if it weren't for Benson who caught her._

_"Easy now." The cop soothed, letting Becka lean on her for support as she limped out of the fenced area. Flashes of bright light blinded her and questions were shouted out at her._

_"What is your name!?"_

_"Who kidnapped you?!"_

_"Were you raped?!"_

_"How long have you been held captive?!"_

_"Was it your father?!"_

_Becka closed her eyes tight and felt Benson's arm wrap around her. "Shh Becka, just ignore them." But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. A hand grabbed her arm and forced her to whirl around. Her eyes opened and the bright lights flashed at her again. "Were you raped!?" The male reported demanded._

**'Piss off you bastard!' **_Inner shrieked. Becka let out a sharp cry and dropped to the ground sobbing in hysteria. She wanted someone to come and help her, but the only thing there were was bright flashing lights. Arms wrapped firmly around her and she felt herself being dragged away. "It's gonna be okay Becka." She heard Benson soothe._

_One moment she was riding in the back of an ambulance, and the next, on the white bed being wheeled away. Bright lights flashed all around her and there were shouts and screams. She started crying again. "I want Eva!" _

_The cart wheeled to a stop and nurses surrounded her. Everything was a blurr. Becka had a hard time keeping up of what was happening around her._

_The one thing she did see was Eva._

_"EVA!" She cried, leaping out the bed and running over to her. "I'm sorry, so sorry." She sobbed, clutching Eva's shirt tightly._

_Eva wrapped her arms around her and started to whispered comforting things to her. A docter coughed, making Eva look up. "Yes?"_

_"We need to do a rape kit on her, with you being her legal guardian we need your permission." Becka flinched and started shaking, knowing full well what a rape kit was. "No, please don't make me." She begged through her cries. "He didn't hurt me, I promise!"_

_Eva took a deep breath._

_"You have my permission."_

xXx

"I told her I didn't want to but she said yes!" Becka cried, burrying her face deeper into Deidara's shirt. "They said it wouldn't hurt but it did! It hurt so bad!"

Deidara hugged her tighter as she went on. "And they made me testify against Jeremy too! There were so many pictures and you know what they did?! They showed my pictures everywhere! Everywhere I looked there I was! Top of the charts on every paper known as the girl who was raped! No one wanted to adopt me! They all thought I'd be too mentally scarred! All because of those pictures!"

Deidara caressed her hair gently. By now the storm outside was raging and the lights flickered. Becka flinched and pressed closer to the blonde. "I promise that nothing like that will ever happen while I'm around, hmm."

The five year old hiccupped. "You should be a therapist or something." She said, laughing slightly at the stupidity of it all. Deidara's stomach growled and as if agreeing with it, Becka's did too; both blushed in embaressment.

"I think it's dinner time." The blonde mused, helping her up.

"I also think Mommy was making curry." Becka said with a gleeful smile. Deidara let the strawberry climb onto his back and he unlocked the door and stepped out.

"You know Becka, you are the strongest girl I have ever met, yeah." He said as he walked down the steps. Becka laughed slightly. "If you think I'm strong, you should meet some of the other orphans I live with. They'd make you criminals look like sissys."

The blonde scoffed, sounding offended, but Becka saw through that like water though a glass cup. Not another word was said as they neared the kitchen. Both knew everyone who had returned from their missions today was there. The moment they entered, everything went silent. All eyes went to Deidara and Becka.

Becka raised her chin a little higher and climbed down off of Deidara. She slid into her usual seat and Deidara took a seat beside her. Thunder rattled the house and Becka flinched slightly. She glanced at Deidara and with a curt nod for a green flag, he began the story.

It was short, simple, and to the point.

**:D Pretty long chapter right? Lolz, Deidara hiding his blanky inside his pillow was just soooo cute~!**


	75. Sorry readers! So what happened?

**SORRRIIEEE Mixed up the chapters on the stories DXXXX I was up late and I guess I f*cked up. **

"Itachiiiii!" Becka whined, "Mathew keeps bullyin' meeee!"

The Uchiha glanced up form his book. Becka was currently in a head lock recieving a noogie from Mathew truly. "Don't you go running behind Itachi!" The older kid said, "This is for all the times you bullied me!"

Itachi closed his book. "Mathew, if you keep doing that, what do you think Becka's gonna do to you once she's back to her normal age again?"

He shrugged, "Might as well get as many licks as I can ne?" His fisted her head again. "MATHEW STOOOOP IT!"

"Oh yeah, your little dogs aren't here today HAHA!"

Little dogs as in Tobi and Deidara.

Leader-sama sent them both on a mission together earlier today and Kisame was out with Konan(Weirdly) getting groceries for the incoming month. The only man ones left were Itachi(Obviously), Sasori, and Leader-sama. Zetsu rarely even showed, so it was somewhat quiet.

Except for the bickering children infront of him.

"I'M TELLING DADDY!" Becka shouted, making a failure of getting out of the head lock. Mathew grinned and sat down, forcing her to as well.

"Not if you can't get to him~" He chanted, wrapping all four limps around her.

"Let me go!"

"Nope~"

"Itaaaachiiiiii!" She whined, holding out both arms in a failed attempt to grab him. "Heeeeeelp!" Knowing all the ruckus wouldn't stop unless he did something, the Uchiha stood and plucked Becka from Mathew's grasp. Then he sat back down the couch, grabbed his book, and started to read. Becka wriggled on his lap, getting comfortable as she snuggled up to read the book with him.

Mathew pouted. "That's cheating."

"Na-ah." Becka said sticking out her tongue. Itachi rubbed her head. "If you're gonna mock him, down use me as a shield."

"Okay..."

Mathew stretched an arm over his head. "I'm gonna take a nap." He said with a yawn. "Did you know napping improves your-DARN IT!"

Becka giggled. "Still getting over the effects?"

When Mathew had changed back to his normal age, he went literly insane. It took a large sedative to calm him down, even though it was nearly three days ago, he still had occasional 'Did you know' insane moments.

The thirteen year old left with a yawn and clomped up stairs.

Silence.

Itachi flipped the page, making sure to read more slowly so Becka could keep up. After about an hour of silence, she spoke. "So Ryuko's the killer right?"

"Keep reading." He encouraged, flipping the page.

"Wha-no way! Syokina killed Kiyo?!"

Itachi closed the book. "Yes, she took her out and framed Ryuko."

"That lying whore..."

He ruffled her hair. "You have to read the whole book to under it Becka."

The strawberry snuggled closer and stiffled a yawn. "Later."

"Maybe you should've went with Mathew." He mused.

"He can't keep still." She said fisting her eyes, fighting the sandman's powerful spell. "And he kicks too."

Itachi sat there stroking her soft hair until she was out cold. The Weasel shifted into a more comfortable position by laying down on the couch. Becka subconsciously shifted against his chest and grabbed his shirt. Her face was so peaceful, as if the cruelities of the world had still not touched her.

But he knew better to be fooled.

The thought of that bastard even laying a finger on her mad his blood boil in rage. _'She's been through so much and yet...she acts just as normal as any other person.' _He thought, stroking her soft strawberry hair. _'She tries so hard...'_

The Uchiha had indeed developed a certain kind of affection for the girl, but he knew how to keep his feelings incheck unlike Tobi and Deidara. And he already knew it was a loss cause. Becka loved both of them more than she knew, and once she's realised this, there would be nothing he could do to win her over.

But that still didn't stop him from loving her.

No, he would always have a special place for her locked deep within his heart.

Closing his eyes, he let the child's gentle breathing lure him to sleep.

xXx

"Don't they look so adorable?" Itachi registered the words, but made no attempt to open his eyes.

"Pity I don't have my camera..." Came another voice, sounding much like Konan's. "It would've been so perfect."

"Take a picture and you'll die." He said out loud, still not opening his eyes. Kisame, who was by Konan's side, laughed awkwardly. "Still a light sleeper eh Itachi?"

"I've always have been." He grouched, feeling Becka squirm slightly. "You keep talking and you're gonna wake her."

"I'm up." She slurred, rolling over nad opening an her eyes(which were narrowed and annoyed). "Ever since you two came stomping in like rhinos."

"Whoops." The shark said, picking her up off the couch and embracing her into a bear hug. "Did you sleep well my Imouto?"

She hugged back, all signs of irritation vanished. Yeah, Kisame's hugs were _that_ good.

"The question is," Konan said, turning to the Uchiha. "Did _you_ sleep well? Never saw such a peaceful look on you whenever you slept until now."

Itachi furrowed his eyes. "You watch me while I sleep?"

The kunoichi coughed awkwardly. "I'm gonna go make dinner." Then she disappeared in a poof.

"I'm locking the door now." The Uchiha stated, making Becka laugh.

"Good luck with that. Locking won't keep her out."

Kisame blinked. "What do you mean?" He asked warily.

The five year old blinked innocently. "Nothing nothing..."

"Becka..."

"Hmmm?"

"Becka!" Came a snarl, "Where'd you hide my scalpel?!" And in stormed Sasori.

Becka climbed down from the shark. "Ne?"

He held up a plastic kitchen knife. "You honestly thing this'll cut through flesh?" He growled. Becka crossed her arms. "And why are you gonna cut someone open for this time? Another useless puppet." She scoffed, turning heel and walking into the kitchen.

The red head stormed in after her. "This isn't funny!"

"Of course it isn't! This is a serious charge you're facing Sasori!" Becka gawked, climbing onto the counter. "I had to hide the evidence or Judge Jashin was going to kill you!"

Sasori's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Where is it."

"I don't have to tell you anything." She said simply, kicking her legs back and forth. "So what's for dinner mommy?"

Konan shrugged, glowing in gushyness of being called 'mommy' again. Becka started calling her that when Pein became 'daddy'. "Not sure at the moment..."

Sasori facepalmed. "Alright, what do you want?"

The strawberry glanced over at him. "What? I didn't quite hear you."

"What do you want from me that will get me my scalpel back."

Becka grinned sinisterly. "Well..."

xXx

Little Becka sat on the kitchen floor with Sasori across form her. Between them lay a small(smaller than her doll Aki) cat doll. It was nothing more than te size of the puppet's hand.

"Now, what you do is focus your chakra at your finger tips making chakra threads." He instructed, doing so. "Then you connect them to the limps and head."

The purple cat stood up and wobbled slightly, than took a bow before Becka. The strawberry clapped her hands with an 'o' face. "Me next me next!"

"Where's my scalpel."

"In the toilet." She answered, scooping the purple ragged cat doll and rolling to a different area of the kitchen floor.

Sasori twitched. "Which. One."

"The one in mommy's room." Becka replied attempting(And failing) at making the doll move.

Konan gave him a deadly glare. "You step one foot in my room and you'll be used for target practice."

And he knew she wan't joking.

He narrowed his eyes as Becka. "Well played."

She waved a lazy hand at him. "I could've done better, but Hidan's closest door was locked."

Itachi walked in and saw a pale Sasori, a humming Konan making dinner, and a concentrating Becka.

"So what happened?"

**:P I originally wanted Becka and Itachi to together, thus the whole 'accidentle' kiss chapter and him saving her. And if Itachi was in love with someone, he wouldn't necessarily show it. Especially when there are two other's in the competition. Soooo, yeah.**

**REIVEW!~**


	76. Bets and Stairs

"Damn, you really suck at this!" Hidan laughed, watching as Becka made yet another failed attempt to make the purple cat doll move.

"Shut up!" She hissed, her hair bristling slightly. "I can do it!" Focusing the small amount of chakra she had, the five year old stretched out her chakra. Small streams of red chakra could be seen as they attatched themselves to the cat doll.

She tentively lifted a finger. Immediatly all the chakra threads snapped and the doll went limp. Behind her, Hidan bursted out in laughter.

Sasori, who was sitting across the table, shot a noticable glare at the immortal. "Don't discourage her, she's doing exceptionally well for her first time."

Becka beamed brightly at the coment, but Hidan's snort of disbelief made her shoulders sag. The strawberry focused again, and it snapped.

Again, it snapped.

Again.

Again.

Again!

AGAIN!

"Bwahahaha!" Hidan laughed with little joyace marks fluttering over his head. He was clearly taking this epic failure as a joke.

Becka sat there, hands burning, legs stretched out, doll inbetween.

Her eyes watered.

Konan turned around with a few plates. "Becka, do you think you can set the table? My hands are sort of-" She set the plates down and crouched to the child's level. "What's wrong?"

Becka quickly slapped her cheeks, surprising the kunoichi. "I'm gonna get it!" She declared, turning her body and pointing at Hidan. "And I'm gonna prove to you that I can do it!"

The Zealot smirked, slamming a hand down on the table. "You wanna fucking bet on that beensprout?!"

The strawberry nodded, some how on her feet and glaring up at him. "If I can get the cat doll to move by tomorrow morning, than _you_ have to wear one of Konan's outfits of MY choice and sit on Kakuzu lap and cuddle him!"

The immortal snorted. "And if you can't," He smirked, his voice dropping into a whisper to where only the five year old could hear. "You have to kiss every one here on the lips. And no one can know."

"WHAT?!" Her cheeks were painted pink at the images.

Hidan held out a hand. "Deal?"

Becka slapped it away angrily. "DEAL!" Then she went back on the floor to practice.

Mathew then decided to walk in. "I don't know why, but the atmosphere feels sooooo good!" He said, sniffing the air. "Ahh! Is that the smell of a bet?"

"Done with your nap?"

"Yeah! I feel great!"

"I'm glad, you're the only one here who does..."

(One of them's fucked)

"Becka, I'm not going to ask you again, get your butt up here and eat!" Konan ordered. The strawberry puffed out her cheeks. "Five more minutes!"

"It's been twenty-five." Itachi pointed out, taking another bite. "You shouldn't over exert yourself, chakra exhaustion can be rather serious if you're not careful."

Becka frowned and pushed the cat doll aside, ignoring the intense pain that exploded on her hands. She winced as she picked up the fork and took a bite. Across from her, Kisame raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She snapped.

The shark held up his arms in defense. "Woah, don't need to get snippy with my Imoutol; I'm just a concerned Nii-san."

Becka frowned. "Sorriez..."

"Just don't keep cranky like daddy okay?" The shark said sweetly, sweating at the deadly aura transmitting off of Leader-sama. Ever since Becka had started calling Leader-sama 'daddy', everyone in the entire base started to call him by his new title. It pissed the guy off to no extent.

Becka nodded thoughtfully. "But...Dad isn't always cranky..."

Leader-sama flashed his 'daughter' and small smile. She beamed in response and took another large bite. After dinner, Becka found a secluded spot under the stairs and went back to work. She downright refused to loose this bet! Her fingers twitched as a loud slam was heard.

"Who wants icecream?!"

The five year old visibly perked. Icecream?!

"ME!" She hollored, already in the kitchen. "Chocolate and strawberry syrup ple-ase!"

Konan giggled. "You got it."

And in no time at all, Becka had a bowl full of icecream. The chilliness made her hands go a little numb, helping with the burning sensation immensely so. "You know what I like the most 'bout icecream?" She said imbetween mouthfulls. The ones here were Konan, Mathew(Obviously), and Itachi. "Everything!"

Mathew 'pft' and rolled his eyes, causing her to glare at him. "What?!"

"Sounds like something I'd say, not you. It feels weird to switch roles." He said, taking a bite. "But you are right; everythings to like about icecream."

"So what was the entire bet anyways?" Konan asked. "I only heard your terms, what was Hidan's?" Becka went a little pink.

"Can't tell you, it's a secret..." She mumbled, clearly not happy with the immortal's terms. Whatever they were.

Itachi didn't speak through the desert session, but he watched Becka carefully. Her hands to be more specific. They were tinged and burned.

And that was the reason why he held her back. "You need some gel pads for those." He said, pointing to her hands. Knowing Becka, she'd scoff him off and tell him he was being stupid.

The five year old scoffed and started to march away. "Don't be stupid, I'm fine."

Yup, he knew her _that_ much.

To prove his point, he grabbed her hand. A blast of electricity shot through her spine and her hair visibly spiked in pain. "Who's fine?" He remarked, tightening his grip ever so slightly. Becka stiffened, eyes widen.

"Now," He said, pulling out a pair of gloved gel pads from seemingly nowhere. "put these on, they'll help."

Becka ruefully obeyed. "Can I still use chakra?"

"Yeah, this'll just help with the pain." The Uchiha answered. "And no over exterting yourself."

The strawberry puffed out her cheeks. "Thank you 'Tachi." Then she skidadled outta there. Itachi smiled softly. "You welcome Becka."

(The next day)

The sun was barely rising when the first of the Akatsuki started to wake up and migrate towards the kitchen for coffee(Or hot chocolate).

"Has anyone seen Becka?" Mathew asked once a few of them were at the table.

"I thought she went to sleep with one of the males." Konan said, taking a sip. Itachi sighed. "I hope she didn't do what I thought she did..."

"Shut up, hmm!" Came a loud yell, followed by slamming of the door. A moments later entered Deidara with a pouting Tobi on his back. "Senpai's so mean!" The masked man exclaimed, climbing off the bomber's back. How he even managed to get Deidara to do that was a mystery even to Kami, _cough_, well, err, Jashin...

"Where's Becka-chan?" Tobi asked eagerly, "Tobi wants to tell her about the mission!"

Mathew propped out an elbow. "Try all you want lolli boy, she ain't ever gonna love you." He said, his cheek slipping off his palm and slamming on the table. "Ouch..."

Tobi sneered at the boy under his mask before skipping merrily away. Oh how he loved chakra, you could do so much. :3

While Mathew rubbed his red face and Tobi skipped around looking Becka, the strawberry was in a storage closest.

"Common common." She panted, her fingers twitching as the chakra threads attatched themselves to the purple cat doll. Keeping her chakra flowing the same rythum, she started to move her fingers. The doll stood on it's two feet and did a small bow.

Then the chakra threads snapped and the cat doll collapsed back on the ground. Becka wiped the sweat from her brow. "I...I did it!" She wheezed in disbelief.

The strawberry shot to her feet, doll in hand, but waved slightly. Everything became a blurr and she fell back down. _'Now Sasori's gonna be proud of me and Hidan's gonna have to cuddle Kuzu!' _She thought with triumpth, slowy getting back up.

A whole night of none stop practice was finally making it's effects on the five year old as she walked down the halls. _'Hope everyone's awake for this!' _She thought, hoping Daddy and Mommy was there too.

She knew everyone gathered around in the kitchen in the morning and they usually stayed there until Konan or Leader-sama shooed them out to go train or something.

"Becka-chan!"

She grinned at the loud call.

Tobi was back!

And that meant everyone was here this morning!

Awesome.

**'Just don't fall down the stairs stupid.' **Her inner sneered. **'Cos then you'd loose the bet! ...Then again, kissing all the males here would be pretty nice...' **Becka shook her head to clear the bad imagry her inner was polluting.

_'First off, I wouldn't fall down the stairs, I'm too cautious, and two, stop shooting back images!'_

Inner snorted, and ignored her.

Upon reaching the stairs, she saw a lollipop mask. "Hi Tobi!" She called cheerfully. The masked man squeeled and waved from the bottom floor "Tobi gots more melon breeaad!"

"And I gots something to show you too!" She called back, putting a foot down. "I've been working on it all-"

Suddenly her knees buckled mid-step and the stairs came up to greet her very fast.

Then, darkness.

**:O Oh shiz, bet none of you were expecting that! Anywho, review!~**


	77. Well Doesn't that just suck?

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" Becka shrieked, her voice echoing throughout the entire base. Everything was just _perfect_ until she decided to try and get out of bed, to this!

Four paws and a fucking tail!

Her tail lashed out in frusturation as she sat there, boiling in anger. The door flew open and in poured a worried Konan. She saw Becka and froze.

"Heh." The kunoichi broke out into a fit of giggles making Becka bristle. "Bwahahahahahaha! You're a kitten again!"

Well, Becka wasn't exactly a kitten, she was between the size of a full grown and a kit. She jumped off the bed and bit back a yowl of pain. Her hind leg felt like it had been snapped in two! Glancing back, she noticed the swelling and frowned. "Konan my leg's-" Mewls were said.

3...2...1...

"_**VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE!**_" (For safety of our innocent ears, I won't translate...)

All the noise attracted some curious peoples and Mathew cartwheeled in. "Whats going-OMG A KITTEH!" He scooped her up and squeezed.

Then ran.

Becka put that to a halt and gave his finger a sharp bite. Mathew skidded to a halt and dropped her, checking his slightly bleeding finger. She twisted in mid-air and landed on all four. Something snapped in her hindleg and a howl of pain escaped her. "Becka are you okay?!"

"NO I'M NOT OKAY MY LEG FUCKING SNAPPED!" Becka screeched, feeling Konan pick her up. "You're leg's broken."

"NO SHIT!"

And that morning was rather interesting...

xXx

Tobi held back the urge to laugh as he stared down at the angrily pouting cat. "Better a cat than a kid eh Becka-chan?" He bemused, getting a hiss in retaliation. On one side of him was Pein and Konan was scribbling down something in the background. Everyone who didn't here the loud screechs from Becka and cutegasms from Mathew, were still innocently unaware of Becka's current condition.

Leader-sama, who had a rather blank face, simple stared at the pissed off Becka. "I was half tempted to ground you, but this seems like a better punishment."

Becka bristled, but kept her mouth closed. She looked like she was ready to explode in frusturation. _'GROUND ME?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! IT ISN'T MY FAULT MY LEGS STOPPED WORKING AT THE STAIRCASE!' _Her mind screamed. Tobi reached out a hand and patted her on the head. "At least now you can ride on our shoulders again."

The cat dropped her shoulders and hung her head. All seething anger, gone. "I guess so..." She muttered, her voice coming out a low mrrow. Kisame poked his head in. "Aki-chan! It's time or you're bath~"

_WHAM._

Leader-sama dropped the shark who's head was in the wall and turned to Konan. "Kisame seems to of gotten himself a concussion. Take him in."

Konan narrowed her eyes. "I'm not a charity, it'll cost you later." Then the kunoichi twirled around and went to drag the shark out of the wall. Becka stiffled a gag, probably guessing how dad was going to 'pay' mom off. Tobi grabbed Becka by the scruff and held her against his chest. "The others will want to know what exactly's going on." He muttered, leaving the room. Becka grinned at her parental figures until the door closed, blocking contact.

She wriggled, getting comfortable in Tobi's hold. The masked man held her a little possesively when the stairs came to view. He most surely didn't want what happened earlier to repeat.

_Flashback_

_Tobi waved cheerfully to Becka at the foot of the stairs. "Tobi gots more melon breeaad!" He called, his pockets full of fresh bread. It wasn't raining so bad and it was perfect weather to eat out on the roof. They haven't been able to do it lately since she shrunk._

_And I gots something to show you too!" The strawberry called back, looking excited as she put a foot down. "I've been working on it all-"_

_Suddenly her eyelids fluttered and she fell forward. Tobi processed the data a little to late and managed to stop her by the time she had fallen halfway. "BECKA!" He shouted, his eyes widening at the bleeding and out of place leg. The masked nin scooped her up and almost winced at the whimper of pain that escaped the unconscious child's lips. _

_"What happened?!" Konan was the first to respond and let out a startled shriek. Tobi whirled around. "She fell unconscious and the stairs and her leg...!" Words jumbled into his sentances as he tried telling the kunoichi what happened. Konan's loud shriek had brought everyone running to see what was wrong._

_"Becka!" Leader-sama appeared in a gust of wind and gently took her from him. "Konan, to the medic room, now!" And both disappeared in a flicker. Deidara flew past him and disappeared down the hall, followed by everyone else, leaving him there, frozen._

_End of Flashback_

He still cursed himself for acting the way he did. _'I was completely useless.' _He thought bitterly. _'Even back then I just stood there like a complete idiot while my squad took action.' _Memories of his squad days made him become even angrier and angrier. _'No one can keep their promises, not even the ones you trust most.' _He snarled inwardly. It wasn't until a small meow snapped him out of his stage.

Becka was looking up at him with a concerned, and almost fearful expression. He blinked, realizing that a killer intent had engulfed him, along with Becka too.

"Sorry Becka-chan," He soothed, "Just got a little distracted."

Though the concerned look stayed, the she-cat gave him a slight nod, before twisting her head forward once more.

Tobi entered the kitchen, figuring it was the first place to check since that's where everyone seemed to go if worried(they do that in the livingroom, but that was his next stop). Sure enough, there was the Uchiha, bomber, immortal, and annoying brat(cough cough Mathew). Tobi hated the boy with a fiery passion. Though he thought he knew his real identy was Madara, it still didn't account for all the attempts on getting him back for looking at Becka funny.

Strange considering he wore a mask. But if Mathew 'saw' it, Tobi would have itchy powder in his boxers or fire ants under his blankets.

But Tobi gave him his licks when given the opportunity. Like 'accidenly' fall and push him face first into a mud puddle or replace his pocky with painted sticks that had poison on them. -Insert Tobi's evil snicker-

"Becka!" Mathew was the first to see, and rip, Becka form his grasp. The cat let out a sharp painful hiss at the sudden motion and narrowed her eyes. "You're still so cute!~" The boy cooed, holding her close while he did a creepy spin.

Itachi blinked warmly at her. "Feeling better? Aside from Mathew?"

Tobi stared at the other Uchiha, feeling somewhat threatened by his display of care for her. What he loved her as well? _'Just being to paranoid' _The masked nin assured himself. _'Itachi isn't stupid to try and go against me.' _

"Mathew I had Becka-chan first!" He said with a pouty voice. "Senpai Mathew's not sharing!"

"I ain't helping you, yeah! do it yourself!"

Oh how he loved pissing the blonde off. It was a major stress reliever weirdly. "Senpai!"

Now that he thought about it, it had been a while since he blew the blonde to 'katsu'. '_Lets see how short his temper has gotten.' _He thought smirking under his mask.

**Since I know who Tobi is, I want to start sharing some light on his true identity. No I'm not going to totally spoil his identity just yet. I'll give some of my fellow readers some time to read the latest chapters on Naruto manga. Ya'll know what's comin' next.**

**REView~! w **


	78. It's good to be the king

Becka let out another groan as she sulked under the bed. Her belly rested on the ground and her tail twitched crossly as she heard people call her name. "Aki Hana!"

"Becka!"

"Imouto!"

_'Not coming out!' _She hissed inwardly, claws extending into the carpet. She wasn't going to stand this harrassment! All morning she had been teased and ripped on for being a cat again. "It's not like I wanted to be one anyways!" She snarled to herself, keeping her level down. She didn't want anyone finding her anytime soon.

All she wanted to do was stay under the radar and sulk.

Sulk until she died(Pretty optimistic right?).

The door opened and Becka shuffled futher back. Either it was Deidara or Sasori. This was _their _room after all. She whacked herself mentally. _'Why didn't I hid under Dad's bed?! Oh yeah, that would've been the first place they checked!'_

Now that she thought about it, she wasn't hiding in any of her normal places. Maybe that was why they sounded almost desperate. She didn't feel to good making them worry, but at the moment, she just wanted to be alone.

Becka watched the feet carefully, trying to identify who the hell this was. The person kicked their shoes off and the Akatsuki cloak fell. Not soon after, black pants. Becka's face went red. _'Of all the damn things...' _

She watched as the shirt hit the ground. _'And that must be Deidara...' _He was the only member to have a V-neck shirt with no sleeves. _'Better than Sasori I guess.'_

The thought of Sasori stripping-oh god no! Becka's paws went ontop of her head. _'Must stop...imagery...'_

**'Imagine Hidan stripping~" **Her inner teased.

Her mind ratings fell off. "THE FUCK?!"

The pair of feet froze.

Becka made a mental note to see a shrink of somesort. Having someone talk to you in your mind must not be healthy...

She saw knees, stomach, and face.

"Becka, un?"

Deidara was a little surprised. He had come to change into some workout gear so he could go out in the rain and look for Becka. He wasn't fixing to be a dumbass and get his cloak drench. Sure it held off water, but once those things got wet, it was a bitch to dry it.

Not to mention dry cleaning...

The blonde reached out a hand, he was fixing to grab her, but the deadly glare made him halt. Then he noticed the extended claws...

He slowly retracted the hand. "Are you okay?"

Hisses and growls flew out of her mouth. She was ranting. Deidara propped out a wrist and cupped his cheek as he listened. Even as a cat it was cute watched her as she roared on. He could make a pretty good guess what she was pissed about.

"I'd be pissed to if I were a cat, yeah." He said with a grin, as Becka stopped to catch her breath. She nodded violently and carried on.

"And then Hidan shoved my head in the damn bowl! I don't wanna drown in milk!" Even though that'll be totally funny, it wasn't the way she'd go.

"I'd love to die from drinking to much monster though..." She murmered out loud. "Dying from a heart attack from chugging too much Monster would be awesome." At least on the bright side, she could talk out loud again. Her tail curled at the possibilies.

"Becka, come out of there. Sulking isn't going to fix your problems." Deidara ordered in a brisk, yet gentle voice. "And you of all people should know being the damsel in distress is not how you roll, un."

She grinned. "Out of all the people here, you understand me the most." Rising to her paws, she left from under the bed and stretched. Deidara extended his hand, and Becka climbed right on.

xXx

"HIDAN WHERE'D YOU PUT MY POCKY?!" Mathew screamed, tackling the immortal down. Hidan threw him off. "Like I know!" But the boy jumped on him again.

"DAMNIT GET OFF OF ME!"

"THEN WHERE'S MY POCKY BITCH!" Mathew shouted back, slamming his forehead into his. From the couch watched a smirking Itachi. That was what Hidan got for eating the last of the dango.

"I DIDN'T TAKE YOU FUCKING POCKY!"

"LIAR AND FOR THAT YOU WILL DIE!" Mathew had Hidan pinned down(Don't even ask how he got so strong, just roll with it. You'd be surprised how strong a person got when they're pissed off) and was making choking sounds in his mouth.

Then a droop of drool slithered through his lips. Hidan's eyes grew huge. "OH FUCK NO!"

Itachi's smirk grew.

The show was about to begin.

"What's going on?!" Came Konan's angry voice. "Why the hell are you two screaming like idiots?!" Mathew quickly sucked the drool and sat up, still on Hidan. "He stole my pocky!" He accused, jabbing a finger to his nose.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded, going into mother mode. "Hidan, did you steal his pocky?"

"Fuck no!"

"And there you have it, get _off_."

He gave her a pouty face before ruefully getting off. "Sorry Konan..." The kunoichi nodded in approval. "Now Itachi, apoligize to both Hidan AND Mathew."

The Uchiha cocked an eyebrow. "Hn."

"Don't play koi, I saw you eating a box of pocky earlier."

The amount of force Mathew used to tackle Mathew sent the couch over. The back hit the floor and Mathew put the weasel in a full down pin. His legs were wrapped firmly aorund his neck with his arms gripping an arm. "You ate my pockies!"

And Konan just walked into the kitchen, followed by Hidan. He was asking what the hell was for dinner.

Mathew only stopped when he spotted Deidara and Becka. "SISSY!" He shouted, skipping merrily over to her, leaving a panting Uchiha. Becka simply ignored him and leaped off of the pyro's shoulders and bounded off into the kitchen.

"Becka..."

Becka leaped on the counter, then onto Konan. "I'm hungry!" She whined. "What's for dinner?"

Konan patted her on the head. "You're having ham and milk."

She growled. "No, I want human food!"

"Sorry Becka, I know you're upset, but I don't want you getting worms. Or worse, tapeworm." Becka's tail twitched angrily. "I ate tons of human food last time and I didn't get no parisites!" Konan couldn't deciphor what she had said that time, so she just ignored her.

So in conclusion, Becka sat on the counter next to the stove, eyeing the frying meat she was cooking. Her mother figure turned and glanced quickly back. Damnit she had the cutest kitty look!

"No Becka."

Her eyes grew wider and more watery.

"It won't work..."

Seeing how she had no choice, Becka pulled the most cutest, poutiest face she could. Konan melted. "Oh my kami you're worser than Mathew!" She squeeked, tossing her a piece.

Becka gobbled it down and sat.

"More."

Before Konan's torture continued, Kisame entered. "Hi Imouto!" He greeted cheerfully. Becka twisted her head and meowed in response.

"NINJA TURTLES!" Mathew leaped onto Kisame's back and the shark tumbled forward. "BWAHAHAHA!" He laughed, rolling off. "KAKU-CHAN WHERE ARE YOOUUUU?!"

Becka smirked. Kakuzu had better not be in range.

"Which reminds me." She said, "What happened to Dad?"

xXx

Leader-sama's eyebrow twitched as the many council members cooed. "Aww~!" They were currently holding up pictures of him and her snuggling together. Both asleep.

It had been when a major storm hit, she had ran into his room and bolted under the covers. She was shaking like a leaf and didn't waste no time snuggling up to him.

They had both fallen asleep and fell victum to Konan's picture taking obsession. Now he was surpressing the urge to kill every single one of these bastards.

"Can we please get back to the issue at hand?" He snarled, using his pull technique and rip all the pictures out of their hands and into his.

"The increasing amount of Leaf nin is starting to effect our-"

"So how's Becka-sama?" One of them spoke out, making him narrow his eyes.

"She's _fine_."

"I'm a parent to Pein-sama," One of them spoke. "if there's anything you wanna talk about, I'm always here."

"Thank you, but I believe we have more pressing matters to deal with." He hissed. "Now either attend this meeting, or get the hell out. We are not here to discuss family matters, got that?"

They gulped and nodded.

He inwardly smirked. _'It's good to be the king.'_

**Yeah, next chapter will speed things up abit. ^.^ Now review and all that good stuff.**


	79. The Vet

**Bookworm: Okays, one of my faithful readers had'th sent me a message asking about Becka's whole love affair and who she's gonna end up with. The pairing are undecided but it's a 85% chance it'll be Dei or Tobi. And I know she hasn't noticed their affection yet, but she shall!**

**Becka: Can't I choose?**

**Bookworm: You're don't even know they like you!**

**Becka: This is the set, I know everathin'**

**Bookworm: ...Really?**

**Becka: AUGHHH I'm surrounded by idiots!**

**Hidan: Oi! I'm not an-**

**Both: SHUT UP!**

**A long gruelsome week later**

Becka purred as she rubbed her face gingerly against her doll, Aki Hana. "Aww, is wittle Becka pwaying with hew wittle doll~?"

A tick mark bulged on her forehead. "Hidan, I swear I will shove a brick up your ass!"

Course he didn't understand.

"Is wittle Becka mad~?"

"Hidan, pissing Becka off into attacking you is fun to watch and all, but some of us are trying to sleep." Came Itachi drowsy mutter. Becka nodded in agreement and snuggled against the Uchiha to prove his point. Using her paws, she brought the doll closer and closed her eyes. During the past week, she had reconnected to her 'cat' self and could move effectively without falling or tripping over.

"Yeah, why are you even in our room?" Kisame asked from across the room, feeding his fish. "Scratch that, how the hell did you even get in?"

Hidan grabbed a whisker and gave it a swift tug, effectively pissing the cat Becka off. "I'm not a ninja for nothin'..." He muttered. "Stupid fish bastard..."

Becka snapped her eyes open and attatched her teeth onto his hand. "BWAHAHAHA!" The immortal laughed, grabbing her ear with his free hand. "Those fucking pathetic teeth don't hurt!"

Itachi's hand shot out and gripped his wrist, sharingan spinning dangerously fast. "Leave." He snarled, a demonic aura seeping off of him.

Hidan scoffed and pointed at Becka. "Can't."

"Becka, release."

Becka spat his hand out. "Disgusting!" She spitted running her tongue across her paw, commencing to clean her face. "Raw fish tastes better than you."

"Awww how cute, Becka has an owner~"

"Hidan..." There was a warning in the uchiha's voice. "Leave or face 72-hours of hell."

He stood up. "What the fuck ever! Konan-bitch sent me to take Becka-bitch here down to her."

Becka stopped cleaning and looked up. "Ne?" She tilted her head. "What for?" Hidan, seeing her head tilt rubbed the bitemark on his hand. "She's taking you out shopping or whatever bitches do. Says 'it'll make her feel better' or some shit like that."

She frowned, then raised to four limbs and stretched. "Just great, I was having such a wonderful time dozing and now I gotta go out into the rain." She muttered, jumping off the bed and onto the immortal's shoulder.

Hidan ripped her off and dropped her. "Bitch ple-ase! After biting me you really think I'm gonna fucking let you ride me?"

"Yes." She replied, tail twitching.

Hidan rolled his eyes and stomped out. "Bastard..." The cat whispered, before following out after him. Why the hell would Konan take her, a _cat_ out for shopping? Sure being locked up in here was suffocating, but it was better to be warm and bored than cold and wet. Not wanting to think much on the subject, Becka followed Hidan until they were downstairs.

Konan already had on her jacket and picked her up. "Again with the pocket." She muttered as the kunoichi placed her into one of the many pockets inside the jacket.

The few hours trip to the village was quiet and absolutely boring! Becka had resulted to sleeping the entire time just not to die from sheer boredom. "Are we there yeeeeet?" She asked with a yawn, completing her fifth cat nap.

We're here." Konan announced cheerfully. She glanced down at the curious Becka and a zap of guilt shot up her spine. _'She's gonna be so pissed!' _

But it was for the best, right? The kunoichi pondered her plan again for the hundredth time that day.

_'She'll be mad, but after a bag of cat treats and catnip, she'll love me again.' _And with that strange logic thought out, Konan proceeded into the town. She other coursed henged so she could travel around town without being bowed to and what now. A girl needs some privacy right?

She was currently a brunnette with dark blue eyes and had on a standard jounin attire with Becka sitting snugly inside the vest. She irritably shifted the bangs out of her face. She hated long hair, it was so hard to keep untangled and neat. How Deidara and Itachi managed she would never know.

To keep things more casual, Konan entered the grocery store and started to walk up and down the aisles, picking things up, and setting things down. She repeated this over and over until Becka had fallen asleep. Then she scooted out of the store and walked down the street to the destination.

Pushing open the door, she walked up to the counter. "Excuse me, I have an apointment with Dr. Hayate?"

The woman behind the desk scanned through her notebook. "Name."

"Kaeda Huranu."

"Aha, down the hall to your left Ms. Huranu."

"Thank you." Konan felt Becka stir and picked up the pace. Closing the door behind her she smiled. "Hello Dr. Hayate, how are you?"

Mr. Hayate who was working on something on the white counter turned around and smiled. "Great to see you," He glanced around her. "Where's your cat?"

Konan reached in her vest and pulled the drowsy Becka out.

Becka made a mewl of protest as she was ripped away from warmth and held out. Yawning, she came face to face with a kinda cute man with black hair and glasses. At first she had no idea where she was, but seeing the white coat, table, she knew she was in some deep shit.

"OH HELL NO!"

Konan firmly held onto Becka as she started to wriggled violently. "It's for your own good Aki." She tried soothing, using Becka's pet name. "LIKE HELL IT IS!" She screeched. There was no freaking way she was going to be checked out by a vet!

No matter how cute the vet doctor was!

Mr. Hayate held his chin. "We may need to sedate her so we can give her her shots."

Shots...

...

In a moments time, there was loud hissing and screeching followed by glass breaking and people falling. The woman outside behind the counter stared warily at the door as the loud noises continued. _'Just what in the seven hells is going on in there?'_

~Inside~

Becka stood on the top shelf, hackles raised, claws unsheathed, needle in mouth. She glared at the two people before her, threatening for them to take a single step further.

The the hell she even got the needle was beyond Konan.

"Now Aki, please calm down." Konan pleaded, arms raised in defense. "You've gotten shots before, whats the difference now?"

"The difference is getting them into my BACK!" Becka snapped, eyes darting from the vet to the kunoichi. She couldn't believe Konan betrayed her like that! She could totally see Hidan doing it, maybe even dad, but mom?

Becka glanced around the room. The door had been locked, thanks to that bastard vet, and the only escape was a cracked window. There was no way her weight could break it, she needed someone heavier. And just like that, a plan started to form in her mind.

Konan cautiously took a baby step forward. Beside her, Mr. Hayate flashed her a horrified look. He obviously wasn't use to cats with needles. She didn't expect Becka to freak out _this_ bad. Becka hunched her shoulders and crouched down. Crap. She was fixing to leap.

The cat leaped, landed on Mr. Hayate, and jumped off, towards the other side of the room. Both immediatly charged after. Only when it was too late when Konan figured out what Becka was trying to do. "Mr. Hayate-"

_CRASH_

"FUCK!"

Becka spat the needle out and ran up along Mr. Hayate's spine and out the window. "Sorry cute vet!" She called over her shoulder before falling onto the ground. "And fuck you mom."

Not wanting to face Konan's wrath, she took off. "RUN RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" She chanted, bolting down the street. "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!" Rounding the corner, Becka leaped onto a wooden pillar and started to haul herself up.

Upon reaching the rooftop, she sat down, panting. _'Okay, she won't find me up her, she's probably searching-'_

"-Shit!" She did a 180 and leaped down. Her hindleg jolted in pain, but she pushed it aside. "Forgot about her paper." She glanced up and watched as the paper bird flew overhead. "New plan, travel by alley."

And with that, she began to pad down the dark alley. She wasn't the least bit afraid because She knew she was safe. Come on, who would mug a cat? If she were human that would be a totally different situation.

"_The nights are getting cold, those faces growing old. And there is nothing you can do. So sing your sad excuses, you've got the scars to prove it. And I'm sure they'll sing along_." She sang as she marched on. "_Why did you change? Why did you bend and break? When the water turned to wine, did it feel the same? Why did you change? Why did you bend and break? When the water turned to wine, it nevers feels the same_." And just like that, she began singing every song she could think of. Ranging from country to hip hop, she sang them all.

Becka was going to waste as much time as she could until sunset. Then she'd come out and reveal herself. The vet would be closed and Konan would have no choice but to take her home. She'd scold her, but everyone else in the base probably wouldn't...maybe...

Mathew would laugh his ass off for sure and Tobi would start crying and call Konan mean. Deidara and Kisame would give her a thumbs up, Kakuzu wouldn't even care(He's cool like that), Itachi would 'hn' and leave, and Hidan would be an idiot and try to do a reenactment of the whole thing. But Dad, Becka was quite sure what his reaction would be.

"Oh well, Dad'll just grumble and go back up to do more paperwork." She decided, cleaning her face. She was currently beside a dumpster with a piece of lumber leaned to the side where she was, blocking the rain from hitting her.

_'Isn't Konan out in the rain right now looking for you?' _A small voice spoke, making her tense. _'She's probably drenched and cold where you are damp and cool.'_

"Shut _up_ me." She growled. "Serves her right for tricking me into the vet."

Of course her bloody conscious had to reply.

_'She was only trying to think of the best for you! What if you had tapeworm or a severe flu?'_

"I'm sure I would've noticed it." She replied hotly. "Now stop trying to guilt me into letting her find me!"

_'The sooner you show yourself, the less of a punishment you'll get.' _The voice said softly.

Becka banged her head against the dumpster. "First that blasted rude inner, now an angelic one! How the hell am I suppose ot make my own decisions when those two keep fucking me up?!"

_'Language Beckalynn.'_

Her frowned. "You know what, I'm going to completely ignore you. Got that? IGNORE! So don't even bother talking 'cos I won't listen!"

_'That's really immature...'_

Becka licked her paws. "I'm just gonna wait a few more minutes. Then I'll come out." It probably only been about a half and hour and Konan either A: Is freaking the fuck out, or B: just...freaking out.

After a few moments, she got on fours and padded out of her little shelter. Walking out into the open, she glanced aorund. "Mooooooom." She called ruefully, going down the street. "Moooooom."

Getting no answer, she started to climb. Becka climed until she reached the top. The view from this rooftop was really pretty compared to the other one. It was much higher so she saw a decent portion of the village. The rain made her scowl, but the view even'd it out.

So while she sat there, searching the sky for anymore of those paper birds. She spotted one and stood on her hindlegs. Then let out a call.

"Over here!"

The paper animals flew past her, not noticing. "Mom really needs to fix those things..." She mumbled, peering over. There was another paper animal, a small dog from the looks of it. Leaning over with all paws down she called. "Up here!"

The dog didn't seem to notice like the bird and started ot pad away. Becka leaned further. "UP HERE STUPID!" She yelled. "LOOK UP-GYAAAH!"

She tipped over and came flying down. Natural cat instincts kicked in and she rotated in mid-air, landing awkwardly on the concrete below. Pain shot through her back leg and she let out a sharp cry. The broken leg from where she had fallen down stairs still hadn't had healed all the way. She remembered Konan telling her to take it easy on her back leg. _'And I didn't listen.'_

Becka tentively applied pressure and let out a scream. "Yup!" She said through gritted teeth. "Definitely screwed!"

She glanced about, hoping that that blasted paper dog was there. But as karma would have it, it was gone. So she was reduced to jump laying there, seeing black dots dance around her. Soon the pain wasn't as bad. She wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not, but she knew to stay awake. From all the movies she watched, the person who's one foot in the grave has always been told to stay awake or stay with them.

Becka watched as the light started to darken, night was coming, shit.

"So this is how I'm gonna die." She joked weakly, ears twitching. "At least I got to see a cute doctor before I go." She knew she was being mellow dramatic, but she was enjoying herself. "When I die I'm gonna be a human again so I can be ghost. Then I'd haunt _everyone_ in the Akatsuki."

A few people passed by, but they must've thought she was dead or something because they practically ignored her. Her little sad mewls hardly gained any pity with the villagers. They were tough as steel. The only thing they'd instantly melt for was a little girl.

...

Fucking Pedophiles...

...

Becka closed her eyes tight before reopening them.

Before her stood a cloaked figure. She narrowed her eyes at him before laying her head back down. The last thing she needed was some asshole staring down at her like she was garbage. "How'd you end up like this?" The figure asked crouching down. At this point, Becka was to tired to even made a sarcastic remark. All she wanted to do was sleep, but stubborness kept her eyes open. "You're quite the stubborn time aren't you?"

She blantly ignored him and took deep a breath. Right now her mind was desperate. _'Having a broken leg won't kill you will it? Sure the infection will after a day or so, but if I were to go to sleep...would I die?' _Becka furrowed her eyebrows. _'I don't think so...'_

And with that weak conclusion, she gave the figure and quick glare before letting the fighting darkness take over.

**Bookworm: Who is this mysterious figure? And how will he play a part to this story's plot? Review and find out! Seriously, Reviewing only takes a minute at most. Why can't you spare that extra time to say something?**

**Becka: Review whore...**

**Bookworm: At least I didn't end up busting my leg!**

**Becka: -_-"**


	80. Sonofa-

**Bookworm: XDXDXDXD YIIPPPPEEEE OOH FUCKING YEAH!**

**Mathew: *High fives Bookworm* YAAAAY! WOOOHOOOO!**

**Pein: The hell are you too screaming about?**

**Mathew: *Laughs* I donno but its fun!**

**Bookworm: *Giggles and jumps up and down like a fangirl on crack* WAHAHAHA!**

**Pein: Sasori! Bind her!**

**Sasori: *Sigh* Fine.**

**Bookworm: *Wriggles and giggles in chakra threads***

**Pein: Now Bookie, what's going on?**

**Bookworm: I'm gonna be an aunty! Lalalalala~ My sissy's gonna have a babeee!**

**Sasori: That's all?**

**Mathew: *Gasp* Sasori! Didn't you hear? Her sister's gonna have a baby! Be happy! It's like Becka being pregnant with one of the Akatsuki's baby!**

**Becka: *Whacks* Don't fill the reader's heads with such bullshit!**

**Bookworm: ...That sounds really interesting...**

**Becka: 8O DAMNIT MATHEW!**

Becka Neko:

_Crackle Crakle. _It was warm. _Ssss._ She breathed in deeply, inhaling the sweet smell of cooking meat. _'Mmm.' _Cracking an eye, bright flames of orange and red blazed infront. She closed her eyes tight, before reopening them.

A bright fire crackled before her with what it looked to be a deer leg hovering over, its fat juices dripping into the burning flame, making a low hissing noise.

She hauled herself into sitting position. Pain shot up her leg making her wince, but when she looked down, she was surprise. It had been wrapped in a large green leaf with a strange pulp-like substance inside. "What the...?"

"I was worried you weren't going to wake up." Came a voice. She twisted her head to the side, seeing a really tall man sitting a few inches away. He was a lean-built young man with spiky orange hair and reddish orange eyes. His face was calm and he looked rather peaceful. Sensing he wasn't dangerous, she began to clean her face.

While she did so, she took in the enviroment incircling her. _'Large trees, plush grass,' _Her ears twitched as a rabbit dashed across her and ran into the undergrowth. _'and plentiful creatures.' _She wasn't in Amegakure anymore that was for sure. It hadn't looked like he rained in a few days. _'How long have I been out?'_

Her gaze drifted back to the man, then the grass. Her eyes narrowed. There were three squashed areas of grass around the fire. _'And plus mr. cool that makes four...' _

The man must've seen her uneasiness because he outstretched a hand and gently patted her. His hand was tender and seemed to wash any caution she had. She let out a purr and wobbled over onto his lap.

Her leg wasn't full healed so she couldn't walk properly. Just the walk/limp over exhausted her. And before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

Now she wasn't fully conscious when she awoke; That was because of the yelling. Someone grabbed her scruff and held her out. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out red hair and glasses.

...The hell?

"Ew! Get that hidious thing away from me!" The red head screeched. There was a loud laugh and the banshee got closer. Who the hell was holding her?

She wriggled, and let out a loud meow. Pretty much telling whoever the hell was holding her to put her down. Her vision cleared up and she wriggled some more.

"What's the deal with this scrape?" Came a voice behind her, presumingly the bastard holding her like a ragdoll. "Sleeping on my clothes like it own it."

She was turned.

"HOLY SHIT KISAME HAD A KID!" She shrieked, coming face to face with a shark man. He had shark-like chompers with white hair and gorgeous purple eyes. And here she thought Hidan was the only one with purple, this shark clearly beat him.

Back to the 'holy shit' at hand:

Becka's jaw dropped in disbelief. Which unlucky broad did Kisame screw? Though his offspring was cute, the image of Kisame standing behind him with his hand on his shoulder made her burst out in laughter.

"St-stop it!" She howled. "It's t-to much!" Seeing Kisame teach him baseball or swimming made her laugh even harder.

The shark man stared, watching as the cat he had found shook violently, looking like it was laughing. But come on, cats don't laugh.

It took Becka a few minutes to tame her laughter to giggles. "Ahh, Kisame's never going to hear the end of this." She said, wiping a tear with her tail.

The red head grabbed her by the tail and tore her out of Kisame's son's grip. Becka screeched and dug her claws into the red head's arms. She started screaming and waved her arms up and down frantically. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Feeling her grip loosen, she sank in her nice sharp, pointy, teeth, heheheheh...

"KYAAH!"

The shark laughed in mockery as his comrade ran around in circles, trying to pry the cat off. Like hell he was going to help, this was just too good of a show not to.

She finally managed to rip her off and threw her to the ground. Becka landed and blinked. "Wait a second..." She glanced at her hindleg and back. "Why didn't that hurt?"

"Karin, Suigetsu! What's going on." Came a new voice.

Becka glanced up and every drop of heat was instantly sucked out. Black duck butt hair, onyx eyes, gay Orochimaru outift...shit.

Sasuke.

"Time to make like a tree and get the fuck out..." She said with a twitchy smile as she began to slowly, back away. If she could just make it to the tree linning-

A pair of hands behind her lifted her up. It was that kind man from before. Sasuke glanced coldly at the man. "Jugo, what's a cat doing here?"

Jugo brought Becka close. "Found her out in the street with a broken leg." He explained, not sounding in the least bit intimidated. "But now she looks completely healed."

Suigetsu laughed. "That's because Karin pissed her off into biting her!" A piece of firewood(Still on fire mind you) flew through the air and hit him aside the face. "SHUT UP!"

Becka's eyes widened as Suigetsu's face turned to water, then reformed back into his face. "Holy fucking hell...I'm surrounded by mutants!" Jugo chuckled and stroked her back. _'Did he understand me?' _She wondered, narrowing her blue eyes at him. "DONKEY-"

"We can't have a cat traveling around with us." Sasuke growled, rudely cutting her off. Her tail twitched in mild irritation. _'I'll find out later than.'_

"Leave it here, where ever it came from, it'll go back."

"Rude much." She muttered crossly.

Jugo, being the oh cool awesome guy, jumped into defense. "I believe she's a stray. Also I found her on the streets of Amegakure."

"But that's a day away!" Karin shouted in disbelief. "How did you even manage to keep her all this time?!"

"She slept in my pocket."

Sasuke turned around and started to walk. "We'll drop her off in the next town. I will not have a cat distract us from my goal."

"Bitch..." She muttered, climbing onto Jugo's shoulder. "And here I thought that red banshee was rude."

Jugo smiled, but didn't say anything as he followed after. Becka watched them with curiousity. She hadn't watched too far into the series to know who exactly all these misfits were. Sasuke, she knew obviously, but the others? Nope.

But she did know she _had_ to, under no circumstance, stay with Sasuke as all costs. Common, either be dropped off in a village where you know NO ONE and possibly starve to death, or stay with someone you at least know and get fed?

_'And the only way to make that happen is get Sasuke to like me.' _She thought with a determined glare.

**Hell to the yeah. Welcome to the Hebi arc. **

**And I must take the time to say thank you for a reader that has reviewed like there was no tomorrow: SHADOW REALM TRIFORCE!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing almost every single chapter. :D**

**Also thanks for: Dragon lord, Ryuu Lockheart, GardevoirLove4ever, ShadowBloodNinja, Water-Iris-Hetalia, Shadow The Ranger, Akatsuki-Kitten1, and AnimeGirlieGirl! **

**And thank you everyone else~!**


	81. Duck Butt

**Bookworm: Gots some serious issues with the computer right now...**

**Becka: You think YOU got issues?! Look where I'm at!**

**Bookworm: But you're in a world where 90% of the male population is drop dead gorgeous. :(**

**Becka: ...**

**Bookworm: So nah!**

_Becka Neko_

"WAAAAAH BEEECKAAAAA!" Leader-sama's eyebrow twitched as Mathew sobbed, his bawled fists over his eyes as waterfalls came flying out in large quantities. And without further a due, he marched over and gave him a hard whack on the cheek. "Get a hold of yourself Mathew!" He commanded briskly. Itachi, one of many Akatsuki who were there, nodded slightly.

"This isn't the first time she got lost." He murmured, getting a heated look from a certain pyro.

"Yeah, first time in human form..." Deidara muttered, shifting his bang. "You know how hard it is to find a bloody cat in the forest, hmm?"

"But Becka-chan's smart!" Tobi broke in. "Tobi thinks she'll stay in a village!"

"Unless someone's taken here." Sasori said boredly. "Honestly, everytime she leaves this base, something bad happens."

"But she found me!" Mathew protested.

"Exactly my point." The puppet grumbled. Konan, who was biting the hell out of her lip, finally spoke. "Her leg isn't fully healed though, she needs to rest it or else it may break again..." Pein took a deep breath. "Alright, everyone split up and try to track her down. She couldn't have gone very far. Even if someone did take her, she's smart enough to make an escape."

And with that, everyone poured out, everyone except Itachi and Tobi. "Well?" He asked impatiently. "Go and search."

Tobi glanced at Itachi, his sharingan visibly seen through the mask. "Sasuke and his team has been spotted in the area."

Pein sighed. "And you think Becka might be with them, ne?"

"I wouldn't put it past her." Itachi said, his onyx eyes slightly narrowed. "She always finds a way to attract the most...important people."

~88

"We'll break here." Sasuke said, coming to a halt. From Jugo's shoulders, Becka leaped off to stretch her stiff muscles. "Four hours on a shoulder can really damage your limbs." She mumbled as everyone started to find areas to sit or lean up against. They were in the middle of the forest, so each one pretty much took a spot under a tree.

A determined look grew as she stared at the Uchiha._ 'Time to begin my awesome plan!' _Putting on the cutest act she could, she slowly approached him. She crawled onto his lap and looked up, eyes wide, smile, ears bent, tail slightly curled, her plan was now in action.

"Mew?" She said cutely, tilting her head.

Sasuke merely glanced down at her, his onyx eyes filled with mild interest. "Hn."

Her smile twitched, but she kept her facade strong. "Meow?" To put more 'effect' on the cuteness, she nuzzled his hand. _'There goes my self-pride.' _She thought dryly.

Sasuke gently grabbed her by the scruff and lifted her. "Jugo, I advise you get this cat unless you want to loose it." Her tail went limp and her jaw dropped. _'No fucking way...' _

No one could EVER resist her cute look!

Jugo took her from the Uchiha and settled down a few trees away._ 'Okay, he isn't the kawaii type.' _She thought, purring lightly as the man pet her._ 'I could always just act myself, see what happens.' _

She shrugged. "Not like I have any other choice."

Climbing out of Jugo's lap, she bounded over to Sasuke and sat back down in his lap. She stared up at him, her eyes narrowed, daring him to lift her again. The Uchiha didn't seem the least bit intimidated as he pushed her off with an opened hand.

So she bit him.

Hard.

Sasuke whipped his hand out and she tumbled forward. Licking the blood from her lips, she shot him a smirk. Finally training on chakra control was showing some results!

Under a nearby tree, Suigestu started laughing. Karin on the other hand, didn't look so estatic about her biting him. She looked really pissed off.

"Aww, the red banshee has a crush on duck butt!" She sneered, her tail curling. Jugo shook his head and she shot him a confused look. Seriously, did he understand her?

Becka tilted her head back to Sasuke. He stared, giving her the all famous 'Itachi look':

Blankness.

So in retaliation, she gave him the all famous 'Hidan look':

"Fuck and you."

And with that she padded back onto his lap. Suigestu crackled in laughter. "I vote we keep her!" Karin snorted. "That thing is disgusting!"

"Aw, don't be jealous because she got to bite him instead of you~" He mocked, getting a foot to the face.

"Bastard!"

Becka's tail curled in humor, getting a strange feeling of deja vu._ 'Oh yeah! It's like Sakura and Naruto, except add Sai's personality to the mix.' _She did feel flattered that the shark was sticking up for her over his own teammate.

Sasuke however, did not seem to be having as much amusement as she did, he stood without warning and walked off. Becka watched him leave with a smirk._ 'And that's Kakashi, leaving Naruto to his doom.'_

Wow, this was more like Team Seven than she thought, the only addition was Jugo._ 'This creator must've been running short of ideas to put a Kisame look-alike and another Sakura wanna-be in the series.' _She thought, shaking her head in displeasure_. 'Oh well, at least I'm with a familiar.' _Better with someone you know than no one at all.

Taking the time to wash herself, Becka started to lap at her crusted coat. The dirt and tangles tasted foul on her tongue, but she ignored it. She did this again for two months, she could do it again.

No matter how fucking unfair.

She was partially done when Sasuke came back. "Lets head out." And with that, she climbed up on Jugo's shoulders. While they walked through the forest, she kept glancing at the tall man. Now she could finally test her theory! "Hey," She whispered. "The fox is in the fire, I repeat, the fox is in the fire." Jugo blinked. "You wouldn't happen to be speaking about the Kyuubi, ne?" He asked in a low voice, almost a whisper.

Her tail curled in delight. "You DO understand me!" Yay! Someone she could talk to! "Finally! Thank you Kishimoto!"

"Kishimoto?"

She sweated. "Oh, just someone I know..." 'Now all I gotta do is learn not to talk out loud or else Imma be digging my own grave.'

"So how long could you talk to animals?" She asked, trying to change the subject. He thought for a moment. "Awhile..."

"Sooo descriptive..." She muttered sarcastically. "So what's up? It's been awhile since a human could understand me." Jugo gave her a funny look, then gestured to the two fighting up ahead. Karin was trying to murder Suigetsu while he dodged all her attacks, laughing, mocking, jeering, and carrying on. "Huh..." She tilted her head. "You should see the type of people I was around before you, they were total nutcases." '_Hidan in particular...' _

-Somewhere Hidan sneezed-

"Is that how you got injured?" He inquired. She shock her head. "Naw, I fell down..." Then she added. "I'm not like most cats."

Jugo nodded. "I can tell."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked eyes narrowing, wondering if it was a compliment or crude remark.

"Oi! Jugo, who the hell you talking too?" Suigetsu called, hearing the over grown man whisper to himself. "Damn, I knew you were Bipolar Jugo, but Crazy Jugo?" Becka scoffed. "He was talking to me dumbass!"

The sword wielder hoisted the sword over his shoulder, walking backwards. "Oh yeah, you can talk to animals, what's the little pussy saying?"

"I THE MOMENT I GET A CHANGE I AM GOING TO CASTRATE YOUR BALLS AND FEED THEM TO THE RED BANSHEE! I DON'T EVEN CARE IF YOU'RE NII-SAN'S SON DAMNIT!" Jugo's ear started to bleed and he sighed. "She doesn't like you that much." He was surprised at the foul language this little she-cat had. Most animals, uncluding cats, were generally lazy and was quite friendly(Not counting the bigger animals of course). His teammate snorted. "Well if she can understand me, 'I don't care what some little puss has to say'."

Becka's eyes bled red. Something about this dickward infuriated her. He was like a mixture of Hidan, Sai, and that bastard Sasori(His cockiness)! "Oi!" Was the only thing she could spit at him. Leading in the way front was an irritable Sasuke. His eyebrows twitched as Suigetsu and that cat argued back and forth(with Jugo as the translater of course, but he tried calming the situation(and failed epically).). He couldn't wait till they got ot town...

~88

Becka yawned, "When are we gonna stop?" She said drowsily, burrowing deeper into Jugo's pocket. "I expect soon, the sun's starting to go down." He replied in a hushed whisper. She smiled and closed her eyes, happy to know there was at least one person she could talk too. It was kinda lonely being a cat(Not that she would ever admit it out loud). Not being able to talk to Mathew, mom, dad, and everyone made her feel almost shunned. The question of why she already knew. Ever since she was young, she hated being the outcast. She hated the feeling of being left out of something. Being last, alone, forgotten.

Maybe that was why she was too foolish to see Jeremy's true nature. Because she didn't want him to feel lonely. _'Not to mention I got waaay more than I bargained for.' _She thought dryly. Becka had a pretty good hold on her emotions, but being five made that total hell. If she had been sixteen when mom took that picture, she would have pulled a brave face, like last time.

"We'll stop here. I'll collect firewood, the rest, you know your role."

She blinked out of her state and peeked out of the pocket. "I'm gonna help to!" She declared, wriggling out. Jugo gave her an encouraging pat on the head. "Good luck."

And with that boast of confidence, she bounded over to catch up to the Uchiha.

"Mrrow~" She greeted with a twitch of her tail. "I have come to help!" Justing sitting around like a bump on the log made her feel useless. Just because she was a cat didn't mean she couldn't help, right?

Sasuke bluntly ignored her. Not like she cared really, she wasn't trying to win his affections at the moment. She'd try that later tonight when he was drowsy and more affectionate. Smelling in the sweet scents of the forest, she trotted after Sasuke.

The Uchiha gave her a glance before scanning for a tree. Becka watched, almost fascinated as he split a tree in half, with a single karate chop! "Holy shit," She breathed, watching him snap piece by piece. "he could totally fucking kill me..."

Not wanting to be undone, she raced away.

Sasuke watched as the strange orangey pink cat shot off. _'Stupid feline.' _He thought, splitting another piece. _'Probably off to catch a mouse or something.' _A few minutes later, he was caryying an arm load of chopped wood. He wondered faintly where the she-cat had run off to, but pushed it away.

"Mrrrr." He glanced to one side.

There was the kitten with a large stick in her mouth and another one her tail was holding. Her chin was proudly raised high as she padded along side him.

He couldn't help the amused snort that escaped him. "What use will two little sticks do?"

She simply raised her chin higher and padded on.

"Oho, so little puss decided to help?" Crackled Suigetsu once they arrived at camp. "Didn't do a good job though, but she did better than Karin."

Karin scoffed and pushed her glasses closer. "Coming from the one who refused to help me gut the fish." The shark waved a hand at her. "It's a woman's job to do that crap."

Becka ignored them as she spat the oversized stick out of her mouth. Then she backed away, watching as Jugo prepared the fire. _'I wonder what's it like to be inside a burning fire...' _ She thought tilting her head, _'I'll ask Hidan when I get back.' _She leaped to her paws, smiling as a small flame arose from the wood. "Hoohoo, I make fire!" She said, making unnecessary monkey noises. Jugo laughed, causing her to stop mid-prance and sit, fur fluffed in embarressment. _'Craaaaap, forgot about him and his animal talking thingie!' _

The over-grown man ruffled the hair on her head before preparing dinner. _'Does he make ALL their food?' _She wondered, watching as no one made an attempt to help or even talk to him. Sasuke was brooding, Karin was scolding Suigetsu for something while he smirked and there was just Jugo. All alone.

_'Oh no, don't tell me he's the nerd everyone ignores and ends up going ballistic and killing everyone?!' _Becka shivered, _'Holy shit.'_

She already could see it. Jugo glanced at Sasuke, and then to the two goons bickering about something. She zoomed over to him and whispered. "You can kill the banshee, but not duck butt and shark. His dad's a pretty strong man." She had seen Kisame mad once, and that day still plagued hr nightmares and made her fear swimming. He gave her a funny look before whispering back. "What?"

"Even though you feel like the world is against you, someone out there likes you. It _will_ get better, believe me." And with a nod of satisfaction, she bounded away. Jugo tilted his head. _'...What...?'_

Becka took a seat beside the brooding emo and watched the fire. _'Hm, we'll be reaching town tomorrow...what can I do to make him like me?' _Obviously the cute act didn't work and neither was the tough ferocious act. Maybe he just didn't lik cats. _'Noooo, he wore cat ears and got cat pawprints didn't he?' _She argued to herself. _'I wonder if he still got that cat stamp book...' _

Shaking her head to dispell the thoughts, she glanced over at him. He was good-looking, she'd give him that. If he didn't have that cold look in his eyes, she would've considered him charming. His skin wasn't as porceline looking as his Nii-san's, but it was definitely soft looking. She breathed in his scent, strangely finding it to be mint. Her noise twitched. She had expected his scent to be more sharp, but it was just mint. Peppermint to be more specific. _'Cool, wonder what I smell like.' _She couldn't detect her scent, but she wanted to smell like honeysickle. It was sweet and almost comforting smell that made a warm feeling spread through out her body.

"Hey, is the food done?" Suigetsu said eagerly, plopping down down to the Uchiha. Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed one of the half dozen sticks with fish pierced through and took a bite. "Hmm~"

Becka's stomach growled and she doubled over, forgetting the last time she had ate had been in early morning. Seeing Suigetsu with the only food, she crouched down. Her tail swished side ot side as she wriggled her hunches, watching the food, waiting. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but gave the shark no warning as she jumped on his lap and sprang forward, effectively ripping the fish out of Suigetsu's grip. She stumbled slightly and quickly began to chow down. Only when Suigetsu when to retrieve the fish, she hissed and slashed him.

Karin laughed, Jugo shook his head, and Sasuke didn't even seem to care. She glared at him, food tucked safely underneath her belly. "Fuck it."

She smirked, tail swishing as she chomped down. It wasn't fully cooked, but it was warm enough. Afterwards, Becka gave herself a long and gruelsome bath. She hated having to clean herself with her tongue. It felt weird and replusive. Her fur was knotted in tangles and was spiked in awkward areas, thanks to the damn mud. By the time she had finished, Jugo and Suigetsu had settled in their sleeping bags, both already passed out.

Karin had changed into a whorey looking outfit: Spaghetti-strapped sleeves and bootie shorts that rode up her ass. Now she wouldn't have had a problem with that if it hadn't been for the fact she was flaunting her cleavage at Sasuke while she brushed her hair. If it had just been the outfit, she wouldn't have minded. She at times wore nothing but a shirt for PJ's.

Her blue orbs narrowed. Becka then attacked her hair. She had expected her to scream and run around like a blonde, but the red head yanked her by the hind leg and threw her off. A familiar pain shot through her leg as she skidded on the ground only to fall. "Stupid cat."

She leaped to her feet and hissed. Ignoring the throbbing in her leg. Hadn't it gone away? She didn't ponder to long because right now, right now, she was pissed off.

Karin snarled at her before burrowing into the comfort of her sleeping bag, muttering some curses and threats. Becka spat at her before strolling over to Sasuke and taking a seat. The one thing she hated more than a prissy bitch was a slutty priss. Far too many children from the orphanage had druggy mothers who whored themselves out for cash. "Whore..." She hissed under her breath, claws unsheathing. Maybe it would be better if she_ was _dropped off in the next town. Suigetsu and Karin both pissed her off to almost no extend and with Sasuke's broodiness, Jugo seemed to be the only normal one! And he spoke to fucking animals!

Stifling a sigh, she closed her eyes. _'Big guns upstairs must really have a grudge against me.' _She thought, bristling slightly as a hand was brought to her back.

"You're a ninja cat." Sasuke stared, surprising her slightly. Technically she wasn't a cat OR a ninja, but how could she say no? She tilted her head up towards him, and nodded.

"Why can't you speak?" All ninja cats could speak, they were more intelligent than dog nin and learned from an early age to speak the language of humans. This kitten understood the human language, but there had to be a reason why she couldn't speak their tongue either.

Becka merely shrugged and glanced away, emphasizing on the 'I don't want to talk about it because it hurts' look. Besides, she couldn't even if she wanted little fib seemed to of convinced the Uchiha completely because he leaned back against the tree trunk, hand still on her back.

She took a deep breath, smelling the musty scents of the night air, wishing the silence would last forever.

**Bookworm: TT~TT My computer had a serious virus and I had to get a new one computer, but then I had to wait for it to come in and everythiiiiing!**

**Becka: So Becka Neko is back on!**

**Mathew: WAAAAAH! I'm not going to be shown! **

**Bookworm: Sorrie Mat, but this is the Hebi arc, if you're smart enough, you'll figure out what's gonna happen...**

**Mathew: *pouts* Can't there be a chapter all about ME?**

**Bookworm: You were abandoned at the age of two, and grew up in the orphange with Becka, what's more to tell?**

**Mathew: *Waves amrs* I donno! Give me a flash back of my parents or something!**

**Bookworm: O0O I could totally do that for Becka!**

**Mathew: *runs away screaming in frusturation***

**REViEW!**


	82. Fox anyone?

**Bookworm: Heh...heheheheheheh...**

**Becka: *Sweats* I know that laugh...I'm in deep shit aren't I?**

**Itachi: Most definitely so.**

_Becka Neko:_

Becka was almost afraid to open her eyes. She knew she'd be sleeping someplace close to Sasuke by the amount of heat the consumed her. What got her freaked out the most of _where_ she had subconsciously padded to while asleep.

It wasn't the neck or chest, she would've felt the heart beating or the vibrations of his throat as he breathed in and out. _'Please don't let me be where I think I am.' _She pleaded inwardly, daring to crack open an eye.

Becka found herself in the place she didn't want to be: Curled up imbetween Sasuke's inner thighs, just millimeters away from the hips. _'Well this sucks.' _She thought sourly. _'I'll freak out once this processes through my brain.'_

3...

2...

1...

"HOLY SHIT!" She scrambled frantically to her paws. Sadly the sudden action made her legs give out and she fell off. She sat up, licking the ruffled fur on her chest. "Talk about a wake-up call." She muttered, giving herself a final lick.

_Grooowl._

Becka sighed, her head tilted to one side of the camp to the other. Everyone was still sound asleep. _'Hmm, now what should I do?' _She wondered padding past a sleeping Jugo and heading into the forest. _'Scaring the shit outta Karin sounds...' _The half-grown cat stopped, midstep. Her ears pricked at the slight rustling from far off. What was that...?

Interest peeking, she crouched down. In the bush just two feet away was a rabbit with a white tipped tail. Her ears bent and she watched.

The unsuspecting creature was gnawing on what it looked to be a tree root. It had not the slightest idea that it was being watched, or stalked.

She wriggled her hunches and her heart was pounding so hard, she could've sworn the rabbit heard. What was she doing? She wasn't actually going to attack this thing...right?

But watching this cute creature so blissfully unaware of her presence made her shoot forward. The rabbit heard the sudden movement and bolted.

Not wanting to be undone, she shot after it. "Come back here you!" She hissed, leaping over a fallen log. The rabbit weaved through the bushes and disappeared into a hole.

Becka skidded to a halt, panting, before squeezing in after. A sudden foul taste filled her nostril causing her face to scrunch up, but she ignored it, to hyped up on the chase to realize she was heading straight into danger. The air was hot and muggy as she crawled through. The smell of rabbit was still strong and continually grew.

A wretched odor made her slam her paws to a halt.

Blood.

Rabbit's blood.

That when she knew it was time to go. Fortunatly, the one living in the hole smelled her. She heard a vicious cry and saw a flash of orange.

"FUCK!" Sending a wave of chakra to her limbs, the cat flew out of the hole and into the thick undergrowth. Behind her followed an adult fox.

_'Never gonna hunt again, never gonna hunt again!' _She wailed in her head, to whoever god that was listening. She yowled in anger as her paws tripped over one another. Rolling into a tree, she whirled around.

"Never found a thing like you." Her eyes grew huge as the fox emerged from the bushes. His tail whipped side to side as he neared her. But she was too shocked that it _talked_.

"You can talk?!" She gawked, making him stop. "Since when?!"

The fox tilted his head to one side. "You strange one. Gonna taste good for food." Becka pressed her back against the trunk of the tree. "Oh, me?" She sweated. "My meat's to stringy and icky. Not something a big fox like yourself would find satisfying."

"Leave her alone Tark!" Came a squeek from above. Becka looked up, her jaw dropping even further. Perched on a branch was an iddy biddy little chipmunk. Its cheeks where puffed as it glared down. "She no around her! She with those pinkfurs!"

Pinkfurs? Did she mean the idiots back at camps? Tark scoffed. "Pinkfurs no scare me!" He boasted, licking his blood-stained muzzle. "I kill little thing and then you Rosemary!"

The chipmunk shook her little head. "You no climb tree Tark, you no kill me." Tark snarled at her. "You'll come down soon! Now I kill thing!" Becka yelped as a massive claw came her way. She ducked down and rolled to one side.

"Little tiger you best run!" Rosemary called from above, "No kill Tark, Tark is strong one in forest, not you."

_'Yeah, thanks for the vote of confidence.' _Becka growled inwardly. A head unbalanced her, knocking her onto the ground. Tark stood over top her, clawing her with his over grown claws. Unsheathing hers, she raked his underbelly violently.

The fox yowled in agony and backed away. Becka leaped to her paws, wincing as she did so. "Not fun taking on another animal with teeth and claws eh?" She mocked between gasps. Her fur stood along end as he ran toward her.

Rosemary watched from above, her tiny ears twitching at every yowl and screech. Tark was strong, but little tiger was too. Little tiger leaped onto Tark's back and bit down. "You make Tark mad!" She called, setting her fronts paws down so she could see easier. Tark was alpha of pack, but where was Tark pack? Rosemary blinked her beady eyes, Tark had no pack left, '_Tark must be banish.' _Tark charged little tiger once again, he was done playing, he was going in for kill. Little tiger be too strong, Tark kill her.

Becka yowled in pain as Tark bit down on her neck. She had made the mistake of letting him get to close. She forced herself to relax and closed her eyes. The only way she was going to survive was playing possum. Above her Tark swung her a few inches away. "See Rosemary? That's you and any who get near home!"

Rosemary cried as Litter tiger leaped on Tark's neck. "That low tiger!" She called. Becka ignored the chimpmunk and raked her hind-legs frantically on the fox's neck. Tark tried shaking her off, but her claws dug in deeper. It was him or her, and she wasn't going to die over something as stupid as this.

The fox slowly relaxed. Becka backed away, panting as she did so. "Why Tark chase you little tiger?" Rosemary called from above. She whipped her head up, glaring. "The hell if I know, all I know was that I was chasing a rabbit and went into a hole and he up and attacked me!"

"You went in his home, he no like that."

"Well that fucker's dead." She muttered, grabbing him by the scruff and hauling him forward. Rosemary stretched her limps, revealing fur connecting to her small toes to little fingers before diving down. _'A flying chimpmunk, shit.' _Becka ignored her and continued to drag the dead corpse. Rosemary landed onto of her head. "What you do with body? You eat?"

"Go away," She growled from fur and blood. "go back and cower you little winged bastard. I've got a prize to cook." She hoped the idiots back at camp liked fox, she wasn't about to let this meated body go to waste.

"Cook? What cook?"

"Cook, as in fire."

"Fire? What fire? Little tiger make no sense."

Becka ignored the little rodent as she hauled Tark's body over the fallen log. The thick smell of smoke made it more than easy to find her way back to camp. Rosemary tapped on her head repeatedly with her little feet. "Little tiger, Rosemary can't go near pinkfurs, Rosemary go bye bye."

"Then go!" She snapped. Rosemary happily obliged singing as she did so. "_Rosemary shall tell the tale of Little tiger killing Tark and how Rosemary saw all!_"

_'God these animals are stupid and insane.' _Becka thought, seeing Jugo's orange hair. Trying to look as casual as she could, she dragged the fox past him and went over to Sasuke. The Uchiha was still asleep as she dropped the corpse infront him.

"Mrrrrow." She meowed, pawing his foot. "Wake the fuck up I'm staaaaaaaarving." The Uchiha opened an eye, then both. "The hell?"

She grinned, tail weaving back and forth. "Cook, I'm hungry!"

From across the fire, Jugo was more than willing to translate. "She wants you to cook it, she's hungry."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "She took down a fox?"

Becka nodded enthusiastically. "First I was chasing a rabbit and then a fox named Tark killed it and then came after me 'cos he has a stick shoved up his ass and some little flying chimpmunk named Rosemary annoyed the shit outta me!"

"Yeah..." Jugo nodded as he prodded the fire with an over-grown stick. "I'd get her wounds checked, that bitemark on her neck looks nasty."

Becka rose to her paws and limped as she made her way over to the sleeping kunoichi. Karin made a sad mistake at leaving her arm out the sleeping bag. And with a fierce chomp, Becka felt the searing pain ebb away into numbness. Karin awoke from the sudden pain and whacked her away. She curled her tail and dipped her head slightly in a curt 'thanks' before padding over to Sasuke. "Food, cook, now, please?"

-Two hours later-

Becka tore into the cooked meet eagerly and licked the fat dripping down her chin. "Fox meat beats dumplings by a long shot!" She purred, gulping down more of the meaty leg. Jugo was currently smoking half the meat while Suigetsu ate the other leg and Karin a breast. Sasuke had long since finished his share and was practicing his broody poses against a tree a few feet away. Becka could feel his onyx eyes on her, but was too content in the food to really care.

_'Dumblings be damned this was good!' _She thought, her purrs growing louder as she swallowed another mouthful.

Sadly her yummy meat soon was gone, leaving her with a full belly and a bloody coat. _'Might as well start cleaning myself up.' _She thought, trying not to gag as she began licking the foul blood.

About the time she had finished, it was time for them to start heading out. She climbed up Jugo's body and perched on his shoulder. "Lets head out!"

As they walked, Jugo and her trailing in the back, he asked. "So what's your name?" She blinked, wondering whether she should tell him. Chances were Pein's infamous 'daughter' was known to even this rogue nin. "Uh..." Becka wasn't exactly a common name and with paranoia setting in, she frowned. "I don't have one. If you count 'cat' as a name then yeah..."

Jugo 'hmm'd'. "You look like a Nami type of character." Nami? She tilted her head, the image of Nami from One Piece entering her mind.

"Sounds...interesting..." She yawned, her ears twitching as a bird flew above. "So Nami'll be my new name, alright."

_'At least, until you boot me out into the street.' _She added spitefully, her tail curling in resentment.

**:D Read, review, and, and love~ **

**Becka: Me, a half-grown cat, took on a fox, and killed it?! AWESOME!**

**Bookworm: :P I spoil my characters once and awhile...**

**Sasori: Right after you smoother them in shame and embaressment.**

**Bookworm: Happy, mad, angry, sad, that's my philosophy! -Quote from the Happy song-**

**Sasori: O_o **

**;D**


	83. Awesome Ninja Cat Mode

**Bookworm: Did you know that the Jewel wasp injects a drug inside a cockroach's brain, turning it into a zombie. Then it rides on its back to its burrow, then lets hatched larvae feed on the cockroach's body from the inside? :D**

**Becka: O_O**

**Sasuke: O_o**

**Mathew: XD AWESOME!**

_Becka Neko:_

Sunlight drafted through the pile of collected leaves, placed securely on a branch, beaming onto a small creature. It sat up, rubbing its little beady eyes. _'Light come too soon.' _It thought drowsily, giving itself a quick wash.

There was a loud squeak, causing the creature to lift its head, currently cleaning its tail. A chipmunk with gliders flew its way, his size doubling its own. "Rosemary! It true?! Tark killed by a little lion?!"

Rosemary blinked, before nodding. "Yup! Little lion take on Tark, Tark loose, little lion drag Tark body to pinkfurs and ate Tark."

The larger flying Chipmunk gawked. "That nasty..."

She nodded in agreement and went back to grooming. Thorn tilted his head. "Rosemary okay?" He put his paw on her forehead. "You no happy..."

"Rosemary think about little lion. She fierce, but she watches little lion. Little lion try to win affection from alpha pinkfur. Rosemary thinks she should help..."

Thorn hissed and leaped back. "You crazy! Rosemary will be banish if she caught with pinkfur!" Her ears bent low. "She already feel banish, no other kind want be with Rosemary. She runt, so she want to help little lion."

He tilted his head. "But Thorn here!" He protested, his tail bristling in anger. "Thorn mean nothing to littermate Rosemary?!"

"Thorn nice and Rosemary love him, but he can no mate if me around." Her tail twitched. Surely Thorn saw like she did? She had no chance with mate, no hope _here_. "Little lion need Rosemary keep her safe."

~88

Becka's tail curled as she watched Karin and Suigetsu argued up ahead. They had entered the village a few minutes ago and so far, not a could could be seen.

"The stupid cat's just as useless as a bag of shit." Karin growled, meeting the smirking face of Suigetsu. "She's a hell lot more useful than _you_." He sneered, dodging an incoming punch. "Face it, your just a meat shield."

Becka snorted in laughter. "Ahahahaha!" It was nice to know the shark liked her. _'Like father like son!'_

Sasuke ignored the chaos behind him and stared straight ahead. _'It's just like Team Seven all over again.' _He growled inwardly. _'Now I feel Kakashi's pain.'_

While he brooded down the deserted street of the villager, his team followed on behind him. Becka's ears twitched, she had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. She glanced about the empty village. Something was not right here...where were all the people?

Surely there had to be someone at this time? It was nearly noon for kami's sake. She expected to see at least five or ten, but _none_? Paranoia started to kick in.

"Uh...Jugo..." She whispered, leaning closer. "Doesn't this town just scream 'I'm gonna knock you out and then mug your ass'?"

The orange furrowed his eyes. "I was...somewhat thinking that too." He murmured back. "Go and warn Sasuke, but be discreet."

_'Discreet eh?' _She thought smirking. _'Awesome.' _

Wriggling her hunches, her target came to view. Now all she had to do was wait for the red banshee to move...

"JUMP!" With a mighty leap, the halfgrown-cat flew over to Karin and landed ontop of the duckbutt. "BWAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed demonically, bopping the rather soft raven hair. "Wow, this is kinda soft, considering all the gel he must use, this is rather. Hidan's really stiff, but dad's is soft...hmm...now what was I doing?" She tilted her head, still pawing the soft hair. "Oh yeah!"

Climbing off onto Sasuke's shoulders, she ignored the glare he gave her. "Hey, just wanted to know that this village looks really suspicious...and you're probably not understanding a word I'm saying."

Becka glanced over her shoulders. "You really didn't think this one through Jugo!" She called. Jugo sighed and shrugged, making her bristle slightly. _'Oh my fucking god it's like Mathew and Hidan all over again!' _Surpressing a hiss, she licked Sasuke's cheek, gaining his undivided attention. Then she beckoned her tail about, not trying to be discreet about anything really...

Sasuke glanced around, seeming to have finally taken in his surroundings. He gave her a curt nod and she snorted. "Dumbass, if you hadn't been sitting on the pole sticking out of your ass, you would've noticed there was something off."

In fast hand signatures, Sasuke slammed his hands to gether. "Kai, release!" The once empty villager became a seemingly deserted clearing. At the end on every angle were trees, very _thick_ one at that. Becka glanced over her shoulder, finding all team Hebi to be passed out.

Her ears twitched. _'That's just greeeeaaaat.'_

"So you saw through our Genjutsu eh?!" Came a call. Becka snapped her head (Sasuke just slowly turned his head all badass-like) and stared.

Five nin instantly surrounded them. Their headbands mark that of the Sound. And at the very moment, Becka knew they were in some deep shit.

Arrogance immediatly engulfed her as a smirk played on the Uchiha's face. "Your loyal followers of Orochimaru, ne?" He state, not bothering to take a pose as many bristled at the name.

The leader of the five took a step forward, glaring. "That's right, and you shall pay for killing our Kage! Attack!"

Before Becka could even register the words, she felt the safety of his shoulders rip off her. Hurtling into the air above she unsheathed her claws. _'Ninja mode bi-atches!'_

Falling back down, she landed on the head of one of the females. Becka scratched and clawed at the girl's face, ignoring the screeches that left her mouth. Before the nin could have time to grab her, she leaped off and crashed into another nin. Her claws slammed down on his neck and she bit down hard.

A cool metallic taste gushed into her mouth as her hindlegs tore away at the skin below. Springing off she twisted in mid-air and landed on another one's back. Running up the back (her claws drawing blood with every paw-step), Becka dodged a incoming fist and attatched herself to the hand. She dug her claws into the flesh and held on.

The nin frantically flapped his arm back and forth, hoping to fling her off, but her grip was too tight. Then, as if magic, he stopped, and hit the ground like a ton of bricks. She rolled off, fur bristled and teeth bared down into a snarl.

Five bodies surrounded her.

Sasuke landed barely an inch away, startling her into sheathing her claws. She sat down, watching as he stalked over to one of the somewhat conscious bodies: the leader's.

"Pl-please..." He panted, holding the hole through his chest. If Becka didn't know better, that was the word of the chidori. One of the few things Kakashi taught him before he went insane and left the village.

He stared coldly at the Oto-nin, his gaze unwavering. A chill creeped up her spine. _'Damn, he sure can be scary when he wants too.' _She thought, watching as he slowly drew his sword, er, katana thingie. "W-wait! Dont-"

Blood splattered the grass as the blade swung down. Sasuke scoffed as he wiped his katana off on the semi-clean grass. "If you understand, go wake the others." He ordered.

She bristled. "Bossy sonofa-"

"Go." He growled, glaring her down. Spitting at the ground in his general direction, Becka stomped over to the sleeping bafoons. "Damn that Uchiha's bossy." She muttered, positioning herself before the three somewhat sleeping nins. Suigetsu and Karin were clonked, but Jugo's breathing was uneven, signaling he was trying to make an effort in waking himself up. Heh, at least there's one intellegent bein.

Licking her bloody lips, she screeched. "**WAKE THE HELL UP!**"

**Bookworm: -_- This is not going where I hope it would...tch, lets hope the next one will be more...cooraporative (I know I spelled it wrong DX).**

**Sasori: None of them are...**

**Bookworm: :/ You sukz**

**Sasori: And you need an english lesson.**

**Bookworm: YOU SONOFA-**

**RevieW1**


	84. Grumpy Sasori! NOOOO!

**Bookworm: Gaaaah, fruit-cake tastes like craaaaaaap...**

**Becka: *nods***

**Mathew: *nods***

**Sasori: Fruit...cake?**

**Bookworm: Its basically fruit and nuts cooked into cake mix... *Shivers***

**Tobi: Ew...**

**Sasori: Doesn't sound that -Piece is shoved into his mouth-**

**Bookworm: *Watches him splutter and cough with arms crossed* What were you sayin' puppet-man?**

**Sasori: Bleh...**

_Becka Neko_

"Stop your whinning Suigetsu," Becka growled irritabley. "If you hadn't been flirting with the red banshee, you would've noticed the genjutsu. Now shut the HELL UP!"

The shark had done nothing but complain the entire two hours journey towards the village. His pride had been stabbed brutally, he should gather what was left and shut up!

Course the shark couldn't understand her do to the fact that she was a _cat_. Maybe that was a good thing...

Nah.

Bounding past Suigetsu and Karin, Becka slowed to a halt, walking long side Sasuke. The Uchiha hardly even glanced at her as he marched on. _'Aw, like a toy soldier.' _She cooed mockingly, aligning her frontpaws with each step he took. _'Left right left right...'_

She repeated this action until her paws padded wordlessly. The sun was high in the sky, the forest they had been in was now a dirt road, leading to a village seen just in the distance.

"Sweet Christ a village!" She cried sarcastically, "I would be sooo happy if I were a human and some of the stuff there was actually useful to me!"

Feeling Jugo's eyes on her, she padded on, grinning like a mad-man. As to why I have no fucking idea. Maybe the lack of social activity was finally getting to me.

Oh well, can't get any crazier than talking to myself, right?

Right?

She sighed, going back into third person. Maybe she could find a cat to talk to...maybe one that wasn't insane and spoke fluent sentances.

"LITTLE LION!"

_'Oh god...please...not her!' _Becka thought in horror, slowly turning around. A blurr of chestnut was what she saw before being tackled down.

"Rosemary found you!" Sitting happily on top of her was Rosemary. She was the color of a light chestnut with black markings swirling all over her tiny body. Her beady eyes gleamed as her tail swished side to side.

Horror spread throughout her body as she stared in absolute terror at the furry creature before her. _'Why is it always me?! TT^TT.'_

"Nami, who's the flying chipmunk?" Jugo asked, crouching down infront of the two animals as the rest of the team walked on, completely ignoring the situation.

Rosemary twirled around. "Rosemary watched Little Lion kill Tark! Rosemary follow!"

"Help me?!" Becka batted her off with a paw before sitting up. "You just coward up in a tree and watched!" She scoffed.

The chipmunk nodded. "If Tark win, then he hunt Rosemary down for cheer you."

"Seems logical." Jugo grunted in agreement. "But I don't think you'll last long here Rosemary."

She gasped, falling on her rear. "You understand?!"

Becka couldn't hold back the snort of laughter that escaped her. "I know, that was my first reaction too. Not everyday a person understands animals, right?"

"I no understand...how you understand?"

"Its an ability I have," Jugo explained. "Now we have to go or else we'll be left behind."

My mouth formed an 'O'. "She can't come with us, riiiight?"

Rosemary was already running up the man's arm, crawling happily on his head. "Rosemary like pinkfur!"

Sending her a glare of disbelief, I bounded off, towards the other team. It wasn't like she wasn't totally mad at the chipmunk for coming along with little to no effort, but she might expose her in some way! (Becka's paranoid like that :p)

Walking along side Sasuke, she glanced up at him. Besides, there was still the chance she was going to be kicked off in the town up ahead.

And if that happened, Rosemary would have to come too, and then maybe, Becka would explain her situation. But now, _no_.

She blinked, a realization finally dawning over her. _'I'm turning into a grump!' _Her tail bristled at the thought. _'A serious, grumpy...Sasori!'_

:O

And in a flash, she on upon Jugo's shoulder. "I'm Be-Nami, I don't believe we've been properly introduced!"

_'I AM NOT A GRUMPY SASORI!'_

~88

Sasori sneezed.

Deidara glanced back at him. "You getting sick Danna, hmm?"

"Don't be stupid."

**Bookworm: Kinda short, kinda bland, I know :( **


	85. Hotspring Hooker

**Becka: Soooo...**

**Bookworm: *glances up from script* What?**

**Becka: Who'll I get with?**

**Bookworm: *sighs* Its about time we had the talk.**

**Becka: O_O Uhhh, nevermind...you really don't-**

**Bookworm: When an oc character is in a story after a perioud of time, they either fall in love with cute accidents and unusual predicuments, or are brutally raped and tortured before finding true love.**

**Becka: The first option sounds the best...**

**Bookworm: *Smirks* I beg to differ.**

**Becka: :O**

_Becka Neko_

Becka blinked.

Jugo blinked.

Karin gawked.

Suigetsu smirked.

Rosemary was to intrigued on chasing her tail to of heard.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted in union (Except for Jugo, he's too awesome for that).

Sasuke tossed them a sideways glanced. "I won't repeat myself again, the cat stays. She has proven herself worthy by detecting the genjutsu. And for that, she stays."

Karin was the first to protest. "B-but Sasuke! She-"

"If it weren't for her, we'd probably be dead or held captive." He said briskly. "Nami's more useful than you."

Becka snickered. "Ohhhh, BURN!"

The red banshee took a step back, before clinging onto his arm. "You don't really mean that~" She cooed, making the cat twitch.

Much to her satisfaction, the Uchiha gave her a look of boredom. "Lets keep moving."

"Okay!"

Becka tilted her head to one side, wondering faintly if Karin was right in the head. It was obvious that Sasuke didn't give two shits about her, yet she still flirted and shamelessly fluanted her cleavage at him.

_'Dirty skank.' _Was the first thing that came to mind.

**'You know dumbass, she could be trying to hold onto a precious memory form long ago.' **Came a sneer, makng her eyes widen slightly.

_'Oh fuck no...what are you doing here?! Shouldn't have you faded out of my subconscious when I became sixteen again?!'_

She heard a laugh echo through her mind.

**'Sorry, but I'm faaaaaar to popular to leave just like that. I'm back and stronger than ever! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!'**

Becka sweatdropped. _'Some character relief Bookworm. First it's Rosemary, now a crackpot conscious, what next?!'_

Suddenly a script weighing twice the size of her flew out and knocked her to the ground. "SHUT UP BECKA AND GO WITH IT!" Came an angry yell.

She bristled, turning to face her attacker. "MAKE ME!" She roared.

Into the set stomped a girl with long brown hair and blazing hazel eyes. She jerked Becka by the scruff and held her to her level. "You really wanna test me, don't ya." She growled, giving the cat a ruff shake.

Rosemary gleamed at the directer. "Bookwormie causing scene!" She chirped, as all of Team Hebi stared in total confusion.

Bookworm tossed her a glare. "Quiet or I'll make you stay an annoying furball forever." She threatened, making the small creature shrink back, her eyes wide.

"Now," The director scoffed, turning her attention back to the glaring feline. "I am having a hard time coming up funny things for my readers AND keep with with my weekly updates AND school work! Don't test my patience Beckalynn or I'll make your life a living hell and you know I can!"

Becka frowned. "My conscious, are you serious? Doesn't Sakura have something like that?"

She facepalmed. "Becka, you are a cat, besides Rosemary and Jugo, you have no one else to talk too. That causes a major downfall in my chapters. Get it?!"

The cat slowly nodded. "Then why can't you change me back into a human then?"

Bookworm snorted. "You've got two-three more chapters before than happens baka, now switch to the Akatsuki while we sort this out!"

The surrounding workers nodded and frantically ran to go inform the Akatsuki.

-Akatsuki time!-

(And a time skip of three days)

Everyone was in a frenzy. Nearly five days had passed and there hadn't been no sight or smell of their beloved ex-pet/Becka. Tempers were short from the lack of sleep and exhuastion.

"Damnit Uchiha!" Deidara hollered. "One more 'hn' and I'm going to kill you, un!"

The weasel smirked, leaned forward, and...

"_Hn_."

"GGRAAAARRRR!" The blond roared, rushing Itachi with a bawled fist. Suddenly an elbow sent him into the ground.

Itachi stood over him, eyes slanted. "Hn."

A blurr of blue tackled the crow down, his forehead slammed into the counter top, creating a nice large bruise on his forehead.

"Kisame!" Itachi gapped, shocked at his angry partner. The shark jabbed his tounge down. "Blind-bastard!" He snapped, getting a pair of red eyes on him.

"_**ENOUGH!**_" All twisted their heads in shock at the source of the command. In the doorway stood a masked nin; Tobi to be more specific.

"You are all S-ranked criminals, _not_ a bunch of snot nosed genin. Get some rest and wait for the party to arrive. We've got a decent three hours before team A arrives, that should give you all plenty of time to get over what ever the hell this rumble is." He scolded, pointing out the door. "Now go before you destroy something and deal with Konan's wrath!"

They exchanged glances.

"No (Un)." All said in sync, sending their glares and hatred towards the lollipop nin. Deidara and Kisame still had shock written over their faces as to where Itachi looked as neutral as always.

" _*Sigh* _Just don't come running to me when Konan puts the smack down on your asses." Tobi gumbled, before walking out of the soon to be arena.

It was hard to believe that an organization of S-ranked criminals could be converted into a bunch of grouchy brats in just under a week.

Tobi was probably more of a nervous wreck than half the members here. Becka could be dead for all he knew, but he knew better to think that way.

Becka was one of the most stubborn females he had ever met. She'd find a way to defy her death and give the reaper the finger.

He snorted in laughter as the image came to view. _'Baa, I'm worrying to much. She wouldn't do anything to put herself in danger like following Itachi's foolish brother...' _He paused. _'I hope not...'_

-Back to Becka-

"Well stop here for the night." Sasuke said, stopping at the steamy inn. They had entered the Land of Hot Springs and a hot bath was on everyone's mind.

Well, _almost_...

"Oh Oh Oh! What's that?!" Rosemary squeaked, her tail weaving back and forth as she stared at the dango in Jugo's hand. Becka rolled her eyes. "It's called Dango: It's basically a sweet food that humans eat." She explained briefly. "Us animals are apperantly not aloud to eat it." She added scornfully, still heated from Jugo's refusual.

Technically she was human in mind, but only in body was she a cat!

...

...

...

Okay, so part of her mind thought like a cat, but she could generally control the natural urges. Besides, she ate human food all the time back at the Akatsuki layer (Thanks to everyone who fed her behind Konan's back. Seriously? How the hell would she get tapeworm or whatever from food she ate before?).

Shaking her head, Becka leaped from Jugo's shoulders to Sasuke's. She was tired out hearing Rosemary's constant questions and rambling. She was beginning to develop a new respect for Sasori. _'Seriously, was me and Mathew that bad?' _She wondered, hauling herself up. _'Note to self: Annoy Sasori even more!' _She smirked sinisterly, planning the puppet's demise. _'I wonder how long he can last...'_

Plans of destruction and murder came to play as she rode upon Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha didn't seem to mind his shoulder buddy as much as the first day.

They had come to a type of relationship in which a pet and owner should have. Rosemary had taken the spot of Jugo's affection with her constant questions and innocence, Suigetsu tried killing her (He decided to play frizzbee with her using his sword -_- ), and Karin...

Yeah no.

**'Dumbass, why don't you listen to me?!'**

She sighed. _'Because, I need someone to rip on since Mathew AND Hidan isn't here.' _A snort echoed through her ears. **'There ARE some Karin-fans out there and I don't want you pissing them off!'**

_'Che, they just have to deal with it then. If I can rip on the ENTIRE Akatsuki, plus nin from Konoha, then I can most surely rip upon Karin.'_

**'Baa, don't come running to me when her fan-boys come a runnin' with torches.'**

_'I'll take my chances thank you.' _She retorted tartly.

Coming back to an attentive state, Becka realized that they were inside the inn already ordering a room and key everything!

Suigetsu grinned, throwing his hands over his head. "Seperate rooms? Awesome."

Even Karin looked pleased with the room arrangements, which was surprising considering Becka had expected her to try and get a room with Sasuke.

If you readers thought Sakura was obsessed with Sasuke before the Shippuden series, Karin took the gold medal!

Every chance she could get alone with the Uchiha, she snuggled his arm and did one of those sexy poses. Becka felt a wave of despair wash over her. Even so, she still envied the red banshee. The double d's, milky skin, and perfect body shape.

_'Damnit.'_

**'Bwuahahaha! That's too funny! Beckalynn Fisher is actually wanting to look like a woman?!'**

Becka growled loudly. _'There is nothing wrong with wanting to look a little more feminine!' _She snapped hotly.

**'Ooookay, suuuureeee.'**

_'Inner I swear to god-!-'_

A hand gripped her on the scruff, cutting her off. "Nami, you and Rosemary stay here." Becka blinked, glancing around the men's changing room.

_Men's _changing room.

Suigetsu had already thrown his shirt off and was working on his pants as to where Jugo was already heading out with a single towel wrapped around him waist.

Little Rosemary was sitting upon the larger man's clothes, snuggling the warm cloth. Probably preparing to take a nap or something.

"Mrrrooow." She meowed, brushing against his leg. "Don't be long or else I'll die of boredom." Sasuke of course couldn't understand and started to change.

While he did that, Becka padded towards Rosemary. "Rosemary?"

"Hmm?" She murmured drowsily. "What is it?" Thankfully enough, Jugo and herself had taught the little rodent proper english. She was annoying alot, but somehow she had managed to worm her way into Becka's heart.

"Why did you follow me?" She couldn't very well wrap her mind around it. Why did she leave the green plush forest? Didn't she have a family or did her kind live on their own the moment they cold fly or something?

Rosemary rolled over. "Rosemary was the runt of her litter, only Thorn accepted her. So when Nami came along, Rosemary decided to follow!" There was no regret in her voice, she sounded rather happy with leaving.

"Wouldn't you miss them?" She questioned, thinking back to Eva and all the other orphans back at the orphanage. How she longed for Eva's sweet voice and warm hugs. It was one of those things you just couldn't forget.

The chipmunk's ear twitched. "Perhaps, but as the saying goes: One must leave nest eventually. Eventually Rosemary did leave, she just went farther than littermates."

Her tail twitched. "What of Nami? What about her family?"

Becka shrugged. "Don't know 'em, they dropped me off a few weeks after I was born." And then she was brought to the Suncord Orphanage. Thanks to dropping her off in a homeless shelter, no one recorded ANY data of who brought her there.

Rosemary frowned. "They left you? Were you deformed like Rosemary?"

Her eyebrow twitched. "Do I _look_ deformed?"

"N-no..."

"Good, now that that has been confirmed, I'm going to..." She trailed off, seeing an oh so familar banshee creep past them. The only thing she had on was a single white towel, and it was shorty than daisy dukes.

She raised an eyebrow.

_'That's just...wow...'_

Rosemary sniffed towards Karin's general direction. "Why does Banshee have the scent of lust on her?" She asked, "Is it for Sharkboy?"

Becka narrowed her eyes.

"Rosemary, you go to sleep, I've got a master to protect." And with that, she arose on her four paws and marched out, leaving a rather confused chipmunk.

"Does Nami have thing for Duckbutt?" She wondered, tilting her head. Thinking for a moment, she shook it, ears bent. "She need to put down walls or Nami can never love." She sniffed, resting her eyes, getting ready for a nap. "If Rosemary was pinkfur, than she never leave Jugo side..." She grinned. "Never..."

-Hotspring area-

Becka watched from a short distance, ears bent low, fur bristling as Karin practically grinded herself against Sasuke.

Strangely Suigetsu wasn't there...neither was Jugo.

Getting down into stalker position, she slowly began to creep toward the banshee. Just before she was ready to pounce, Suigetsu popped out of the water. "Ahhh~ Now this is just heaven!" He opened his eyes and stared at Karin who squealed in surprise.

"Suigetsu! What are you doing here?!" She demanded, shoving her glasses to her face.

_'Taking a bath dumbass.' _Becka thought tartly.

"I can ask you the same thing..."

Her face went even redder. "Huh?! I happen to be...The thing is...I mean..." While she spluttered out her response, the shark just sat there in the spring, smirking. "well...it's none of your business!" She finally shouted, throwing a metal basin with washtools inside as his face. He fell back into the water, and Becka leaped.

Her claws hooked onto the towel and she fell, the short towel falling with her.

"I got the-" Jugo called, entering just in time (Perfect timing Becka!)

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Becka and Suigetsu both laughed as she ran out, naked as a J-bird. "BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Teh..." Sasuke glanced away, a smile plastered to his face as to where Jugo actually looked scarred for life.

Well, not everyone could win...

Becka grinned crazily. _'Protect Itachi's lil' bro from hooker: COMPLETE!'_

**Bookworm: Waaaah! Go awaaaay creative block! I don't liiike youuuuu!**

**Sasori: What are you talking about now?**

**Bookworm: Creative block is an evil disease that fellow writers catch quite often. Affects are lack of creativity, ideas, and awesomeness.**

**Sasori: Sooo?**

**Bookworm: Baka...anywho, take some time to review, and wait for the next chapter :D**

**Sasori: So when are WE gonna get more screen time?**

**Bookworm: Soon my puppet, soon!**

**REViEw~!**


	86. Screwing with the Uchiha

**Bookworm: Omigosh, twelve reviews in under twenty-four hours of upating? W I Love Yous! And to prove this, here's another chapter!**

_Becka Neko_

Becka knew today was going to fun. And how did she knew? Because she was currently in bed with one of the most popular Naruto characters ever created, naked.

Yes, she had realized she was naked the moment she opened her eyes to find herself in an awefully crude position. Her face was pressed against Sasuke's firm chest with his arms wrapped almost possessively around her. His chin resting oh so comfortably on the top of her head.

But that wasn't the killer.

Oh no, he had to have his leg wrapped around hers, and considering that she was nude and he had nothing but boxers on...yeah...

_'This is what you get when you put two major cuddlers in the same bed.' _She thought, her face rivaling that of the color of Karin's red hair.

As much as she was happy with being a cat once more, she wondered _why_ it always had to be when she was sleeping with someone else? Especially a dude?

_'The god's of this world must really have a grudge on me.' _She thought dryly, struggling to give herself some space away from the Uchiha.

All thoughts were vain because apparently, the bastard was super strong even when sleeping. _'Guess I'm just gonna have to fuck with him.'_

Putting on the cutest look she could muster, she moved her head out a bit and spoke. "Good-morning Sasuke-no-Danna~" She purred sweetly, placing a hand on his cheek. "Rise and shine."

Oh the agony.

The Uchiha opened his eyes and they instantly widened. Before he could scream or say anything, she slapped her palm over his mouth. "Here's the rundown: I am the cat that has been traveling with you for the last week: Nami, got it? Now don't look at me when I sit up or I'll make sure you can _never_ restore you clan, _ever_."

Recieving a small nod from the crimson colored Uchiha, she smiled. "Good, now untwine your leg and let me go."

The raven complied (Blushing even deeper my I add).

Sitting up, Becka quickly wrapped the blanket around her. Tying up a suitable knot, she nodded in satisfaction. "Now you can look."

Swinging her legs out, she wasn't too surprised to feel the sharp end of the kunai pressed against her throat. "Geez, you act as if I'm armed." She muttered, not feeling a slightest bit frightened by the dangerous object. After awhile of living with criminals, the whole effect dulled.

"Who are you." He hissed, making her twitch.

"Are you stupid? Didn't I just get done explaining I was a freaking cat? Man, for an Uchiha, your pretty stupid."

"How do you know I want to restore my clan." He ordered, not making any attempt to withdrawl the weapon.

_'Dear god...'_

"First off Duck-ass, put that kunai around, besides the blanket, I have NOTHING ON! How the hell can I have some hidden weapon hidden?! Second, you're famous, everyone knows you want to kill your Nii-san and have yourself a harem of woman that'll gladly fuck you and have your hideous offspring." She growled, feeling something move on her lower back. _'The hell?'_

Becka stood (After the dumbass put that blasted toy away) and tentively touched her lower back side. _'HOLY FUCKING SHIT I HAVE A TAIL!'_

"So are you originally human?" He asked, sitting upon the bed, still looking shocked as hell. It was pretty funny really.

"Yeah..." She said, gropping her cat ears. "Never had these before thought," She grabbed a hold of her tail and tugged slightly. "Huh...that's kinda cool..." This would explain her perfect balance.

"So this _has_ happened before judging on how calm you look."

"Yeah, sorta like this, but the dude pinned me down instead of shoving a kunai to my neck." She confirmed waving a in dismissal. "Funny story actually since his buddie thought he was tryin' to rape me. Should've seen how red that boy got!" She laughed lightly at the imagine of a beet red Deidara.

"Anywho, got any clothes I could wear, and possibly give me that kunai, something tells me my new tail won't fit curled up."

-Five Super Duper Funtastic Minutes Later-

"Done!" Becka exclaimed proudly, walking out of the bathroom. She now wore a baggy blue shirt that hung over her left shoulder. On the back was the Uchiha crest printed. Her lower half consisted of dark blue, almost black pants with a blue cloth hanging halfway up her stomach to knees. The long legging had been rolled up to her ankles and she was currently barefooted.

Her once jaw-length orange haired had grown down to her middle neck. It wasn't cut straight, but spiked. Her bangs framed her face, making her facial features look more childish with a sense of feminality too it. Her ears was the color of her hair and her tail was too, but the tips of both were white.

Her clothes were obviously to big, but she didn't really seem to mind as she tromped out, hands tossed casually over her head.

"Dude, I am starving! Lets get some breakfast before that Banshee tries sneakin' in here and raping ya ass!"

Sasuke had barely said a single word, not as they left the room, not as they walked down the empty, almost deserted street, not even when they sat down at their table.

"Nyaaah all this looks soooo good!" She drooled excitedly, flipping through the menu, ears perked and tail swishing back and forth in joy.

The cat-girl looked almost oblivious to the curious stares she was recieving. It wasn't every day you saw a cute neko, especially with a handsome man.

"Hello~" The waitress greeted with a bow. "I'm Kiyota! I'll be your waiter this morn-WOW!" She gushed at the sight of the chibi Becka. "Are those real?!" She asked, eyeing the tail and ears.

"As far as I know," She answered briefly, wanting to order, "can I have the the strawberry crepe with extra bananas and creme please? Oh! Also Melon bread if you have any! And a cup of milk too!" Not the breakfast one would normally have, but did she care? NOPE!

"Okay!" Kitoya chimmed, scribbling the order down, "And you handsome?" She said, turning to the Uchiha.

"The Tamago Gohan special with miso soup and green tea."

She nodded. "Alrighty than, I'll have your orders in a jiffy!"

And she was gone.

"You lied."

Becka's ears perked. "Eh?"

"You aren't a ninja cat." He stated matter-of-factly. The battle moves she performed while fighting those Oto nins had made her to look like a nin-cat, but no cats that he ever knew of was half-human.

"No shit sherlock," She grumbled, propping out an elbow and resting the side of her jaw on the palm. "in all honesty I'm not even a ninja."

"Than how could you control your chakra?" He growled.

"Oh I'm sorry, all villagers has to be weaklings, clinging onto those who protect them and give them security at night." She muttered sarcastically, the one bouncy and cheerful Nami gone. "Che, a bunch of morons if you ask me. Every villager should at least know how to fight if their village was attacked or something. Pretty stupid ne?"

Becka yawned. "So now I guess its my turn to ask a question. Where'd you pick your team up at? The psych ward?"

"Two of them actually, Suigetsu was in the same base as I when I began to assemble my team." He was sure not to give too much away. Sasuke was still suspicious of Nami. And Becka couldn't really blame him. Having every nation hunt you down must make you one paranoid bitch in her oppinion.

"Figures...your go Duck-ass."

He cooly ignored the name. "Where are you from?"

"Originally, Australia, I was brought to the US when I was a toddler and from there I lived in an orphanage until for whatever reason I found myself in the body of a cat and in Amegakure, weird I know."

Australia? US? "Just what are those two other places?"

"Na-uh! My turn!" She pointed out, not missing the slight glare sent afterwards. "What, is your favorite color?"

"..."

"Well?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Black...and...blue?"

"Your turn."

_'What is this? A game?' _He thought irritably. "What is your _real_ name."

Becka cupped her chin, looking as though she was thinking _very_ hard.

...

...

...

"I donno." She said with a shrug, totally pulling off that lie with not even the slightest twitch. "Memory loss is usually normal when I transform back into a human." As she went on, it got easier. "Last time the only thing I could remember was...hah, nothing! The only thing I recalled was when I was first taken in by the my savior." Becka licked her lips. "So I guess I'm pretty happy right now to of remembered most of everything...I hope." She wasn't forgetting anything was she? She remembered the orphanage, Mathew, Eva, the Akatsuki... _'Hmm, everything seems to be in place...'_

"Here you are!" Kiyota sang, announcing her presence as she set the food down infront of them. All trian of thought flew out the window as she dug in.

Sasuke mumbled a 'thank you for the food' under his breath before eating. The waitress bowed before excusing herself to another table. Even a few tables down, he could tell she was watching him with hungry eyes.

"Ahh, I'm in heaven!"

Sasuke eyed her from across the table. It was strange, being able to eat with a member of the opposite sex without having to hear giggles or flirtatious remarks.

_'Good-morning Sasuke-no-Danna, rise and shine~' _He turned the color of pink. Never before had someone said something so sweetly and teasingly like that. Most of the time it was lustful murmurs and crude gestures.

But Nami acted like she had absolutely _no_ interest in him what-so-ever. It was comfortable and at the same time infuriating.

"Eh, Sasu-bitch, I'm still in your little gay team thing right?"

How could he say no?

**:D I personally had a TON of fun writing this. Becka offically has cat ears/tail! And thanks to her now Neko-form, her cuteness has skyrocketed through the roof and she still has cat-like urges.**

**Twelve reviews...that makes meh soooo happy XP **

**You can review again if you like :3**


	87. Did I just nyah?

**Bookworm: Mathew!**

**Mathew: Whaaaat~?**

**Bookworm: What nothing, this is the only screen time your gonna get so make it worthwhile!**

**Mathew: Uhhh...****A guy walks into a store and buys six jumbo boxes of condoms. The store clerk asks the man, "What do you do with all of those?" The guy replies, "I taught my dog to swallow them and now he shits in little plastic baggies!"**

_Becka Neko_

"NAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIII!" Becka widened her eyes in shock as a cute brunette dashed her way. She had short hair done up in a small braid with black streaks and adorable eyes. She had on a simple white shirt and what it looked to be boxers.

Her ears and tail was perked to the highest velocity as she hugged the living hell out of her. "Rosemary's human! But so are you!" She squealed joyfully, Jugo tailing up from behind. He looked at her in shock as she sat up, Rosemary still in her lap. She was rather short with an almost cutting board for a chest and fair skin.

"Kami gave us wish!" She went on excitedly, chatting off a thousand miles per second. Sasuke and the large man locked eyes and instantly blushed, before glancing away. Both silently confirming each other's suspicions.

"You guys are acting like vigins, its actually pretty funny." She laughed, getting a kick out of all this. Rosemary hugged her tightly. "Kami answered Rosemary's wish." She whispered, "Rosemary wished Nami to be human and herself and today Rosemary woke with Jugo and his face went bloody and he gave Rosemary clothes and Rosemary soooo happy!"

Becka chuckled and pat the top of her head. "That's...interesting..." There was no way Kami did this. Then again, she couldn't mark out the theory. She didn't have the faintest idea of how she was even brought here.

_'Ugghh, my head hurts...' _

"Are Suigetsu and Karin awake wait?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the two furries in almost confusion. He was probably wondering why the chipmunk had transformed along with Nami. Everything just didn't add up. Even the thought of people transforming into animals seemed impossible. But here those two were.

Jugo shook his head. "Not as far as I know."

Becka's ears perked at this. "You should totally let me wake Suigetsu and Rosemary wake Karin!" Not waiting for an answer, she stood and pulled Rosemary away.

"So Nami and Rosemary huh? Strange turn of events ne?" Jugo mused, putting his hands upon his hips, watching the two run into the inn. "Wonder how Karin's gonna react when she finds out Nami slept in the same bed as her 'love'."

The Uchiha groaned. "Don't remind me."

xXx

The door slowly opened and in crept a figure. It blended into the shadows of the one room, heading towards the unsuspecting target.

With a mighty roar, the thing flipped the matress, sending the target face-first into the ground. "BWAHAHAHA WAKE UP SHARKY!" She laughed, jumping ontop of him.

"TH-THE HELL?!"

Suigetsu nearly shrieked, rolling over to face his 'attacker'.

He stared.

She grinned. "Sup bitch!"

"N-NAMI?!"

_'Just like Kisame...' _She thought grinning even wider. "At least one of ya got it! I swear you're like your father in ways you wouldn't believe!" Before he could tell her he had _no_ father, a loud screech interrupted in the room next to them. "Karin's up!" Becka chirped, standing and dashing out to see the scene.

Suigetsu merely scratched his head, "Well shit."

As he went to dress, Becka skidded across the hall and kicked the door to Karin's room down. "I has arrived!"

What she saw made her break out into a fit of giggles. A half dress Karin was currently held in what it looked to be an ultimate Wrestling pindown move. All of Rosemary was ontop her head, speaking a thousand miles for second.

"AndthenJugogaveRosemarycloth escausepinkfursodn'tgonakedNamiwokeupwithduckbu ttandhegaveherclothestoobeca usecan'tbenakedlikemetoo!"

The only thing she seemed to have processed was the 'Nami naked in bed with Sasuke' part before steam blew out her ears.

"Cho choo!" She sang, pretending to blow a train whistle. "All aboaaarrrrd!" Then she giggled, not knowing exactly why she felt so happy.

Maybe she was drugged.

Maybe...

Skipping in, she sat her happy-self next to Karin, watching and grinning as the banshee thrashed around, trying to throw the Chipmunk-mix off.

This went on for a good few minutes before the males of team decided to come in and spoil her fun. "Rosemary, off." Jugo ordered.

Rosemary bent her ears down low, looking hurt, before quickly getting up and scurrying over to him, latching onto his arm. "Rosemary sorry!"

"Awww~" Becka cooed, seeing a heart icon flying over Rosemary's head. _'Young love~!'_

Karin leaped to her feet and rather harshly pointed a finger at her.

Maybe she should bite it...

Naw, she'd taste bad...

But it was tempting...

"You can't be Nami, you're an imposter!" She accused, "Just like the little rat over there!"

"Okay first off," She growled, holding up a hand. "Rosemary is a flying chipmunk, NOT a rat, stupid. And two, if I am an imposter, than your a lesbian."

"No I'm not!" She shrieked angrily.

"Then I'm not an imposter," She replied cooly, "Simple as that." Getting up, she merrily skipped over to Sasuke. "And third," She added, shoving an elbow into his arm. "Sasuke's MY hooker, so hands off unless you're willing to pay."

He raised a twitchy brow. "Hooker?"

"Well, the bitch and whore position has already been filled, but not hooker." She hummed, counting off the names of Sasori and Hidan in her head. "You can't have two or more or they'll rebel. Then I have to smack them and cause a scene and nobody wants to see that..."

Sasuke shook his head with a heavy sigh.

Karin was breathing fire.

Literally.

"Holy Jashin the screaming banshee can breathe fire, awesome! Now she isn't all that useless now!" She cheered, dodging an incoming sea of punches from the kunoichi. Surprisingly, Becka was dodging every single one, like, she saw the fist before it came towards her.

_'Cat instincts rule!' _"And now you suck, nyaaah!" A hand slapped over her mouth. _'Did I just...'nyah'?'_

"Karin!" Sasuke barked, making her stop her attempt at murder, "Get dressed, we're leaving in five." From behind him, Becka stuck her tongue out, tail weaving from one side to the other.

"Those two things aren't coming are they?!"

"Uhhh, these 'things' have names bitch: Nami and Rosemary, believe it!" She then giggled, all cerealness (Yes, cerealness, bite me) now gone.

"Hmm, you're alot more hyper than the Nami I remember..." Jugo observed, staring at her twitching ears and swishing tail.

"Well I just had a crap load of sugar and is surprisingly in a VERY good mood, so sue me Oji-Jugo." She grumbled, crossing her arms before stomping out. "Suigetsu-Oi! Hurry your ass up! We've got five minutes to pack!" She hollered down the hall.

Traveling was about to get a lot more interesting in Team Hebi.

**Late update, sorry. School's giving me a crap load of homework and packets for the upcoming High School Exams. Also I joined an after school practice, so I've been extremely busy and tired. XP **

**Translations:**

**Oji = Uncle (Jugo is one of those awesome uncles in Becka's eyes)**

**Oi = Male Cousin (Kisame reffers to her as 'little sister' and since she believes Suigetsu is Kisame's son, she has dubbed him 'cousin')**

**Sasuke = Hooker (As stated before, the 'Bitch' title had been given to Sasori and 'Whore' was given to Hidan. Becka does not like having more than one in fear of them trying to rebel against her. And then she would have no place than to put them in their places, and who would really want to go through all that? I was ORIGINALLY gonna make her call him master but...that would be copying Deidara and Sasori XP)**

**Karin = Banshee (Haha, figure it out ya bums)**

**ReviEW!**


	88. Awkward!

**Bookworm: Waaaah, Christmas time is almost here DX I gotta finish this arc before it comes noooooo!**

**Sasuke: *Narrows eyes* And why is that?**

**Bookworm: Che, the CHRISTMAS special DUH! **

**Becka: Ohhhhh...but wait! That means the stories-**

**Bookworm: *Slaps hand over her mouth* SHHHUUUUSSHHHH!**

**Sasuke: -_- Moron**

**Bookworm: :O I Have NEVER!**

Becka Neko

"Who the the hell is Granny cat?" Becka asked, munching on a stick as she trailed along side Sasuke, much to Karin's anger. She could feel the hate waves rolling off of the red banshee. She tossed her a smug look. "If you really wanted to, you could walk on his _other_ side." She suggested wryly, chewing on the surprisingly tough twig.

Yes, she was chewing on a stick.

It tasted like peppermint and she had a stomach ache from all the melon bread she had gorged down in the town before and...yeah.

Karin huffed, crossing her arms and looking away, obviously not gonna do it. Ever since Becka she changed back into her humanish form, the red head had avoided her like she was a plague.

Not like she was really complaining. The last thing she needed was her screeching in her ear. Besides, Suigetsu didn't seem to mind her next to him as he continuesly mocked and taunted her.

Becka had a REALLY strong second-sense that the shark was flirting with the banshee. He didn't harrass Rosemary OR her (Because she had proved to be a worthy adversary and roasted him so hard it actually hurt).

She glanced behind her shoulder.

Then again...

Rosemary completely ignored everyone's existance (Save for her and Jugo). She was stuck to Jugo's side like a baby duckling was to it's mama.

It was cute...but creepy as hell.

Her ears perked and she jerked her head to the front and managed to slam on her breaks. Not even an inch away from her face was a tree.

A mighty mushroom-fungi looking tree. Sticking the pepperment twig back into her mouth, the neko privetted to the left and followed after the still going Uchiha. _'He didn't have enough common curtisy to tell me that I was fixing to paint my face in creepy looking fungi?' _She thought irritably, hearing snickering from a certain other female. _'Then again, he's still probably pissed off about earlier...'_

Before they had departed from the last town, she had given him rotten wildberries and the ending result was him on the toilet for the next three hours.

-Insert evil snicker-

Seeing his face turn from emo to 'holy shit' in five seconds was the most funniest things she had EVA seen.

Anywho, back to her original question. "Who's Granny cat?"

He sighed, seemingly annoyed with me question. "An old women who live in an adandoned city near the Uchiha Compound."

She narrowed her eyes, a low growl rumbling in the back of her throat. _'Next time I'll find some Snowberries and tell him its dumplings.' _She thought sinisterly, giving mental thanks to Sasori for giving her some lessons about poisons.

Of course he stopped immediatly after she had snuck a small dosage into Hidan's food, then claiming the puppet had done it; wanting to test it out.

Lets just say Sasori lost ALOT of puppets and poison vials that day.

She huffed, crossing her arms. That was what the little bastard got for slipping a scorpion into her shoes.

"So humor me, why are we going?"

"Hn."

"Don't start that with me." If he started talking like Itachi did then-

"Hn."

Spitting the stick out of her mouth, she glared at the Uchiha, and then at the stick. Taking aim, she threw it, promptly hitting his backhead.

Spit and all.

"BULLZEYYEEE!" She cheered, before hiding behind a tree, barely dodging the dozen of shurikens that followed. "Missed me missed me!" She taunted, not moving an inch out. "Now ya gotta kiss me!"

If she had been looking, she would've seen the small blush creeping across the Raven's face. Karin noticed this and flashed her an emotionless stare.

Becka, a little startled by this, grinned and waved. "I'm not lesian just to let you know."

The stare then magically transformed into a full blown glare as she walked by.

Good.

Taking this chance, she twirled behind Suigetsu, using him as a meat sheild. If duck-butt tried to attack her, than he'd have to go through sharky first. (Sorry Kisame TT^TT)

The next three hours flew by and she had started conversating with Suigetsu. "So then he tried pulling my pants down, but I snaped that little bastard's neck." The shark growled. Becka patted him on the back comfortingly. "Gay guys are fucking assholes. Literally." They glanced at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Th-that was too good!" He laughed, gripping his side in agony.

Becka took a deep breath. "But on a serious note, from where I'm from, gay guys are a woman's best friend."

Suigetsu immediatly stopped and stared at her, his brows furrowed. "Eh?"

"A girl likes having the security of knowing a guy won't make a move on her while they're out together. They also have a knack for fashion."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"That's fucked up."

"On some levels, yes." Tossing her hands over her head, she sighed. "It's the pansexuals you have to look after for. They'll screw anything that moves."

"You must live in one fucked up village."

"Not really, that's what we call 'normal'." She said nonchallant, giving him a small shrugged. "Anywho, since I'm officially creeped out now that were on the subject, lets talk about you. Where do you hail? Do you have any siblings I should know about?"_ 'And possibly harrass Kisame-nii about it.' _She added inwardly.

"I had a brother named Mangetsu, but he died."

She hugged him, anime crying. "You poor poor thing! Having to deal with the burden of his memories and-!"

"Geez its not a big deal." He sighed. "He would've died eventually."

She glanced up, waving a finger at him. "I know you're playing it off, but deep down your heart is crying."

"O...kay...?"

"Nami! Suigetsu!" Sasuke growled, tossing them an angered look. "Hurry up."

Becka pouted, then grinned sinisterly. "Awww, is Master jealous?" She inquired, hugging the shark tightly.

Sasuke snorted and kept walking, willing himself not to blow a fireball at the baka. _'There's no way I could be jealous of that stupid neko and Suigetsu.' _He thought with a scowl.

Becka watched him marched, laughing like a maniac. "Yeah, he's jealous." Letting loose of the shark, she patted her clothes. "You smell like sushi and blood, ya know that right~?" She said, sticking her tongue out in distaste. "Bleh..."

He gave her a toothy grin. "Baby, for you I'll smell like roses."

Putting her hands on her hips, she huffed. "Don't call me 'baby' Sharktooth 'cos I am NOT your honey so buzz off."

He gave her a hurt look. "Can't you take a joke babe? I'm not interested in a cat."

She frowned. "Don't call me 'babe'." Then she picked up speed, catching up to the team they had fallen behind on.

-Five hours later-

Becka yawned as she stretched on the tree branch. Drowsily blinking open her eyes, she ran a hand through her hair, then griminced. Finding it oilly and nasty to touch.

Sitting up, she glanced down. Beneath her on the forest ground was a dimly lit fire with five figures surrounding. Two were close together, revealing to be Jugo with Rosemary sleeping horizantally on his stomach. The half cat had to grin at the cuteness of the scene.

Suigetsu was hugging his backpack, munching on one of the straps, and Karin was sleeping peacefully, her back against his.

_'Now they would make an interesting couple.' _She mused, her gaze drifting to the sleeping Uchiha. His back was pressed against the tree inwhich she had been sleeping in.

They were all fast asleep.

Climbing silently down the tree, her feet landed softly on the leaves below. The night was crisp and the moon was out, illuminating all it could see.

It seemed like the perfect oppertunity to sneak off and take a bath.

Since it technically had been nearly two weeks since her last actual bath, so she was rather anxious to wash up. And seeing how everyone was past out, why not?

They had set up camp before sundown near a lake. Suigetsu had been so kind to go fishing for them.

She made little to no noise as the neko carefully made her way towards the lake, hoping not to wake anybody.

Upon arriving to the destination not ten minutes later, she stretched an arm over head. She was tired, but heaven knew when she'd get the chance to take a long swim. Having no soap or shampoo didn't really play an effect on her.

As long as she could get some of these dirt off her, she'd be fine.

Stripping her shirt off, Becka quickly unhooked her pants and starting to walk into the water.

It was a little cold, but nothing she couldn't handle. Once on her tippy toes, she dunk down. A shiver shot up her spine as the water engulfed her. Sinking down, she started to kick her feet. Breaking to the surface she breathed in the night air.

It seemed like she was in a dream.

Nothing could ruin this perfect moment.

The moon was shinning, the water was perfect, and not a single noise could be heard. Taking a deep breath, she plunged back down into the water.

Underneath the surface, she started to scrub violently as her hair, hoping to get the feeling of ick out. She would've been delighted to stay under longer, but the aching in her lungs told her otherwise.

Hitting air, she breathed in.

Breathing out, however, proved to be more difficult.

Because not two feet away was another person.

Sasuke Uchiha.

**"!"**

She let out a startled gasp before sending a tidal wave of water at him. Hastily swimming away, she glared, her face painted a glorious red. "Th-the hell are you doing here?!" She demanded, her arms instantly covering her chest.

He smirked. "Swimming, what else?"

Something about this situation instantly screamed rape for the neko as she glared. "Go swim someplace else!" She snapped, hair and ears bristling threateningly. "This lake's taken!"

He tipped his head, still smirking. "Surely there's enough room for two?"

"No, now go away!" She huffed, kicking her legs, giving her more distance from the Uchiha. This guy had better back up or he was gonna regret it! She had claws and sharp teeth, and she wasn't afraid to rake him to shreds!

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her fierce glare. Most girls would've instantly melted at the sight of the wet Uchiha. "You are a rather interesting thing." He mused, before proceeding to swim closer. His amusement grew as she frantically swam back, her glare slowly dissolving into panic.

Did she think he was going to rape her or something? An Uchiha had much more pride than to go and do something as low as that. But it sure was fun as hell seeing her look like an innocent bunny targetted by a lion (He's sadistic like that).

But.

All fun must come to an end.

"I bid you a good bath." And with those soft words, he turned and swam in the oposite direction, towards the banks.

Becka let out the breath she had holding as the Uchiha swam away. _'Holy shit I think my life just flashed through my eyes.' _

Once she was sure Sasuke was out of sight, she swam towards the bank, startled to find a towel just inches from her clothes. Snatching it quickly, she hastily wrapped herself up. Staring up at the moonlight, she sighed. _'Tomorrow's gonna be awkwaaaard.'_

**Deidara/TobiBecka fans: *Lifts torches and pitchforks* ATTACK!**

**Sasuke: *Runs***

**Bookworm: Yeah, don't ask meh about that scene. It just popped up and I was like 'oh hell to the yes' and that ^ happened. :D I figured Sasuke was the type of guy who liked the challange of having to actually chase after a girl than the other way around. He's the guy who likes a challange. ;p**

**Becka: :( **

**Bookworm: *Blinks innocently* What?**

**Becka: Two words: Screw. You.**


	89. Granny Cat

**Bookworm: n.n **

**Becka: I'm still mad at you**

**Bookworm: Geez, you still going on about that?**

**Becka: Yes! I was harrassed!**

**Bookworm: Yeah, well Sasuke got a broken arm and can never revive his clan again.**

**Sasuke: TT^TT**

**Itachi: I guess it's all up to me...Oh Becka~**

Becka Neko

Becka crossed her arms, deliberatly avoiding eye contact with Sasuke as they entered the abandoned village.

Rosemary grabbed her hand. "Is Nami okay?" She asked thoughtfully. "Rosemary feels something strange seeping off."

She chuckled weakly and pat her on the head. "Nothing you should be concerned about." _'I only got harrassed by one of the most desirable men in Naruto, no biggie.' _-Que the sarcasm-

The entire morning had been nothing but one big cloud of awkwardness between her and the raven. Well, he acted normal as to where she avoided eye contact and shot glares everytime his back was turn. _'Oh you wait Hooker, the moment I see Itachi, I'm telling him your gay with Kisame's child.' _The thought made her burst out laughing.

Now THAT was an epic battle she'd pay to see!

"Nami...?"

She snapped out her musings, surprised to see EVERYONE staring at her.

"Ahem," She coughed, "Ignore the crazy neko..."

-:-

"Achoo!" Kisame sneezed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I think I'm coming down with something." Tossing a glance at the sneezing weasel, he grinned. "You sick 'Tachi?"

Itachi gave him a glare. "No."

Chuckling, he glanced over his shoulder where Mathew was, several feet away. "Christ you two can move fast!" The preteen panted, slapping a hand to his heart as he jogged to catch up.

"We're ninja." The shark pointed out smugly.

Mathew sighed, rubbing his face. For some reason, he had been growing increasingly tired these past couple of weeks. At first he thought it had been the lack of Pocky, but it wasn't. Whatever the hell his body was doing, it better stop!

"Where exactly is this abandoned city anyhow?"

Itachi pointed forward. "We've got several more miles until we reach the abandoned city. Hopefully Becka and my foolish little brother are still there."

The team of three had been tracking the Uchiha for sometime now. From the information they had gathered in the last few towns, several people mentioned of seeing an orange haired girl eating breakfast at a restaurant. The most confusing part was the description of her having cat ears and a tail.

"I wonder if Becka really does have cats ears..." The boy pondered out loud. "I bet she looks totally cool now!"

"More like adorable!" Kisame chirped, gushing. "Just imagining her with little ears and a cute furry tail Eeeee!"

Itachi rolled his eyes at the two, though inside his mind, his 'inner' Itachi was squeeling. **"Kyaah! Becka with cat ears and a tail? I can't wait to see her!" **Very OOC for an Uchiha, thus why its his 'inner' saying it u.u )

Mathew shouted in protest before dashing after him. Kisame made a face at him as he ran right by with little to no ease.

No wanting to be out done, he pushed more chakra down to his legs and feet, slowly gaining on the two.

-:-

"Maa, it smells like shit down here." Becka scowered, pinching her nose. Beside her, Rosemary had both hands blocking hers.

"It doesn't smell too bad." Suigetsu pointed out, taking a deep whiff.

"Well you don't have awesome sense of smell you ass." She scowled. It smelled like rotting fish and highway road kill down here! "Oi! Hooker-chan!" Sasuke twitched at the nickname. "You sure Granny Cat lives down here?"

"Hn."

"Bastard..." She grumbled.

"Wow, a hideout actually exists out in this ruins? First time I've heard of it." Suigetsu mumbled out loud, observing the many pipelines running along the walls. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder. "This place has nothing to do with Orochimaru. This is a weapons house that my family used." He explained briefly. "Here is where we'll prepare for battle."

Becka bent her ears low in irritation. _'So you answer HIS question! I see how it is...' _

Karin crinkled her nose in distaste. "Hmm, this place irritates me...the air is kind of thin in here." She muttered. Becka couldn't help but agree with her (OMIGOD AN APOCALYPSE!).

"If you don't like it, then leave." Came a sarcasitc mew behind them.

Everyone froze and turned around. Sasuke smiled lightly. "Denka, Hina, it's been a long time."

Not three feet away were two cats. One was predominantly light-colored brown with darker markigs on her cheeks. She had on a simple red kimono with mesh amour underneath all held together by a white sash. The other one, the male, was predominantly as well, with light brown fur and darker marckings around his ears, cheeks, paws, and tail. He wore what his companion did, except it was blue with 'kanji' imprinted on his forehead.

All together, they looked pretty cute.

"Ha! I knew it was that boy Sasuke!" Denka purred, looking satisfide. Hina, who was bowing, sat up. "What are you doing here, nyah?" She asked.

Sasuke walked towards them. "Weapons and medicine." He said pointly. "That kind of thing. We're setting up for battle."

"Are these nin cats?" Rosemary whispered to her, her eyes wide with curiousity.

Suigetsu, over hearing this, scoffed. "They don't look like much. Heya. here kitty kitty." The one called Denka, bristled in indignation. "I dare for you too say that again!" He hissed.

Seeing the tempation in the shark's eyes, Becka slapped a hand over his mouth. "He doesn't appreciate felines since his mother was eaten by one when he was a guppy." She apoligized, seeing a tint of pink form on the shark's cheeks. "Mmmph! Mmph!" He exclaimed.

Denka purred. "Well said child. Now did you bring us any goodies, nyah?" He asked, padding towards the team. The Uchiha pulled out a bottle of catnip and held it up. "Of course." Becka eyed the bottle curiously, wondering what charming odor she was now smelling.

Hina nudged her companion before gesturing her tail over to Becka and Rosemary. "Who are these furries, nyah?"

Stretching both arms out halfway, Becka bowed her head humbly. "Nami." She said politly. "It is an honor to meet two ninja cats such as yourselves."

Rosemary copied her gesture. "I Rosemary!" She cheered, jabbing a thumb to her chest. "Rosemary use to be fly chipmunk until she woke as girl!"

Hina's tail curled, obviously loving Becka's flattery. "Come this way. I'll take you to Granny Cat."

Becka grinned before following after the two cats. "So how can you speak human? When I was a cat, no one understood me."

The she-cat quirked an eyebrow. "You were cat before? Interesting, Granny Cat would be pleased to make your acquaintance." She purred, making her ears prick.

"So what's she like?"

"You'll find out."

She pouted, crossing her arms, kicking a fallen debri piece. "Darn..."

"We're here."

They entered a fairly large room with shelves stacked among the walls with crates and weapons all against the walls. A few blankets had been pinned up, probably hiding holes or something. In the far back was a ginny old woman sitting criss-cross on a rug, surrounded by a sea of cats. Pinned bed sheets surrounded the area she sat, with a bed and stacked books behind her.

The Granny had gravity defying hair with a colored black nose and a headband with cat ears attatched. She had on a long baggy orange top with green around the sleeves and a pink scarf wrapped securely around her neck. Her lower half consisted of blue pants with darker colors around her ankles.

In short terms, she looked like she was on drugs.

"Granny Cat, look who we've found, nyah." Denka meowed, sitting down to lick his claws. "Customers."

"Sasuke Uchiha," Granny said, taking a puff of her pipe. "It's been a long time..."

-Time Skip-

Becka let out another bout of giggles as a sea of smirking nin cats tickled her sides. "S-STOP I-IT!" She howled, giggling like a school girl. "Bwahahahaha!"

While she was being mauled by the musing cats, a few were playing with Rosemary. Her butt was sticking up in the air and her short tail wagged side to side as she, and several younger kits attacked a ball with a bell inside.

Jugo was being sized up by Tamaki (Granny Cat's grand-daughter who looked frusturated), Suigetsu had found himself infront of three VERY hungry looking cats, and Karin was standing, scanning the area. What for she had no idea.

"I'm in debt to you, Granny Cat." He said, bowing down low.

She took a puff of her pipe. "I assume your going after-"

"BWAHAHAHAHA! P-P-P-Pleeeeeaaaase!" Becka shrieked, cutting her short. She tilted her head, watching as the neko was tickled almost harshly.

"Cheeee!" The elderly woman hissed, making all the nin cats freeze. Becka rolled over and sat, her face was pounding red with strands of hair sticking everywhere. "Whew!" She breathed in relief. "Couldn't breath for a moment..."

"I've been meaning to ask you child, but which clan do you hail from? Not ever in my life have I seen a feline such as yourself."

Becka rubbed the back of her head. "Weeeell, my last name's Fisher, but technically I don't have a last name...at least I don't think."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Explain."

"When my folks dropped me off at the homeless shelter, they only gave them my first name." She said sheepishly. "But I'm positive I never had cat ears or tail when I was human." It wasn't an entire lie. She took on Eva's last name for adoption/government purposes.

"So you were human before transforming into half neko?" She inquired.

Becka sighed, taking a seat a few steps away. "I'm from a place far away. In all honesty, 'ninja' don't exist from where I'm from. I went to sleep in an orphanage and woke up in Amegakure's forest as a kitten. For two months I remained a cat until I transformed back. The owner was quite surprised. Then after awhile, I became a cat, fell off a tall ass building, and broke my leg. Jugo" She flicked her tail over to the over grown male. "saved me and from there I traveled with them until I changed back into a human again, only this time I got some new features." She took a deep breath. "And that is my story. Any questions?"

By now all were staring at her with raised brows.

"Did you possibly have amnesia everytime you change back into human?" Becka perked and nodded. "But how do you know?"

Granny took a long puff of her pipe. "Of all my years I've never thought I'd come across the forbidden secret art of **Dobutsu No Shifuto**." She murmured. "Tell me Nami. Have you got one of the two pieces?"

Becka tilted her head in total confusion. "Whaaaaa?"

"Nevermind." She said quickly. Before she could argue, she held up a ball. Becka closed her mouth and instantly slammed her rear to the ground, her tail swishing back and forth. All the cats in the room surround Granny as she held the ball stuffed with catnip up high. With a flick of her wrist, the ball hurled to the other side of the room. Becka, along with the sea of nin cats, hurriedly dashed over to catch it first.

"IT'S MINE!" The neko shouted, leading the pack.

She lunged for it, but a cat came out of know-where and whacked it with her paw, sending it flying. While this process repeated, Granny Cat sat, taking deep puffs of her pipe. Sasuke stared at her.

"What exactly is the forbidden secret art of animal shift?"

"Something you mustn't concern yourself with Sasuke-kun. But I advise you leave Nami here with me, along with the other little furry."

Suigetsu frowned. "What? Why?!"

"Well, the little chipmunk should be fine if I remember the kinjutsu properly..." She thought out loud. "So she can go, but Nami cant'."

"And if we refuse?" Sasuke said cooly, not planning on giving her to ANYONE. Nami was _his_ pet, no one elses.

"Then you're gonna be a whole lot more than you bargained for kiddo." Granny said, shaking her head.

"I GOT IT, NYAAAAH!" Becka squeeled, leaping into the air. "Look Granny! I got it first!"

"But that's not faaaaiiiiir!" One of the cats whined. "She's got two thumbs!"

The neko crossed her arms, sticking her tongue out childishly. "A win is still a win."

"Beat you can't get it again!" Came a challange in the far back of the crowd.

Becka snorted. "You're on!" Then she threw the ball.

And hell started again.

"With all due respect Granny Cat," The irritation in Sasuke's voice grew more clear as he spoke. I'd like to know the reason Nami would have to stay behind-"

Suddenly a boy with brown hair and green eyes ran in. Sweat beaded down his face as he came to a skidded halt. "I WON BITCHES!" He shouted, missing the little ball rolling under his feet.

The Uchiha raised a brow. Just who the hell-

"HOLY ASLAN!" The boy shrieked, as a sea of cats came flying his way, claws unsheathed. "Outta my way!" Becka growled, sliding under between his legs.

She snatched the ball and rolled over and leaped up. "AHA!" She cheered, rubbing her face against the catnip flavored ball. "I win again, so much for ninja cats!"

"I'll get it next time!" One of them cried.

"No I will!" Another one declared.

She was about to throw the ball once more, but the strange boy tackled her to the floor. "I FOUND YOU!" He exclaimed, staddling her waist. He pointed an accusing finger at her. "You know how long it took for us to track your sorry ass down?!" He demanded. "Only to find you chasing some ball around like a freakin' cat?!"

"But you've got to admit she looked adoraaaable!" Another voice gushed, all heads turned to giant shark-like man with blue skin, gills, and a toothy grin.

The Akatsuki cloak gave his identity immediatly.

Kisame Hoshigaki.

Becka grinned. "Hiya Nii-san!"

Kisame put his hands on his hips. "You caused a lot of Imouto."

She pointed a finger at him. "You never told me you had a son you bastard, nyah!"

"I don't." He said, scratching his head.

He raised an arm, blocking the giant executioner sword that came his way. "Well well, it's been awhile...Sensei." Suigetsu sneered.

"It has Gaki." He said with a smirk.

"What brings you here?"

"We've come to collect our stray little kitten."

"Is that so...?"

"Mathew, will you get off?!" Becka snapped, while the two sharks were doing their ultimate staredown of doom. The boy known as Mathew blushed and got up. "Sorry."

"If you're sorry, buy me some melon bread when we get home." She growled, brushing the colelcted dust off her clothes.

"So you transformed again huh?"

"What about it?"

He zoomed in closer. "Which one did you wake up with? I bet it was-SASSUKEEEEE!" Mathew dashed over to the Uchiha and begna shaking his hands violently. "IT IS AN HONOR TO BE MEETING YOU IS OROCHIMARU REALLY A PEDO DID HE RAPE YOU WHY ARE YOU SO OBSESSED WITH DESTROYING KONOHA YOU SHOULD ONLY KILL THE ELDERS AND DANZO EVERYONE ELSE SHOULD LIIIIIIIIVE DAMNIT!" He took a deep breath. "AND A FEW OTHER THINGS DON'T EVA LISTEN TO A MAN WITH AN ORANGE MASK OR CLAIMS TO BE MADARA UCHIHA BECAUSE HE'S A FAAAAAAKE! RETURN BACK TO KONOHA AND REVIVE YOUR CLAN BEFORE SAKURA FINDS ANOTHER MAN!"

"Just who the hell are you?!" Karin shouted.

He turned to her. "Karin," He said in a soft voice. "I respect you very much, but Sasuke will NEVER love you. Suigetsu is a better match because he won't try to kill you in the near future m'kay?" He said sweetly.

"Huh?"

"MATHEW!" Becka shouted, slamming her foot into his back, sending him into a pile of books. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT NOT REVEALING SHIT, NYAH?!"

"But Becka!" He whined, rubbing his head. "Think about all the good I can do by telling him about Itachi!" Several red flags shot up and not a moment later, the preteen found himself dangling in air, Sasuke holding his up by his throat.

"Where is Itachi?!" He demanded.

"Foolish little brother." Came a new voice.

From the shadows of the room a new person emerged.

Red met on red.

Then Becka shouted. "Sasuke's gay with Sugietsu!"

**Bookworm: :D **


	90. Lost Kitten, Found!

**Bookworm: ^.^ **

**Denka: So what's gonna happen to Rosemary, nyah?**

**Bookworm: Hmm, guess you're gonna have ot read to find out.**

**Hina: =^.^=**

**Bookworm: Awww~**

_Becka Neko_

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the neko girl, before turning to face his brother. A tense atmosphere filled the room, so thick, a butcher knife couldn't slice through.

"I AM NOT GAY!" Suigetsu shouted to Becka, his cheeks tinged red.

She laughed, giving herself a light tap to the head. "Oh yeah! You're going after your Ex-Sensei! This makes things soooo much more interesting, nyah!"

Kisame stuck his tongue out. "That's just gross..." He muttered in distaste. Suigetsu pointed his sword at her. "Shut it cat-girl!"

"HA! You didn't deny it!" She cried passionatly, hearts incircling her. "Just imagine if Jiraiya made a novel like this! Icha Icha: Student!"

-Somewhere from hundreds of miles away-

Jiraiya jerked his head up from the notebook he had been writting in. "Hmm." He thought out-loud. "For some strange reason, my pervy senses are tingling..." Then, it hit him. "Icha Icha Student!" He cried, ideas flooding his mind. "YES! TIME FOR RESEARCH!"

-Back to Becka-

Waterfalls of anime tears flooded out of Kisame's eyes. "NOOO! My Imouto's a peeeeeeeerrrrv!" All the hearts around Becka halted, then crumbled as she turned to him.

"At least I don't have _*Censored* _under my bed!" She snapped.

Mathew would've been doubling over in laughter if it hadn't been for the fact he was being choked still. "kaaaah, hahaha, kaaaaa!" He coughed/laughed, feeling his head grow lighter with each passing moment.

Sasuke dropped him in the pile of books before turning to full face his brother. But Itachi paid him no mind as he respectfully bowed before Granny cat. "I apoligize for the intrusion Granny Cat," He murmured, "But we've come to pick up our lost kitten."

She took a puff of her pipe. "I was hopin' for her to stay here with me so I can do some tests, but seeing how you AND your brother both want her, I don't stand a chance." Two Uchiha's fighting over Nami, yeah, she wouldn't last two seconds in that fight.

Itachi quirked an eyebrow. Sasuke...wanted Becka? In barely a week over them traveling she had managed to make him fall for her? _'Well this is most certainly interesting.' _He bemused, seeing the protectiveness in his eyes._ 'Becka seems to have successfully won the heart of every Uchiha she's come across. Too bad my little brother isn't ever going to recieve her love.' _

"Thank you." He said before standing up.

Lightening began to crackle around Sasuke's hand. "Prepare to die!" He howled, rushing him.

Sadly for him, Becka just happened to be a few footsteps ahead.

She swung out an arm and close-linned him.

Itachi couldn't help the snicker that escaped him as he watched his brother slam to the ground. "Mathew, Becka, Kisame, we're leaving."

The neko frowned. "Can't I say goodbye first?" She whinned, flashing her all famous puppy -er, kitty- eyes at him.

Not even the Uchiha could resist.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Okay! Suigetsu's first!" She called, hug tackling him. "I will remember the time we shared ripping on Karin together." He pat her on the head. "Babe, for you, anytime."

Several glares were sent his way.

If looks could kill, he would have been dead fifty-three times already.

"bastard." She hissed before turning to tackle Jugo. "Watch over Rosemary okay? And thank you," She said softly. "for helping me."

And in a flash, the soft look was replaced with joy.

"Rosemary!" The chipmunk snapped into attention.

"Hai!"

"Be the best wife you can be!" She commanded.

"Hai!" Rosemary cried, not knowing what 'wife' meant. But Jugo did, turning his face several shades of red as Becka marched on to Granny Cat. "I didn't know you long Granny, but good luck!"

She blantly ignored Karin and strolled back to Sasuke, who was trying to killed Itachi. Itachi dodged his many punches and kicks and sent him into a wall.

He got out and glared, sharingan spinning. But before he could lunge, a pair of arms from behind wrapped around his neck. Then a sickly sweet voice whispered into his ear. "Good-bye Master-Sasuke~"

_**Blu~sh**_

Becka laughed crazly as she let go and skipped off towards Kisame. "Ready to go!" She cheered. Mathew eyed Sasuke warily, wondering just what the sick Uchiha was thinking. "Becka, don't ever do that again." He warned, getting a confused stare.

"Why?"

He pointed at Sasuke. "Look what you did to him!"

"Soo? Not the first time he blush like a virgin around me." She inquired, waving Itachi down. "Can we go now? I don't want people to start crying over my departure." To prove her point, she pointed to a teary eyed Rosemary.

"Rosemary never forget you!"

"Awww daaarn!" She moaned, wiping teary eyes. "LETS GOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Wow Becka...you're a lot more unstable than I last remember..." Mathew mumbled, looking scared. Last time he saw her like this, was when she swallowed seven of Eva's pain medications. He shivered, not wanting the horrid images to come back.

Becka cupped her chin, thinking. "I don't know why, I just feel...'light'."

"Probably the catnip." Granny Cat suggested oh so helpfully. Catnip was basically a drug to cats, it got them frisky and extremly bi-polar. And seeing how Becka rubbed the ball around her face and came into contact with the drug, it wouldn't surprise her if that was the cause.

"Oh that's perfect!" Becka muttered sarcastically, throwing her hands up. "A high Becka, great! That's the last thing she needs!"

All eyes went to her.

"Granny Cat," Mathew turned to the elderly woman. "how the HELL COULD YOU DRUG MY SISTER?!"

Itachi sighed, slinging Becka over his shoulder. "I apoligize for my friend's behavior, he has a rather rude streak going."

Granny shrugged. "I've dealt with more rude people in my days." She admitted, taking another puff. He nodded slightly and glanced over his shoulder. "Until next time little brother." And with a cheerful wave of Becka, both disappeared in a swarm of crows.

"Now when can I do that?" Mathew whined, pointing to the spor where they had just been. Sasuke pointed his sword at the boy as he strolled over to Kisame, totally unfazed by the dangerous weapon. "So are we gonna poof out too?"

The shark nodded, grabbing him by the arm and hoisting him over his shoulder. "Where is my older brother?!" Sasuke demanded angrily, his sword starting to flow with visable electricity.

Mathew stared sadly at him. "Your brother didn't have a choice in the matter. Either massacre his clan and save you, or let another great war break out. The Uchiha clan was planning on attacking Konoha and he had no choice!" Kisame raised a forefinger and he began speaking more quickly. "If you want to kill somebody, kill Danzo and the elders, they are the ones who gave Itachi the mission! And stay away from the masked man who claims to be Madara, he's nothing but trouble-" He didn't get to finish as they shunshin'd away.

"Sasuke-kun, just what was that boy talking about?" Karin asked hesitantly, warily staring at the startled Raven.

"Are we going after them?" Pressed Suigetsu.

"No..." His voice was full of uncertainty as he pulled his cloak closer. "We'll advance my brother after I look into a few things..." _'And then I'll get my neko back.'_

-:-

"Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi." Becka poked the side of his temple as she repeatedly said his name out loud. "Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi." Getting no response, she huffed. "Don't ignore me because I broke the news to you." She grumbled, letting herself hang over his shoulder, her arms moving like a ragdoll's. "So what if Sasuke's gay? I mean, you're still here. Donate some of that mighty Uchiha milk to a center and have females of many come and inject themselves."

Seeing his face tinged pink, she sinisterly went on. "I'm pretty sure if you do it anonymously it'll be a lot easier." She paused. "Then again, if I was the dude, I wouldn't want women knowing I whacked off to produce their babies-"

"Becka, shut up."

"Ahhh, is little Weasel shyyyy?"

And it was right there he knew this was going to be a loooooong trip home.

**:D**

**Review...maybe?**


	91. Crack Becka

**Bookworm: Here is another super duper awesome chapter done by yours truly~!**

**Kakuzu: Super duper?**

**Bookworm: Adds empathiz to my meaning.**

**Kakuzu: Ohhh**

_Becka Neko_

Hidan cracked open and eye to find Becka snuggled up against him. He blinked. _'The fuck?!'_

Giving her a forceful push, he managed to tear her from him and sit up. "Wake up bitch!" He hissed in a whisper glancing at the sleeping Kakuzu across the room. She, along with Kisame, Mathew, and Itachi had arrived yesterday and the reunion was...interesting to say the least.

Interesting as in Becka biting Sasori's finger off and snuggling up against Kakuzu for four hours straight, refusing to leave his side.

Becka groaned at the lack of warmth and cuddled up closer to him, "Too tired..." She murmured.

Hidan grinned seductively, "Becka, if you don't wake up, I'm going to make you take a shower with me."

On that note, Becka opened her eyes and smirked sexily at him, "I'm definitely not waking up now~"

Hidan jolted back, startled by her answer and slammed his head against the wall, "HOLY SHIT!"

Kakuzu snapped his eyes open and glared, "What is it-" He broke off and stared at Becka who was currently wrapping her arms around Hidan neck.

"Help. me. " He whispered as Becka nuzzled the crook on his neck. "Becka's gone crazy from my sexiness!"

Kakuzu sat up and swung his feet off the bed before stalking over there to tear Becka off. He grabbed her arm and the oddest thing happen, Becka sprung loose of Hidan and leaped on him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she threw her arms over his shoulders.

"You going to join us in the shower too~?" She asked snuggling her cheek against his. Blush sprawled across his face as he glanced pleadingly down at his partner.

Hidan put both hands up, "I don't want-" He paused, Becka was in a very flirtacious mood and wanted to take a shower with him...

He didn't need to rethink again as he grabbed her arm in hopes of her latching on to him.

Becka snarled at him and jerked her hand away. "He's mine!" She hissed defensively snuggling back up against Kakuzu as if proving her point.

Kakuzu, who was clearly in a state of panic, slowly started to move towards the door. He motioned for Hidan to follow, and he did. Strange how in a times of crisis the two arguing immortals would set aside their differences...huh.

"Where the fuck we going?!" He hollored louder than he should have. Kakuzu would have glanced over his shoulder to give his partner a glare, but there was an even bigger problem at hand.

A door beside him opened up and out stepped a very tired, pissed off looking Sasori. His eyes widened. "The hell is Becka doing?"

Becka twisted her head around and she hopped off of Kakuzu and tackled him to the floor in a bone crushing hug. "It's a handsome puppet!" She squeeled, "You're soooo more hot than those two runner ups!"

Sasori looked mortally horrified. "Give her off of me!" He shouted.

His loud mouth brought Deidara out and he stood at the doorway looking down at them. There was obviously jealousy on his face as he looked.

Becka's mouth dropped and she leaped on him, doing exactly what she did to Kakuzu only minutes prior to the puppet.

Deidara managed to hold his balance and wobbled before standing steady. His face was covered in blush as he looked at the others for an explanation. Becka pecked his nose, "You can be barbie and I'll be your lesbian lover Stacey!" She declared as Deidara went to a shade of red not even thought to be possible.

Hidan started bustin' out laughing and Deidara gave him a quick glare. "Damn! What ever type of fucking drug she's on, bet Deidara's loving all this attention!"

Sasori arose to his feet, "I think we should be more worried about Becka." He said giving her cheeks a poke. "Look how red they are."

"And look how red your hair is~" She replied giving him a flirtacious wink, "I wonder if there anymore red hair on your body~"

**"...!"**

Sasori's hair bristled and he took a few steps back, his face redder than a tomato.

Hidan started laughing again and all this noise started to attract all the Akatsuki members. Becka's eyes widened at all the hot guys showing up and started to glomp, every, single, one. She protectively clung to Leader-sama who didn't act all like virgin like the other did. While she snuggled against him, he turned his attention to his minions.

**"What that hell did you do to Becka?"** He hissed causing all to shiver.

Damn he was scary...

Tobi came bouncing around the corner with Itachi and Becka let out a low whine. "It isn't fair! I can't love on all of the sexy men!" She pouted unwrapping herself from Pein and sitting crossly on the floor.

Tobi tackled her into a hug and she let out a delighted squeal and hugged him back. She flipped him over and straddled the lollipop masked man and sat there in a daze, her cheeks slowly started to grow more red and everyone watched as she leaned down and licked Tobi's mask. "It's a cute lollipop!" She announced nuzzling him protectively, "He's mine! I call him!"

Leader-sama smirked at the enraged Deidara, and possibly blushing Tobi. Mathew gawked and tackled Becka off of Tobi and put her into a head lock. "Someone give her a sedation!" He hollored. "I won't let her dig her hole any deeper than it already is!

Becka grabbed the poor boy and flipped him over onto his back before turning and joyfully skipping over toward Itachi, her arms open.

Itachi held up two fingers and poofed away leaving a very gushed Becka, "Aww~" She cooed holding her cheeks, "Shy ones are always the cutest~!"

"So what are we going to do?" Konan whispered to Pein who merely shrugged and replied back with an 'I have no fucking idea' look.

Hidan pushed his way through the crowd (May I mind you he's still shirtless) and skipped (Yes skipped) over to Becka. "Hello~" He said in a rather perverted voice, "You ready to take that shower~?"

Becka held her arms up and stuck her tongue out, "Only if you carry me Zealot~" She said smiling back with the same pervert look.

Before Hidan even had time to lift her, Tobi and Deidara came up behind him and kicked him into and through a wall.

"You will do no such thing (yeah)!" Both yelled.

Becka gave them all a pout, "Aww, why'd you do that to Mr. Sexy-man?" Her pout became a smirk as she put a finger to her lips, "You're jealous~?"

Before both had time to deny, she waved them off, "I'm tired, someone carry me! Preferribly the puppet boy~" She added fluttering her eyelashes at Sasori who turned the color of his hair and took a step back. "Hell, no."

"But 'Sori, I won't bite hard!" Becka's eyes sparkled, "You know what? I'd rather play with Sharky~" True to her word, she leaped on Kisame. Her legs locked around his waist as she did earlier with Deidara and Kakuzu, except this time she was pressed against his back, not chest.

The shark grinned, "So where do I take here Leader-sama? Konan?" He asked totally enjoying the jealous looks from the 'barbie' and 'lollipop'.

"The medic room, I need a blood sample to see exactly what the hell is in her system." Konan answered leading the way. "The rest of you are dismissed to go back to sleep."

"We were never summoned." Kakuzu pointed out scathely. The kunoichi got him a glare at his smart assness before being gently pushed along by Leader-sama.

The ones who ended up coming with them were Mathew, Deidara, and Tobi. Hidan probably would've came to if it wasn't for the fact he was out cold.

:D

"BECKA! COME BACK HERE!" Kisame yelled as Becka took off running. Not even two minutes in the medic room and shit had hit the fan.

The moment Konan had pulled out a needle, she ran like Jashin himself was chasing her. Pein was the first to catch her (Since he was the 'strongest' and stuff) and grabbed her arm.

"Becka, I order you to return to that room immediatly!"

The teen did a twirl and circled into his chest, his arm wrapped around her.

"And what if I don't?" She asked seductively, pressing closer against him.

He raised an eyebrow at her, totally unfazed by her actions, "I'll personally drag you back myself." Becka pouted, "You're a pretty kinky guy. You must make Konan a very happy woman in bed."

Now that, fazed him.

Red lit up across his cheeks and he studdered, "Wh-wha?" His grasp loosened and Becka made a beeline for it.

She skipped down the hall and pushed open a door to a room. And how much of a bad timing it was for Itachi who had been changing.

He was shirtless and his fly was down; cliche` moment like a bitch.

She froze, he froze.

_**Blu~sh**_

Itachi didn't have time to cover up before being glomped to the ground. Becka straddled him and marvelled at his well toned chest.

"It's a shame..." She said sadly, "As many hotties there are here, none of you get to love before dying..."

Itachi stared up at her, curiousity brewing in the beautiful onyx eyes of his. "What do you mean?"

Becka puffed out her cheeks, "You all are gonna die in the next year or so." She said blinking in confusion, "But Sasori-sexy man didn't die against the battle of Gaara, so maybe everyone won't die like Mathew says!" She nodded, seemingly to of forgotten Itachi. "So maybe Kisame won't commit suicide and Hidan wouldn't be buried by that Shikamaru bastard!" Becka grinned, "Yay!" She cheered clapping her hands, her cheeks turning an even more red.

Whatever she was on, it was growing worse.

Hadn't that catnip worn off already?!

Becka's attention focused back on Itachi and she poked the lines on his cheeks, "Those aren't real are they?" She asked leaning closer to him, so close that her sweet breath danced over his lips.

The Uchiha tried to keep his empty facial expression, but the blush and sweat made it hard. Right now he was refraining from kissing her. Those lips moved teasingly as she spoke once again.

"You're my little Weasel~" She said leaning down, only inches from his lips. "Sasuke doesn't deserve you."

"So who do I deserve?" He asked, already knowing the answer (Itachi you sly fox).

His question was answered by a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. He of course kissed back being the sexy god he was and Becka suddenly broke away.

He used his elbows to prop his upper back off the floor.

"Becka." Came a deep voice.

In stalked Leader-sama.

It was a good thing he didn't walk in on them kissing, Itachi would have some serious explaining and seeing how most of the readers must be thinking he took advantage of Becka wasn't helping much. And the fact he was shirtless and an unzipped fly...you get the point need I say more?

Becka, who was still currently straddling Itachi, glanced over her shoulder. "Ne?"

"Get off of him." He ordered.

"Such a deep voice, it's very sexy Pein." She purred standing up. Itachi raised to his feet with the usual emotionless tone. "We'll finish this up later~" Then she escaped through the window.

"..."

"..."

"Er, Itachi..."

"Changing."

Leader-sama 'o'd before facepalming, "Great, she got out."

-Not a moment later-

"Weeeee!" Becka sang, skipping across the roof, rain pounding on her. "Rain is my friend, my only friend friend! No one can replace my rainy best friend~!"

Behind her wobbled several Akatsuki members.

They did not have perfect balance as SHE did.

"Wish that I was a gla~zed donut! The yummy goody glazie goodness!" She came to the end and looked down. "Awww, guess I'm gonna have to jump." Glancing behind her she grinned. "BYE!"

Then she jumped.

Maneuvering in mid-air, she landed on her hands and knees before running off into the house.

Hidan, who was in the front, skidded to a halt and slid, stopping just inches from the ending point. Kisame slammed on his brakes and bumped into him, followed by Pein, Konan, and Deidara. Now if you know Newton's laws, then you would know that both Kisame AND Hidan flew over the edge.

While they sorted that out, Becka was inside, arming herself. :D

"I swear under the name of Jashin, I am going to get that little neko bitch and-"

"Continue that threat Hidan and it'll be the last thing you say for the rest of the week." Pein snarled in an oh so promising threat.

The immortal spat at him before stomping towards the front door. Leader-sama turned to Itachi. "Cast a chakra barrier around the perimeter," He ordered, "I will have her running out in the forest."

"Hai."

"FUUUUUUUUUUU-!" Hidan's scream came from inside.

They all facepalmed.

"What happened now?"

Inside, Hidan was scrubbing his face furiously, cursing lucky charms under his breath. "Little bitch prayed me!" He shrieked, when Konan had asked what happened.

"What is this stuff?" Kisame asked, smearing the substance between his fingertips. "Yeow that burns!"

"My poisons mixed with chocolate syrup and hot sauce." Sasori growled, looking about ready to commit murder in all the degrees.

"How on earth did she get a hold of your poisons?!" Konan demanded. "Didn't you lock up your damned work area?!"

After the poison incident with Becka and Mathew turning them into children, Sasori started locking his work space to keep Konan from using him as firewood.

"I did." He muttered, stomping up the stairs, his fists swinging up and down as he did so. "MARCO!" They heard a scream, followed by Sasori rolling down stairs, slamming into Kisame's leg. "POLO!"

"Sonofabitch!" The puppet sat up, eyes blazing. "She took my arm!"

Deidara snorted in laughter at the missing arm. "How'd she manage that Danna, hmm?!"

"Shut it brat!" He snapped, leaping back to his feet, definitely NOT in the mood.

A deafening screech from above put Konan in action. "That's Becka's!" Evaporating into a swarm group of papers, she flew up the stairs. What she most certainly didn't expect was to see Mathew holding a...sleeping Becka?

She laid curled in his lap with her tail curled to her elbows that were closed against her chest. Mathew shot her a warning glare 'don't-make-a-fucking-noise-or-we're-gonna-be-screwed'. The kunoichi formed back together, seeing how there was no danger and scooted closer to the boy and teen. "So why'd she scream?"

He shrugged. "She saw me, screamed, tackled, then snuggled. Totally anticlimactic I know." He sighed. "I was hoping for something a little more fun, but I guess keeping Becka from digging that hole any deeper is better..."

"I FOUND HER!"

Both groaned in union as Becka's eyes flickered open. Hidan, being the dumbass to have yelled, jogged over to them. "Why the hell is she-"

_Squirt_

"DAAAAAAMNIIIIIIIIIT!" He shrieked, falling back on his rear, rubbing his face furiously. Becka twirled the bottle of mixture and merrily skipped away, her face changing back to red.

"YOU DUMBASS!"

-:-

Zetsu sighed at the sight of the base. _Why do I feel as though we're about to walk into the pits of hell? _**Because you are.**

To prove black Zetsu's point, his arm gestured to the screaming and explosions inside.

"Tobi hopes Becka-chan is okay!" Tobi screamed, dashing off into the house.

**Baka...**

_But he's OUR baka... _The white side grumbled as they sunk into the ground.

Tobi skidded to halt, if he hadn't been wearing a mask, his jaw would have hit the ground. There was Itachi handcuffed to the railing of the stairs, each hand cuffed to a different part.

But it was the bright neon cat ears and collar that got to him.

"Heheh, hahahahaha!" He doubled over in laughter, ignoring the venomous glare in response.

"H-How'd she managed that?"

The weasel looked away, pink tinging his cheeks. "I'd rather not talk about it..."

Tobi quirked an eyebrow, but decided not to press the matter. Wondering what he may find in the kitchen, he changed course and poked his head into the kitchen.

Much to his amusement, there was Kisame tied down to the table with a butterfly stamp on his forehead.

"Hey Tobi," He said cheerfully, "Mind helping a shark out?"

"No." And with that, he turned and marched out, heading upstairs, hoping to find Becka or Leader-sama. Along the way he found Deidara tied up in the close with braided hair and make-up on, Kakuzu wrapped from head to toe in bright bright ducktape, Hidan hanging upside down from a ceiling fan doused in glitter, and Sasori was strapped to a pinning-wheel missing a limb.

Needless to say, Tobi was thoroughly enjoying himself.

He had found Konan and Mathew, but they hadn't been tied down or gagged, they were on the immortal's bed playing goldfish, looking more peaceful than a sleeping baby.

"Got any fives?"

"Goldfish...got any queens?"

"Yeah..."

Clearing his throat, he got their attention. "Do any of you know where Leader-sama and Becka-chan are?"

They both nodded.

"In the medic room."

Closing the door, the Uchiha headed down the hall and up the other flight of stairs. Reaching the third floor, he pushed open the door to the medic room.

There laid Becka in one of the medic beds, an arm chained to the side of the bed. Pein sat on one side, sitting on a spinning chair, scribbling notes down as she chattered on. His grip on the pen was tight and a killer aura was seeping off him.

Perking an ear, he listened in.

"And then when I bobbed up for air, that Sasuke bastard was right _there_! I thought he was gonna rape me or something!" She exclaimed, chewing on a piece of pocky. "I tried swimming back, but he proceeded to come closer. He was about this far from me." She put a few inches away from her thumb to forefinger. "And strangely enough, he swam back to the bank..." She swished the stick in her mouth, looking rather confused. "Hmm, it wasn't that I was sad he left, there was something in his eyes that _sorta_ looked like Jeremy's but different..."

_'If I ever get my fucking hands on that Uchiha, I am going to rip his dick off and shove it down his throat.' _Tobi thought murderlessly, barely holding his anger.

Leader-sama seemed to be having a hard time as well. He grinned through clenched teeth. "Go on."

"And then there was Kisame's pupil Suigetsu, calling me 'babe' and telling me about him almost being raped by some masked giant." She gapped, a hand slapping over her mouth. It slowly fell to her side, as did the pocky. "It had to be Kisame!"

Pein glanced upwards at him. "I take it Zetsu's back with his report?"

He nodded, his intent on killing Itachi's dmaned brother slowly fadding. "Do you know what exactly what was wrong with her?"

"You know when Mathew tranformed back into into his normal age he was acting as high as the cloud above?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Becka here didn't, she transformed from a child into a cat. I believe the remaining cat-like qualities she had when she changed back to human staunched the side-effect until now." He gestured to her missing cat ears and tail. "They must've disappeared over night."

"And she's chained up until it wears off." The masked nin concluded. "Which would explain why she's telling you all her most deepest thoughts and memories." He narrowed his eyes. "And you're writing them down...why are you writing them?"

The pierced man shrugged. "Notes."

"And then he pulled me close and kissed me~" She cupped her cheek with her free hand, gaining both the male's undivided attention. "Though the shy type are cute, I prefer guys who know what their doing. Ya know, the masculine type."

"Give me some pen and paper."

**Bookworm: Yes, all these updates w Soooo tired! It's midnight and I wanna sleep, but I gotta put the Christmas chappie DX**


	92. JASHIN WILL NEVER ALLOW THIS!

**Bookworm: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! XP**

**Kakuzu: Oh god no...my wallet!**

**Mathew: *Fist bump with Bookworm* HELLS SHYEAH!**

**Bookworm: I know it's late, but better late then never ne?**

**ENjoY!**

"The fuck is a Christmas?"

The once box of Pocky Mathew was holding fell to the ground.

"Oh...my...pocky...BECKA!" He screamed, running out of the kitchen, arms flapping frantically. "IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

Not a moment Becka and Mathew came running in. "What, what's the emergency?!" She demanded, glaring at Hidan.

"He doesn't know what Christmas is!"

Becka gasped, "OH SHIT! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" And not a moment later again, they were both gone, screaming. "Dad" over and over. Well, Mathew was calling him Jiji (Old man).

Hidan twitched. "I don't fucking care anymore." He growled flipping the page of his 'Evil stuff for villians' magazine.

"DAAAAAAADDYYYYYYY!" Pein winced as the two siblings tumbled in, tripping over each others' feet. "Hidan doesn't know what Christmas is!"

He raised an eyebrow, pushing a bundle of paperwork to the side. "And that is...?"

:O

"NOOO!" Becka wailed, falling to the ground in despair, covering her face as a grey cloud hovered over her.

Mathew dramatically looked away. "Oh the humanity!" He cried.

Pein narrowed his ringed eyes. "Tell me what this Chirstmas is." He scowled. Becka sniffed, slowly standing. "Its a special two day holiday that people celebrate where we come from." She explained sadly, "December 24 and 25, we buy gifts for each other, bake sweets, decorate the house...er...base, and spend time together...and a man comes and delivers goodies..."

"Sounds stupid." He said deadpinned, causing an arrow to pierce through their hearts.

"Y-your a monster!" Mathew cried, cluthing his heart in sorrow. Becka threw her arms around him and cried out. "Don't look at him!"

The leader rubbed his temple. It was one of those days...Tobi was angry at the rate they were going at collecting the jinchuuriki and really let loose. Thus the reason why he was in a new office. In his defense they had been pretty busy with the two little troublemakers. One liked causing utter destruction in the base AND out in the village and the other had a knack for either being kidnapped, or getting lost.

Yep, the past three to four months had been pret-ty busy. But now he was almost caught up on paperwork and ready to collect the four-tails. They were far behind schedule, but better late than ever right?

"Isn't 'Christmas' a few days away then?" He inquired, making both siblings stop their mourning to turn towards him. "Then that means you should start doing whatever you do every year."

Becka's face lit up like a candle. "Really?! Alright then, we're gonna need to go to Amegakure to get decorations and a TON of supplies! Common Mathew!" She grabbed the boy's hand and both ran out.

Pein smiled, resting a cheek on his palm, and eyed the paperwork before him._ 'Christmas huh? Sounds like a good excuse to get a few days off.' _He thought, breaking out into a full blown grin.

_-With the planning pplz-_

"Kisame, you and Kakuzu'll be out carriers! You're both the strongest and therefore will hold all of the supplies we get. Deidara, Sasori, and Konan, you are incharge of getting the food, I've written a check list of ALL the stuff we need. Itachi, you and Hidan are with Mathew, he knows what type of decorations to look for." Becka reported to the surrounding members. "Zetsu and Tobi, you both are in charge of finding a tree. It has to fit in the livingroom okay?" She then began pointing to the groups.

"Deidara and Sasori and Konan are team **Delta**. Itachi, Hidan, and Mathew, you guys are team **Echo**. Zetsu and Tobi, you're team **Foxtrot**. Kisame and Kakuzu, you're **Quebec**. Each of you are going to seperatly assist team Delta and Echo. Zetsu and Tobi, once you find the perfect tree, chop it down by the trunk, and drag it back to base m'kay?"

Tobi along with the rest nodded. "But Becka-chan, what are YOU gonna do then?"

She grinned. "Dad has some meetings to attend too so I'll be accompanying him. We're team **Alpha**. Afterwards we'll catch up with whatever team we happen to find first. Head out!"

"Hai!" And all disappeared, leaving Pein and Becka alone in the kitchen.

"Uh Becka, I don't have any meetings." Pein pointed out.

The girl shrugged, still grinning. "Yeah, but we're gonna be super busy when we come back so we're going Christmas shopping!"

"Christmas shopping?"

-XxX-

Becka (Who was currently transformed into an eight year-old version of herself) giggled as she pulled a red faced Pein down the street. "Common daddy!" She urged impatiently, tugging him along. "We gotta hurry before it gets dark and we get lost! And that's bad!"

Villagers who saw them bowed respectfully and cooed at the cuteness. She pulled him into a fabric store. "I'm getting Nii-san's present first!" She declared to the store clerk who smiled.

"Is it his birthday?" The girl behind the counter inquired sweetly.

Becka shook her head. "Noooo, it's Christmas! A time for giving and happiness! He's out with mommy getting stuff." And with that, she raced off into an aisle.

"Kami-sama, forgive me for asking, but what's Christmas?" The girl asked curiously. "I've never not heard of it before..."

"Its exactly like she said, 'a day for giving and happiness' every year on December 24-25th." Then he marched off after her.

Becka was getting a little too into her role as his daughter. "Hey Daddy," She asked, once he caught up. "why does she call you Kami?"

"Because, I. Am. God. " He said, puffing his chest out in pride.

She burst out laughing, doubling over in sheer humility. Pein watched, eyebrow raised. "You tell the funniest of jokes!" She giggled, wiping a tear from her eye. "Ohh!" She ran down the aisle. "This color is pretty!"

Pein stood there, face shadowed, trembling. Taking a very DEEP breath, he cooly followed after the henge'd teenager. Becka was inspecting two types of fabric, one was a green fleece while the other was silky with light green.

"Why are we in a fabric store anyways? Weren't you looking for gifts-"

"Pffffft, that's what I'm doing Dad." She folded the fleece one up and tossed the piece over her shoulder. "But first I need sewing material." Then she waddled over to another aisle. "Aha! I found the yaaaaarn!"

-Meanwhile, with Team Echo-

"What the fuck are Christmas lights?" Hidan exclaimed, glaring down at the items list infront of him. Itachi, who was currently carrying was it looked to be a ton of Garland, sighed. "Lights, obviously." He gave him the birdie. "I know that damnit!"

"Then why'd you ask?"

"...FUCK YOU!"

"Guys, I got the stockings!" Mathew hollored from across the aisle, holding up a giant sock. He skipped merrily over to them. "Hidan, where's the Christmas lights?" He inquired, tipping his head to one side.

"It's kinda hard to look for something that I don't fucking know!"

Mathew shook his head. "They're lights that glow different colors, sometimes they blinked on and off. They are all attatched to one loooong electrical wire." He explained, stretching his arms out. Seeing their confused expressions, he frowned. "Nevermind, I'LL search for them, you two get the Christmas tree decorations." Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I've drawn some pictures on their for what kind of decor to look for. Anything that sparkles and will look REALLY good with green." And with that, he turned and made his way towards the front, hoping to see if they had anything in the back.

-With team Delta-

"F-for the last time ma'am, w-we don't have any e-eggnog!" The clerk behind the counter studdered, his collar pulled across the table. Deidara promptly shook him. "I am NOT A GOD'DAMNED FEMALE HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO SAY THIS?!"

"S-s-s-s-sorriiieeeeeee!" He cried.

"Now get your ass to the back and find Eggnog, hmm!" He shouted, letting him go. The man hastily dashed into the back, a wet spot froming in his pants.

"Danna!" He hollored across the store. "Find those Candycanes yet, yeah?!

"Shut it Brat!" Sasori called back, scanning aisle, his arms loaded with ingrediants and many strange types of food. "Konan, where's the cart?!"

"Aisle 12!"

"Why the hell are you in the fruits section?!"

A strained voice replied. "I'm looking for something called a 'fruit-cake' but I can't find it here!"

The puppet closed his eyes tightly, this was by far one of the most stupidest, most agitating mission he had ever done in his entire life. What the hell was a candycane? And more importantly, why the hell was he even doing this?!

"Daaaaannaaaaa! They found some eggnog, un!"

Finding a tree must be a hell of alot more easier than what they were doing.

-With Team Foxtrot-

**"So basically we're suppose to find a tree, cut it down, and drag it back to the base."**

_"That's...kinda stupid."_

**"For once I agree with you."**

Tobi scanned the rainy forest, wondering what type of tree that Becka would want. There were over three hundred different types of trees here, so they were at a red light. "Lets get to work shall we?" He growled, not happy being put on tree detail.

"What about an Acornia?" He suggested, gesturing to the red dotted leave'd tree. **"That is the ugliest thing ever."**

_"I think it's alright, but lets find something with more green on it. Something that can last in warm temperatures."_

"Then why not a Kine-Tree?" He inquired, tipping his mask to one side. "It may smell a little bad, but it's adaptable to mostly any temperature."

_"They're much to large, we'd never be able to put it in the base, no matter how much we chop off."_

"I don't exactly see you spouting off any ideas Mr. Zetsu." He growled, putting his hands on his hips.

**"Hmm, good point." **

_"How about a Coniferous tree?"_

**"What type of Coniferous tree then?"**

_"Hey! I did my part, now you chose!"_

**"Kami you're such a child."**

_"At least I don't need to sleep with a night-light!"_

**"GRRRR!"**

"ENOUGH!" He shouted, "We have a task given to us and I WILL NOT mess it up!"

**"It's because you don't want to disappoint Be~cka." **

"Damn straight." He growled as they stalked through the pouring down forest.

_"I wonder which one she'll choose, what do you think?"_

**"Eh, that's a tuffy. Deidara and Tobi have two different personalities really," **The dark side theorized. **"Deidara isn't as controlling as Tobi and is more friendly, but he seems more like a brother or close friend to me. Tobi on the other hand has that mysterious aura around him when he's not pretending to be a goof-ball. Most girls prefer that."**

_"But some don't. I don't think neither of them are gonna get with her unless THEY make the first move. She so dense..."_

"I thought we were looking for a tree." He growled, "Not relationships."

_"Tch, pushy much."_

-With team Quebec-

"Holy shit this is heavy." Kisame gritted between clenched teeth as he carried the bundle of groceries, Behind him, Kakuzu scoffed. "Stop whinning."

"You have those thread things to help you," He muttered, "all I've got is my bare arms."

True to his grumble, the miser had his threads wrapped around the many bags of decorations, looking not the slighest bit fazed.

"You think Leader-sama finished his meeting already?" The shark went on, much to the miser's annoyance. "Where did teams Delta and Echo go? They better not be Christmas shopping already or I'm gonna be so-"

"If you don't shut your mouth, I'm going to stitch it shut." He snarled.

The shark gave him a toothy grin, stretching his maniac look. Daring him to try it.

"How does Itachi ever put up with you."

"Simple, he just ignores me."

"Well that explains it..."

"NII-SAAAAAN! KUZU-SAAAN!" An eight year old strawberry ran their way, her arms full with papered bags. Behind her followed an orange haired pierced man; Leader-sama. He had a light green and creme coat in his arms.

Becka skidded to a halt infront of them, soaking wet. Proving the coat was hers.

"Did you get everything?" She panted, her bangs sticking to her red cheeks.

"Yes."

"Really?!" She squeaked. "Even Christmas lights?"

"Yeah, surprisingly."

"Awesome! Now lets see if Tobi and Zetsu got the tree yet!"

"What the hell is she on?" Kakuzu demanded the moment she was out of ear-shot. Pein ignored him and walked on after her.

"Is it me or does he seem like he's in a bad mood?" Kisame asked, leaning in close.

"I don't want to know."

Arriving to the base, Becka swung the door open and stepped in. "YAY! You got the tree!" She exclaimed, seeing Tobi and Zetsu struggling to keep a pine-like tree from falling. "No need to fear though, I got a tree-peg!" Digging through her bags, she pulled one out and scurried over to the two. By the time they got the tree up properly, the other three was entering the base.

"Okay now let me set my goodies in my room and we'll start unloading!" and this that, the henge'd Becka shot off upstairs.

"I'm baaack~!" Mathew sang, skipping in. "Team Echo and Delta reporting back!" Becka came storming down the stairs.

"Mathew, we're gonna decorate the base first!"

"Yes ma'am!" He shouted, "Now everyone gather up! We've got work to do!"

-Later that night-

"ONE LIGHT GOES OUT AND THEY ALL GO OUT!" Hidan screamed, throwing the stapler to the ground.  
>Mathew watched, grinning wildly as Hidan threw a fit on the ladder. "I think you need the stapler Hidan!" He called.<p>

He glared down. "FINE! YOU RING UP THE LIGHTS!" He shouted, jumping down and shoving the supplies to him.

"HIDAN YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK ON THE ROOF AND HAND THOSE LIGHTS!" Becka yelled from an opened window. Mathew stuck his tongue out at the immortal before skipping back inside, leaving a bristling Zealot.

Entering the base, he chuckled at the sight of Kisame and Kakuzu struggling to decorate the livingroom. Zetsu, Pein, and Tobi were decorating upstairs and Itachi, Deidara, and Konan were in the kitchen, helping Becka cook the sweets and what-not.

Mathew stuffed his hands on his pockets as he entered the kitchen. The tree was the only thing that wasn't being decorated until tomorrow on Christmas Eve. It was a tradition that was sacred in the orphanage. The tree would not have a single ornament until the twenty-fourth of December.

It was strange that they had been in the Naruto world for half a year but it felt like forever. Memories from the other world felt nothing more than a dream to him.

It was terrifying and yet soothing at the same time.

It was a feeling he couldn't quite describe. He had gotten what he longed for, but knowing no one knew where they were made him guilt-ridden.

Eva didn't deserve to always wonder where he and Becka had gone.

She, along with the many other orphans they had befriended and grew up with, deserved to know they were alright.

But he didn't want to leave the Naruto world.

Or his new family.

"Mathew!" Becka swung around and smiled at him, a bowl and spoon in hand. "Gonna help us cook?"

He cracked a smile. "You bet!"

Even if they could go back, he didn't think they could.

They both had a family now, one they could never desert.

-The next day-

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYBODY!" Becka and Mathew both shouted, stomping down the hallways of the Akatsuki, hitting metal pans together and creating a ruckus.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT OF BED!"

The moment the doors started opening and kunai flew, they got the fuck out of there. Their destination: the kitchen.

"Kami oh fucking mighty did you cook all this, hmm?!" Deidara goggled, staring at the mountains of cooked eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and pancakes.

"No, I poured water on some packages and-of course I did!"

"I helped too!" Mathew pipped. "In the orphanage, on the morning of Christmas Eve, we all gather at seven and eat a large breakfast!"

"But usually its at six, so we bent the tradition and gave you all an extra hour to sleep." Becka chimmed in, shoving a plate in the pyro's arms. "Now eat!"

"Thanks, yeah."

"HOLY JASHIN!"

Becka plugged her ears. "Just eat and shut up."

"Wow, this is a lot of food Imouto."

"Becka-chan should be a chief!"

"I'm surprised it isn't burnt..."

"Stop being a stiff Kakuzu."

**"Hmm, sausage..."**

"I'm proud."

"Aw, thanks dad..."

"What about me?! I helped!"

Konan ruffled Mathew's mop of hair. "I'm proud of both of you, this must've taken a few hours to cook all this."

They both blushed in embarressment. "I only was up for half of it." Mathew admitted, scratching his cheek. "It was about four when I started helping..."

Kisame stuffed another flat egg in his mouth. "Well thank you both for cooking a delicious breakfast for us all. Even though Becka usual cooks us our morning meals, still."

Konan shot him a heated look. "What's that suppose to mean?!"

"I'm just saying she cooks for us...more than another certain female..."

"One more word Kisame, I dare you."

"Ouch, mom sure got you..." Mathew giggled, filling his plate up.

Once everyone had gotten their food, they situated themselves around the table.

"So I was thinking about letting my hair grow out." Becka explained to Konan, twirling the ends. "I mean it's already near my shoulders and it'll be a hassle to have someone cut it."

Konan took a sip of her coffee and shrugged. "It's really up to you."

Deidara, who was sitting across and listening, spoke up. "I think you'd look cute either way, hmm." He commented quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone quickly went silent, all eyes turning to Becka who looked at him a little surprised. She scratched her cheek sheepishly, a little red. "Th-thanks..."

Mathew coughed. "Awkward much Dei..." _'I am so surprised she didn't brush it off like usual.' _He frowned, not liking where this situation was going. Grabbing hold of one of the sausage links, he threw it across the table and hit Hidan in the face.

The Zealot whipped around to glare at the culprit, but Mathew was pointing a finger to Deidara. Not a moment later, a pancake sailed through the air and whack him aside the head.

Not a minute later, an all out food fight started.

Becka slunk off upstairs while all this went on, hoping to get fifteen minutes of work in on her presents.

-Decorating the tree-

"Why the hell does a star have to go on the top?" Hidan asked loudly, holding the glittering star in both hands.

Mathew plucked the item out of his hands. "Because it was the star that led the wise men to Jesus stupid."

"Jesus? THIS IS A RELIGIOUS HOLIDAY?!"

Sasori, who was stringing popcorn with Becka, sighed. "You just figured this out Zealot?"

"FUCK YOU PUPPET! I REFUSE TO CELEBRATE THIS SHIT!"

"Just go with it."

"NEVER!"

"We have to listen to your stupid religion every day of the year, I think you can let Becka and Mathew celebrate THEIR religion."

Becka sniffled. "Aw...thanks 'Sori..."

"No matter how stupid and childish."

The orange threw a handful of popcorn at him. "It is NOT childish you ass!"

"Yeah!" Mathew shouted, quick to protest. "It's not childish! It is puerile!"

"That's the same thing..."

"Exactly."

He quirked a questionable eyebrow at the grinning boy. "You need to be tested."

"Already done! I've been diagnosed with A.D.H.D, C.D, and appearantly I'm Bipolar." He shook his head. "I told them they were crazy."

"_After_ you stabbed the docter with the end of yuor lollipop." Becka added.

"His fault. I still have to take medication thanks to that fucker." He shrugged. "Ah well, not like I had any in the last six months and look at me now! I haven't killed nobody!"

"Yet is the key word."

Mathew frowned. "Not like you haven't been labled as 'crazy'."

"The voice inside my head had stopped talking to long ago," She pointed out smugly. "There's an occasional comment, but it's rare and I don't have to take meds to nah."

"But you had to when you were little!" He protested.

She stabbed a needle through another piece of popcorn. "But I don't, so I win."

"I don't either..."

"If we were back at the orphanage, you'd still be taking your medication."

Sasori rubbed his forehead. "Okay, you're both insane, lets concentrate on the-"

"WE ARE NOT INSANE!"

Kisame laughed. "Too think that out of the WHOLE orphanage, we got the two most mentally imbalance."

Mathew wagged a finger at him. "No! There was a kid there who was more worse! He ate crayons and chewed on the table legs!"

"...wow..."

"So who's gonna put the star on?" Itachi asked, stringing beads aronud the tree. "Or does it not matter?"

"No, not really. But I think Zetsu should put the star on."

The plant man grinned.

_"Thank you Becka."_

**"We're just putting on a star, not becoming god-fathers."**

Mathew scoffed, shoving the star to him. "As far as I'm concerned, you're not getting within twenty-feet of Becka's baby...if she ever has one."

"And what's that suppose to mean?!" She growled, crossing her arms. "I can assure you I"m planning on having more kin within the next decade."

Kisame choked on his spit. "But you're only sixteen!"

She glared at him sourly. "In ten years I'll be twenty-sixish and by then I'd like to have at least one kid."

"With who?!"

"How the hell should I know?"

"No one in specific?" The shark inquired.

She narrowed her eyes. "No, not that I know of..." Eyes narrowed further. "Who the hell are you thinking of?"

Kisame laughed weakly. "No one in particular..."

Deidara and the two Uchiha's shot him a glance before going back to decorating.

"If you ever get the idea to start pairing me up with ANY males-"

"Becka...you're not...gay...are you?"

The atmosphere in the room suddenly went cold as all eyes went to Becka. _'It would actually explain a few things...' _A few of them thought, their eyes widening at the possibility. Why she seemed oblivious to a few of their bold compliments, why she didn't show any attraction towards males...

"FUCK TO THE HELL NO!"

A lot of males breathed out in relief. Becka punched him in the arm. "Why would you think that?! I can asure you I like males!"

"Well its just that you don't seem to take any interest in males so-"

"So just because I'm not trying to rape any of you, I'm lesbian?" She growled.

"Uhhh..."

"Thought so, so shut the hell up."

Kisame shuddered as a cold wind blew past. "Harsh..."  
>"Next time don't question me on my sexuality."<p>

...

...

"So what's for dinner?"

-Later that night-

"Good night Becka." Mathew said hugging Becka from behind. The sixteen year old was currently knitting at the speed of light. "Night!"

Entering his and the immortal duo's room, he climbed up on top of the bunk-bed and started to wrap the last of the presents. Holding up Becka's he smiled softly. _'She's gonna love this...'_

CHRISTMAS XD

Becka wiped her forehead in relief. "Finished!" Taking a large gulp of coffee, she gathered her goodies and headed downstairs where most of the Akatsuki would be.

Most of them were up strangely and all sitting around the tree (Which was stationed on the coffee table). "Everyone's gifts had been sorted through. Sit where you see your name."

The moment she entered carrying her presents, Mathew shot her a dirty look. "You didn't go to sleep last night!"  
>She smiled sheepishly. "Oh well, not like you can rewind time." With a smug look, she started handing out HER gifts.<p>

"You made all this?" Kisame asked, holding a knitted baby yellow stuffed fish with big beady eyes.

Deidara had a knitted creme colored sparrow representing his 'art', Hidan crimson coloured wristbands, Itachi got a black hat with 'Weasel' stitched across, Pein got orange gloves with 'Kami' stitched onto each side in black, Konan got dark blue gloves with 'angel' stitched in white, Kakuzu got a knitted hundred dollar bill, Sasori got a little hand stitched doll that looked like a miniature version of his Hiruko puppet, Tobi got a long light blue scarf with red on the ending, and Zetsu recieved a stuffed flower pot with a hand-made sunflower stitched in the middle.

And finally, Mathew got ten miniature stuffed Akatsuki members. Each in VERY descriptive detail.

"When I die, you can have my soul." He breathed, holding the dolls close.

"I'll take that as a thank you."

"Love the fish." Kisame said, hugging the stuffed fish. "By the way, love the hat Itachi."

The Uchiha shot him a glare, the hat sitting snuggly on his head.

"Come on!" Mathew urged, "Open the other ones!"

And one by one, each person ripped their presents open. And one by one, each recieved strange gifts; Like IOU papers, tic-tacs...really strange things.

"Merry Christmas guys."

"Hn."

"Jashin's gonna be pissed..."

"Fuck Jashin."

"We're gonna do this every year, right, un?"

"Tobi thanks everyone!"

"So am I the only one afraid of Deidara's CLAY gifts?"

"Their not infused with chakra asshole, un!"

Becka closed her eyes, letting the comments and friendly arguements wash over her. It was moments like these she would never forget.

A finger poked her on the forehead, making her open her eyes.

Mathew sat infront of her, holding a small blue box out. She hesitantly took it, raising an eyebrow at him.

He hugged her tightly. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

**Aw snap! Bet you weren't expecting that! **

**Merry late holidays!**

**:D**


	93. Without Warning

**Bookworm: *Grins***

**Becka: *Sigh* So what type of torture will I be going through this chapter?**

**Bookworm: Aww, don't be like that! It's your birthday after all!**

**Mathew: *Tengu nose* Harharhar...**

_Becka Neko_

_Previously: A finger poked her on the forehead, making her open her eyes. _

_Mathew sat infront of her, holding a small blue box out. She hesitantly took it, raising an eyebrow at him._

_He hugged her tightly. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_

**-:-**

Becka sighed softly, hugging him back. "I thought I told already..." She murmured. He broke away to give her a large grin. "I'm pretty sure our family would like to know when your birthday was, rechts (German for Right)?"

"TODAY'S YOUR BIRTHDAY?!" Kisame grabbed her head and pressed her face into his chest. "I'M SOOO SORRY MY LITTLE SISTER IF I KNEW-" He cried, squeezing her head off.

"C-can't...breeeze..."

He let go, grinning sheepishly. "Whoops..."

"Why did Mathew only know of Becka-chan's birthday?" Tobi asked sadly, tilting his head. Underneath he was not only disappointed, but frusturated as well.

"Well I didn't see any of you telling me your birthdays, so I saw no need to inform you of mine." She said sharply, holding the blue box close.

Mathew nodded. "I guess she's gotta point, as much as a stalker I am, I only know Naruto's birthday...hmm..."

Becka shot him a glare. "And if anything I blame you for all the sadness."

"B-but whhhyyy?!" He asked in bewilderment.

"Your the one who brought it up when I told you not too!"

"You really don't seem to like birthdays..." Konan observed. If Becka would have still had her tail, it would've bristle.

"I just don't find it very appealing to celebrate being one year closer to death!"

"Liar..." Mathew muttered, crossing his arms.

"Mathew I swear to god-"

"JASHIN IS THE ONLY GOD BITCH!"

"Hidan..."

"Hmmm?" The immortal chimed, already knowing what was coming.

"May the power of christ compell you!" She shouted, flicking water at him that seemingly came out of know-where.

"Gyaaah! It burns!"

Apparently he did not.

"Aahahahahahhaa!" Mathew laughed, pointing as the zealot scrubbed his face furiously. "It's like watching an Exorcist!"

Becka folded her arms over her chest. "Next time I'll shove a cross on your forehead and let it buuuurrrn."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Nice attempt on changing the situation Becka."

She shot him a heated glare.

He smirked.

Sasori: 23

Becka: 22

"Ohoho, just you wait you little wooden fucker, I moment I get a hold of a flamethrower, your going down..." She hissed.

Mathew made a strange noise. "Becka! Open the present!"

Everyone surrounding the seveteen year old, took a few steps back. He glared at them. "What?!"

"We just don't trust what might be in there..." Kisame said nervously, slyly using Kakuzu as a sheild, much to the miser's irritation.

Becka laughed lightly and pulled at the ribbon to the palm sized box. Half of them flinched, expecting a wild brust of anything, but nothing came.

"You guys have little faith." He growled, "I wouldn't do that to my sister."

"Because you know you'd pay for it later." Becka commented, removing the top. She peeked inside. Inside was a beautiful heart-shaped locket with a detailed Akatsuki cloud outline with red. The inside though, was white. The chain was woven in what it looked to gold ivy as she lifted the necklace out the box. The humor she found in this were the cat ears on both side of the heart.

"It's beautiful..." She breathed, turning it over.

_'To my Onee-chan'_

_-Mathew_

Was hand carved on the back.

"Well..." Mathew urged, "Open it!"

She turned it back over, and carefully open it. Inside were two small, yet recognizable pictures. One was of her in the maid's uniform with Mathew pulling her skirt down, blushing slightly while she seemed oblivious to how short the puffy dress had been as she glared to someone not in the picture. The right side was of everyone here.

Itachi and Pein were both giving the camera the most respectable apperance while the others, not so much. Deidara had Sasori in a head lock with a large grin present while the puppet looked like he was ready to massacre the entire group. Kisame had an arm wrapped around both Kakuzu and Zetsu with his trade mark toothy grin while the two had tick marks buldging on their foreheads. The most happiest one had to of been Tobi, who was on Hidan's back giving the camera a peace sign (Hidan did NOT look happy). Konan she didn't spot at first, but she was shyly poking out from behind Pein, giving the camera a sweet smile.

It was only when I drop fell on the picture did she realize she was crying.

"Damnit now I'm emotional, thank you Mathew!" She tried growling, only for it to come out a lot more softer as she wiped her eyes.

Mathew 'awwed' at her attempt and hugged her. And just like in the movies, everyone crowded around her, giving her the most awkward group hug she had ever experianced.

...

...

She coughed. "We can break it up now..."

She was ignored and everyone tightened the grip.

Plan B.

"Hidan farted!"

And like magic, all scrambled to escape from the immortal who was glaring at her. "I did NOT fucking fart!"

"I don't care, I just wanted to get them off me. I _hate_ sappy moments."

"Along with sadness, self-pitying," Mathew hummed off. "Anything else?"

"You forgot awkward silences."

"Ahhh."

Focusing back to the birthday gift at hand, she wrapped it around her neck and linked the chains together. Flipping it open once more, she admired the two pictures.

Hidan leaned over behind her shoulder. "So that was why he wanted a picture..."

"For someone of your status, that was actually a rather decent comment."

"I'll just take that as a compliment."

Mathew sniffed the air, then frowned. "What's that burning smell?"

She tilted her head. "Nothing, Zetsu's ass is on fire, that's all."

_**"SONOFABITCH!"**_

All watched as the venus fly-trap fell through the floor.

"..."

"Huh...how'd that happen?"

-:-

Becka sighed happily as she laid on the couch, listening to the forever arguements that came from the kitchen.

Everyone was enjoying Christmas dinner together, but she just wanted to lay on the couch and doze. The cup of coffee earlier wasn't going to keep her up much longer and she knew from the numbness spreading throughout her body that she was fixing to fall asleep.

Reaching inside her pocket, she pulled out the multi-coloured stone. It had been a long time since she had last held it up to the sunlight and there was just enough light beaming through the window to make it glow.

The colours of red, purple, and blue sparkled off the stone as she held it up. She never could figure out why this thing was so gawsh darn important to her.

It felt enchanting and magical, but apart of her felt almost attatched.

But no matter how long she would stare up at it's beauty, she could never figure it out. Maybe that was why she didn't want anyone else to know she had it.

Because she didn't understand it.

Becka closed her eyes, breathing out softly. So much had happened in the past six months: With her meeting Deidara and following him (And Sasori -_-) back to the base, meeting the Akatsuki, earning their respect as their pet, transforming back, getting Mathew, being kidnapped by the zoo-pals (Anbu), turning into children, meeting Sasuke and the rest of team Hebi, everything from her past life seemed nothing more than a dream.

And she never wanted to go back.

This was her family now, and no matter what happened, she would always be here.

"Be~cka!" Came Mathew's obnoxious voice. "Watcha got there?"

Her eyes snapped open and she slammed her hand to her chest, the stone making a _clink_ noise when bumped against the locket. "N-Nothing." She said a little _to_ hastily.

"It's that stupid rock she's been mooning over for kami knows how long." Kisame teased, smiling when she shot him an offended glare.

"It is NOT stupid!" She snapped, seeing Deidara stroll in grinning.

"What's not stupid, yeah?"

"Apparently Becka's obsession with rocks have started back up again." Mathew muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. He must've learned that from dad.

Before she could argue, Mathew spoke. "Anywho, we came to drag your tired ass into the kitchen. It's time to eat!"

"Fine, if I pass out, then you're carrying me back to my bed Mathew." She grumbled, fixing to shove the stone back into her pocket. She stopped, feeling the couch vibrate. "What's going on?"

"Earthquakes don't happen in Amegakure." Kisame muttered, wobbling as the ground became too stable for him to balance on.

A loud ear-splitting screech rang through the air and a black hole formed infront of them. It tripled in size and Mathew let out a startled cry as he was sucked in.

Becka was ripped from the couch and would've flown in if it hadn't been for the hand that grabbed her wrist.

"Don't let go Becka, hmm!" Deidara shouted, as both their hands locked together. As the hole of complete darkness got larger, Becka realized in horror that nothing was being sucked up.

It only wanted her.

Everyone who had been in the kitchen stumbled out and their eyes grew huge at the sight before them.

"What the hell is that?!"

Tears sprung in her eyes as the grip began to slip. "DEIDARA!" She screamed, flying back, blackness engulfing her entirely.

All the screeching and loud yells suddenly went dead.

There were no sounds.

Nothing.

**There will be an epilogue.**

**:)**


	94. Epilogue :P

_Becka Neko_

_(Epilogue)_

A painted sunset hung over the seeping horizon, with the warm colors swirling about the sun. In the deserted city sat an elderly woman on top of one of the many roofs. She watched the sun fall with with half-lidded eyes, enjoying the last of the warmth before darkness consumed.

She let out a mused purr as a flash of green sparked across the sky. "I guess the little neko has been sent back." She murmured taking a long drag of her pipe. "To think that someone still knew of the ancient ways."

"What do you mean Baa-chan?"

The elderly woman glanced over her shoulder. Beside her sat a teenager with long brown hair; her granddaughter. "Hmm?"

"You were talking about that half neko...Nami was her name right?" Tamaki asked, admiring the beautiful setting painted before them. "What did you mean when you said someone knew the ancient ways?"

Granny stared off into the sunset. "Ai, I suppose most folk would have forgotten the secret art of _**Jigenjutsu**_. After all, the last known user was the six paths himself."

"Dimension jutsu?" Tamaki asked furrowing her brows. "What type of jutsu is that?"

"It's a forbidden art that allows the user to travel between dimensions. Not only can they jump through parallel universes, but bring people with them." Granny explained. "In order for the people to return home is to find two objects inwhich they will be drawn to. If they do not find the items and connect them before their third transformation, then they will be stuck in the parallel universe as animals forever. Only a person with power that rivals that to a god's can do something as complex as dimensial jumping."

"So Nami wasn't from our world?!" She shouted in shock. "No way!"

"Seems impossible, but is. But traveling through dimensions has some side effects, like her transforming into a cat, it was an effect. However, these effects are dangeros. The more she switched between human and feline, the more qualities she gained. Like being part neko, if she were to have transformed again, she would've stayed a cat forever." She took a puff of her pipe and sighed the smoke out. "What I don't understand was why there were two, or why that boy didn't have any animalistic characteristics as Nami did." She murmured, remembering the boy named Mathew. _'Is it possible he was the one who used the Dobutsu No Shifuto?' _

After a moment of silent thinking, she shook her head. "Impossible..." If it

Tamaki stretched an arm over head. "Well whoever this person is, I don't care, as long as their weird jutsu doesn't affect us, I'm fine." She quirked an eyebrow. "How do you even know all of this?"

Granny cat chuckled. "After you live a few hundred years, you learn a few things."

"You can't be _that_ old."

"You'd be surprised..." Tamaki rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'm heading in, dinner's on the table."

She waved her off and sighed. "This has changed our universe more than you know Tamaki..." Making a ring, Granny rubbed the side of her face, smiling. _'I do feel sorry for whoever took those two kids in, because their gonna be taken on quite a ride in the future.'_

**Bookworm: Do you know this means?! A sequal to 'Beka Neko'! New characters shall be introduced, Tobi/Deidara/Itachi will have a better chance on wooing Becka, and...hm...that's it...new story will be out soon...**

**So far it's being called 'Baka Neko', couldn't think of anything else so shush. :P The first chapter will be out soon!**


	95. SEQUAL NEWS

**THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUAL HAS BEEN WRITTEN, IT CAN BE FOUND IN MY STORIES IN MY PROFILE. XP**


End file.
